The Turbulent Road Ahead
by SigmaStar79
Summary: Set after the end of season 4. Mike and Kate have had a hard time of things. what happens when she finds out she's pregnant and then Maxine is set on not only destroying her and mike but her carrer and her baby? read and find out :D
1. Chapter 1

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By SigmaStar79

A/N: Please remember I have no beta so all mistakes are mine XD hope you enjoy

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Monday morning at sea. The sky was blue and the waters calm. Everything seemed at peace, except the XO of the HMAS Hammersrly. Lt. Kate McGregor was currently sitting in her bathroom, sobbing quietly. On the sink in front of her was a simple EPT test. Now this wouldn't be a problem for most women, but then again, Kate was not most women. She was the 2IC of a Naval Patrol Boat in the Royal Australian Navy. Then there was another problem.

The Baby's father.

Commander Michael Flynn was very accomplished in the Australian Navy. He loved the sea and was seemingly married to his ship. Kate knew better than to expect much out of Mike when it came to this child. When they had gotten back together, she had thought he was finally serious about their relationship. After the whole drug cartel and Sub escapade, she thought he would finally be ready to go back to NavCom and they could finally have their happy ending.

Again she had been played the fool.

Kate had tried, but when Mike still stayed on the ship, Kate at first thought that Knocker had refused his list. Then Ryan came on board as the Gap Year. After that, Mike became more distant from her and they hardly ever had time together. Then she had over heard the gossip between Charge and Swain about Mike not going back to NavCom because he was secretly dating Maxine. That had been the end of her dreams. She swore she would never let Mike Flynn break her heart again.

Now she sat in her cabin's bathroom and cried for the future she would now lead. She was going to be a single mother. She hadn't thought when she had started feeling more tired that anything had been wrong at first. Then she started with the morning sickness, at 3 am every morning. Then she started craving oranges and vanilla ice cream. She wasn't the biggest fan of oranges, but now she wanted them all the time. When she noticed her pants getting tighter, she finally looked to her calendar to realize she hadn't had a period in 4 months. There was no denying the proof, but she still snatched a test from the infirmary and took it just to be sure.

It was positive. She was going to be a mother.

After she finished crying, Kate stood up from her toilet and proceeded to take a very long shower. She needed to clear her head for the choices she would have to make next. She knew there wasn't any way she could stay on the boat pregnant. After her shower, Kate dried off, got dressed, and sat down at her laptop. Opening it, she knew what she had to do. A year before, Kate had found out her father had been searching for her. Shamus McGregor was so happy to hear from his long lost daughter, he cheered out for joy. She had also learned she had a little sister. Christina Ann was 10 years younger then her, but she now lived in Australia, taking care of their father's new business here.

Kate quickly opened her email and wrote to her sister. She knew if anyone could help her, it was Christina. At 26 years old, Christina was divorced and raising 4 children of her own. She had bought a house close to Kate's condo and was doing well for herself. She just prayed Christina would help her out on this. She couldn't rely on Mike, and she refused to tell him about the baby intil she had to. Right now Kate had to be focused on what was important. Her new baby and her job.

Mike knew he had screwed up. After he had been thought dead and then saved, he honestly thought he could be with Kate. He had tried, really he had, but in the end he couldn't give up his ship. When Ryan came on board, he was elated. Ryan was like a son to him, and he was proud that the boy had joined the Navy. But he also noticed that the more time he spent with Ryan and by association Maxine, the further apart him and Kate became. When he had forgotten their anniversary and spent the night with Maxine and Ryan, he knew he had messed up and lost her.

After that, Kate didn't talk to him unless needed by work. She found excuses night to come over his place and when he asked could he come by and see her, she would just nod but then things would get in the way and he would show up. He knew he had broken her heart again, and that killed him. He finally accepted that he couldn't have the woman he really loved, so he stopped trying. They were on the same boat; it broke the rules, so therefore Mike gave up his chance at love to love the sea.

He watched as Kate came up for her shift and calmly watched her out the corner of his eye as she went to work. He noticed she had been looking paler lately, but said nothing. It also looked as if she had lost weight. This concerned Mike, but still he said nothing. He went through the entire day knowing something was different with Kate, but not being able to put his finger on it. He just wished things could be different. He wished he could hold her in his arms and not be braking the rules. He wished he had his ship and his girl, but life wasn't fair. Kate had finally given up and relinquished that the sea and the Hammersrly would always have his heart more than her. But even as she accepted it, it broke his heart. He wished things could be different.

After two days at Sea, the HMAS Hammersrly arrived back in port and Kate packed up all of her belongings and walked off the ship. She never noticed the sad eyes of Mike Flynn watching her, as her sister Christina took her stuff and placed it in the boot of her car. It did not however, miss the attention of Christina McGregor-Perkins. She knew what was wrong with her sister, but she also had no sympathy for a man who played games. She glared at Mike Flynn with a glare her grandfather would have been proud of. She was not going to let that man hurt her sister ever again.

The drive home was a quiet one. Christina knew Kate had sent in her transfer papers via Email to NavCom. She needed to be taken off of Hammersrly as soon as she could of stay and be put on light duties intil they found a place for her. Christina had already agreed to take care of the baby after it was born while she was off to sea. That would help Kate a lot, but it killed her to she her normally strong older sister so weak with grief. She decided to break the silence by asking an important question.

"Have you told him?"  
"No"

"May I ask why?"  
"Why should I when he already has all he wants. He has his boat, his career. He was Maxine and Ryan. There is no room for us Chrisy and you know it. He wouldn't care anyway"

Christina looked sadly at her sister but understood. Mike had dumped Kate the moment he chose Maxine over Kate on their anniversary. Mike had never said he was sorry or showed any remorse over it. Now he would pay the ultimate price in Christina's opinion. He would never see his child because he couldn't be a man and step up. Christina didn't blame her sister. Not one little bit.

Kate arrived home and cleaned up all the dust that had settled there. After Christina left, Kate set up her laptop and then called her doctor. She made an appointment for the next day and then looked into her kitchen. Making a quick shopping list, Kate picked up her purse ands list and headed out the door. She had to get some food in the house and the first thing on her list; Oranges and vanilla ice cream.

Mike walked inside his condo and sat down. Looking around, he saw a dusty picture of him and Kate. Standing up, he retrieved the picture and cleaned it up. They had been so happy in the picture. He was standing behind her, his chin resting against her shoulder white his arms where wrapped around her. Kate's head was leaned back a bit and was resting against his, her arms wrapped around his. Before Mike knew it, the tears were falling down his checks and he was sitting on his living room floor crying like a baby.

How could he have been so stupid? SO careless and unkind to the most beautiful woman he had ever known. From that moment he knew what he had to do. Mike got up and cleaned his apartment and then took a shower. He got dressed and then ran out the door with his keys in hand. He had to see Kate, he had to try and get her back. It was time to be a man and face up to the facts. He was in love with Kate McGregor.

Kate was cleaning out her spare bedroom. She looked around and was mentally figuring out where she would place the baby's new furniture. She wrote down on a small notebook the things she believed she needed. New paint, a light green or yellow. A crib and a changing table; new carpet and a new dresser were a must. A nice boarder for the walls and other odds and ends she would need for her new arrival.

She heard the knock on her door and thought it was her sister coming by so she was equally stunned to open the door and find Mike there. He was the last person she wanted or needed to see. He had hurt her and broke her and she didn't understand why he was there.

"Mike"

"Kate, I know I screwed up but please hear me out"

Kate was skeptical, but he was still her boss, so she stepped aside to let him enter. He walked inside and Kate shut the door.

"What do you need to discuss Sir?"

Mike knew this wasn't going to be easy and seeing Kate put up her walls just showed how much he hurt her. He would do his best to make it up to her everyday for the rest of his life. But first, he had to convince her he was sincere.

"What would you say if I started back at NavCom?"

Kate's heart was breaking, but she didn't let it show. She would be professional and friendly, but that was all. He was telling her he was going to Maxine.

"I would say congratulations Commander Flynn on your promotion and on you and Commander White's relationship"

Mike looked back at Kate stunned. She thought he was with Maxine. Oh no, he had to fix this and fix it NOW!

"I'm not with Maxine Kate. You see, I've been thinking very hard these past few months. I got my mind heart and soul in order. Now that I've done that, there is something I want to give you. Close your eyes Kate"

Kate was scared and nervous. He wasn't with Maxine? Getting his life in order? What was this man playing at? Against her better judgment, Kate closed her eyes. She felt him take her left hand in his and then felt his lips are hers. Her eyes flew open at the sight of Mike Flynn kissing her with his eyes closed. He never closed his eyes! Not even during lovemaking did he close them. It was a sign of complete trust and love. But could she open her heart again.

When he moved back from her, he gave her hand a squeeze. Looking down at her left hand, Kate saw why. On her ring finger was a beautiful emerald and diamond engagement ring. She looked up in shock and was again stunned about the nervous look on Mike's face. He wasn't asking her what she thought he was, was he?

"Mike, this ring"

"I Know"

"You can't be serious. You left me"

"I am being deadly serious Kate. I never meant for you to think we were over, because I love you. Nothing can change that. The last few months have been hell and I know that hell is my entire fault. Just tell me what I have to do Kate. I'll do anything you say. Just be with me, be mine Kate. Marry me"

Tears were now falling down Kate's face and Mike took it as a sign to kiss her senseless. As he held her, he felt something different with her body. Rubbing his hands down her back, he soon figured out what was different. Her stomach was a bit bigger. It was hard and yet something clicked in his head. Breaking the kiss, he hugged her to look around the small condo.

That was when he saw the small notebook. When he saw the comment on baby items, he almost lost it. No wonder Kate had been so depressed and quiet. He had gotten her pregnant and then made it seem like he left her. She was probably scared to death. He would say anything about knowing; just give her the chance to say it.

"Kate"

"Yes Mike"

"I'll do anything; just say the word and you will have it. You can plan and have anything you want for the wedding. Just please Kate, say yes"

With tears in her eyes, Kate knew she had to come clean. She knew he would run away, but at least the games would stop.

"Mike I need to tell you something"

"Anything Kate"

"I'm pregnant, it's yours. I know you probably don't want anything to do with us but…"

Kate couldn't finish her sentence since Mike kissed her passionately right at that moment. He went as far as to pick her up and twirl her around, before placing her back on the floor. As he broke the kiss, he fell to his knees and kisses her slightly rounded stomach. The next words he said brought tears to her eyes.

"Hi there bud, I'm your daddy and I love you"

The next morning, Mike walked into NavCom with Kate to look into her transfer request. Maxine didn't look too pleased to see Mike standing with Kate. She knew they had had a secret relationship, but thought it was over after she tired to split them up, which she had thought she had succeeded at. But first things first, why Kate wanted off of the Hammersrly.

"Well Lt. McGregor, I was surprise to get your transfer request off of Hammersrly. When do you want to be placed on a frigate?"

"I don't Ma'am"

"Then I don't understand Kate. Why would you want a transfer then?"

"I need a desk job Ma'am. I need to be placed at NavCom"

Maxine sat back in her seat and had to fight the urge to smirk. She thought Kate wanted to spy on them here. Well she wasn't going to give her a chance without one hell of a reason.

"Really, that is one heck of a request Lt., why may I ask do you need a desk position at NavCom?"

"Because I'm pregnant Commander White"

Oh this was too good to be true. Kate was pregnant! Now she could poison Mike's mind against her. This was just what she needed.

"Well Kate, I didn't know you were with anyone new. I must say either you work fast or this was a complete accident. Tell me, who is the father?"

Maxine expected a look of hurt to flash across Mike's face. Instead, she only saw his face brighten more. 'No, it can't be' thought Maxine. She would have Kate's job if he was.

"The baby's father is none of your concern Commander White. I just need a desk job until further notice"

"I will see what I can do Lt., you are dismissed. Mike, could you stay for a moment, I need to discuss something with you"

Mike was not happy about Maxine's reaction. The night before, Mike and Kate had had a long conversation about their past and the role Maxine played in it at times. Kate had expressed that Maxine had it out for her and didn't want them together. Mike had tried to defend Maxine but now he was opening his eyes to see what was in front of him. Kate had been right to doubt his friend.

"Actually Maxine, could we talk later. I have a prior arrangement that I need to see to"

"No Mike, this is about your crew and ship. It needs to be handled now"

Kate rose from her seat and started to walk out the door. She knew Maxine was making a stand to break them apart again and she was using the job to do it this time. She had expected this much. She said nothing as she walked out of Commander White's office door and proceeded to walk out of NavCom. She needed to make a phone call and she didn't want to make it inside the building.

Mike was not pleased. He was suppose to go to the doctor with Kate today. They way they had figured it, she had missed four cycles and was about to miss her fifth in a week. That meant he would have gotten her pregnant while he was on administrate leave after the sub incident. Kate was almost 5 months pregnant and she was just starting to show. He wanted to be there on the first doctor's visit, but Maxine was preventing that.

"Ok Maxine, Kate's gone, what is the problem"

""Honestly Mike, can't you see how quickly she has moved on? She is pregnant, and she doesn't look that far along. I need you to start helping me look for a more competent XO for you"

Mike was starting to get angry at Maxine. She had no clue hat she was talking about and she was making him miss the first look at his child with Kate. The fact she was insulting her was just making matters worse and Mike was about at his limit. But he had to play it very carefully, the look on Maxine's face said she was out for blood and he had to protect his family.

"Maxine, Kate is the best XO I have ever had. Replacing her won't be as easy, but I have a few ideas about a close second. Right now I have a prior engagement I need to attend to. Can I go now?"

"Why don't I come with you Mike? I need some fresh air and we can talk more about your ideas for your new XO. I'll even buy us lunch, my treat"

'She's not getting it' Mike thought to himself. He had to find a way to get Maxine off of his tail so he could go to the doctor with Kate. Just then, he remembered how her sister got out of things she didn't want to go to. He smiled to himself at the thought of stealing Christina's idea.

"I would accept but it is sort of a male thing I have to attend to. No offense Maxine, you're my friend, but I don't want you there when some doctor is grabbing my equipment"

The blush on Maxine's face was almost enough for Mike to laugh, so instead he made a hasty retreat. He made it outside just in time to see Kate walking towards her sister's car. He ran down the steps from NavCom, and made it just time to open the door for Kate to get into her sister's car. He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead quickly before asking where the doctor's office was and said he would explain when he arrived. Kate just told him and Mike watched them drive away before walking to his car him and Kate had arrived in.

It was a smart move to do so, as he was currently being watched by one Commander Maxine White. She couldn't tell Mike kissed Kate, but she knew he had addressed her quickly with another before walking to his car. 'Maybe he was just being a gentleman and friend' Maxine thought as she walked back inside. She wanted to look over Mike's current medical records to see if in fact he needed to see a doctor for normal reasons or if he had been misbehaving.


	2. Chapter 2

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By SigmaStar79

A/N: Please remember I have no Beta, so all mistakes are mine! Hope you all enjoy XD

Chapter 2

Mike arrived at the doctor's offices a little after Kate and Christina walked inside. He made sure he parked far enough away from Christina's car so it wouldn't look suspicious if they all walked out together. He knew from Maxine's reaction in the office that she would probably be checking in on him from time to time, so that meant he would have to be careful. Intil he got home, he couldn't do any damage control. He just hoped he did so in time before Maxine caused Kate too much damage.

He calmly walked inside and asked what room Kate was in. After receiving his required information, Mike went to the room both Kate and Christina was waiting for the doctor in. he didn't miss the evil eye his soon to be sister in law was sending him, but he could understand. He had hurt Kate, so at the moment he was # 1 on Christina hit list. He would do his best to prove his worth to not only Kate, but her sister as well.

The doctor came in and quickly went about going over Kate's file and then starting asking questions.

"Ah Miss McGregor, I see we are pregnant. I will be sending you to the hospital later for the required blood tests needed. I see you think you are about four and an half months pregnant. Care to explain why you waited so long to see a doctor?"

Kate knew she was about to get in trouble, but she also had to be honest.

"I'm a 2IC on a Naval Patrol Boat. I didn't even realize I had missed my monthly cycle's intil recently. Things have been stressful as of late and I wasn't paying attention to the normal signs"

Mike cringed at the confession and looked at Kate sorrowfully while Christina's glare at him intensified. It didn't miss the doctor's attention and knew she would have to address it soon.

"Any morning sickness?"

"Yes, 3am every morning for the past three months"

"Any swelling that you can tell?"

"None"

"Any dizziness or light headiness?"

"No Ma'am"

"Is the man in the room present the Baby's father?"

"Yes"

The doctor took a good look at mike and then started talking to him directly.

"I can see there is some stress between you and Miss McGregor's sister. I need to stress that any emotional turmoil needs to be removed form Kate as soon as possible. Stress and Ill feelings will cause Kate to get upset and raise her blood pressure, which is not good for the baby"

"I understand Doctor. I admit I was an ass before, but I'm trying to make things right with Kate and her family. It will take time but I will try my best to make everything better for Kate and our baby now. They are my top propriety'

Christina just rolled her eyes and agreed that Kate should be protected from any stress associated between her and Mike. While Christina appreciated that Mike was taking responsibility for the situation he placed her older sister in, she wasn't quite ready to trust Mike yet. He had hurt her big Sister Kate too many times and now that she was here, she was going to do her best to protect her now.

The doctor soon turned back to Kate and gave her a pelvic exam and then measured Kate's stomach and wrote it down on her chart. She then pulled out so gel warning Kate that it would feel cold before squirting some on Kate's belly. She then removed a small device from her coat pocket and turned it on before placing it on Kate stomach. Soon the room was filled with the sound of the baby's heartbeat. Everyone was smiling before Mike noticed the look on the doctor's face.

"What wrong doctor?"

Christina went to yell at Mike but Kate stopped her. When Christina looked back at Kate, she noticed the look on the doctor's face as well.

"I need to have Miss McGregor so down the hall to ultrasound room 4. I think I hear something off, but I want to make sure"

Kate's face paled and then looked at Mike and Christina. Both tried to console Kate while the Doctor cleaned up her stomach and called for a nurse to bring a wheelchair to transport Kate to the ultrasound room.

Maxine had double checked every medical file on Mike and found that he was pretty much up to date on everything. Looking at the evidence before her, she could tell one of two things. Either Mike was getting tested for STD's, which meant he had been misbehaving; or he was fibbing to get out of her office so he could be with Kate. Not taking any chances, Maxine picked up her keys and walked out of her office. Telling her assistant she was going out for a bit, she quickly walked to her car.

Ultrasound room 4 was cool and dark. Kate was helped up on the table and Christina and Mike took positions next to her. Doctor Harper walks in and turns on the ultrasound machine and then puts Kate's information into machine. She then pulls up Kate's gown to once again show her stomach and again puts gel on her. Placing the wand to her stomach, she starts searching for the baby and contents of her womb.

Kate, Christina and Mike look on worried at the expressions on Doctor Harper's face as she examined the baby and Kate's womb. As a look of sadness enters her face, Kate starts to lose her war with her emotions.

"What wrong? What wrong with my baby!"

Doctor Harper turns the screen to show them what is wrong. There on the screen is a healthy baby, growing well and doing fine. Then they all see it; a smaller baby that is not fairing so well. There is a dark area in the baby's chest. Mike knows there is something terribly wrong with the second baby. It is half the size of its sibling and is not moving.

"I'm so sorry Kate. At one time you were having twins, but the screen shows the one baby had a heart defect and is dead within the womb. While the other baby is doing well, its twins died about a month and a half I ago I think. I need to consult with another doctor about what we should do. I need you to wait here ok?"

Kate just nods as tears are rolling down her face. Christina is trying to comfort Kate while Mike asks the question both women are dreading and fear at the same time.

"Is the living baby and Kate in danger?"

The doctor can't lie to him. She sees he is scared for both of them, while he is also morning for his lost child. He has the right to know.

"Right now, the deceased child poses a risk for both mother and the remaining baby"

Mike just nods his head as Doctor Harper leaves the room. She knows that wasn't an easy question to ask, but knew that Kate was in good hands at the moment. She rushed out of the room to look for a senior doctor to help her. She was going to need a second opinion on what she was thinking at the moment. She just hoped she was wrong.

Pulling up to Mike's house, Maxine turned off her car. She didn't see Mike's car so she decided to text him. She wanted to know if he was still at the doctor's office or if he was on his way home. If he was still at the doctor's office, she would have time to investigate Mike's house for evidence of him still being with Kate.

Mike felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and when he pulled it out he quietly cursed. Kate knew that wasn't good, Mike only did that when NavCom called him, but he didn't answer his phone which meant it was a text.

"Who is it Mike?"

Mike grimaced at the phone as he answered. He knew shit was about to hit the fan.

"Someone neither one of us want to talk to at the moment"

Hearing Mike's response, she knew it was Commander White. Why couldn't Maxine just leave them alone? They were facing the hardest thing in their life right now and Maxine was trying to hurt them even more.

"What does she want?"

Christina knew from the look on Mike and Kate's face it was their Commanding Officer, and from what Kate had shared with her on the ride to the Doctor's building, she knew this woman was trouble. If she tried to pull something now, Christina would not be responsible for her actions.

Mike looked at his phone and read the text that was sent. When he rolled his eyes, Kate laughed. Christina even laughed a bit when Mike responded.

"She wants to know if I'm on the way back to my house yet or not. Bloody hell, the woman don't know when to quit"

Right then Christina thought a very unpleasant thought. This Commander White woman has it out for her sister. She knew there was once a relationship between her sister and Mike. If there was one thing Christina could smell from a mile away, it was a snake.

"Hey Mike, does this woman have a key to your house?"

"No why?"

"Does she know where you might hide a hidden key in case you lose your original one?"

It didn't take long for Mike to follow Christina's line of thinking. Maxine was looking for a way to go inside his home and find evidence of him and Kate's relationship. She was trying to find a way to get rid of Kate.

"I changed its spot last patrol. It would be hard to find"

"Just in case, lie to her and tell her you're on your way home. That way she didn't get any ideas and you can hide your evidence"

Mike had to smile at Christina's way of thinking. Leave to a McGregor to know how to get the job done. It must run in the blood somewhere. He quickly typed back a text to Maxine with a large smirk across his face. He had enough troubles at the moment. The last thing he needed was Maxine snooping around his house.

Maxine received Mike's text and frowned at his wording.

"On the way home to change now and then go grocery shopping at the local market down the street. Why do you ask?"

If he was on his way home, he would catch her and that was something she didn't need at the moment. She lived close enough that she would take the next chance she had to sneak around. Right now it was too dangerous.

"No worries, just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight"

She smiled at the text as she sent it. Either he would accept or not, but if Kate was with him, she would see the text and leave him to her which was what she really wanted. She didn't really like Kate, and she wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Mike rolled his eyes as he received the response. To try and pacify Kate's sister, he handed her the phone. When Christina read it, she just shook her head. Then she got an evil look upon her face. Kate saw this and gave her the look she usually reserved for the likes of 2Dads, which couldn't be good for him. But what she said next shocked Mike.

"Mike, permission to get this Witch off your bum for a bit"

Mike just smirked at Christina. Knowing Christina McGregor, she was up to no good, but she was going to do something to help her sister, which would also help him.

"Permission granted sis, plot away"

Christina just smirked as she typed back a quick text back to Maxine. After she pressed the send button, she showed her sister what she sent and Kate laughed out loud. Mike was perplexed intil Kate threw him his phone and He read it for himself. He had to laugh at Christina's mischievous side. She was so good; she would give 2Dads a run for his money.

Maxine was livid as she pulled into her driveway to see she had received a text back from Mike. She was about to figure out what to make for them for dinner when she stopped in her tracks at his response. She almost threw her phone she was so angry but then had to control herself. She was a smart woman, and she knew how to run something special. After all, she did it on Kate and Mike's anniversary now didn't she? Taking one last look at the text, she threw the cell phone on her table and went to take a long shower. She needed to clear her head. The text was left out for anyone to read.

"Sorry Maxine, I'm going grocery shopping because I have a young woman coming over for dinner. If everything goes well, I'll introduce you to Christina"

Doctor Harper came back into the room with another Doctor. Doctor Shaffer quickly applied more gel to Kate's stomach and proceeded to look over the babies again. The frown on his face said it all. It was not good.

"The babies were conceived five months ago. They share a placenta and the embryonic sac. That means they are identical and not fraternal twins. I'm sorry Miss McGregor, but we are going to keep you in the hospital. Your one baby is pumping blood for both itself and its dead sibling. This can cause a lot of problems"

Kate started crying and Mike was fighting back tears. They knew the doctor wasn't finished yet.

"We need to run tests to see if we can remove the dead child, so as to help out the surviving one. The problem is we could cause more harm than good. Since the placenta looks healthy, we are going to try to see what we can do. All you can do is pray the other baby survives to 32 weeks. Right now it looks like you're at 20 weeks which means your 5 months. This baby has been dead for bit"

"I didn't know" Kate cried out softly and Mike did his best to comfort her. He knew this wasn't her fault.

"I can also see you're not showing at all. This is because both babies as pressed against your back. My wife was like you, petite, but didn't show intil she reached half way through her 5th month. Start putting lotion on your stomach now because when you finally expand, it's going to happen quickly with pregnancies like yours."

Mike made a mental note. Lotion, check!

"We will have an ambulance transfer you to the hospital now"

Both doctors left the room and Kate started to cry. Why was this happening to her? Why her babies? Mike and Christina tried to hold her and calm her, but was no use, intil Mike opened up and said.

"I need to ask you a few things so me and Christina can knock Maxine off her game and help us at the same time ok?"

"Ok"

"First, where do you want to live with the baby? My house, your house or a new house"

Kate and Christina were stunned at this. Mike was already planning for the baby's birth.

"I don't know, I guess my house since we are not married"

"I don't matter if we are married Kate, we will be after the baby is born. I love you; I just need to know where to set up the baby's room and ours"

A fresh set of tears fell from Kate's eyes at Mike's confession. He wanted to be with her and the baby. He wanted to be a real family and help her raise the child they had made.

"Which has more room?"

Mike thought for a moment. He then realized he didn't know.

"I don't know. I can have Christina help me find out though. Or she can help me find a new one to better fit our needs. She knows you very well and loves you two. She knows your likes and dislikes as much if not more than me. She can help a lot if that is what you choose Kate"

Kate thought about it and came up with an answer.

"How about this; you can bring me up my laptop and we can all look at houses online together? We can decide from there and then Christina can help us"

Mike looked at Christina and she nodded her head.

"Ok deal. We can also look online at some baby stuff and see what we want to do the baby's room in"

Just then Christina smacked herself in the forehead and ran out of the room. When she came back, it was with a smiling Doctor Harper.

"I was just informed we needed a bit of info. Let me take a quick look at the baby again, and then I can inform you better"

Mike and Kate were looking at the doctor confused intil Christina rolled her eyes at them and decided to elaborate.

"She is going to see is she can tell the sex'

Mike and Kate smiled at what Christina was doing. It would be helpful to decorate if they knew the sex. The Doctor started looking at the baby again and then smiled. She then typed in something and several pictures started printing out. After about 6 pictures, Doctor Harper turned to them and smiled.

"Do you see that there?"

Mike looked close and Kate nodded, even though they didn't know what they were looking at. Apparently Christina did because the next moment she squealed with delight. Doctor Harper laughed at Christina's reaction.

"I'm guessing you know then"

"Yes I do" responded Christina with a big smile. She had two girls and twin boys. She knew what she was looking at. Mike and Kate just looked on confused.

"Katie, you're having a beautiful baby girl!"

Mike smiled almost big enough to spilt his face and kissed Kate right then and there. After the kiss, he touched his forehead to hers and smiled.

"A girl, you're having a girl Kate. Thank you for the beautiful little daughter you are giving us"

Kate just smiled bigger than ever. She was not only happy about it being a girl, but she was also glad that Mike was happy and excited about it.

After about an hour, Kate was transferred to the Naval Hospital by the base and once Kate was settled in, Mike and Christina headed together in his car to his place. Together they walked in and checked to see if Maxine had found a way in or not. After being satisfied she hadn't, Mike and Christina started packing all the evidence of Mike and Kate's personal relationship away. It didn't take long for there to be a knock at the door. Christina and Mike shared a look before Mike answered the door.

At the doorway stood Mike's god son and Maxine's son, Ryan White. He was holding a chocolate cream pie in his hands.

"Mum said you had a date so she made you so 'decent' dessert and asked me to bring it over"

"Thank you Ryan, tell your mum is said thanks"

"Will do, see ya Uncle Mike. I have a date"

Mike laughed as Ryan ran off and then turned to shut the door. He had almost forgotten Christina was there intil she said something.

"What do you think she did to the pie?"

"Nothing, she was probably just trying to break the mood. She must have seen us in my car going down the road'

Christina nodded and her and Mike took the things they had packed and put them into the boot of his car. They quickly went inside and made sure they had everything before Mike removed his hidden key from the door mat and then with Christina blocking the front view, he moved it to the potted fern in front of his house. With that Mike and Christina left, never seeing Maxine watching them closely.

Arriving at Kate's house, the two quickly moved the boxes inside her place and Christina removed the hidden key from outside altogether. She only knew besides Kate that she also kept on around her back porch inside a special rock in her garden. Therefore, Maxine wouldn't be able to find a way inside.

Mike went to retrieve Kate's little notepad along with her laptop and charger while Christina went into Kate's room and packed up her travel bag. She still saw her naval bag on Kate's bed and thought about how this new little girl was changing her parent's world. Christina quickly shook her head as she begun to pack her bag. She packed her a few night clothes, her favorite robe, a pair of slippers, all her bathroom supplies, a few sets of cotton underwear and bras. She packed a few books and then an extra composition book with a few pens.

Turning to look about the room, she saw her sister's whites hanging up and smiled. She then packed her sisters favorite sweats and Naval shirt along with a lose pair of shorts. She then carefully placed Kate's whites into a garment bag and put her polished shoes and hat inside. She knew Kate would appreciate that.

She took the packed items into the living room to see Mike looking through some photos. When he looked up, he was surprised to see Christina was already finished. He showed her some pictures and Christina agreed that they would cheer Kate up, so they also packed them along with the other hospital bags.

Mike then made a quick list of snacks Kate could have at the hospital. He saw she had bought a lot of oranges and vanilla ice cream. Showing this to Christina, she agreed they should take the oranges and leave the ice cream. They could always get her ice cream when she needed it. As they were getting ready to leave, Christina noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

"Mike" Christina whispered.

Ike turned and Christina pointed to the back porch. Mike saw the shadow there and saw the potential danger. He positioned himself and waited. Soon the shadow left and Mike caught a look at the person. He was not pleased at who he saw.

Captain Jim Roth.


	3. Chapter 3

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By SigmaStar79

A/N: Please remember I have no Beta, so all mistakes are mine! Hope you all enjoy XD

Chapter 3

Mike was not at all amused at seeing Jim wandering around Kate's house. What he wasn't expecting was Christina's reaction to the Army Captain.

"Oh Christ, what the hell is he doing here? Kate told him to stay away from her or else. What do I need to do, call our father!"

Mike just looked at Christina in shock. Jim had been told to stay away, that was news to him. Happy news, but still news. Before he could respond, they saw him place his phone to his ear. They listened carefully to what he said. They didn't like what they heard.

"Hello. Hi this is Captain Jim Roth. Commander White they are at Kate's house, I just don't know why. Well, the woman you described sounds a lot like Kate's sister Christina. Yeah, Yeah, I understand. NO I didn't know she was pregnant. No I'm not the father. I have no idea who is, all I know is that it isn't me. Yeah, I'll follow them if you like, but I can't do much more. Because I'm not allowed within 500 feet of her, she has a restraining order on me"

Mike almost busted out laughing at that point. He didn't notice Christina leave his side intil he turned around. It didn't take long to see Christina was double checking all of Kate's windows. He had to smile at Kate's little sister, she really cared about Kate.

Soon they noticed Jim crotch low and wait. Christina double checked the back door and placed a steel bar in the sliding doors, floor rivet. After double checking every window and lock, Christina proceeded to take the stuff out to the car with Mike quietly. Then Mike noticed Christina smirking.

"What are you up too?" Mike whispered

"A diversion" whispered Christina. Pick me up 2 blocks down when I say ok?"

"You sure Christina?"

"Yep" and with that said Christina walked back into Kate's house and Mike left and drove down the street to the local grocery store. About five minutes later, he heard sirens and ran outside. Several police cars were speeding down the street. When his phone vibrated, Mike quickly retrieved it and then laughed at Christina's message.

"Had Mr. Roth arrested for violating the restraining order. Army jerk is not a happy camper lol. Where are you?"

Mike just smiled and texted back.

"Grocery store down the street"

"I'm coming to you. See you in a bit"

Mike shook his head and went back into the store. He wanted to be finished by the time Christina walked down.

By the time Christina finished with the police, Mike had finished with the grocery shopping for Kate. He had just finished putting everything in the boot of his car when a police car with Christina in it rolled up. After thanking the officer, Christina got into Mike's car and they both headed to the hospital. After a short drive, they parked inside the garage, as it would be easier to hide Mike's car and get Kate's stuff out of the car without hassle.

Once inside the hospital, Mike and Christina quickly located where they had placed Kate and proceeded to her room. When they arrived, they found the room empty. Scared, Mike started looking for any evidence she had been there. A nurse came in concerned and Christina asked where her sister was. The nurse said she had been taken down for testing. This made Mike and Christina breathe a sigh of relief and they started setting up Kate's room.

When Kate arrived back in her room, she found Christina and Mike waiting for her. Quickly, Christina went to help Kate into something more comfortable for to wear while Mike hung up the uniform she had worn from NavCom to the original doctor's office building. When he saw Christina had packed her other uniform, he had to smile. Christina understood how much Kate's navy career meant to her and she had tried to make her feel more at home. When he turned around from putting the rest of her clothes away, he saw that Christina was getting Kate more comfortable in bed.

"It's ok Christina, I don't need you to try and spoil me"

"Get it through your head stubborn butt; you are going to get spoiled for a very long time now"

Mike snickered at the expression Kate was giving her little sister. Kate didn't like being fussed over a lot, and her sister Christina was in spoiling overload. At least he could say there would never be a dull moment when both were in the room. For two sisters that were extremely close, the women were also polar opposites.

"Mike brought snacks and drinks for you from the store and he also brought your oranges from the house. I'm pretty sure if your craving ice cream either the nurse will bring you some or one of us here can go get some for you."

"Thank you Mike"

"No problem Kate"

"We also have you're laptop here and all set up. We have pen and paper to write things down you like, or to write a journal if you choose. We brought and set up some pictures to make you feel more at home while you're here and we have cleaned up all evidence at Mike's house of the two of you together so Commander White can't find evidence against you so easily. I also removed the front door hidden key at your place"

"That is a smart idea. If she finds out I'm in here, I don't put it past her to search my place"

When Kate saw the look exchanged between Mike and Christina, she knew something had already happened that they hadn't shared yet.

"Ok you two, spill"

It was Mike that spoke up.

"Maxine got help from Jim Roth to spy at your house. We had just finished there when Christina noticed a shadow lurking in your back yard and when we realized it was Jim, we heard him on the phone with Maxine. He shouldn't be much of a problem at the moment though"

Kate looked at Mike like he had lost his mind intil Christina filled her in.

"Let's just say we fooled the fool"

"Elaborate please Christina"

Christina gave a soft laugh before explaining more of the story to her big sister.

"Me and Mike quietly took your stuff to his car and then I stayed behind and called the police. After the police arrested the snake, I had one take me to the Grocery store Mike was at buying your snacks. We also made sure all windows and doors are completely secure before I called the cops"

Kate laughed at Christina's explanation. Leave it to her to handle Jim with precision. She knew Christina hated Jim with a passion when the Army Captain had started stalking her and threatening her. Christina was very much like their father, which meant she didn't pull any punches. If she went after you, better believe she was going for the jugular.

After telling Kate about Maxine sending over Ryan with the chocolate pie and the young man's comment, they all had a good laugh and then Mike pulled up chairs so they could look at houses on the internet together. Mike sent out a text for the crew to meet outside the hospital the next morning at 1100 hours so he could explain to them about Kate. As their crew and secondary family, they all had the right to know about what was going on and how Maxine was going after Kate. The crew of the Hammersrly was a close nit family, and they protected their own. This time would be no different.

Maxine had been livid when her little spy Captain Roth was arrested. She wanted to know why Mike was with Kate's sister of all people. When she reached Kate's house, she also realized all the entry points were locked up tight. Mike and Christina had made sure there was no way of getting in. Sitting in her car, she tried to think where the two sailors could be. She had found Christina's address online and saw that her oldest daughter was watching the children, but no Mike and Kate.

She drove by the local and popular restaurants in the area that the crew was known to hang out at and then some of the more romantic spots. But still she could not find them. She decided to head back home and then looks for a way into Mike's house to snoop around. She might be able to find something there instead.

After she got home, she went through the back yards to reach Mike's house a few houses down. Checking both doors and finding them locked, she tried to find a key. Without out much help, she started checking the windows. She got lucky when she reached his bathroom window. It had been closed, but not locked. After shimming her way into Mike's house via a window, she started to snoop around.

The first things she noticed was the dust had been disturbed on Mike's fireplace. You could see where there had been picture frames there where it was now blank. She checked his closets and drawers, but could not find the missing pictures. They she remembered something. She went directly to Mike's bedroom to look for something.

There on his bed side table was his favorite book; The Odyssey. Opening the book, she found something worth while; A picture. Not a picture of Mike and Kate together, but just of Kate in her Navy Whites while saluting. Turning over the picture, she read the description Mike had written there.

'Kate McGregor, Age 28, XO of Hammersrly. The one I foolishly walked away from'

Maxine could tell the photo was at least 5 years old. The edges were worn and it looked as if Mike used this picture of Kate a lot as he read this book or looked at the picture itself. The Fact that Kate was about to turn 36 was something else to. That meant the picture was 8 years old! It must have been taken when she was first posted on the Hammersrly.

Maxine ripped the picture to shreds with glee and threw the shreds in the trash. She closed the book and placed it back on his nightstand. He wouldn't think much about the missing picture for long; just replace it with another one.

Canvassing the hose once more, she found no more evidence that would support Mike and Kate being together. Maxine calmly walked out the back door, locking it behind her as she left when proceeded to walk home. Now that she saw there was no chance Mike and Kate where currently together, she could start with the next part of her plan, which was to discredit Kate in Mike's eyes and make him seek her out instead.

After being at the hospital for a few hours, Christina had to leave to take care of her kids and give her oldest daughter Andrea a break. They had looked at several houses and had found about 5 that Mike and Kate could afford and liked. Christina had taken down the information about the 5 homes and had taken it with her to call about and set up appointments for her and Mike to look at.

Mike stayed behind and snuggled up to Kate while talking about the new little girl they were having. Kate and Mike talked about what Mike was going to tell the crew tomorrow morning and then they started looking at baby themes. They had been looking for two hours, when Kate spotted a pastel baby room set.

The theme was of a mother dolphin and her baby with a sea green background and pastel blue, pink and purple bubbles coming from around the mother and baby dolphin. When Kate pointed the set out to Mike, he agreed as he also instantly fell in love with the theme. Mike handed Kate a notebook, and she wrote down the info and prices of the items and what website she found it on.

Mike smiled as Kate started another page of things she would need to do the baby's room. Sea green paint, dolphin border, letters for the baby's name in pastel colors, furniture, etc. Mike just smiled as he pointed out different things out to Kate on the internet and wrote down what she liked as well. By 7pm that evening, they had picked everything they wanted for their daughter and had the information written down.

Kate turned to look at Mike as he looked at baby toys on another website site and just smiled. When Mike felt her eyes on him he turned to look at her. He was quickly captured by her sincere smile and smiled back. Leaning in, Mike gave her a gentle but loving kiss before asking.

"What was with the smile?"

"I am just so surprised you have taken to fatherhood so seriously Mike. I figured you would have run for the hills. Instead you are right beside me through everything. Even picking out the baby's room! The only thing we haven't done is pick out her name together"

Both laughed softly before Mike asked Kate.

"What would you like to name her?"

Kate thought for a moment, but no name really stood out. She had been named after her father's mother and she had no idea what kind of name she liked.

"I don't know. DO you have any names in mind?"

Mike thought for a moment before a small smile landed on his face. Kate saw this and gently cupped his cheek with her hand. As Mike turned to her, he spoke softly.

"I know you have yet to meet my family, but I think we could cut out a lot of Flynn family red tape if we named her Catherine"

"Why Catherine?" asked Kate. She was now curious and Mike could see that.

"Catherine is my mother's first name. We can always pick another name if you wish"

"No, I like Catherine. But what about her middle name?"

Both thought about it before Kate happened to blurt out a name.

"LaFern"

Mike looked puzzled at the name Kate had blurted out. He had never heard of it before and decided to ask about it.

"LaFern? Where did you come up with that one may I ask?"

Kate blushed and turned her head away as she mumbled something. Not hearing her well, he turned her face towards him and kissed her soundly on the mouth. When they finished kissing, Mike asked her again. He smiled at her whispered response.

"My Grandmother was named Kaitlin LaFern McGregor. I am Kaitlin Louise McGregor. I thought maybe we could honor her and your mother"

"I love it" whispered Mike and received a small smile from Kate in return. "Catherine LaFern Flynn. It roles so smoothly off the tongue. I like it, a lot"

"You sure?"

Mike kissed her again before responding

"Positive"

After sometime, Mike went to get his paperwork off the ship and Kate was finally alone. She laid back and placed her hand on her slightly rounded stomach. She still couldn't believe that she would be giving birth soon. Inside of her was a small little girl that her and Mike had created. Looking in her bedside table, she noticed Mike had bought and brought to her four different kinds of lotion for her belly. Slightly laughing at this, she picked the coca butter one and started applying it as she read something online about the weeks of pregnancy and what development stages her baby was currently in.

It amazed her how much her baby was growing and changing inside of her. After finishing with her lotion, Kate decided to call the nurse and see if she could get some ice cream. The nurse came in and checked her vitals and agreed to get her a large Ice cream in a bowl for her. She then grabbed two oranges and begun to peel them. Soon after she was finished peeling her oranges, separating them and throwing away her mess, the nurse returned with her ice cream. Kate gave a heart felt thanks and started eating her ice cream with her oranges. She was surprised to find out the nurse was watching her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing" giggled the older nurse. "I had a similar craving with my son back in the day. I found there was a better way to enjoy the oranges and vanilla ice cream. It's called a dreamsicle. It's vanilla ice cream with an Orange Sherbet covering. If you like, I'll bring you one in tomorrow?"

"Yes please and thank you"

"No problem darling" and the nurse walked out of the room, leaving Kate to enjoy her treat.

When Mike got back to Kate's hospital room, the first thing he smelled was oranges and vanilla. Realizing somehow Kate had gotten her hands on her favorite pregnancy treat, he walked in to find her sleeping silently with an empty bowl on her tray. He couldn't help but smile, and as he sat down to do his paperwork, he enjoyed the peace and quiet that he wouldn't have for much longer. Then again, he couldn't wait to meet his little girl in person.

In his office in Canberra, Admiral Steve Marshall opened a very interesting looking email. When he realized it was Commander Mike Flynn, a smile crossed Steve's face. It was no old secret Steve favored Mike when he worked in Cairns. When he realized the email was marked urgent and confidential, he knew some thing was wrong. When he opened the attachment and read Mike's message and problem, he pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. Leave it to Mike Flynn to also give him the world's largest migraines as well. Closing the file, Steve got out of his seat and grabbed his coat. It looked like he was taking the midnight plane to Cairns to fix the Navy's favorite Cowboy from himself once again.

Inside her house, Maxine was formulating a plan to ruin Kate McGregor. She just needed a little proof and she would be out of the picture completely. Out of the navy, out of Mike's life, and out of her hair. The thought alone brought her great joy. Now all she had to do was find some evidence and file the complaint.

The complaint she would file was already planned and decided. She was going to accuse Lt. Kate McGregor of seducing her senior officer while under the influence a claim she had gotten pregnant on purpose to end his career. Considering how much the Brass loved Commander 'Mighty' Mike Flynn, it wouldn't be too hard to convince them. Now all she needed was to get some evidence out of Kate McGregor's House.


	4. Chapter 4

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By SigmaStar79

A/N: Please remember I have no Beta, so all mistakes are mine! Hope you all enjoy XD

Chapter 4

It was around 0245 when Kate woke up with the nauseous feeling she had been experience for the last few months. Getting her bearings, she sat up in bed and tried to think calming thoughts. It didn't work and before Kate knew it, she was up out of bed with her IV pole in hand and rushing into the bathroom.

Mike was awoken suddenly by the sound of Kate getting sick. It took a few seconds for him to remember where he was and why. When he did, he remembered Kate was pregnant and he also rushed into the bathroom to find Kate hovering over the toilet vomiting. He quickly pulled her hair back out of her face with one of the hair ties that her sister Christina had packed for her. Then he got a cool glass of water and cold wash rag.

Setting the glass on the sink counter, he returned to Kate and put the wet wash rag on the back of her neck while he rubbed her back. Soon enough Kate was finished and Mike handed her a glass of water to rinse out her mouth with. He helped Kate up and stood with her as she quickly washed her face and teeth and then helped her back into bed. The paleness of her face scared him, so he wanted to stick by her.

"How long has that been happening Kate?"

Kate looked him funny intil she remembered he wasn't around when it started. She just smiled at him as she grabbed a package of saltines Mike had bought for her the day before while she responded.

"For about two months now. Its amazing wheat you get used to when it happens enough. I first thought my belly didn't like Bird's cooking. Then I thought I had contracted a cold since my back had started hurting occasionally and I was more than usually tired"

Mike seemingly took in that info and decided to ask the question that had been burning on his mind for the past few days.

"When did you first suspect you were pregnant?"

Kate gave a small sigh and looked at Mike. She knew this was coming but did he have to ask at 0300 in the morning? She was still tired and everyone knew she wasn't a morning person, most definitely him.

"During the beginning of our last patrol onboard Hammersrly. We were about two hours in and all of a sudden I wanted oranges. I went to the galley and then found out I wanted ice cream. I made a small bowl of ice cream and then decided I wanted an orange with it, so I did. Poor Bird just thought I needed a sugar boost. When I finished though, I remembered I am not particularly found of oranges. Everything started making sense then"

Mike looked confused and Kate had to stop the laugh wanting to come out. He just looked too darn cute when he was confused.

"About a week into our patrol and me wanting ice cream and oranges and I started looking into the problems I had been experiencing as of late. The cravings, the getting sick, the tightness of my pants and uniform. My fatigue, and then my moodiness. When I looked to my calendar, I realized I had missed a lot of periods. I have a tediously of writing down when I start and stop in case I have to go to the doctor. When I snatched a test for the infirmary towards the end of the patrol, it confirmed my suspicions"

Mike started letting it all sink in. the last few months had been some busy times on the boarder patrols at sea. There had been more FFV's in the past few months than usual and the weird weather as of late had caused flooding which they had helped with and storms meant ships that needed their help during Mayday calls. He could see where Kate would have missed her periods and probably hadn't thought about it. She was getting older and her periods were bound to start being irregular. He felt horrible then. He should have been there for her.

"Kate I'm so sorry"

"What for?" Kate asked surprise. It wasn't everyday Mike Flynn gave someone an apology.

"I should have been there more for you. Instead I had acted like an ass. I'm sorry"  
Kate opened her arms up and Mike gently held her in his arms. He felt she was safer there and hoped everything panned out in the future. Mike was going to kiss Kate when he heard a man clear his voice behind them. He wasn't too surprised to hear a response either.

"I know you're not much for apologies Mike so you must have really screwed up with Kate. What I want to know is why you decided to impregnate your Executive Officer?"

Mike and Kate turned to face Admiral Steve Marshal and knew they were trouble. Mike offered Steve a seat while a nurse came in and scolded Steve for being too loud and that Kate didn't need any stress per doctor's orders. This made Steve raise his eyebrow at Mike which Mike said he would explain. As the nurse went to check Kate's vitals and was seeing to making sure Kate and the baby were safe, Mike started to talk to Marshal.

"Remember after the whole Cavanagh and Gorski situation?"

"How can I forget, I was being updated everyday on your progress. Me and the Wife kept in constant contact with you to make sure you were ok during the healing process and the counseling you had to have."

"Then you know I was one administrative leave and therefore was not the CO of Hammersrly for a bit"

"Yes, I remember. Cairns docked the Hammersrly for a week and then they had Kate as a temporary Co while you were recovering. Why Mike?"

When Marshal saw Mike look over at Kate talking to her nurse, everything clicked suddenly.

"Was that when you had a relationship with Kate Mike?"

"Sort of, we had been together when I got my promotion to Commander too and had to put our relationship on hold, again, when I was placed back on Hammersrly. I tried to recommend Kate for the CO position, but Maxine wouldn't accept my choice and I wasn't going to let her give my ship to someone the crew wouldn't get along with or someone who would hurt my ship, so I stayed onboard"

Marshal nodded his head in agreement. He knew first hand how Mike was about the Hammersrly. But there was something else bothering him too.

"You said again Mike, how many times have you been in a relationship with Kate McGregor Mike?"  
Mike knew he had to be fully honest and as he looked at Kate, he could see how nervous she was about the truth coming out.

"This will be the fourth time we have tried Steve. The first was when I was her instructor at her navigation course in ADFA. The second time was when I finally accepted my promotion to Commander. The third time was when I was on administrative leave and I was no longer her CO for the time being. I'll admit though, I was a fool to not see Maxine's game, and I hurt Kate in the process. It is something I will be making up for to her for the rest of my life"

Mike looked and gave a small smile to Kate and Kate returned it. Marshal watched as Mike got up from his seat and went over to Kate. He watched as Mike kissed Kate on her head and then turned his attention to her stomach. He didn't hear what Mike said to her belly, but he didn't miss the tears that fell from Kate's eyes before she could stop them. He knew something else was terribly wrong.

"Care to inform me why you're crying Kate?"

Mike looked up to see in fact Kate had tears running down her face. She put her hand over the one Mike had over her stomach and Mike pulled her close and squeezed his eyes shut. Marshal knew then there was something wrong with the baby, and his heart went out to them. But it broke his heart more to hear what Kate said next.

"I feel like it's my fault. If I had known I was pregnant, if I had read the signs, maybe just maybe, I would still have both our babies. Mike I'm so sorry, I should have known. What kind of mother doesn't know something is wrong with her children!"

"Shh Kate, it's going to be ok. It has been a hard time lately and not everyone notices the signs of pregnancy. Doctor Harper even said it was nothing you did, that just sometimes happens. Just remember we still have one little girl to love and I am going to do everything I can to make sure you are both safe and sound Kate"

Marshal was shocked at Mike's promise to Kate and even more to learn they had been parents of twins and had lost one of the babies. But then email had said Mike was an expected father but was looking towards having some difficulties protecting his family and needed help. What danger were Kate and Mike in?

"Mike, you said in your email that your family was in danger. Care to explain what exactly is going on that is so dangerous?"

Mike looked at Kate one last time before he turned to Steve. It was now or never.

"Steve, Maxine has been trying to sabotage me and Kate. Kate's life is in danger now and so is the baby's life. That is why she is in the hospital. The twins were identical. They share the same sac, the same blood and food. One baby is alive and the other is dead. The doctors said any stress can cause Kate to lose the other baby. Even though she is five months, the baby can still die in the womb. Maxine has been attacking Kate professionally. She has even gone as far as to enlist Kate's ex boyfriend into her web of deceit"

Marshal groaned and punched the bridge of his nose again. His migraine was starting to come back.

"What do you mean Kate's ex boy friend Mike?"

"Captain Jim Roth" replied Mike. Kate hid her face and Steve knew he was missing something.

"Care to add to something Kate?"

Kate looked at Marshal with a look that said she didn't like speaking of private matters. But then again, Kate McGregor had always been a private person and Marshal knew it. He knew this couldn't be easy for her. He watched her take a deep breath before she spoke.

"Sometime after we broke up, Jim had found out Mike had been promoted and transferred off the ship. When he got word Mike was back on the ship, Jim took at as his mission to 'Win' me back from Mike. I told him to leave me alone, but he wouldn't listen. One night when I was home on leave, Jim broke into the house and tried to have sex with me. Needless to say by the time the police arrived, I had a baseball bat in my hands and Jim was bleeding from the head and singing soprano. I told him there would never be a 'him and me' again, but he wouldn't listen. So I placed a restraining order on him. My sister has even had a few run-ins with Jim. Just today when Mike and Christina were at my house collecting things I would need, Jim had been sneaking around my house. He was then caught talking on the phone with Commander White. She had sent him there to see why Mike was with my sister at my house"

Marshal wasn't surprised that Kate had taken the man out. But he was surprised to hear she had a sister. As far as he knew, Kate was an only child.

"Your sister you say"

Kate smiled big and then explained.

"A little over a year ago, I finally found my dad Admiral Marshal. I also learned I had a little sister. Christina lives in Cairns not to far from me and runs my dad's business here. She is 10 years younger than me and has four of the most adorable children. She also has a temper and is not too fond of Maxine or Jim at the moment"

Marshal smiled at that. He was glad Kate had finally found her father. He knew it was something she had always wanted. The fact that she also has a sister and they are now close was a good thing for Kate, and he knew it. The fact that her sister knew Maxine posed a danger to Kate was not good though. He needed more information to help her.

"Tell me Kate, does Commander White know you're pregnant?"

"Yes Sir she does. I told her with Mike there after we got back from the last patrol before I came to the doctors yesterday and found out the problems with the pregnancy"

"Did she seem hostel towards you?"

"No, she was acting very smug and was insulting. It was when I left the office she turned hateful towards me with Mike"

Marshal turned and raised an eyebrow at Mike. Mike scratched the back of head nervously and then told Marshal Maxine's reaction to Kate's pregnancy and about him fearing she was watching his home and the fact he knew for a fact she was having him followed. One look at Marshal's face and both Mike and Kate knew he wasn't happy.

"She is having you followed Mike. Are you completely sure of this"

"Yes. The moment me and Christina got to my house for some things, Maxine sent her son, my godson Ryan over to check on me. After we left, we went straight to Kate's house, where we encountered Jim Roth and Christina got the man arrested. When I tried to tell her I had a doctor's appointment to hide the fact I was going to the doctor with Kate, she wanted to come and got upset when I wasn't home at a certain time. She even texted me about it! Christina figured out she was probably trying to know where I was so she could search my house, and considering what happened when I fibbed and said I was on my way home with a date and showed up with Christina, she was proven right."

Marshal seemed to take this all in. The fact that Maxine knew Kate was pregnant could open up a lot of doors for her to attack with. The fact she had been figured out and her plans spoiled so far thanks to Kate's younger sister proved the woman was out for the kill and her target was Kate and the prize was Mike.

"Mike, does Maxine know Kate is in the hospital?"

"Not yet, but we wont be able to hide it long. Kate had to reveal she was pregnant when Maxine called Kate into NavCom because Kate requested a transfer from the ship. She wasn't going to grant it intil Kate told her the circumstances. I have the crew showing up here later to explain that Kate is pregnant and we will be getting a new XO. When Kate's medical files start coming into to NavCom due to the pregnancy and why she now has to be put on leave instead of a desk job, Maxine is going to find out. She is the one who has to sign off on everything"

Marshal now understood why Mike's family was in danger and why he called on him. Any form of stress could kill the surviving baby and might even kill Kate. Mike knew who the danger was coming form, but he was at a loss at how to stop it. Maxine was a woman used to getting her way and the danger lied in the fact she had her eyes set on destroying Kate.

"Let me see what I can do about Maxine. I might even be able to pull both your asses out of the fire when it comes to your jobs. The fact you both didn't do anything until one or the other was off the boat shows a lot of integrity and strength. You both tried to follow the rules, and now have found yourselves in a pickle. As of right now you two can be together no problem due to Kate no longer being on the ship. You two are no longer breaking any rules. I can try to see if I can sign off on Kat's leave of absence since I am above Maxine. We might be able to hide the fact Kate is in the hospital a bit longer than usual"

Kate tried to get out of bed and Mike stopped her. Marshal almost laughed when he heard Kate say she had to use the bathroom and thank himself. Marshal walked over to Kate and let her give him a hug in thanks before Mike called a nurse to help Kate, which Kate got upset about. Steve had to out right laugh when Kate told Mike to stop treating her like a univalent. Leave it to 'Princess Perfect' Lt. Kate McGregor to put Commander 'Mighty' Mike Flynn in his place.

When the nurse came in to say Kate would need to use the rest room anyway before her test that day, Kate finally agreed and then Marshal and Mike where alone. Marshal took the opportunity to say one more thing to Mike.

"I'll be here when you address your crew Mike. It might nip Maxine in the butt if she knows I'm here. But Kate has been though a lot and there is something you're not telling me. You better treat that woman right, you hear me"

"Yes Sir and your right"

"About what part"

"They don't think they can remove the dead baby. That means my daughter is pumping blood for herself and her dead sister. Kate is pumping blood for all three and the dead baby causes health risks to both Kate and Catherine. We also decided to bury the dead baby once it's born. He or she deserves that much respect"

Steve placed a hand of Mike shoulder and gave it a squeeze in encouragement. He knew this was a rough time for both of them and it just made him more determined to help them out. No parent should have to live through this and have someone trying to break them up as well. Lord help Commander White if she pulled anything else. 

At 1100 hrs, the Crew of Hammersrly, except Ryan, were all diligently waiting for their CO in the lobby of the hospital. When they saw their Co walk up to them with Commander Marshal, they knew something was wrong. The fact none of them saw their XO anywhere pretty much confirmed it.

"Yesterday, our XO found out she was pregnant"

The crew received looks as they all started cheering. They were happy for their XO. They all quieted down when Marshal said to though. The look on his face was a Solomon one and they all knew then something was terribly wrong.

"Does everyone remember when I was put on leave after the sub deal?"

A chorus of 'Yes Sir' was heard and then Mike continued.

"At that time, me and Lt. McGregor started a relationship which had to be put on hold due to the fact Commander White refused to placed Kate as your permanent CO and made me return as CO of Hammersrly"

Swain figured it out first, which wasn't surprising considering he was head medic on board Hammersrly.

"The baby is yours Boss?" Swain asked with a smile.

"Yes Swain it is"

This caused everyone to congratulate Mike on his impending fatherhood intil Swain spoke out again.

"But that breaks the rules if the X is pregnant guys. It means she has to leave the Hammersrly and she won't be returning. It means we are all getting a new XO"

The looks of disbelief and sadness touched Mike to the core. Kate was highly respected and loved by the crew and her loss was already being felt. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Mike turned to see Steve giving him support for what he was about to do. Mike nodded his head in agreement and it didn't miss RO's attention either. He spoke out next.

"But there is something else wrong isn't there Sir. We have all been called to the hospital for a reason and the X isn't with us to celebrate. Plus Admiral Marshal is here. What is wrong and how can we help?"

The whole crew looked at Robert Dixon like he had grown two heads at the moment. They didn't understand how Robert could see the worst of the situation. That was, intil 2Dads spoke up.

"He's right, the X isn't here and we are in a hospital. That means something is wrong with the X"

Everyone turned back to Mike and Steve gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"We were having twins, but one passed away. Kate has been admitted to the hospital because any stress right now could kill the other baby, and maybe Kate. She just found out she was pregnant. She is around 5 months. And we have a problem at NavCom as well"

Having experience with trouble, 2Dads face darkened. It didn't go unnoticed by the crew either.

"Commander White am I right?"

"Yes 2Dads. She has expressed interest in me and what's the XO out of the picture. That is why I texted everyone but Ryan here. I love my Godson, but I'm pretty sure he has no idea what his mum is up too and it's my job to protect my crew and my new family. I don't want him involved in this"

The guilty look on Bird's face said a lot and Mike knew there was about to be trouble.

"Have something to share Bird?"

"I'm so sorry sir, before you mentioned the problem with NavCom, I texted Ryan and asked him why he wasn't here. He just texted back and said he didn't receive the text and he was on his way. I didn't mean to put the X or your baby in danger"

"It's ok Bird, we will just tell Ryan that the X is pregnant and that it is a Girl. But nothing else understood?"

"Yes sir" Bird replied with her head down. She knew she has screwed up.

Just then Ryan rushed through the front doors of the hospital. Everyone looked at him suspiciously and he said sorry he was late. Mike told him no worries as his phone was messing up last night and not everyone got the text and that the others had learned through word of mouth. He then told Ryan what he wanted to know and the smile on Ryan's face said everything. It shocked most of the crew what the young man said next.

"That's great Mike, when can we congratulate the X? I know for sure I want to buy the baby something!"

Mike smiled and was surprised when it was 2Dads that jumped in with a totally believable excuse.

"That's why we are here mate, The X fell and she is in the hospital. They are keeping her to make sure both her and the baby is ok. The Admiral is her because the X received a threat and we have all been put on notice to watch out for her and protect her. We don't know who wants to hurt her yet, but the crew of Hammersrly is like an overgrown 2nd family to everyone. You don't mess with one of us without messing with all of us. Don't talk about this to no one because the Admiral is here to find out whom and we were told we are not allowed to talk to anyone about it, in case someone we know is being used without us knowing"

Ryan looked shocked. It was then the admiral added to the lie and said he believed it was someone who has a crush on Mike and thinks Kate is a roadblock and that it might be an underling at NavCom. They all saw Ryan's eyes darken with anger and Mike jumped in quick to stop it.

"Kate and I don't want your Mum knowing someone is trying to hurt Kate by using her. We both know how protective your mum can get at times and I don't want her to worry. She has enough on her plate these days as it is"

Ryan nodded his head but surprised everyone with what he said next.

"Mike, what would you say if I said I think the problem might be my mum?"


	5. Chapter 5

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By SigmaStar79

A/N: Please remember I have no Beta, so all mistakes are mine! Hope you all enjoy XD

Chapter 5

Everyone looked shocked towards Gap year Ryan White. Mike looked as if he was about to faint and Steve Marshal looked like he had seen a ghost. 2Dads and Bird approached Ryan and gave him support as they could tell the young man had more to say, but before he could, Mike did.

"What do you mean you think your mum might be the problem Ryan? I didn't think…"

"Think about Uncle Mike" said Ryan, his voice a little stronger due to the support of his crew mates. "Mum is always talking about you, always inviting you to dinner. I know as well as you and Mum that LT. McGregor would make a great CO, I have worked with both of you. She cares about the crew and the ship. But mum has a jealous streak and the pictures of the X in your house are enough for me to know Mum isn't fond of her. Uncle Mike, she knew that one night was your anniversary and had told me to tell you about me making Gap year that night when I had known for a week. She put me on the Hammersrly to work with you and she don't like it when I talk highly about the X"

Mike just looked at Ryan with eyes wide open in every sense of the way. The fact that Ryan implicated his own mother was shocking enough. To hear him explain his reasoning was something totally different. Ryan was being a true team player and was playing by the rules. He wasn't looking at it in the prospective of he was Commander White's son; he was looking at this as a member of the Royal Australian Navy. He had never been prouder of the boy.

"Before we all jump to conclusions Ryan, you will need proof to implicate your mother. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

"Yeah Mike, I know. Never accuse someone of something without proof and gut feeling. You taught me that"

Mike had to smile at that. Ryan was turning a lot to be just like him. He would go far in the Navy with that attitude.

"Let's all go upstairs and see the X" said Mike and got a cheer from everyone, even Ryan. When everyone went to follow Mike, Mike noticed Ryan run to the Gift Shop. He stopped and watched as the boy then went straight to the Flower section. He had to admit he was proud of that boy.

Kate was more than surprised when her whole crew walked into her hospital room. She was even more shocked when Ryan walked in the room with a large bouquet of pink roses and a large pink teddy bear. She looked at Mike and Mike winked at her. She knew then this must be part of his plan to trap Maxine and didn't say anything. Imagine her surprise when Ryan walked up and gave her a hug and a note.

_Kate,_

_I believe my mum might be the one who has been threatening you. I am working with Uncle Mike and Admiral Marshal to catch my mum if she is the one responsible. Uncle Mike said you were having a girl, so I bought pink roses for you and a pink bear for her. I'm sorry to hear you fell and I hope all is ok. Congratulations!_

_Gap Year Ryan White_

Kate looked at Ryan and said thank you as she showed Mike the note. Mike just nodded his head and filled Kate in on Ryan's theory. She made sure to look shocked and scared when he spoke so it would look like she didn't already know. When Mike was finished, Kate turned to Ryan and thanked him for looking out for the baby. Ryan just smiled and asked the one question no one was expecting him to ask.

"So X, does this baby make my Uncle Mike a real dad now?"

"Ryan!" Mike almost shouted. He couldn't believe the boy had just said that.

"Oh come on Uncle Mike" said Ryan wearing a smile; "I know how you feel about the X, she's the love of your life. I could tell that by the picture in your book. Who else would be the father?"

Kate had to giggle at that. It was pretty bad when young Ryan noticed. The fact he picked up on things quick didn't really surprise her. After all, he was raised around Mike Flynn.

The whole crew looked to Mike to see if he was going to admit it to Ryan or not and were surprised when Mike admitted he was the father. Everyone had to laugh at Ryan's reaction though. It was like he was a little boy being told he was about to become a big brother.

"Yes! That means I can spoil her like you spoiled me. Watch out Uncle Mike, this little girl is going to be spoiled rotten!"

Maxine had carefully walked the back ally ways to Kate's condo. She looked around the entire house and found no way in. She looked around the front porch, but couldn't find a key. Then she looked inside the back yard. If it hadn't been for her tripping, she would have never found the key. When she tired to unlock the back door, it wouldn't open. Then she saw the metal rod blocking it. She walked around to the front and quietly slipped inside. Closing the door behind her and locking it, Maxine proceeded to walk through Kate's house. The first door she found was a closet. Looking through it, all she found was holiday decorations, Kate's winter coat and a few odds and ends that would not be helpful to her.

The next door was Kate's bedroom and attached bathroom. She noticed the room was nicely furnished, and the few pictures she had were of the woman she had seen with Mike the day before and some kids she assumed were Kate's sister. Looking inside her bathroom, she noticed several things were missing. There was no shampoo, no body wash. No razors and no makeup. Walking back into Kate's room, she looked through her drawers. It looked as if some clothing was missing. Maybe Kate went on a small trip?

Maxine found the next door was Kate's spare bedroom. It was furnished just enough for a guest and the drawers were empty, so she didn't check the closet figuring it would probably be empty as well. Next was the other bathroom. She found nothing out of the ordinary there. When she walked into the kitchen, she found no new groceries, but found a receipt for ice cream and oranges.

When she walked into Kate's living room, Maxine had to admit she liked Kate's style. The walls were a warm yet light yellow. The tan sectional was placed just right were everyone could watch the little oak entertainment center that held a silver 48' plasma TV. The carpet was a soft cream and Kate's desk was a light oak color, just like her entertainment center. She saw two white bookcases and a white Cairo cabinet that held a variety of precious moment's figurines and her naval awards throughout the years.

On a rectangular oak table by the wall there were several photos, along with several photos on the wall. Maxine went to examine the pictures and found several older pictures. Some had Kate with her father and mother as a small child, but obliviously copied. Maxine remembered Kate had found her father the year before, so he must have copied these pictures and sent them to her. There were pictures of her sister, Christina she thinks her name is, and her four children.

Then there were naval pictures. Pictures of Kate throughout her naval career and the different ships she had served on. Of course there were pictures of the Hammersrly. One was a picture of the entire crew before the older boat was decommissioned. Then there where pictures of the new boat and the people she served with. Robert Dixon in his command center, Nikki Cateano at the EOD, Leo Kosvo-Meyer on radar, Charge in the engine room, Bird and bomber in the galley, Swain in the Infirmary, Peter or Buffer with Billy or Spider in a headlock, Dutchy with binoculars, a old picture of Josh or ET with scuba gear on, and last but not least, a picture of Mike leaning against the door to his cabin.

Maxine picked up the picture and smiled. It was a picture of Mike. Then she noticed another one. This one was of Mike, Dutchy, 2Dads, Bird and Bomber in a pool somewhere. Another picture was of Mike and Kate in the same pool. It looked like Mike was getting ready to toss Kate in the water and she was shocked at the action. Taking the picture out of its frame Maxine turned it over. There was a small description on the back.

'_Boss and the X. The boss pulled the X in and then picked her up and threw her back in when she tried to escape. The boss can get cheeky lol and the X needs to learn to have more fun. 2Dads'_

'Hmm' thought Maxine, 'this was a picture given toKate by 2Dads'. She went to the bookcases and started looking. She found some old photo albums, but none of the pictures were of Mike and Kate. She was about to leave when she heard the sound of a car outside. Maxine quickly ran into Kate's bedroom and hid in the bathroom. She had hid just in time when she heard the front door open and then voices.

"Come on Sarah, Mum wants us to watch the boys and clean Aunt Kate's house up while so goes to goes and sees Aunt Kate"

"I'm coming Andrea, Christopher and Daniel want to play outside and I'm carrying their bag"

"Come on Chris, come on Dan, if you come in I'll let you watch your movies in the living room and not the guest room"

Maxine heard the sound of two pairs of feet run into the house and then the door close. She was trapped inside Kate's house and her nieces and nephews were here. She had to find a new place to hide and then get out. She crept into Kate's bedroom quietly and hid under the bed just in time before one of the girl came inside the room.

The girl from what Maxine could see was petite like Kate with long curly strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and white shorts with blue and white tennis shoes.

"I'm starting in Aunt Kate's room Andrea"

"Ok, I'll start helping after I get the boys situated"

Maxine watched as the girl, who she now knew was Sarah, re fold everything in Kate's dresser drawers. She then saw her walk over towards the bed and Maxine almost held her breath as the girl started making Kate's bed while singing a song.

"I'm the kind of girl the girls don't like,

I'm the kind the boy fantasize

I'm the kind that your mum and dad were afraid you turn out to be like

I might seem unapproachable

But that's only to boys who don't have the right approach or ride to get a girl like me want to hop in and roll"

"Do you have to sing that song Sarah, you know mum hates it!"

"Yes I do because it like it"

Maxine almost laughed at the argument the two girls were having. She heard the other girl walk in and help on the other side of the bed. Then she watched from under the bed as one girl went into the bathroom and started cleaning in there as the other one walked out of the room. She was about to get out from under the bed, when the younger girl walked back in with a vacuum. Maxine stayed where she was as one girl vacuumed the floor while the older one cleaned the bathroom. Soon both were done and she noticed the older one start dusting things down. As soon as they were done, they both walked out and closed the door. Maxine took it as her chance to get form under the bed.

She crept to the door and noticed she could hear the vacuum clearly. One of the girls was cleaning the hallway. She heard a door open and realized the other girl was dusting the guest room. She wanted intil she heard the vacuum turnoff and then one of the boys running into the spare bathroom. She heard the girls talking again and listened in through the cracked door.

"SO how long do you think they will keep Aunt Kate?"

"I don't know Sarah, the one baby is alive mum said but the other isn't. They have to keep Aunt Kate safe in case someone tries to hurt them"

"Why would anyone try to hurt them though, Aunt Kate is a great person"

"Mum said some woman is jealous because Aunt Kate has Uncle Mike and the lady don't like it"

"I don't think Aunt Kate has anything to worry about, Uncle Mike will make sure of that! He don't strike me as the type to play games"

"I don't know Sarah, but I know mum is on edge and so is Uncle Mike. Come on, we need to clean before mum gets here with the realtor"

"Ok"

'So' Maxine thought, 'Kate is selling her condo is she? I wonder where she is staying?' With that Maxine leaned against the door and hoped the girls left before their mother arrived. Soon enough she heard the older girl speak, but didn't like what she heard.

"Sarah, did you touch Aunt Kate's photos?"

"No why, we just got into the living room the clean. Why would I touch them?"

"Because somebody has moved them, which means somebody was here. Look, this picture doesn't have as much dust"

"Maybe one of the boys touched it"

"True, come on lets finish so we can get out of here. Aunt Kate has here Laptop with her so there is no internet here"

"Ok"

Maxine waited patiently intil the girls finished and left with the boys. She now knew Mike and Kate were in fact together, now she just had to find proof. She waited a bit before she heard them all leave in there car and then snuck out the front door, locking it behind her. She would come back later tonight since there was no chance of anyone coming back then.

Christina entered Kate's hospital room to find a flurry of activity and people. There were a lot of flowers, cards, balloons and teddy bears. She noticed several people look at her weird and then she remembered no one really knew her. Kate's voice cut through the crowd when she saw them.

"Hi sis, the crew was just getting ready to leave in a bit. Are you here to make sure Mike goes home and gets some sleep?"

"I go sleep last night" complained Mike. Everyone laughed at the skeptical look Kate gave him. Even Christina shook her head laughing at Kate's response.

"You can't live in the hospital room with me Mike"

"I know but I want to be as close to you as I can get until Maxine finds a new XO and sends me out again"

Everyone sobered at Mike's comment. They knew he was right. Kate wasn't going to be able to be their XO anymore and it broke everyone's heart. They all respected Kate immensely and it was sad for them to see her go.

"It's going to be ok guys; I'm still going to be here, just in a different capacity"

As the crew said their goodbyes to Mike and Kate, Christina stepped back and watched the life Kate had made for herself. She couldn't help but be proud of her older sister. Kate was one hell of a woman and it showed with every life she touched.

"I got the girls to go clean the house and it's ready to go on market whenever you are ready Sis"

"Thanks Christina. Me and Mike picked out the baby's name and the baby's room last night"

"That's great. Mike I have it set up to look at those houses tomorrow if that is ok?"

"That's great Christina and thank you for helping us"

"Welcome, Kate is my sister and I would do anything for her"

As Kate was showing Christina what she found online last night, Mike walked into the hall and made a phone call to Steve. He wanted to know what Steve had accomplished since he left the hospital earlier. When Steve didn't answer, Mike left a message and then hung up. He hoped Steve was able to help him and his little secret Endeavour. He wanted everything perfect.

Steve was on a plane back to Canberra so he didn't get Mike's call. As soon as the plane landed, he called his wife and gave her the run down. After that he headed straight to his office. There he found a ton of work and got straight to it. He put in his vacation time and also looked for the files he needed. Once he had that, he started filling in what he knew and filed it with Mike's requests. He signed off on Kate's medical insurance claims that he had sent to him and then got to his back work from being away today.

Around four hours later, Steve had pulled some strings within the Brass and got Mike's approval to be with Kate. The fact they always did things when one or the other was posted off the ship, then put things on hold again showed great patience and a true and unbreakable love. As he got his approval for a week away to investigate the claims Mike had made, he was met at the door by his wife.

"How is everything going?"

"Good now. I'll be better when we cat Maxine in the act. You ready to go?"

"Yes and I'll be better when I get to see Kate. I can't believe it took them so long to see their feelings for each other"

"You Knew!"

"Of course I knew Steven, if you would have opened your eyes, you would have seen it too. Mike was always looking at Kate like a man starving and Kate always looked at like a challenge. The challenge was if he would be man enough to stand up for what he truly wanted and accept her love"

Steve Marshal just shook his head as he walked out of his office with his wife. They had a plane to catch and he also had a surprise to help Mike plan. His smirk told his wife he was up to something but let it go. If there was three things she learned being married to Steve Marshal they were never make him angry if you could avoid it, never get between the man and his medium rare steaks because you might lose a appendage, and once his mind was set to be mischievous or sneaky there was no stopping the wheels once they started. She just hoped he didn't get himself in trouble.

Ryan walked inside the house he shared with his mother. On the way home, he had stopped to buy a miniature recorder. If his mother was the person responsible for putting the X and her baby in danger, he would get the evidence to put her away. His Uncle Mike had every right to be happy and if the X and their baby made him happy, then so be it. His Mum had no right to interfere.

Finding he was home alone, Ryan started looking around the house. He started in the kitchen. He figured he could get away snooping around if he made it look like he was being a helpful son. He pulled some steaks from the freezer and put them on the counter, and then he peeled some potatoes. Putting the potatoes into a roasting pan with seasoning, he put them in the oven and put the steaks in the broiler. He started the tea maker and then microwave some peas with little butter and seasoning. He then got to work snooping.

He started with his Mum room. He looked all over but found nothing the first time around. The second time and he found her personal diary. He quickly opened it and found where his mother had written her feelings for Mike down and her anger towards the X. he quickly ran into the office his mother used at home and copied the pages. He begged the machine to work faster and that his mother stayed away longer.

He had just finished when he heard his mother's car pull into the driveway. He quickly grabbed the copies he made and his mum's diary and ran into her room. Putting the diary back where he found it, he ran to his room next as he heard the front door open. Putting the papers under his pillow, he proceeded to start making his bed. He knew it would be a good cover to be making his bed. He heard his mother calling for him and he called back he was in his room. He had just finished making his bed when he heard his mother coming down the hall. He started to scramble to pick up his dirty laundry before she walked in. He had just dropped one armful of laundry into his basket when his mum knocked on the door asking entrance. He said come in as he started picking up the rest of his dirty laundry.

Maxine stopped in her tracks when she found her son cleaning his room without being told. He was usually a free spirit so this was out of his character. She watched him from the doorway for a bit as he picked up his dirty laundry and then the trash out of his room. When he was done, he turned to look at her and she raised her eyebrow.

"What?" said Ryan innocently? He hoped he looked like he had done nothing wrong because he was starting to get nervous from her watching him.

"What do you mean what? I come home to find dinner has been started and you cleaning your room without being asked. That usually means you want something or you have done something"

"I was just trying to be more responsible. Uncle Mike said men in the Navy shouldn't be slobs, so I'm trying to clean up. Be more adult and responsible"

Maxine smiled at her son and what he said about Mike. She was glad he had such a good influence on her son since his father had passed. Mike helped her keep Ryan on the straight and narrow.

"Ok. What did you make for dinner then?"

"Steaks are in the broiler seasoned, potatoes are in the oven roasting with some light seasoning and peas are in the microwave"

"Hmm" said Maxine as she inspected the room that her son had just cleaned. "Well at least you can cook for yourself; your Uncle Mike didn't learn intil he was 30"

Ryan laughed at that. He couldn't help it. He turned on the recorder in his pocket and decided this was a good as time as ever to start. He just hoped he didn't get found out.

"Well that's true; I remember you calling him once ands he was trying to put grease fire out with water. You had to tell him to use baking soda"

"I remember that, god that was so long ago"

"Yeah" said Ryan. He was trying to find a way to get her talking and then he remembered the woman from yesterday at his house with him.

"Well, at least Uncle Mike has a new girlfriend so it seems there will be no more grease fires in his future"

"That wasn't his new girlfriend; that was Lt. McGregor's younger sister"

"How do you know Mum?"

"Let's just say I know. I think Mike might be getting used by Kate McGregor. When I find out her aim she will be handled properly"

Ryan didn't like the way that sounded. But then he knew he needed to keep his mother talking.

"What do you mean mum? Can't Uncle Mike take care of himself?"

Maxine turned and looked at her son. His hands were in his pockets causally and he had a curious look on his face. She figured this might be a good lesson for him in the future so she would tell him.

"Lt. McGregor is claiming she is pregnant. While I don't doubt she is; I think is has some kind of hold on your uncle Mike and is secretly claiming it is his. Your Uncle Mike has been trying to get her promoted to CO of Hammersrly for the past year and I don't approve. I think she is using bedroom skills to climb the ladder and I won't have that whore using Mike!"

"Whoa mum, it's me you're talking to remember. No need to get mad"

Maxine took a deep breath. Ryan was right. She had no right taking her frustrations out on him.

"I'm sorry Ryan, that lying whore just gets under my skin. How about I show you how to do laundry after we check on the steaks and potatoes?"

"Sounds good Mum" Ryan said as his mum left his room and he grabbed his basket of laundry. He made sure to turn off his recorder and place it under his pillow before he left his room so it wouldn't get wet. His suspicions were right. His Mum was the one who was causing his Uncle Mike and Kate problems. Now he just had to find a way to check her office at home and then take his evidence to Mike and Admiral Marshal without his mum catching him. It was going to be a long night.

Around 1800 hrs, Doctor Harper took Kate for another set of tests. Mike and Christina spent that time to go over the little surprise he had for Kate after the baby was born. Christina squealed with delight at Mike little plan and Mike chuckled. He knew if he had Kate's sister supporting him, he could easily get Kate's father backing him up. He then grabbed the laptop and starting opening the web pages he and Kate had found the various baby items on last night.

"What are you doing?" asked Christina looking over his shoulder.

"Making sure Kate and Catherine have everything they need and want"

Christina patted his shoulder and went to grab a bite to eat while Mike pulled out a pen and paper and wrote down everything he purchased online from the sites Kate had bookmarked and double checked them to her separate list. He was going to make both his girls the happiest women on earth. His girls just didn't know it yet.


	6. Chapter 6

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By SigmaStar79

A/N: Please remember I have no Beta, so all mistakes are mine! Hope you all enjoy XD

Chapter 6

When Kate came back from having the tests, she was cranky and sore. She didn't like doctors for a reason. They were always poking and prodding you. She knew they were trying to save her and Catherine, but she still wished she was home. At least there she could come and go as she liked and maybe work at NavCom. But then nothing ever worked out the way you planned, and Kate knew that better than anybody.

Upon entering her room and the nurse and Mike getting settled, she noticed Mike sat back down beside her with her laptop. She looked over and saw he was on some online superstore looking at bedroom sets.

"What are you doing?"

Mike looked over at Kate looking at the computer screen and smirked.

"Both of our bedroom sets are old Kate, I figure when we move into the new house together, there should be some stuff we start off with new. I was also looking at bathroom sets based on little girls just for Catherine"

Kate had to laugh out when she heard him say that. Catherine wasn't even born yet and he was already planning different stuff for her.

Maxine and Ryan had just finished dinner when NavCom called her to the office for an emergency. While she really wanted to talk to her son more, she knew she had a job to do. As loath as she was to leave, she had too.

"Ryan I've been called in. Sorry about our movie night bud"

"It's cool mum, no worries. I know it is part of the job"

Maxine kissed Ryan on the head and went into her room to get back in uniform for work. Ryan gave a sigh of relief that she was leaving the house again. That meant when she was good and gone, he could investigate his mother's office. He was pretty sure he would find something there. He knew what he was doing would be considered as betrayal in his mother's eyes, but he was following the navy's rules. Not to mention he loved his Uncle Mike and he didn't want to see him hurt by his mum.

Ryan got up and started to clean up from their dinner and the snacks they had brought out to watch movies with. Looking around the kitchen, he knew he needed to start looking for a place to live as well. They lived where they lived because of the navy, so when his mother got in trouble, it was a high possibility that they would lose the place. Ryan started making lists in his head of the things he needed to do to protect him when his mother came in the room.

"I'll try and not be long, but I can't promise anything. Try and get some rest though. If something big is going down, I might have to crash sail Hammersrly"

"Ok mum, drive safe"

"I will Ryan"

When his mother walked out the door, Ryan put the dishes in the dishwasher and then went to make sure his travel bag had all clean clothes just in case. He then got out a pen and a small notebook and made a 'things to do list' for himself. After that was done and his mother had been gone long enough as that she wouldn't be coming back in the case she had forgotten something, he went into his mother's home office.

Sitting in her chair for a bit, he first started with the drawers of the desk. After awhile he didn't find anything, so he moved to the papers on top of her desk. There he found a copy of Lt. Kate McGregor's personal Navy files. Making sure he had enough paper in the copier, he copied every file his mother had and put it in a manila folder. He was about to print more when the little alarm went off. Startled, he looked around to find it was coming from the copier. It was low on ink. Quickly going through his mother's desk drawers again, he found replacement ink cartilages and changes them. Only then did he start coping again.

Setting the X's file aside, Ryan found where his mother had been doing several background checks on Kate and her family. Deciding that it showed probable cause, he also copied those and placed them into a separate manila envelope and set that aside as well.

After going through his mother's desk again and finding nothing more of interest; he knew the last place to check was his mother's personal desktop computer. He logged in under her screen name, which wasn't hard considering her password was his name, and started snooping around. There he found another personal journal of his mothers. This one was a lot more disturbing as it had plans on how to ruin the X, hurt her and the baby, make her lose her job and how she was going to use all of it to win his Uncle Mike.

Thoroughly disturbed by what he was reading, he started printing everything in the online he found that was relevant. Soon he had to feed more paper to the printer, but that alright considering that was a lot better than getting caught. After that was done, he started checking other files. He found some forms that his mother had filed but hadn't finished. Taking a closer look, he found they were naval request forms to start a court marshal on Lt. Kate McGregor. Ryan quickly printed them as well. Looking through more documents, he found more stuff his mother was planning to do to the X, and printed them off quickly. He found some forms his mother had already filed that would lead a paper trial away from any suspicion on Uncle Mike due to the baby and printed those as well.

What he found next though upset Ryan so bad, he had to get up and move. Part of his mother plan was get the authorities take Kate's baby away due to her background as a child. How can his mother blame Kate for what her mother had done to her? That had nothing to due with how the X and Mike would raise the baby. Then Ryan stopped. If his mother's plan worked the way she wanted, Kate wouldn't have a job or insurance. She wouldn't have money to pay her bills therefore she wouldn't have a place to stay, and to top it off, she wouldn't have Uncle Mike.

Ryan's stomach turned and he almost got sick then and there. He quickly went to the computer and printed everything he just saw on the screen and then some. He made sure to print every file she had so he could go through them later. After doing that task, he quickly collected his papers and some manila envelopes and then logged out of the computer and turned it off. Collecting all his hard work, he retired to his room to collect his thoughts.

Once inside his room, Ryan took all the papers, including the one he had copied earlier and put them in his travel bag in a neat stack. He opened his own laptop and started looking for apartments. After finding a few possibilities, he then looked into storage facilities in the area. After finding one he knew he could pay for easily, he looked into renting a moving truck. Before long, he had copied all of the info he needed and went to check on his laundry. Finding the dryer done with the first load, and put the clothes in the washer in the dryer and started his last load. He took his clean clothes into his room and went through what he waited to take with him and packed it.

Looking around his room, he saw there were a lot of things he didn't want to leave behind this time, so he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag. Ryan wasn't going to wait any longer. He was packing his clothes and paperwork into his travel bag now and take it over to Hammersrly to unpack it and then come back for more of his stuff. He couldn't stay in his mother's house any longer than he had to.

Steve and his wife got into Cairns around 2000hrs. They went to their hotel and checked in, then straight back to the hospital. When they got there, they found Kate asleep and Mike on Kate's Laptop again. Steve and Susan watched from the doorway while Mike read something, wrote something down, and then went back to reading. Seeing the serious look on his face, Steve quickly surmised he was studying ways to help Kate and Catherine. Walking inside, Steve placed a calming hand on Mike's shoulder to let him know they had arrived. Mike looked up startled but then relaxed when he saw who it was.

"How was your trip?" Mike whispered

"Tiring but fine. You should get some rest Mike" Steve whispered back

"I can't Steve, not when I know they are in danger" Mike whispered back

Steve sighed and wasn't to surprised when his wife jumped in at that moment.

"Then tell me Michael, how is it going to help them if something goes wrong and you're too tired to help? Kate and the baby need you to rest as well. Go ahead and get some rest, we'll stay with her to make sure she's ok" whispered Susan. It broke her heart to see Mike so worried. She knew for a fact his mother would not approve.

Just then something clicked in her head. The smile she gave Mike and then Steve told both men she was up to something. They were proven right with her next question to Mike.

"By the way Mike, where is your parents? Have you not told your parents yet you're going to be a father?"

Mike groaned and Steve chuckled. Leave it to his wife to find a way to add more influence on Mike's recent behavior. He knew she was right though, Mike parents had a right to know they were going to be grandparents, but the fact Mike hadn't said anything could cause to be a problem. He watched Mike rise up and lay on a cot close to Kate's bed while he mumbled.

"I'll call them tomorrow, I promise Mrs. Marshal, but I'm not leaving them unless I have to. It's my job to protect my family" Mike whispered as he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Steve and Susan sat down and got comfortable for their night of vigilance.

Around 0100 hrs, Maxine came home to find Ryan's car gone. She couldn't know where he might have gone, but before she could call him, she saw him pull up beside her. She noticed he looked wide awake and had his empty travel bag with him.

"Ryan White, what do you think your doing out at this time of night?"

"Sorry Mum" Ryan muttered, he really didn't want to look at his mum at the moment but knew he had to so he could continue to do what he had to. "I had a bad feeling and went to drop some stuff off on the Hammersrly"

"What could you possibly have to drop off at the ship" Maxine asked not at all pleased with his excuse.

"Swain and Dutchy said it sometimes makes it easier being away form home if you personalize your sleeping space, so that's what I did. I took some books and pictures to my cabin and put them up. I came back to pack my clothes and get that ready in case you have to Crash Sail us like you said earlier"

To say Maxine was impressed was an understatement. To take a senior sailor's advice on how to make the time away from home easier was following a good road in their career field. She wasn't happy he did it at this time of night, but she was still glad he was learning to adjust to the navy life by following the examples of his senior officers.

"Ok then, just go inside and get some sleep. I have to be a NavCom at 0700 and you just might be crash sailed tomorrow"

"Ok mum, good night"

"Good night Ryan"

Maxine watched her son walk inside and sighed. Her little boy was all grown up and in the Navy. His father would have been proud.

As soon as Ryan walked into his room, he breathed a sigh of relief. His mother had brought his story. She had come home right before he returned from his last trip to the Hammersrly. All of his clothes, and most of his pictures were now on board, along with his evidence against his mother. Now all he had to do was convince her not to search his room.

He walked out of his room and went straight into the laundry room to collect his last load of clothes. Taking them to his room quietly, he packed his travel bag one last time and packed his laptop as well as his speakers and Cd's and DVD's. Looking around his room, he realized it looked a lot like a spare room now. Only a few pictures were placed around, his closet was empty of clothes, as were all of his drawers. His bed was made neatly and his desk was cleared of everything. Taking a deep breath and reminding himself that this was it, he walked out to his car and placed his travel bag in the boot of his car and then went inside to bed. He had a long day ahead of him.

Kate woke up as per usual and got sick, waking Mike and having him by his side. When she got back into bed after a nice long shower because she felt dirty, she laid in bed and watched Mike sleeping on his cot next to her. She also noted Admiral Marshal was back and asleep in a chair opposite her bed. She was surprised to see Mrs. Marshal come out of nowhere with a can of sprite.

"Here, sip this; it will help your stomach settle"

Kate did as she was instructed and had to admit, the sprite did help. After drinking a bit, she placed the small can down and looked at Mrs. Marshal.

"Thank you"

"No problem honey, I did the same thing with my babies. I was always more sick with Alice than I was with the boys. Steve always had to have white soda in the house due to it. Get some sleep; you have a big day later on"

"What do you mean?"Asked Kate as she looked at the older woman strangely. She didn't know of anything happening besides more testing.

"Mike is telling his parents tomorrow, and if I remember the Flynn Family, you're going to have a bigger welcoming committee than you did when your crew found out. Mike is the oldest boy, but there are three girls before him and one girl and four boys beneath him. They are going to be excited to meet you"

Kate groaned and covered her face and Susan gave a small snicker. She knew Kate was becoming overwhelmed.

"Don't worry; they are going to love you"

Kate pushed the hair out of her face and smiled at Susan Marshal. She was glad she was so sure because Kate wasn't. She didn't have a loving family intil last year and she was still getting used to them. Not to mention when Christina came earlier the day before, she mentioned that she had called Dad with the news and had filled him in on everything.

"I hope your right, because Mike and I have had a bad last five months and my dad knows about everything. My sister said he was flying in today and I know I'm going to get hell from him, I don't need it from Mike's parents too"

Susan understood where Kate was coming form and got up to give her a warm and loving hug. She made a promise to herself that if everything started crashing down, that she herself would make sure she was there for Kate and Mike, especially Kate. She wasn't going to let anyone upset her more than she already was.

At 0900 hrs, Mike woke up to hear a few new voices. He was startled and fell out of his cot when he opened his eyes and found two little sets of green eyes staring at him from the rim of his cot in front of his face. He then heard laughter and recognized one set of laughter was Kate's. As he rose up, he met a section of the McGregor family. Kate was sitting up in bed giggling with two girls, one twelve with green eyes and strawberry blonde hair, the other a bit older with red hair and green eyes. He summed up they must be Kate's nieces, as Christina was scolding the two little strawberry blonde headed boys for scaring their 'Uncle Mike". He almost laughed intil a large built man entered the room. His red hair had bits of silver running through it and his green eyes did not show amusement. Looking into those eyes though and seeing that familiar nose and Mike had no doubt in his mind.

He was face to face with Kate's Father.

Shamus McGregor was a tall man as he stood about six foot three. He had broad shoulders and hard muscled arms. His large hands looked like they had worked a hard life and his eyes held no nonsense. While Kate had gained her mother's build, it was easy to see where Christina gained her height and broad shoulders, not to mention her hair color. He was a sight to behold and even at Mike's five foot eleven frame, he knew even at his older age, he would lose any fight to Kate' s father. He was a little intimidated if he was honest with himself. Mike knew he had to watch his action around this man. Because at this moment, Shamus wasn't an ordinary man, he was a protective father to his long lost little girl and he looked like he was looking for a fight.

"So, you're the Lad that placed himself within me little girl huh? Give me one reason not to knock ye block off? I know everything that has happened in the past year and my little girl is too good for you"

"Daddy!" Kate said sternly. The look she gave her father showed while Kate had gotten her build from her mother, everything else was most definitely from her father.

"Don't Daddy me young lady, I want to know what he plans to do about this. As your father, I have to protect my little girls and that is what I'm doing. If ye mother hadn't run off with ya so long ago, I would have always been there"

"I know that daddy, but Mike has been there since right before he found out about Catherine LaFern and he is protecting us now. He's a Military man just like you are and he hasn't left this room since he got here, despite me telling him to go home and rest in case he gets Crash sailed"

Both Father and Daughter starred each other down and Christina let out a sigh as she shook her head.

"You would think I was more like him considering he raised me, but its Kate that is him made over. Stubborn as a mule, Welcome to the McGregor Clan Mike"

Mike looked at Christina like she had grown another head and then had to try not to laugh as Christina walked up and smacked her father's arm before starting in on him.

"And what did I tell you about keeping things calm for Katie and the Baby Da? You know they can't be havin any stress! Look at me, you have me so mad, my accent is comin out! Mike is being a good man and proposed before Kate could tell him she was pregnant. They have named the living child within her and have already picked out the baby's room. Your granddaughters cleaned her house so she could put it on the market. Mike is doing so later this evening and I am suppose to look at house with him this afternoon in Kate's stead since she is stuck her. Don't be starten nothing or your going to be dealing with both of us!"

Mike looked shocked that Christina had even stood up to her father. She was only a little shorter than himself at a meager five foot nine, yet she stood and acted as if she was seven feet tall. It must have worked though because their father stood down and huffed.

"Fine, but I want to know what he plans to do about everything else, as a father that is my right Christina Ann"

Mike knew this was when he was supposed to speak up, he just hoped he didn't screw it up and get pummeled by the man in the process.

"I have only honorable intentions with Kate Mr. McGregor. I plan to marry her because I love her and our little girl, I have been wanting to ask her, but I know I acted like a fool and I will be proving my worth to her for the rest of our lives. I love Kate and I will keep her safe"

"And what about the snake that has been trying to hurt her, a Commander White I have been told about. What are you doing about that?"

"Commander Maxine White is under investigation for her role in trying to hurt Kate. Her son, Mike's God son implicated his own mother before he even knew his mother was already a suspect. He is working with his Uncle Mike to stop her" said a voice and when everybody turned around, they saw Steve in his full Naval uniform.

"And who are you?" asked Shamus McGregor. Mike responded quickly to avoid a confrontation.

"Mr. McGregor, meet Admiral Steve Marshal and a long time friend of me and your daughters. He has come down from Canberra to do the investigation and help keep Kate safe"

Shamus took a moment to look at Mike and then Kate before turning back to Steve.

"Shamus McGregor, I'm Katelyn's father. Call me Shamus or Red" and shook Steve's hand in a firm grip.

"Admiral Steve Marshal, call me Steve" while returning the firm handshake showing he wasn't intimidated by the man, which made Shamus smile.

"Good, now can you fill me in on how my little girl and grandbabe are going to be protected when this man is out on his ship?"

"Mike is calling his parents to inform them today about what is going on. The hospital knows not to let Commander White anywhere near Kate and the baby and someone is to be here with her at all times. If she is transferred home, it will be the same thing. Someone will be with her at all times protecting them"

"Hmm" sounded Shamus as he turned back to Mike. "Christina said you were looking at houses today with her for your new family?"

"Yes Sir" replied Mike. "I want to start off fresh and new with Kate, and neither of our homes is really family-friendly so we are going to find a new one together"

"How do you plan on doing that while Kate is here Lad?"

"I'm taking a video tour of the houses we look at and I'm sending them straight to Kate via the web. I'll have my Bluetooth in so I can hear her questions and the realtor already knows the situation" replied Christina ready for anything her father might throw out at them.

Shamus couldn't help but be impressed. He had to admit, when he found out his little girl had joined the Navy, he had been surprised. He himself had been a member of the British Army and it was one of the reasons he left his home in Ireland when he had met Kate's mother who had lived in London. When she left taking Kate with her, it had broken him. He had turned to whiskey and almost lost his career if it hadn't been for Christina's mother. He wished Ceili had lived to meet his Katie, but her heart had given in two years ago.

Shamus noticed Kate getting out of bed and before he could move, Mike was there making sure she was ok. He almost laughed as Kate got flustered about Mike treating her in such a way and was about to say something when Christina reminded her he had been doing it this long and she doubted he was going to stop now, he did laugh. He watched as Mike made sure her legs were steady from being in bed for so long before he let her go and then started looking for his own stuff to get freshened up.

"Have you been here the whole time Lad?"

"Yes" replied Mike as he got his stuff together. Then Mike looked at Christina. "Do you think I should wear my whites, my ship uniform, or just something nice?"

"I say wear your ship uniform Mike, it will get it across you are in a hurry but serious at the same time. Wearing your whites will look to flashy and your civvies won't make you stand out enough in my opinion"

"Ok, Ship uniform it is"

Shamus watched as Mike helped Kate back into bed and then went into the bathroom himself. It seemed that Mike Flynn was doing everything possible to take care of his little girl, and that was all he cared about.

Ryan drove to the Hammersrly as soon as he woke up. The drive over was quite simple and he was glad to finally be back on the ship. He made his way quickly his sleeping quarters and sighed as he shut the door. Now came the hard part of his job. He had to go through the evidence and put it together for Mike and Admiral Marshal.


	7. Chapter 7

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By SigmaStar79

A/N: Please remember I have no Beta, so all mistakes are mine! Hope you all enjoy XD

Chapter 7

Shamus and Kate were sitting side by side looking at the computer with Kate's cell phone on speaker while they watched via the web as Mike and Christina looked at the five houses that Mike and Kate picked out. The first three where not what Kate or Mike expected, but the fourth, which they were currently in, was more than they imagined.

"As you can see, the second bedroom has the same crown molding around the ceiling as the master bedroom and the walls are a very soft green"

"Its perfect" whispered Kate and Shamus smiled. He was glad his daughter was happy. He watched and listened as Mike started to ask questions about the electrical work. The realtor handed him a paper saying showing Mike and explaining that the house was up to code and then some, which seemed to make Mike happy. They watched as mike knelt down to the floor and then looked at the camera.

"What do you think Kate? Keep the hardwood floors are put carpet down?"

"Carpet" responded Kate which Christina repeated. "It will be better for Catherine when she is playing and then trying to crawl and walk. No chance of splinters"

Shamus and Mike must have thought the same thought because both chuckled at Kate's reasoning. As the realtor asked would they like to see the basement, Kate gasped. Hearing it, Christina stopped and asked what was wrong. Mike got in front of the camera and asked was Kate ok and Shamus was asking the same thing. Just then Kate placed her dad's hand on her stomach and Shamus smiled.

"No worries, I think little Catherine just caught her momma off guard. She has got some kick she does"

You could hear both Mike and Christina exhale and as the realtor asked if everything was ok, mike explained the baby just kicked for the first time and it startled Kate while Christina berated her for scaring 10 years off her life. Both Kate and Shamus laughed at that.

When the realtor showed them the basement, Kate noticed it was practically finished and decided to ask about it. When Christina voiced Kate's question, the realtor responded that this was how the family who had lived there before had left it and mentioned they too were military and never got around to finishing it. Kate said ok while Mike started rattling off questions about 'safety' and 'what would it take to finish it'. The realtor answered all of his questions and Kate had to admit, she felt bad for the poor woman. Once you got Mike Flynn started, it was hard to get him to stop.

"Ok Mike, enough questions, the foundation looks sturdy enough to handle anything, stop being a worry wart"

Christina busted out laughing and when Mike and the realtor looked at her funny, Christina repeated Kate's comment to Mike; even the realtor gave a chuckle. Walking back upstairs, Kate watched as the realtor finished the tour and saw Mike turn to Kate via the camera.

"So what do you think Kate?"

"I like this one Mike. It has everything I always wanted in a home and it's close to the docks and NavCom. I think it's absolutely perfect. So perfect I really don't want to see the last one, I want this one"

Christina repeated Kate's answer and Mike smiled. He agreed and went to find the realtor about purchasing information. Christina asked Kate how was she feeling and Kate responded fine. Christina then asked had Mike's family showed up yet. Mike had called them after he had gotten out of the shower earlier and had said to meet him at the hospital in Kate's room and gave the room number. He said he had a terrific surprise for them and that he was excited to see them. While it took four and a half hours to drive from where they lived to the hospital in Cairns, Christina was still nervous they would show up while Mike was still out with her house hunting.

"You sure you ok there Kate. I know how overbearing dad can be"

"Oi" replied Shamus looking flustered and Kate laughed.

"Yes I'm fine. Let me know what Mike finds out"

"Of course, although I'm jealous, this is a beautiful home Kate. Christmas here is going to be perfect"

"I know. Can you just see the Christmas tree in that one corner by the rounded Bay window?"

"Yes I can, it's the first thing I thought of besides you standing by the window looking out at the sea and docks holding Catherine while waiting for Mike and the ship to come in"

"Hammersrly Christina, its not a 'Ship', it's a Armmidale Class Patrol boat"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, Sorry Lieutenant, I called Mike's other baby by the wrong name"

"What other baby, what's wrong, is Kate alright?" Mike said as he came around the corner. Both women laughed and Christina told Mike about her 'slip of the tongue' and how Kate corrected her on it.

"Well, I don't just love her, so does Kate Christina. But I assure you all I love Kate and Catherine more"

"You better" Kate laughed out, not noticing the shadows in her doorway. Shamus did though and positioned himself at the foot of Kate's bed. Kate noticed this and responded to Christina quickly.

"Sis I have to go, tell Mike someone is here and dad is going on the defensive again"

"Uh No, hold on, I'll grab Mike"

"That would be appreciative Sis"

An older man walked into the room first, followed by another older woman and four women and four other men. After which teenage and small children entered. Shamus didn't like the numbers in front of him and made his presence known to all. Standing at full height, he knew he was an intimidating man, and when it came to his daughters, he was not afraid to use it to his advantage.

"May I ask who you are and why you are here?" asked Shamus in his old Army day's voice. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt Kate and the Baby.

"I could ask you the same thing Sir; I'm here to see my son"

At that moment Kate realized who they were and breathed a sigh of relief. This didn't go unnoticed to the older woman as she eyed Kate in her bed, assessing her.

"Dad it's ok. I think this is Mike's family"

Everyone looked at Kate then and the older woman spoke up.

"I don't know who you are, but how do you and your husband know my Mikey Miss?"

"I'm not her Husband" responded Shamus calmly. "I'm her father"

That got the older man's attention quickly. It seemed when it came to fathers, it was the same world round.

"Well my son told me to meet him here and I find your daughter in his room instead of him. I'm sure you understand our surprise and skepticism"

Shamus smiled and then replied. If Mike wasn't here to handle this he gladly would. This man needed to teach his sons about where to stick themselves in his opinion.

"No, he said to meet him here in this room and that he had a surprise for you. My daughter is that surprise"

That got everyone's attention quickly and Kate groaned and hid your face in her hands. She should have known her dad was going to turn cocky with the Flynn family.

"Dad, that's enough, Christina is Mike ready to talk on the phone yet before our father starts a family feud that is going to end up hurting Catherine"

At that moment, Catherine decided to add to the conversation by giving Kate a series of hard kicks to the ribs that made Kate gasp out in pain and about double over. Seeing this, Shamus yelled out her name and rushed over to her. Feeling and seeing her stomach move violently and not realizing it was just the baby moving, he pushed the nurse's button and screamed into the Phone.

"Mike Flynn, by all that is holy boy you better start talking or get your ass back here with my daughter right now something is wrong! Katie, Katie tell me what's wrong sweetheart, do I need to get the doctor"

"Kate" Mike said into the phone. He had heard yelling when he was taking the phone from Christina and turned off the Bluetooth to hear Kate better.

"Get you're ass back here NOW!"

"Mr. McGregor what's wrong?"

"I don't know, your family is here and the baby just started attacking Katie from the inside out. It hurt her and Kate about doubled over. Get back here!"

"Oh God" said Mike as he turned back on the Bluetooth and asked the realtor to meet him with the paperwork at the hospital. Hearing that, Christina got scared for her sister and both rushed out to Mike's car. "Shamus can Kate talk?"

"Yes, but the baby just sent a series of hard kicks to my lungs. She has your strength Mike" Kate gasped out. That was when Shamus saw the bruising starting.

"Kate, your getting bruises, relax"

"Here let me" Said Mrs. Flynn as she started massaging Kate's belly while humming softly. Soon the baby calmed and stopped moving. "Don't worry kiddo, Mike did the same thing when I carried him. One moment he was calm and just fine. The next the boy would beat me to a pulp from the inside out"

"Thank you" said Kate while the nurse and Doctor Harper ran into the room. The doctor was about to say something about the amount of people in the room, but for the moment all her focus was on Kate.

"Kate, what happened, are you ok?"

"The baby just went on a rampage and my lungs were her victim, but I'm ok now. Mrs. Flynn calmed the little one down. Apparently Mike was the same way in the womb"

Doctor Harper didn't look too sure and went about checking Kate out. The nurse was trying to make the Flynn's and Shamus leave when everyone heard Mike yell from the phone.

"No One Go Any Where! Dr. Harper they are meeting Kate for the first time and you know how delicate this situation can be"

"Ok Mike" responded Dr. Harper. "But they all have to move back so I can work. The baby has caused major bruising to Kate and I need to make sure Kate and Catherine are ok"

At the baby's name, Mrs. Flynn lifted her head. She watched as the doctor looked over Kate and then said something to the nurse. She watched as the nurse rushed from the room and Mike giving updates on how close he was getting. It was then she realized, the Catherine they were speaking about was the baby inside of Kate. They had named the baby after her.

Soon some nurses rushed in with a wheelchair and Mrs. Flynn noticed Shamus McGregor get very nervous. She watched as the older man walked up and picked Kate up out of bed and gently placing her inside the wheelchair. When Kate tried to protest, one look from her dad stopped her in her tracks. From there they nurses and Doctor Harper took Kate from the room. Shamus slide down into a chair and put his head in his hands. Putting her hand on her husband's shoulder, he got the hint and went to the man.

"So my son got your little girl in trouble did he?"

Shamus looked up at the man kneeling in front of him. This was not the time for small talk when his little girl was being rushed out for testing to make sure she and her baby were ok, but he knew he had to deal with this intil Mike and Christina got back.

"Yes he did, and he has a tendency of completely breaking her by acting a fool. Make sure to call him out on it when he gets here. I get chewed out by my daughters when I do it"

That caught Mr. Flynn off guard completely. If his son was doing something bad, he had every right to be the one chewing him out for it. To learn he had impregnated the girl and was making a fool out of himself was not something he raised his sons to do. He might have been a farmer, but Michael knew better.

"Tell me what he has done and I promise you I will rip the boy a new one. By the way, the name is Joseph Flynn"

"Shamus McGregor" and shook Joseph's hand as he told Joseph every good and bad thing his son had pulled in the last year that he knew of. As he started talking about Maxine, the oldest girl spoke up.

"Maxine wouldn't do that, you're a liar! I'm calling Maxine"

"No your not!"

Hearing someone define her, Frances Flynn turns and finds her self looking straight at Admiral Steve Marshal.

"Maxine is under investigation due to evidence that has already been presented by your brother Mike, Lt. Kate McGregor, and her sister, Christina McGregor-Perkins. Her own son implicated her as being the one attacking Mike and Kate. I'm sorry Miss, but if you let her know she is being watched, the navy can't protect Kate or your unborn niece"

"Do we even know for sure that it's Mike's baby?"

"Yes I am Frances" came from a voice behind Steve. There stood Mike Flynn in his ship's uniform and looking pissed. "The baby is mine, and I won't have you upsetting Kate. Stress could cause the other baby to die and if you bring the stress that does that I will never forgive you or save you from the wrath of her little sister"

"Got that right" spoke Christina with her arms crossed in front of her. She had a feeling her and Frances would end up having words by the time this was all over with.

"She was having twins MIkey" spoke Catherine Flynn with tears in her eyes. She had lost one grandchild and didn't even know it. Now she learns something was wrong with the other baby.

"She didn't even realize she was pregnant intil recently. Life has been so hectic lately she didn't even notice her missed periods. When she realized, she filed for a transfer off of Hammersrly and we went to the Doctor. We learned she was five months along. We conceived when I was not her CO during my leave after that drug Cartel incident I told you about. By the time we saw the doctor, the second baby had been dead for a bit and they are keeping Kate here to make sure her and little Catherine LaFern are ok"

"You named her after me?"

"Yeah Mum. Her first name came from you and her middle name was Kate's grandma's middle name that she is partially named after. We figured the two best role models should be honored by our little survivor"

"That is all fine and dandy son, but I have learned about a few things myself and while I'm proud of you for taking care of your responsibilities now and being a man, we are having a nice long chat about how to treat the woman you love. Your behavior the past year is unacceptable"

"I know Dad, trust me I know. I will admit it to the world if Kate would let me that I'm a world class jerk. I have let Kate down so many times and still I seem to be lucky enough for her love. I know I'm not worthy of her, but I do promise to make the rest of our lives and out children's lives as happy as I can"

"Good, but we are still talking"

"Ok dad"

It was then Christina noticed Kate wasn't in the room.

"Mike, where is my sister?"

Mike looked at the bed and almost became frantic. That was intil his mother told him what happened and that the doctor took her. Then Mike walks over to Shamus and sits down between both the older fathers. The look of despair is clear on Mike's face and Joe puts his hand on his son's shoulder.

"What can we do Son?"

"I wish I could make everything right, but I don't know how to. I just want Kate and Cat safe"

Shamus and Joe share a look and understand Mike is having his first real taste of parenthood. Before they can say something, Doctor Harper walks in.

"Mike, I need to talk to you"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong with Kate. My concern is the baby. I think she is having a fit of some kind within the womb. It is being caused by her dead sister. We have put Kate on something to clean out the toxins in her blood. She is very sore right now, so be gentle with her ok. This medicine tends to make your muscles very sore"

"Ok Doctor" Mike says and watches as a nurse comes in with Kate and goes to help her out of the wheel chair. Instead Mike carefully picks her up and places her in the bed. His brothers and sister watch shocked as their rough and tumble brother is a gentle as if he were holding 18 century glass.

"You must really love her, but I don't understand, I thought Maxine told me you two were together. If that is the case who is this woman" Mumbled Frances and Mike started explaining everything Maxine had been pulling as of late.

In the end Frances apologized and Mike forgave her. He then told his parents about the house he was planning to buy with Kate and cussed. Everyone looked confused intil they saw Mike grabbing the laptop and after typing for a bit, emailed his preapproval papers to his personal email to print from home or the Hammersrly.

"Mike, how about everyone meets up at your house later tonight? We can all cook and celebrate the new baby and find out more about the house" said Mike's mum trying to get everyone out to rest. Just then, Mike said he would be right back and took the laptop with him. He had forgotten there was a Fed Ex by the hospital; he could print everything from there.

Entering the fed ex store, mike quickly downloaded everything to them to print out. He paid and signed everything and then drove to the bank. There, he waited a bit before he meet with the bank manager. Handing the paperwork over, the bank manager approved the loan. Mike had a large account with the bank due to years of saving and had good credit because of owning his current condo, his car, and other small loans he had taken over the years and had paid off swiftly. He was glad to get the loan approval quickly so he could purchase the house. Having a cashier's check made out for the down payment, Mike left the bank a happy man.

Calling the realtor, he met the woman in her office and handed her the cashier's check and loan approval papers. Since he was paying what the owners were asking, he was told he only had to wait for their approval, which would probably come in a few days. She took a copy of the check and told Mike to hold on to it in case the sale did not go through, though she was pretty sure it would. Mike left the realtors ready for a new chapter in his life.

As he drove back to the hospital, he called Christina and gave her the good news. He had to laugh as Christina squealed in his ear and asked when Mike wanted to start getting Kate and Cat's surprise ready. He replied as soon as the sell went through.

"Your Family already knows, I filled them in and they want to help. What do you want to do next Mike?"

"We need to set up a schedule where someone is always with Kate. Things are going to good and that means something is going to happen. It always does. I don't want it to be Kate or the baby that suffers from it"

"Understandable. How about you follow your mum's advice and everybody meet up at your house to clean and have a big dinner. Dad said he would stay with Kate to protect her tonight. We can get a lot done that way and we can leave someone at your house all the time, which means no more Maxine snooping in other people's homes"

"Ok sounds good, about to take the exit to the hospital. See you all in a bit"

"Ok Bye"

Mike took a deep breath and prayed everything was going to work out fine. But in the back of his mind, he knew something was about to go wrong, and if there was one thing Mike Flynn had learned a long time ago, it was to follow his gut feeling.

Ryan was tired, but he was finally finished sorting everything. He even separated everything into separate manila folders to show. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and called Mike and Admiral Marshal. Now all he had to do was find his own place for when this all got finished. Then he got his mum's text.

"I am about to call your Uncle Mike. Fair warning, your being Crashed Sailed"


	8. Chapter 8

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By SigmaStar79

A/N: Please remember I have no Beta, so all mistakes are mine! Hope you all enjoy XD

Chapter 8

Ryan cussed and called Mike to warn him as he put his evidence away. It didn't take long.

"Mike Flynn"

"Uncle Mike, its Ryan. Mum just texted me and said she is about to call you and we are being crash sailed"

"Ok. I'll talk with the family and set up a schedule to protect Kate. Thank you Ryan"

"No problem. When you get the chance, I have some stuff here for you and Admiral Marshal"

"Already, Ryan I must admit you work fast"

Ryan smiled at Mike's praise, but continued.

"The X always said if you think with a clear mind and an open heart you can accomplish anything. I kind of took it to heart"

Mike smiled on the other end of the phone. He was proud of Ryan.

"Good Lad, I'll see you soon"

"Ok Mike Bye"

Ryan quickly changed and then went to see what he could help with. It was going to be a long patrol.

Mike hung up the phone as he pulled into the hospital garage. As soon as his Holden was parked, he rushed up to Kate's room. He was glad to see everyone still there. It made things a tad bit easier.

"Bad news, I just got a call for Ryan, his mum gave him the heads up we are being crash sailed"

Christina pinched the bridge of her nose and Shamus did not look pleased, Kate understood.

"Do you know for how long?"

"Not yet and I need to set up a schedule for several things yet"

His brothers Kevin, Howard, and Corey came forward. Mike was their older brother and they were going to help him.

"Tell us what to do and we will help Mike. We are family and family sticks together"

Mike smiled at his younger brothers. He should have known those three would try to help out.

"I will need to set a schedule of people to be here to protect Kate and the baby from danger for one. I need someone at my house to await deliveries and I need someone to help Christina with the purchase of me and Kate's house"

To everyone's surprise, Joseph Flynn stood up and spoke.

"Alright Flynn family, we are setting a four hour schedule for everyone. Corey, you got first shift, Kevin you have second. Howard, you are third, Carol you fourth. Angela has fifth and your mother and Frances has the sixth shift. I will stay at Mike's house while Shamus will guard Kate's place. Christina looks like she is pretty damn capable son, give her the reins when it comes to the new house, she will be fine"

Mike looked surprised at his father taking over so quickly. It only made Joe laugh out loud at his oldest son's face.

"Michael Adam Flynn, I have been married over 40 years, ran a farm and helped raise and lead you and your seven siblings. Did you honestly think I wouldn't know how to protect the newest members of our family?"

Mike just smiled at his dad. He was right after all.

"Ok, you're right. Kate, are you going to be ok with everything?"

"Yes" replied Kate softly. "It gives me a chance to get to know your entire family"

Mike smiled at how Kate looked at things. He knew she wasn't feeling very good and was loath to leave her. He walked up and picked up her hand to kiss it. Catherine took it as her moment to let herself be known.

"Mike, feel"

Kate took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Tears sprang in his eyes as he felt his daughter doing summersaults inside her mother. When he heard his phone ring, he just ignored it to keep feeling his daughter. His mother was not as kind. She grabbed his phone and answered it on speaker.

"Hello, Mike Flynn's phone"

"Um hello, who is this?" Replied Maxine.

"His mother and he is a bit busy at the moment, can I help you?" Catherine Flynn responded.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Flynn, but I'm his commanding officer and I need to speak to him post haste"

"Wait one moment" Catherine responded as she put the phone on mute. "She can just wait for all the trouble she has caused" which made most of her children laugh.

"I love you Catherine LaFern Flynn" whispered Mike to Kate's stomach as he gave it a brief kiss. His daughter must have heard because she pressed her hand against where Mike had kissed. Shamus and Joe placed a caring hand on each of Mike's shoulders as he fought not to show his emotions.

"Daddy has to go for awhile, can you take care of Mommy while I'm gone princess?"

The baby again pressed her hand against Kate's stomach and Mike put him and Kate's entwined hands on the spot where their daughter was showing herself.

"We love you little Catherine, and daddy will be home soon ok" whispered Kate. Mike looked up at her worried as she slipped off to sleep.

"Kate? Kate!"

"Calm down Mike" spoke Christina. "Remember what the doctor said about the medicine. It is going to take a lot out of her for the next few days"

Mike just nodded his head trying to hold back his tears. He then took the phone from his mother.

"Commander Mike Flynn" Mike responded. He kept the phone on speaker.

"Hey Mike, its Maxine, sorry to do this to you, but I need to send out Hammersley. We have a situation and I need you to transfer a couple of SAS teams to a possible war front. Are you at your Parent's farm or are you in the area?"

Mike looked at his mum and she nodded her head. He knew what she was applying.

"I'm at my parent's farm at the moment, but there is some major work that needs to be done so my parents are going to be staying at my house while repairs are being made. You sort of caught me at a bad time; I was up on the roof"

Everyone heard the throaty gasp Maxine made and the men all rolled their eyes at it.

"How fast can you shower and get back here?"

Mike smirked at his mother while she gave him back the same smirk back. Mike loved his mother at times, he really did.

"About 3 hours if I speed, why"

"Ok then" Maxine said while sounding put out "The Hammersley will be sent out in four hours. Make sure your there Mike"

"I will Maxine. Did you get my recommendations for my new XO?"

"Yes I did" Maxine sounded more chipper at the moment. "Your old Buffer is here and is being briefed as we speak due to his current promotion and new posting"

"Good" Mike smiled towards Kate. Everyone in his family knew that smile and knew it meant trouble for whoever he was plotting against.

"Excellent. I'm glad to have Pete back in the saddle of Hammersley. SO he knows Kate is pregnant"

"Yes" Maxine said sullenly. "He said he tried to go by her place to congratulate her but she wasn't home"

Mike smirk got bigger with that. His entire family was hearing just how Maxine could be.

"Well, parenthood is a wonderful thing Maxine"

"Oh yes Mike, a whore having another whore. How charming"

"Maxine" warned Mike in atone that meant no nonsense.

"Don't Maxine me Mike. I don't care what you say, she's a whore and she's pregnant. Don't get caught up in her web. What is she, two, three months along? There is no way the baby is yours"

"Maxine, Kate is further along than you think" Mike said trying to keep his anger in, but not doing very well. Shamus noticed his fist and understood. He wanted to deck the wench as well.

"I don't feel like talking about it right now, just get back here so you can go out with Hammersley"

"Ok Maxine, Bye"

"Bye Mike"

As Mike hung up the phone he had to overwhelming urge to punch something. It was Shamus to spoke out what he was feeling.

"You were right; she is a hateful little thing. No wonder you're protecting my Kate the way you are. That woman is positively evil"

Frances glared at Kate's father for his comment but no one noticed it. They were too focused on everything else. It seemed to Frances everyone had forgotten they had all knew Maxine for a lot longer than they knew this Kate woman. She wanted to find out just how the woman had met her brother, but knew it wasn't the time to ask. She knew how to get info out of people. You had to kill them with kindness.

As everyone agreed to meet up at Mike's after he left, Frances would put her own investigation in motion. At the moment, she was still siding with her old friend, and she refused to think that Maxine's son Ryan had anything to do with his mother's 'so-called' investigation.

Maxine sat in her office looking at a picture she had taken months ago of Mike and Ryan. She wondered sometimes what things would have been like had she went after Mike instead of Ryan's father. But Ryan's dad had been a good man when he was alive and she didn't regret any of the times they had spent together. But she did regret not going after Mike sooner. She knew he would be the perfect father figure for Ryan, but she was driven by her career. By the time she came back around, Kate had been in the picture, and as much as she hated it, she waited until she could make her move without suspicion.

Now she was looking at real estate sites at the new listing of Kate's condo. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that it was a nice piece of property. Maybe she would get it for Ryan as a birthday present? He would need his own place soon if she was able to ensnare Mike. She started looking into it when she thought about what Mike and Kate might have done there and quickly changed her mind. She didn't want her son having anything to do with that place. Looking at the clock, she smiled at the thought Mike would be at sea in an hour's time and that gave her the window of opportunity she needed to find Kate.

Going through her files, Maxine went back quickly to work. She wanted to be caught up with as much as possible before she started her search for Kate. She wanted her time without Mike and Ryan around to do what she planned to do. She had to file her paperwork and falsify the dates to make Kate look guilty when she turned her into the Brass later that week. She was just about ready to put her plan in motion; all she had to do now was find Kate McGregor.

As soon as Mike got onboard Hammersley, he saw a face he was desperate to see. Peter was talking to Swain and 2Dads and they all smiled when they saw Mike running up the deck to get aboard.

"Not too excited to see me huh Boss"

Mike gave Buffer a huge hug before stepping back and answering him.

"I need all the good men I can get right now. I am guessing Swain and 2Dads filled you in on all that's going on"

"Yep" replied Buffer "Still can't believe you and the X Sir"

"Believe it Pete and we have a beautiful little girl on the way. I'm glad I was able to get you as my new XO. I wanted someone who could fill Kate's shoes"

"I doubt anyone could fill the X's shoes boss, but I'm honored you felt I was up for the job"

"Pete you need to remember, you're no longer the Buffer, you're now the X. Kate is Kate and she is happy where she is and she is well protected at the moment. I need you here with me and help me and Ryan figure things out"

"Who's Ryan Boss"

"I am" as Ryan walked up and shook Pete's hand. Pete watched in shock as he heard the Boy's next words.

"Uncle Mike, I go the evidence on my Mum if you want to look at it. Plus I need to ask your opinion on something"

"That sounds good Ryan; we will do that as soon as we get going. Set up everything in the Wardroom and I'll bring the people involved here with protecting Kate and Cat"

"Got it Mike" and Ryan ran off back into the ship to set up his presentation of the evidence. Mike saw the look on Pete's face and knew what was coming"

"Yes Pete that is Maxine's son and my Godson Ryan White. He's been nicknamed 'Knocker' just like his mum, but he takes it in stride, unlike his mum"

Buffer looked a little uneasy, but then Mike would be too if he didn't know the situation. Telling Pete to get settled in then meet him on the Bridge, Mike went to the Bridge himself. He needed to talk to the crew about meeting him in the Wardroom after they had left port. He just hoped Kate was ok with his family. He still had a bad feeling something was going to happen.

At Mike's house later that evening, Frances started looking around for evidence of his relationship with Kate. At first she didn't find anything. Then she remembered Mike's favorite book. Looking in Mike's bedroom, she found the book in question and started looking in it. She noticed the cover around the back binding was hiding something and when she finally got it loose, several pictures fell out.

Frances found pictures of Kate as a student in ADFA and personal pictures of Kate throughout the years. She also found a key. Thinking it was Kate's house key since it was in with his hidden pictures of Kate, Frances quickly used the excuse of going to buy Ice and left the house. She drove a bit to the address she had overheard form Christina and her father talking about was now up for sale. Parking in the driveway, she noticed there was no for sale sign up, and then remembered hearing Christina say there would be none until they moved Kate's stuff out.

Walking up the front steps, she quickly unlocked the door and went in. Knowing Shamus was at Mike's house talking to her parents about Kate and Mike, Frances started snooping around. If Kate was anything like Mike, there was some stuff that would be hidden in plain sight. The first place she looked was Kate's bedroom, which she located quickly. There she found a Box marked 'MFHatKMH'. Opening it, she found several photo albums and clothing. It was then she smelled her brother's faint scent on some of the items. Looking through the box, she realized Mike must have taken stuff from his house to Kate's recently. This was Mike's stuff of Him and Kate's relationship. She found pictures, an old journal of her brothers, some clothes and love letters. She snorted when she read one of the notes saying she would meet him at his 'commander center' at 1400 hrs for their briefing. Briefing must have met something else apparently.

Taking the box and setting it aside to take with her later to her hotel room, she started looking through the rest of the houses. When she came to the living room, she found several pictures and awards from the Navy. It was then she realized Mike and Kate had both served on Hammersley together, which was a big no-no. She smirked at the info she had found on her perfect brother.

The then looked at the pictures. There were a few of the ship, and she removed the back of the first. Sure enough, she found a picture she could tell Kate took. Mike was behind her, holding her close and Kate had one arm around his while the other took the picture. They were both smiling. Putting the picture down, she went to the next picture of the ship. This one was a copy of the decommission of the old ship. Opening the back, there were two pictures. The first was a picture that Mike had obviously taken, as it was of Kate asleep, and nude. Her hair was tussled and the sheets were at her feet. The second picture was one that Kate must have taken because it was of her brother with no shirt one, acting like he was undoing his belt and had a look in his eyes that clearly said what would happen when Kate dropped the camera. It made Frances sick.

The next and last picture of the ship also hid a picture. It must have been someone else who took it because her brother was wearing swim trunks and loose t shirt while Kate was wearing a simple sundress. They were both on a beach and were looking happily into each other's eyes with a perfect sunset in the background. Frances blinked at how perfect they looked together in the picture.

She looked at all the framed pictures, seeing a long naval career told by them. She then left Kate's house with her evidence. She never noticed the car sitting on the other side of the street, or Maxine White watching her closely as she removed things from Kate's house. Maxine waited until Frances had left the house before following her back to the hotel she was staying at.

Shamus and Christina said their goodbyes to the Flynn family and headed to Kate's house. They picked up Christina's kids on the way and the Rental truck Mike had rented for the task. After pulling up to the house, Christina used her key to go inside and started placing boxes inside the house. Shamus backed the truck in the driveway and opened the back. Christina started packing everything in Kate's Kitchen while Andrea and Sarah packed up their Aunt's bedroom. Shamus moved the living room sectional out first, and was surprised when he saw Joe and Corey walking up the driveway.

"We thought you could use some help Shamus. Kevin will be here as soon as Howard gets to the hospital to relive him of his sentry post. How about we start on that sectional?"

Shamus was happily surprised but thankful for the help. His grandsons were a bit too small to help just yet and having two more sets of hands definitely helped. They worked together to get the sectional in the moving truck and then moved back inside to find Christina had already stripped the tables of pictures and lamps. Shamus and Joe moved the rectangular table outside after removing its top two Glass panels while Corey had taken out the two end tables from the living room. They then moved to Kate's bedroom where Andrea and Sarah had already stripped the bed and proceeded to move the mattress and box springs out. They were walking back towards the house when another car pulled up and Kevin came running at them. Nodding at the man, Kevin quickly joined up and started moving the bed frame and dresser out of Kate's room into the moving van.

When they got inside, they found Christina had stripped all the bookcases and the Cairo Cabinet and were ready to be moved. Shamus and Joe were careful with the Cairo Cabinet as Kevin and Corey moved the bookcases. From there, they removed the entertainment center Christina had cleaned out. They were making good time and that was a good thing.

Andrea and Sarah had started bringing all the bows from the closets, bathrooms and Kate's room into the living room since it had already been cleared out as Christina took the boxes packed form the kitchen and spare bedroom out into the living room. The boys were playing in the well lighted back yard.

Shamus and Joe moved the spare bedroom mattress and box springs and while Corey and Kevin were coming up behind with the bed frame when they all heard a car pull up. Putting everything in the back of the moving truck, imagine the four men's surprise when they turned around to see guns pointed at them.

"DOWN ON THE GROUND! DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

Realizing someone had called the police, all the men went down as Shamus screamed for Christina. Andrea and Sarah came out first and started laughing. They couldn't believe what was happening.

"What the heck did you do now grandpa?" giggled Andrea while Sarah couldn't talk for laughing so hard. The police officers told them to join their grandfather, which just made the girls laugh harder. Hearing her daughter's uncontrollable laughter brought Christina out into the mix.

"DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!"

Christina saw the police and shook her head.

"You get down on the ground, we are busy moving me sister out" and with that Christina walked back into the house calling the girls inside and telling the men to stop lying around. A police officer ran into the house to hear Christina ask her daughters how much stuff was left to pack up. A police officer grabbed her, which wasn't smart because Christina slapped him. Hard.

"You have no right to touch me! Do not touch me. I am packing up my sister's home, now go away"

"You have no right here ma'am, you are breaking an entry"

"No I'm not" replied Christina. "My sister is in the hospital and her and her fiancé just bought a new house. Our families are moving out my sister's things since it has been already put on the market. Now if you will excuse me, we have a lot of work to do before I have to get my kids to bed"

"Ma'am, we must ask that you come with us"

"DO I need to prove to you who I am?"

"You can't do that Ma'am; you have been caught breaking into someone's personal residence and robbing them"

Christina pulled out her phone and called her sister's room number and put it on speaker phone. Soon enough, Howard Flynn answered the phone.

"Kate McGregor's room"

"Hi Howard, its Christina. Is my sister awake?"

"Yeah hold on"

After a moment, Kate got on the phone groggily.

"Chrisy?"

"Hi Kate" said Christina. "We have a problem"

"What kind of problem" said Kate as she sat up in bed.

"Someone called the cops while Me, Dad, Mike's dad and two of his brothers and my four kids were moving your stuff out of your house. Care to explain to them who you are and why we are moving you out"

Kate groaned on the other end of the line and Christina got worried.

"Are you ok Kate? Do I need to call Dr. Harper?"

The police officer looked bored and took the phone from Christina.

"I don't know who you are, but we were informed the owner of this home is in the Navy and you don't sound like Navy"

"I am Lt. Katelyn McGregor and my family is moving me out of my house because I'm in the hospital. I was stationed on the HMAS Hammersley but I am now on leave due to the fact I am pregnant and am currently admitted at the Naval Hospital by NavCom. If you would like, I can have Admiral Steve Marshal show up there, but then you might lose your job once he gets done with you. I don't have time or patience for ignorant people at this moment, I hurt too much!"

The police officer listened as he got chewed out and Christina could only slightly laugh. Once you pissed off Kate, you were going to hear it, and right now she was far from being in a good mood and the officer in front of her was feeling the brunt of it. She saw him taking out his note pad and writing something down and then hand the phone back to Christina as he grabbed his own cell phone and made a call. After reaching who he wished to reach, Christina heard him ask the other person on the other line.

"Hi, this is Officer Frank Merges with the Cairns Police Department is there a Lt. Kate McGregor staying there. What do you mean that is classified? No I'm not a relative. I just need to know if she is there. Why would you need NavCom approval? Yes, I'll hold"

The officer looked mad at Christina as he noticed she was trying not to laugh. Christina just turned around and started taking things off the wall in the hallway. Placing each item down, she walked into each room to make sure all was packed up. Find the spare bathroom needed to be packed still, she started with that. She was half way finished when she heard the officer again.

"Yes I need to conform Lt Kate McGregor is in the hospital. This is Officer Frank Merges of the Cairns Police. What do you mean it's classified, I have people claiming to be moving her out Admiral and I don't believe it! What do you mean is there a Christina McGregor Perkins there? Yes there is a woman here that fits that description Admiral. She is Lt. McGregor's sister. No sir I didn't mean to upset Miss McGregor. I am very sorry sir. Yes sir I understand. Yes Sir, Goodbye Sir."

The officer walked into the hallway as Christina was coming out of the bathroom with a packed up box. He apologized and Christina told him to let everyone they had go. The officer seemed pissed about it, but went outside to tell the other police officers to let the suspects go. When he revealed why, Christina's daughters and sons were let out of the back of a police car and the four adult men were uncuffed. Christina was none too happy about seeing her children in the back of the patrol car, but as she ushered them inside, she overheard two of the officers speaking.

"Shame we have to let them go"

"They are here on behalf of the owner"

"The owner is not here"

Christina just shook her head and went to complete the packing. The men moved out everything quickly and then moved the outside patio furniture into the moving truck. Was all that was finished all there was left was a vacuum, a carpet cleaner, Windex , a roll of paper towels, a mop and mop bucket, and a sponge with a bottle of Clorox clean up. The men drove the moving truck to the storage facility where Mike had purchased a storage unit that morning and moved everything of Kate's inside.

Christina and her daughters stayed behind to finish cleaning the condo. After two hours, the entire house was finished and Christina and her kids left and went home to bed. The men went back to Mike's house and cleaned up before Mike's dad and two brother's hit the sacks there at Mike's house and Shamus went back to his hotel room to sleep.

On board the HMAS Hammersley, Mike was going over the evidence that Ryan had provided him and he had faxed over to Steve. The meeting had gone very well, considering Ryan was so nervous it was almost comical. But then again, it couldn't be easy being the son of the woman you are asked to help investigate. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then downed the last of his brew. Ryan was on First Dog's watch on the bridge with Bird. Mike had to smile at that. Ryan had already said he would like to ask Bird out, but he had to finish his gap year first.

A knock on the door pulled Mike from his thoughts and told whoever it was to enter. He wasn't too surprised to see Peter at his door. Motioning for him to come inside, Pete did and shut the door.

"Heard anything from home Boss?"

"Nothing yet X, was just sitting here thinking about here though"

"It feels weird being called X Boss; can you just call me Buff?"

Mike turned to look at Pete and knew he felt out of place.

"You've been promoted Pete; you have earned your new nickname"

"I know" said Pete with his head down."Just feels like the name 'X' should always belong to the X. I am so used to Buff or Buffer"

"Pete, you are no my XO, therefore you are the X, even Kate agrees with me"

"She does" Pete raised his head in surprise.

"Yes she does" said Mike with a smile on his face. "When I mentioned you as the new XO, she smiled and said it was time you go a shot at being a XO, said she thought you were perfect for the job"

Pete couldn't hide the smile and Mike smiled as well. Just then they heard Ryan's voice over the speaker.

"CO and XO to the Bridge at the Rush. CO and XO to the Bridge at the Rush"

"That's our call X" said Mike with a smile.

"Yes Sir" replied Pete with a large grin.


	9. Chapter 9

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By SigmaStar79

A/N: Please remember I have no Beta, so all mistakes are mine! Hope you all enjoy XD

Chapter 9

As Mike and Pete made it to the Bridge, they found Ryan at the EOD, Dutchy in front of the Captain's chair, and RO at the Radio and Charge at the controls for the engines. Dutchy was asking about the coordinates given by the Mayday caller and Ro confirmed them. Bird was at the radar and Swain was in the second Chair also with binoculars.

"Sitrep Dutchy"

"Sir, we received a Disturbing Mayday call. While Ro was taking it, Ryan sent Bird to get me since he thought you were already asleep. We are heading towards a luxury cruiser called the 'Angel's wing' where there is a mother and three children, two under the age of eight, the older one being twelve. The older child called in the Mayday, said a strange boat pulled aside theirs about two hours ago and asked where they alright. The mother said yes and they went away. Then about thirty minutes ago, both the mother and oldest daughter noticed the boat coming back at them, but instead of going slow, they were coming at them fast. The mother ran to grab her gun while the oldest girl ran and grabbed her little sister and brother and hid them somewhere in the boat, then sent us a Mayday call that they were being boarded against their will. We all heard gunfire at that point and the girl hid the radio under a child's blanket, but said she was putting a rubber band around the mic to keep the button down so we could hear everything. We heard several men come into the cabin and remove the screaming girl"

"Damnit" said Mike. "How far are we from their last known position Bird?

"About ten minutes Sir"

"There is more Boss"

Mike looked at Dutchy and saw he was trying to control his temper. That was not a good sign and Mike felt his stomach drop at the possibility of what Dutchy might say next. What he heard made him angry as well and also see blood red.

"We heard one of the men say he was going to have fun with the young girl and show her how a real man does things"

"Bloody Hell" muttered Pete. "She's just a child"

"I don't think those men care X" replied Mike.

Everyone looked shocked at Mike when he called Pete X. Mike ignored it for a bit and went to work. Walking up to the Radar, Mike looked to see if anything was in range. He asked Bird and she showed him the blimp they believed to be the ship in question. Mike nodded his agreement and told Bird "Good Work". He then turned around to address the crew, who were at the moment, all giving him confused looks.

"Listen guys, I miss Kate too, but Pete here is our new XO now, so he is the X from now on. Kate will be glad to see you all as soon as we finish this up, but until then we have a job to do. Is that understood?"

A chorus of 'Yes Sirs' are heard and then everyone goes back to work finding the 'Angel's Wing'. Just then Ryan pipes up from the EOD.

"Sir, I have a visual"

Mike and Pete look on the screen and see the boat is indeed the Angel's Wing. Mike gives the order and Pete piped the call for boarding stations as Mike turned to RO and asked for information about the owner of the 'Angel's Wing'.

On the RHIB; Pete, Dutchy, Ryan, 2Dads, and Swain approached with caution. Boarding the Angel's Wing, the crew proceeded with caution. Pete and Dutchy searched above deck while Ryan and 2Dads searched below deck. Swain looked around and found slight traces of blood and showed Pete, confirming what Dutchy heard on the radio.

2Dads and Ryan were searching the boat, but were not having much luck. That was until Ryan remembered something. Back when his dad was alive; His dad, Mike and he used to play hide and not seek on their old yacht. The purpose was in case the boat was boarded under duress and he wouldn't be taken as leverage. The one place no one seemed to look was between the mattress and the framing. Ryan started ripping up the mattresses until he upturned the one in the master bedroom. There he found a very scared 7 years old boy and a crying 5 year old girl.

"It's ok, my name is Ryan and I'm with the Royal Australian Navy. I'm here to help you. Did you big sister hide you here?"

"I'm not *sniffle*suppose to *sniffle*talk to strangers" said the little boy between sniffles.

"That's ok; you're supposed to talk to me. Your sister said some bad people were coming onboard and I came here to get you off the boat and to bring you to safety. Can you and your sister come here please?"

2Dads seeing the children ran and yelled for Pete and Swain. Both men made it down to him just in time to see Ryan come out of the room by 2Dads carrying two small children. Ryan looked at Pete and shook his head, indicating that no one else was below decks. Pete nodded his understanding and radioed Mike.

"Sierra 82 to Papa 82 over"

"Papa 82, what is going on X?"

"Sir we have the two small children, but the older sister and mother are currently nowhere to be found. Swain found blood in the wheel house and in the salon. There are several signs of a struggle and the children are both scared"

"OK X, bring the children back here and leave Ryan and 2Dads on the boat to follow us back to port"

"Got it Boss" Pete then turned to Ryan and 2Dads.

"Put the kids into the RHIB and then you two follow us on the boat to port"

When the little boy and girl heard this, they clung to Ryan tighter and started crying more. Pete took one look at Ryan and sighed. Seeing the problem, Pete called Mike.

"Boss we have a situation"

"What's wrong X?"

"The children don't want to leave Knocker Sir"

Mike and the rest of the bridge laughed at Ryan's misfortune. Leave it to Ryan to gain not one shadow but two.

"Ok X, have 2Dads stay there with the boat and I'll send Bird over there to stay with the boat with 2Dads when they take him the rat packs. Bring Ryan and our guest back here"

"Ok Boss" Pete turned to 2Dads "Your staying here, Bird is coming over with the rat packs for you both and she is staying on the boat with you"

"Got it X"

Everyone got back on the RHIB but 2Dads and returned to Hammersley as the second RHIB carrying Bird and the Rat packs went past them.

Once again on Hammersley, Mike met up with Swain and Ryan who had the kids with them in the officer's mess getting them something to eat. Ryan stayed with them while Swain filled Mike in.

"Boss, the boy heard a man say that they must have been wrong about another girl and to leave to boy behind. Apparently they were going after them because there were females on the boat"

"Sounds sex traffickers then"

"I agree. Sir, we have to get them back, the boy said his father is in prison and there other family is in America"

Mike ran his fingers through his hair. The children had nowhere to go. Just then RO walked in with info for Mike. The woman who owned the boat was one Patricia Parris. She was a divorcee with three children and worked for Government on the local RAAF base in Cairns. Her ex husband was put in prison for murder and rape right before their youngest daughter was born, which she devoiced while he was incarcerated. She was currently the personal assistant to the head of the RAAF Base Bowen.

"Ok, notify Base Bowen command that Miss Parris has been kidnapped with her oldest daughter. We might get some information there RO"

"Yes Sir" RO said as he rushed back to which he came. He had a lot of work to do. Just then Dutchy came in the mess.

"Sir, 2Dads thinks he found something we missed while our first search. He is on the radio now"

"Ok Dutchy, I'm on my way up now" Said Mike as he rushed to the bridge. 2Dads was proving more and more useful at the moment. When Mike reached the bridge, he was handed the radio from RO.

"Ok 2Dads, what did you find?"

"Apparently our missing girl is a military fan Boss; she had a small recorder hidden in the entrance salon with a RAAF sticker on it. It was recording from the time her mum told her to her to hide herself and her siblings. It caught five male voices entering the ship, and one voice talking about a possible drop off point for the 'females' they were acquiring"

Mike smiled at 2Dad's find. He was becoming more and more proud of the lad.

"Good work 2Dads, I'm sending the X and Dutchy over for the recorder. You and Bird head straight to port and while you're there check on Kate for me"

"With Pleasure Boss" replied 2Dads and Mike sent Pete and Dutchy to retrieve the evidence and called NavCom to let them know of the newest developments.

Kate was in a foul mood. The entire time since she had been up from getting sick, she couldn't find a comfortable spot so she could go back to sleep. She was sore all over form the effect of the medicine they had her on to clean out her blood and now she had to go to the bathroom again. Not to mention her new soon to be sister in law Carol was as bad as Mike about treating her as if she were made of glass. Every time Kate went to move, the woman was calling a nurse. It was getting on her nerves.

"I don't mean to be a pest Kate, but if something were to happen to you and the baby, whoever was on watch would be in a world of hurt due to my brother Mike. It's bad enough my sister Mellissa can't help because she just had the baby, that is why she is helping Dad and Mum watch Mike's house"

Mellissa was the sister she had meet after Mike had left. She had come in initially, but had to leave due to her new baby. She had come back after all the headaches and hassle and learned of the troubles, problems and headaches she had missed out on before. Kate liked the little female version of Mike a lot. She was the one who took over if someone had to leave early and let her do as she pleased. She wished Mellissa was here now.

"It's no problem Carol. If you want, you could call Mellissa to come and sit here with me if you have anywhere you need to go. I love holding on to her new son, he is the cutest little thing"

"I know, he is a blessing from the heavens considering the doctors told her years ago she would never have any children. Little Thomas is a blessing from the heavens, just like Little Catherine is. A fighter just her father she is, but from what I have seen, she has her mother's spirit"

Kate had to smile at that and thanked Carol for the compliment. She explained she wasn't used to all the attention she was getting, and was actually easy to get along with as long as she was mobile, which Carol said she couldn't blame her for. They decided to look online at baby clothes, which actually brightened Kate's spirits. The thought of her little girl wearing all the little dresses and outfits her and Carol were looking at made her smile. Her little girl! A beautiful little girl that she had made by the love of the one and only man who would ever hold her heart.

Commander 'Mighty' Mike Flynn.

They were so caught up they never noticed the nurse come in the room to check her vitals. Before long the nurse was even looking at the cute little clothes the two women were looking at. After she checked her vitals, she told her a police officer was there to speak with her. The officer happened to be the one who caused the problem at her house and after explaining that yes she was moving and she was stuck in the hospital for a unknown period of time, decided to give the man a piece of her mind about the trouble and hassle he had caused. But what the officer said next about set her blood a boil.

"I do apologize Ma'am, but the woman who called us said you were out of town and that she was your Superior Officer. Because of that, we took her word. I do apologize for the inconvenience"

"Wait, you said my 'Superior Officer' called you?"

"Yes Ma'am" said the Officer. "A Commander Maxine White"

Kate pinched the bridge of her nose and said for the man to put that in writing. The police officer didn't understand until he heard Carol call the Admiral on the phone and asked him to come to the Hospital.

"I don't understand, I..."

"It's ok Officer, I just need you to tell the Admiral what you just said about my 'Superior Officer' and you will be free to go. She is the reason my stay here is 'Classified'"

The officer just nodded and when Steve and Susan showed up, the officer told Steve everything he had told Kate and then left after Kate signed a few papers. Steve didn't look to happy when the officer left.

"Kate, I think I need to call Mike on a Video call as soon as I see him online. He needs to know if you are released from the hospital that you can't go home or to his place. We need a secure location for you. I am quite surprised you haven't signed yourself out yet to be quite frank about it"

"If it wasn't for Catherine, I already would have. My baby is more important than my privacy or my comfort. She is me and Mike's everything"

Steve and Susan smiled at that comment. When Steve's cell went off, he answered it and gave short and simple response and then hung up with a sigh. Kate knew that was not a good sign.

"What's wrong Admiral Marshal?"

"Mike might be out there longer than a week. My person at NavCom said Maxine is desperately doing everything she can to give Mike whatever he wants on this mission, while looking for more work to send Hammersley out on"

Kate groaned and lay back in the bed and Carol had to suppress a giggle. Steve smiled knowing Kate wished she was out there, but knew that was no longer possible.

"He will be fine and I sent my spy to place a few roadblocks in Maxine's way. A certain American ambassador was called last night while I was helping Mike do something via yahoo chat. He knows what is going on and was requesting Mike come to a party as a guest of his. That way he has at least one day shore leave to spend with you. There is no party, but the ambassador does want to meet the woman that stole Commander Flynn's heart"

Kate blushed at that and Carol sighed thinking everything was so romantic at the moment. She wished she could find a man like her brother to love and save her; her own knight in shining whites. Steve laughed at that and when Kate mentioned she knew a certain 'Buffer' on her ship she thought she would like, Carol squealed in joy. Kate just smiled and so did Susan. Susan had to admit, she thought Carol and Dutchy would make a marvelous pair.

Back on Hammersley, Mike was going over the recorder that 2Dads had found. One of the men had mentioned Bright Island, and the thought of that place made Mike personally cringe. That was one place he really didn't want to go too. He also didn't want Kate to know he went there either. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to remind Kate of his ex girlfriends when they were having problems with Maxine and Kate was bed ridden in the hospital pregnant with their daughter. But of course, as per usual, Fate had turned the tables on him and was sitting back laughing its bum off at his oblivious discomfort of things.

"X"

"Yeah Boss"

"I think Kate is going to kill me"

It took Pete a moment to figure things out but when he did, he couldn't help but smirk. Mike was right; Kate was going to kill him.

"Should I give the order so she doesn't tan your hind Sir?"

"Please X"

Pete laughed out loud this time but gave the order to sail to Bright Island. The sound of Mike groaning behind him just made him laugh more. There wasn't many things that made Mike Flynn groan in displeasure, but thinking back, Pete had to agree. An Angry Kate McGregor was an unpleasant Kate McGregor.

"What's our ETA?"

"2 hours Sir" replied Charge. He remembered what had happened because of Bright Island and wasn't looking forward to being back there. But he did want tickets to see their 'old X' rip into their Captain. And knowing Pete, the 'new X' would want to record it for future viewing.

Two hours later, the Hammersley was approaching Bright Island. Calling a meeting in the wardroom, he made sure the children were asleep before letting Ryan in on the operation. He had to admit he was surprised on how well Ryan handled the children, but then again, it really wasn't that many years ago when he and Ryan's dad would all go on fishing trips together.

"Glad everyone is here" said Mike in serious mood. "2Dads found evidence that our preteen left behind. A recorder, that has led us to Bright Island. We are dispatching two RHIBS, which are to be code named 'Thunder' and 'Lighting'. We are going to float up there and take them by surprise. By the way the boats look on radar; everyone is asleep on the ships. To be safe, I want you are in Kevlar, extra plates and to proceed with extreme caution. We know they have two hostages, but with there being two boats, they might have a lot more. Any questions?"

When no one said anything, Mike told them to suit up and head out. The RHIBS were loaded and left down softy, and then rode out until they were unsure if anyone would hear them and then cut the engines and floated in. when they reached the ships, everyone had their guns at the ready. 'Thunder' took one ship and 'Lighting 'took the other.

On Lighting team was Dutchy, Swain, RO, Hiccup, and Smudge. On Thunder team was Pete, Charge, Ryan, Dodger, and Pony.

Lightening had it fairly easy. Dutchy quickly secured the wheelhouse, taking out the captain. Hiccup and Smudge checked upper decks and secured them while Swain and RO went below decks. They took out two armed hostels and found three underage girls from 12 to 17. They quickly brought them up top secured them in the salon before securing the crew members of the boat that where being taken into custody while Dutchy notified Mike that the first ship was secured and taken care of with three hostages.

Thunder was not so lucky. Pete took out the captain in the wheelhouse but out of nowhere, a man came up from behind Pete with a knife. He was quickly taken down by Charge but then had to help Pony who was having problems securing two more suspects. When Ryan and Dodger went below decks, they also meet hostels. Six of them and shots were fired. Dodger was hit in the upper right arm but still took out three while Ryan behind him took out the other three. Looking through the rooms, they found five adult women in the first room, six underage girls in the second. In the third, they found the mother and daughter from the Angel's Wing. Both had been sexually assaulted and the mother had been beaten.

Ryan carried the girl while Charge came down and carried the mom. Pete called it in the Mike and told him Dodger had taken a bullet to the arm but all hostels were in custody, the ship was secured and all hostages were accounted for. Pete told Dutchy to take his crew and hostels first and leave the hostages with them. The second RHIB started taking hostages over to the Hammersley. When Dutchy came back with his RHIB, they filled it with the rest to the hostels and when his own RHIB came back again, they put as many hostages as they could on it.

Once all were back on Hammersley, Pete gave a Sitrep to Mike and told him all the hostels were secure in their steer did they get a surprise. From the island, two RPG's were fired and blew up the two ships in question. The alarms started going off form the force of the blast, but thankfully they were far enough away not to sustain any damage. Mike quickly got RO on the Sat phone to NavCom to notify them what had just happened. He was glad no one had been left on the boats yet for tow, but it was still a bad situation.

"Boss, Commander White on the phone for you"

"HMAS Hammersley, Commander Flynn"

"Mike, what is going on?"

Mike explained what was going on and requested coast guard and AFP assistance due to the situation. He was assured that the HMAS Kingston was 45 minutes away and turning around to meet them, but was not all surprised to learn Coast Watch was already being notified and that they needed to stay there to help with the AFP operation. Mike agreed but the look on his face said he wasn't happy. He wanted to be back to port, for once.

"Alright Maxine, we will stay to assist"

"Alright Mike, stay safe. Fair winds"

Mike hung up the sat phone and everyone knew then not only was it going to be a long patrol, but they now also now had a very grumpy CO to contend with. It was not destined to be a pleasant patrol. The only person who could calm their CO down when he was like this was the old X Kate. But that was only because she usually took all the brunt for the crew and then Mike had to apologize later.

"Ok guys, orders from NavCom, we are to help assist Coast Watch and the AFP when they arrive. Kingston should be here shortly"

"But if Kingston is going to be here, why are we staying Sir" asked Ro. He knew that wasn't usual procedure.

"I don't know RO, but since it was Commander White that said so..."

"She is trying to keep you from Kate" spoke up Ryan. Mike shook his head and everyone snickered at Ryan rolling his eyes. But they all busted out laughing when they heard his response.

"Bloody hell, can't my mum mind her own and stay out of yours. So glad I take after my dad and you Uncle Mike"

Even Mike had to give a laugh at that response, which was a good thing as it revealed the anger inside of him due to Maxine's orders. He was glad Ryan was onboard and on his side of things. He was shaping up to be a fine officer one day.

Maxine sat in her office and smiled. She knew the Kingston wouldn't need any help, but she wanted to keep Mike out there as long as possible. Even if she missed Mike and Ryan, it was better than knowing Mike was with Kate. She smiled to herself thinking that almost everything was in place. Picking up the phone, she dialed an old number of a friend. It was time to find Kate McGregor.


	10. Chapter 10

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By SigmaStar79

A/N: Please remember I have no Beta, so all mistakes are mine! Hope you all enjoy XD and Congratulations to my daughter Daphna for having her application accepted. She will be attending the U.S Naval Sea Cadets Corps when she reaches 11 in two years

Chapter 10

Kate wasn't all that sure come morning when it was finally time for Frances and Mrs. Flynn to watch over her. She had been given some paperwork to do by Admiral Marshal, so that was a bit of a relief that she could help him out with some of his paperwork. It kept her busy and a chance to ignore the evils glares of Mike's older sister. She knew from the get go that Frances didn't think Maxine was capable of what they said she was doing, but she would learn soon enough Kate figured. She just needed to stay calm and relaxed. That was the best way to handle a situation. Too bad Frances wasn't in the mood to behave. Every time her mom left the room for something, she started in again.

"So, when are you going to stop lying and tell my brother it's not his baby?"

"It is Mike's baby Frances; I haven't been with anybody else"

"Yeah right, I know women like you. The only way you advance is by spreading your legs"

"If that was the case I wouldn't have the nicknamed I gained in AFDA"

"And what was that, the RAN's Biggest Slut"

"No" Kate responded with a smile "my nick name was 'Princess Perfect' because I always strived to be the best in my class"

Frances scoffed at that and this time around, Kate noticed Catherine Flynn had been listening in the entire time and didn't look to happy. Kate decided to up the ante a notch.

"Don't believe me; look up the year I graduated from ADFA. I received the Sword for best Navy cadet that year. I have also served in the Iraq war and received commendation due to it. I strive in everything I do Frances. I don't take short cuts and I work very hard at my career. Where I am in the Navy is due to hard work, not hard sex"

Frances was pissed. She didn't like this woman one bit. She didn't believe it was her brother's baby, and she wasn't going to stand there and listen to her lies. Too bad she was stuck here for another two hours. She would rather be anywhere else but near this woman.

"If you worked so hard at where you are in your career, then how are you laying in a hospital bed supposedly pregnant by your Superior Officer then hmmm? Can't answer that one now can you?"

Frances smirked. She didn't expect Kate to answer her.

"Frances, I didn't plan to get pregnant. Hell, I didn't even know until a few days ago. When I did, I contacted my doctor immediately. I didn't expect Mike to act. With the problems we had been having due to Commander White's interference, I fully expected to raise this baby on my own. When Mike came over and apologized and proposed, I couldn't keep the truth form him about the baby, so I told him. Since your brother has a bit of commitment issues, I expected him to turn tail and run. I didn't expect him to be with us"

Frances looked at Kate then. Kate was looking out the window at the moment. Frances could tell she was thinking and was about to attack when Kate responded first.

"I expected to raise this baby on my own. I was even getting ready to transform my spare bedroom to a baby's room. I had already filled out my transfer papers through NavCom. Maxine wasn't to kind about the fact I was pregnant and tried to insult me and make things hard, but I wouldn't let it get to me. I was doing what I had to do. I might not have planned on Catherine LaFern, but I made a promise the moment I found out I was pregnant. I would never fail my baby the way my mother failed me. I would love and take care of her or him, and never hurt them. I would never put them through what my mother put me through"

That made Frances pause a moment. What did she mean she wouldn't hurt the baby? She would be a better mother than her own? She was about to ask when she heard her mother behind her.

"Kate I talked to your father and sister" spoke Catherine Flynn in a very soft voice. "You will be better than your mother. The things that woman put you through are horrendous and terrifying. How you survived I will never know, but it made you stronger and the person you are today. It made you work hard for what you have achieved and appreciate it even more. No one deserves the abuse your Mother put you through as a child and young adult; but just remember this, you have family now Kate and we won't let anybody hurt you again or ever hurt her precious daughter"

Frances didn't know what her mother was talking about. She didn't know how to digest the idea that Kate had been abused as a child. She looked to damn perfect to be an abused child all grown up. She still wasn't all convinced about Kate and her brother, but she had a new lead in her background search. This was just something else she could prove false and discredit the whore with. With a polite apology, Frances excused herself from watching Kate and left. She had a lot of work to do.

"I'm sorry about her Kate; I will have her father handle her"

"It's ok Mrs. Flynn; I can understand that this is a lot to take in. I just wish I was out of this damn hospital already. I hate sitting around doing nothing"

Catherine understood where Kate was coming from. She hated not doing anything either. While she was at Mike's place, she packed up all of his stuff that he wouldn't need upon coming home. She was trying to help the best way she knew how to. She even took the stuff and put it in her car and took it to the storage space Mike had rented for Kate's stuff. It had taken several trips, but it had kept her busy.

"I can understand. But think about it, soon the Doctor might let you out and you can decorate your new home with my son and prepare for the new baby. How many Bedrooms does the new house have?"

"Four bedrooms, two baths, a basement that need finished and a attic"

Catherine nodded her head and seemed to be thinking of something. Kate noticed this and wondered what her future mother in law was thinking about. If one thing had not passed Kate's observation, it was Mike had gotten his sly side form his mother. Catherine Flynn did things her own way, and even if they were a tad bit unconventional at times, it always came out with excellent results.

"I wouldn't put it past Michael to want to finish that basement either. I wonder what he has planned for down there?"

"I don't know, but I have one idea I want to pass on to Mike as soon as he gets back"

"What's that dear?"

"Well Ryan is trying to help us, but after Maxine gets in trouble, Ryan might not have a place to stay after his mother finds out he helped with the investigation"

"You're thinking of letting the boy stay with you and Mike?"

"Yeah" said Kate with a small smile. "He is so excited about the baby, and it will give him a chance to save up for his own place and get the stuff he needs for it, set up a bank account separate from his mums at the naval bank on base, and set up his automated payments of things. The phone he has now is under his mother's plan and I know he will need a new one, and new plans are expensive"

Catherine had to smile at Kate's kindness. Even when his mother was the source of her problems with her son and the reason she had to be protected, she was still kind enough to think of her son, Mike's Godson as a member of the family.

"You have a good point. Ryan is considered family. To think of helping him is not only a good thing Kate, but I know it will go far with Mike. I know even after all of this he is going to be feeling very guilty over what all happened. Your suggestion to him will help him get over that a lot easier"

Kate smiled at Catherine and Catherine smiled back at Kate. It was good to have at least one person who understood.

Back on Hammersley, Mike was getting frustrated. Apparently, they had stumbled on a large operation on the Island and now had an even larger situation on his hands. The Army was being called in to help as well, and Mike had a bad feeling about that. Army meant Jim Roth, and he didn't have the patience at the moment to deal with Jim Roth. Kingston and Hammersley were also known as rivals, so Pete was constantly keeping a close eye on their mascot Thor. Mike just prayed things didn't get any worse. But then again, he knew somehow, they would.

The call came in shortly after 1300 hrs that the ship containing the SAS had arrived and they were being transferred onto the bridges of Kingston and Hammersley. Mike almost growled when he saw Captain Jim Roth on his Boat Deck, but calmed himself. His crew knew the history between the two and would nip any problems in the bum. That was, until Ryan came up to him.

"Uncle Mike, you need to come see this"

Looking at Ryan's face, he knew things had just got a hell of a lot worse.

At the hospital, Kate and Catherine were watching the news before she left since she wanted to watch the weather report. Right when it was suppose to air, it was interrupted by a special report. Both Kate and Catherine felt their hearts drop at what they were seeing and hearing.

"_This is a special report coming from the Australian Defense Force; Hi, I'm Sandra O'Connell, Channel 9 News. At four am this morning, the crew of the HMAS Hammersley responded to a Mayday call reporting that a boat of pirates attacked a single mother and her three children while sailing on vacation. When the Naval Patrol Boat found the missing boat, they retrieved two small children hidden on the boat before the mother and oldest sister was taken. The HMAS Hammersley quickly found out where the mother and Child were taken and quickly found a large sex trafficking ring on the deserted Island called 'Bright Island'. After rescuing several trapped woman and female children, the HMAS Hammersley came under fire. Reporting from the Air is News Anchor Richard Stewart. Richard, can you hear me?"_

"_Hi Sandra, we are not allowed too close to the action, but from what I can see, the HMAS Hammersley, which is commanded by Commander Mike Flynn and the HMAS Kingston, which is commanded by LT. Commander Steve Chambers, are both on scene. Another ship has delivered several Special Air Service, or SAS, teams to the two ships. The AFP are also on the scene and all three branches of law enforcement are working together to eliminate this threat"_

"_What can you tell us about the situation on the ground Richard?"_

"_Not much, The Army and Navy are not saying much at the moment, but what I know is the hostels are armed and dangerous and have fired several long range RPG's at the HMAS Hammersley. They haven't taken any damage, but again, the Navy isn't saying anything. We do know that due to a independent source, that the commander of the HMAS Hammersley just found out he was to become a father before this faithful patrol, so all the luck to Commander Flynn and whoever his lucky lady is on the new arrival coming soon"_

"_That is wonderful; the HMAS Hammersley is gaining a new crew member! Keep us posted on the developments on Bright Island Richard, this is Sandra O'Connell and this was a Channel 9 special report, now back to weather"_

"WHAT!" screamed Kate and Catherine became very worried very quickly about Kate and her unborn child. No one was meant to know about the baby yet, let alone about Mike and Kate's relationship. This was going to cause a lot of problems for Mike and Kate. But not as much as Kate at the moment as the alarm for her blood pressure went off, letting the nurses know there was currently a problem.

"What!" yelled Mike as he and Ryan watched the telly in Mike's cabin. They had only caught when Richard had started talking, but apparently it had already been on channel 7 before Channel 9. Mike sank in his seat and held his head in his hands while Ryan tried to comfort his Uncle. There was a spy in their mists, and Ryan swore he was going to find who.

A frantic knock on the door had Ryan opening it to look at a very pissed off X and Buffer. Stepping aside to let Pete and Dutchy in, Ryan expressed his concern.

"Guys, no one was supposed to know about Kate and the baby yet, what are we going to do? We have to find the spy in our mists before they can do anymore damage or worse, lead my mum straight to my Aunt Kate!"

Mike looked up at Ryan when he heard him call Kate his 'Aunt'. Before he could say anything though, Dutchy did.

"We already know who the leak is Knocker"

"Well then tell me who because I want a piece of the jerk!"

"Calm down Ryan, I know you are just as worried as I am about what your mum is capable of, but we need to all calm down and focus right now"

Pete looked at both men and sighed. He knew he had to tell the Boss, but he wasn't looking forward to it. He knew the bad blood between the men and this was just going to make things worse.

"It was Captain Jim Roth of the SAS on board sir. He has a pretty good explanation as to why he did it, but he still could have handled it better"

"Jim! I should have known, that little…"

"Boss, someone at NavCom had told the news crews that you were engaged to Commander White and were expecting with her. Captain Roth just corrected them saying you weren't with Commander White and that you were an expected father with someone else. The news person on Kingston tried to pry more info but all Jim said was you had learned recently and that Commander White was not the expected mother"

Mike looked at Pete, then Dutchy, then Ryan. He knew he was in for a long day and there was a lot of trouble brewing ahead of them.

"Well, it was most likely Maxine who tipped the news off to begin with, Jim just altered its affect to his advantage. If I have to leave Kate, then he thinks he can slide on in and take over. Let's make sure that don't happen"

"Got it Boss" was heard from the three men as they left while mike opened his Laptop and sent an email to Steve. He needed to see if he had filled his paperwork against Maxine yet, or at least their counter measure to nip Maxine in her bum. After sending the email, he jumped on his Yahoo chat and looked to see if Kate was on. Kate wasn't much for watching the news, but his mum was and at this time of day, his mum and sister should be there with Kate. Praying Kate didn't see them on the news, he sent her a quick email telling her how much he loved her and missed her. Closing his laptop, Mike headed back to the bridge.

Kate was crying by the time Corey returned to the hospital for his shift. Seeing Kate's tears was not very high on his agenda. Seeing his mother upset though made his blood boil though. Entering the room, he noticed the news was on and again the news was showing an update on the situation with his older Mike's boat. He had heard over the radio what was said and knew there might be some problems, but the desperate look on both women's faces said it all. Somebody was going to pay.

"Don't worry Kate, Mum; Mike will deal with the problem. He won't let this go easily"

Catherine smiled at her son but knew there was little Mike could do about the situation. If Maxine saw the news, she was going to go insane with jealousy knowing the baby was with Kate and that just made the threat to Kate and the baby's well being even more drastic. She had to do something, and knew exactly what she could do.

"Corey, go call your father and have him get Christina and Shamus. We need damage control, and we needed it five months ago"

Corey understanding his mother's urgency ran to make the call. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

At NavCom, not all was quiet. After seeing the news reports and seeing none of them mentioned her, she was absolutely livid. She swore out loud and proceeded to throw a pile of paperwork across her desk. They were supposed to say the mission had interrupted their engagement announcement, not that Mike was a new expected Father! How the information about Kate and her little bastard got out was beyond her, but she was going to put an end to it. If she had to kill the woman to get rid of her she would! That was when she stopped. Hurting Kate would be too obvious, but kill the baby, that would definitely break whatever spell Kate had over her beautiful Mike.

But again she had sat in defeat. She had hacked into the naval base's bank and found Kate had not used her bank account once since her leaving Hammersley. If she were on a trip, she would have to use money. Her family was in town, she had seen her father herself, so there was no way she was in a different country. Her house was for sale, so she wasn't at home, hell the place had been cleaned out by Mike and her family for Christ sakes. She had someone watching his parent's house and she wasn't there, was she at Mike's house. She had called every hotel and motel in the area, but there no where Flynn's besides Mike's family and no McGregor accept for her annoying father. So where the hell was she?

Just then it clicked and Maxine laughed. There were only two places she could be, jail or a hospital. Getting up to pick up her paperwork she had thrown, she quickly picked up her phone and called every jail in a 100mile radius. When she found out no one had a Kate McGregor. That left her with only one option. Kate was in a hospital somewhere. Grabbing a phonebook, Maxine started looking up hospitals in the greater area. She would find the woman trying to steal her family and deal with her.

Christina was at the realtor's office and hadn't seen the news report. She had just handed the realtor the check that Mike had given her for safe keeping and had a copy of the sale papers in her hand for Kate and Mike to sign so they could start the closing. Mike had already provided his signature in case he wouldn't be here before he left, but the contract had changed a bit and needed fresh signatures. Christina was assured if she faxed a copy to Mike with Kate's signature already present; the bank would have to accept it as Mike signed via fax machine. As she was walking out of her office, she had a cold chill run down her spine. Knowing instantly something was wrong with her big sister, Christina ran to her car and speed off. She had to get to Kate.

Joseph and Shamus was at a Mike's house looking over everything Mike had bought for Kate and Catherine. Joe noticed Shamus get really nervous all of a sudden and asked if something was wrong. He watched as Shamus went to pull out his phone as he responded he felt something was wrong. As he was dialing Christina while Joe's phone rang. Seeing it was his son Corey, he quickly answered and listened to his son on the other end. He quickly told Corey that himself and Shamus was on the way and told Shamus his feeling was about Kate. Both left the house and locked up before heading to the hospital. Shamus drove while Joe sent a text to all of his kids.

'Meet at Hospital immediately. It's about your brother and Kate. Dad'

Frances was in her hotel room on her laptop. Since she worked with Family services, she looked through the system for anything with Kate's name on it. She didn't hear her phone go off, but was shocked at the files she had pulled up. Pictures of Kate as a young girl, bruised and beaten, signs of sexual abuse and physical abuse, were shown to her, and she had to look away. Then she noticed a file that said Kate had filed with the court through Family services.

Kate at age 15 had asked to live on her own, and showed that she had a small full time job to provide for her supplies and a wish to join the Military. The request was granted and Kate entered the Naval Cadet Academy. Knowing how to hack a bit, she looked to see if Family services had any updates on Kate.

Sure enough, her old case worker had posted about her success and how well she was doing in the Naval Academy. Frances then looked up Kate's records with the Naval Academy and ADFA. There she found Kate had won the sword for best cadet her last year in, she had won several attendance awards, hardly every missing a day. Frances was becoming frustrated at all the good things she was finding out when she was supposed to be looking for things to use against her. So far all she found was a goody two shoes.

Closing her laptop, Frances noticed her phone had a new message. Reading it, she smiled and grabbed her stuff before walking out the door. She hoped Kate had finally cracked and told the truth.

Steve opened his email to find a message from Mike. Looking over it he sent a quick message back and then checked in with his assistant back home. The files he had sent with the excuse he had never filed in his office a long time ago had already been filed away. Steve smiled at this and thanked the lad for his help. He then checked in with his contact at NavCom in Cairns. As was expected, Maxine was in a foul mood over the misinterpreted news cast, which made him smile even bigger. He told his contact to keep him in touch of any new developments and the officer agreed.

Back at the hospital, everyone was gathered around. The fact Kate's pregnancy had just been blasted across the news had both families in uproars. Everyone was discussing how to keep Kate and Catherine safe while Kate made sure she had both her yahoo and windows live messengers up. Hell, her Skype was even up, anything to find a way to get to Mike. Christina came in with the papers for the house and quietly had Kate sign them so when they got a hold of Mike, Christina could get the info to fax the documents for Mike's signature. Kate had just signed them when to her relief; her screen showed someone new had signed onto their messenger.

Mike Flynn was online.


	11. Chapter 11

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By SigmaStar79

A/N: Please remember I have no Beta, so all mistakes are mine! Hope you all enjoy XD

Chapter 11

Mike had signed into messenger to see if Steve was on to talk to him, but was quickly interrupted when another screen popped up.

BritishLady: MIKE! Is that you? Please tell me that's you

Mike almost laughed when he saw Kate's message pop up, until he saw the crying smiley. He knew she had seen the news then and was beyond upset. He needed to let her know everything was going to be ok. Lord knows if the news said something he didn't know of and her stress level went up. But then again, what if the crying smiley was about their little girl?

Navy4Life: Yes it's me Kate, what's wrong? Is anything wrong with the baby?

BritishLADY: NO, I don't know! I'm scared because the telly was on the news, everyone is afraid Maxine is going to pull something now, Christina needs the Fax number to the ship so she can send you the documents to sign for the house, Frances is being a Witch and everyone is in my room driving me nuts. I want to go home! I want to relax! I want a glass of Wine and a good book or to cuddle up to you but instead I'm stuck in this damn hospital in this damn bed and I WANT TO GO HOME!

Mike laughed at Kate's little rant. Like him, Kate hated doctors and hospitals. She was much more than happy to just go home and rest then to be stuck in a hospital bed. Not to mention she was not used to so many people planning her life out for her, like he was sure some of his sisters were doing. The fact that Frances was mentioned in the rant caused Mike some concern.

Frances and Maxine had been really close back in the day. If Frances was causing Kate to rant, she was being a witch on purpose. If something happened to Kate or the baby and he found out it was Frances that caused it, his parents wouldn't be able to stop him. He didn't believe in hitting women, but with Frances he would make a exception to the rule.

The fact Kate had seen the news was upsetting. She didn't want him to worry, but the mention of the Hammersley and the SAS was probably causing Kate to have a small coronary. He didn't know why the realtor wanted his signature again, but if Christina needed it to complete the house sale, he would gladly provide it. Anything to get the house started on so his new family could move in.

Navy4Life: Ok Kate, calm down for me ok. Stress will just hurt Cat right now and we don't want that. Tell Frances I said to shove her attitude up her bum before my fist shoves itself down her throat. Tell everyone I said to give you some space to breathe so you can relax. Tell Christina the Fax number is 61 418 126911. Don't worry about Maxine; if you think she might have figured it out, I will have Steve set up sentry guards in front of your hospital room. You can't have any wine because you are pregnant and I know you want to go home, I don't blame you, but you have to stay there a little longer ok?

BritishLADY: ok fine, but I want oranges with chocolate, milk not dark. And if you even think about laughing about that, so help me Mike Flynn you will wish you were never born.

And you sister said 'Whatever'

Kate laughed as she showed the room Mike's comments and her response, especially when Frances said exactly what Kate knew she would say. She noticed Frances storm out of the room when Mike's mum read the comment about Frances. Christina wrote down the fax number on a note pad and then went off in search of a Fax Machine.

Navy4Life: How do you feel now that you were allowed to rant a bit?

BritishLADY: Better *Sniffle*

Navy4Life: No crying allowed on my orders Lt. Flynn. I am the one stuck with you ex on board

BritishLADY: It's Lt McGregor you goof. You're the Flynn.

Navy4Life: Really now. Last I checked, you accepted my marriage proposal and the last I checked, you are wearing my ring too

BritishLADY: Well, that is very true but you seem to have forgotten something Commander Flynn

Navy4Life: And what may that be Kate *Sexy Smirk*

BritishLADY: I have an 'Engagement ring' on my finger, but not a 'Wedding band'. My father might think you're trying to marry me without a ceremony CMDR Flynn.

Navy4Life: No problem there Kate Flynn *Smirk*, you will have the ceremony. Just don't be surprised if it comes sooner than later *Sexy Smirk with eyebrow*

Kate had to laugh at that. When she saw that Mike requested a live Chat, she accepted.

"Hello there stranger"

"Hello Beautiful. Have Kevin hook up the cables from the laptop to the TV, he knows what I mean. It will help me see more around you"

Kevin hurried to do as his big brother asked. He even explained to Kate how to redo it if one of the nurses screwed up and disconnected it. Kate had to giggle at that. Soon Mike was on the large TV in the room across from the bed and could see everybody.

"That's better" said Mike as he sat back in his chair. A knock at the door had him say enter and poor RO got scared to death as he entered and heard Kate yell 'Hi' to him.

"Sorry Ma'am, I didn't see you there"

"No Problem Robert. How are you doing?"

"Good Ma'am Thank you, Sir this came for you via Christina through the fax machine. She sent me a personal note to have you sign ALL papers now so I can send them back through the quickly as she is at the hospital using their Fax Machine"

Everyone got a good laugh out of that as Mike just smiled and shook his head at Christina's antics as he quickly signed his name to all the papers in front of him. As RO left the room to re fax them, Dutchy and Pete came into the Cabin.

"Boss" said Pete "The SAS said they are ready to deploy once it turns dark so they can get on the beach and catch them by surprise. Kingston agrees, but they also want your approval"

"Ok X, you will lead one team of SAS to the beach and Dutchy can send the other"

"Sounds good Boss and good to see you again X, you're a sight for sore eyes"

"Thank you Buffer, or should I be calling you X now?"

"I might be the XO now, but will always be 'The X'"

Kate had to laugh at that and quickly noticed Carol looking at Dutchy. She smirked as she pulled Carol to her.

"Dutchy, this is Mike's sister Carol. Carol, the blonde one there is named Dutchy. He is the Hammersley's Buffer"

"Hello" Carol said and blushed and Mike noticed how Dutchy also blushed and smiled at Carol. Mike looked between the screen and Dutchy twice before shaking his head and smiling. Kate was spending too much time with his mother. Dutchy quickly said she was pretty to Mike before realizing she could hear him, and then said he was off to notify the Kingston that Mike had agreed to the proposed plan. Mike and Pete had a good chuckle about that and Mike reminded Carol to be at the Docks when they came in and he would make it to where they could have a more personal introduction.

"Hey Boss, did the X see…"

"Yeah X, Kate saw the news report"

"Ma'am I am very sorry about that"

"No problems XO, Mike done calmed me down. I hate being stuck in the hospital while you guys are stuck out there"

"Understandable Ma'am, you always were one for action"

Kate giggled at that and almost laughed harder when her sister came back in the room looking flustered.

"Kate I swear on all that is holy I'm going to ring the next of Mike's RO!"

"Whoa there Christina, what did Robert do to send your temper rising"

"He sent a extra Fax telling me that the Hammersley Fax machine was not for personal paperwork and that I needed permission the next time I fax something to the HMAS Hammersley since it is a multimillion dollar Navy warship. I'll show him permission when I put the geeky little man into a head lock next time I see him"

Kate looked at Mike and noticed he was fighting not to laugh out loud at Christina's outburst. Robert had a way of rubbing people the wrong way, but getting on Christina's bad side could prove fatal if you ticked her off enough. When Christina noticed Mike was on the screen, she turned on him.

"Don't be laughing Mike Flynn, you might be a Navy commander, but that don't mean squat to me"

Mike started laughing but Pete wasn't.

"Watch how you talk to my boss Miss"

"Or what huh? He's my soon to be brother in law, I'll give him hell if I want too. Don't like me, oh well, deal with it, a lot of people don't"

"Ma'am this is your little sister?"

"Yes she is X, My firecracker of a sister. You know how RO can put his foot into it. Christina is just the type that will put you in place if you overstep a boundary. She hasn't had a good week and she is getting a bit frustrated"

"That's an understatement" mumbled Christina and Kate just smiled at her. "After today all I want id for this to all be done with. Especially after today"

"It's not a holiday for us either"

Christina, who had been having a bad day, turned back towards Pete with a gleam in her eye. If the man wanted to play, she would play. He just wouldn't win.

"I would rather be there than here today"

"We are getting shot at"

"I was almost ran off the road three times"

"We are defending our countries interests"

"I'm helping defend my sister"

"I am dealing with a leak on this that might hurt your sister"

"Good for you, so am I"

"I have SAS to deal with"

"Ever had to deal with a realtor, a school social worker and a lawyer all in one day"

"I am trying to help my boss get done quicker so he can get back to your sister"

"I'm trying to get the house ready for both your Boss and my sister, along with their new baby while raising four kids on my own, a devious Ex husband who is digging a thorn in my side today, a crazy woman on this end that wants horrible things to my sister, while making sure my father doesn't walk into NavCom himself and strangle the Wench! Not to mention I run the Australian side of my father's international business and do all of this before I go to sleep today. Then to top everything, your RO has to act like a complete jerk and snap at ME for doing MY job on this end to help keep my sister safe. Tell me, what was my sister calling you again, X, tell me X, how am I doing so far?"

Pete was a bit shocked at the red head in front of him going off calmly. Her eyes were full of fire and she was mad. But at the same time, he could help but be turned on as well.

"Name's Pete"

"Christina"

"Can I try to elevate both of our stressful jobs and take you out to dinner when I get back?"

"I'll cook, can't leave my children alone with the threat at the moment. The crazy wench that has her eyes set on Mike there might try to use them to work up or hurt Kate"

"Agree, you cook and I'll bring the Wine and Dessert"

"No Wine, I drink whiskey, rum or beer. Take your pick fella"

Pete had to smile at that one. Kate's sister was turning out to be his kind of woman. When he saw her smirk, he couldn't help but return it. Mike was looking at both of them amused and then looked at Kate who he noticed was also watching the exchange in interest. He knew she was amused with the current circumstances as they stood. He really needed to get her away from his mother.

"I might just bring all three. But then you have kids, might not be good to drink"

"If that is the case, I will take the Grandkids for the night. Don't want them knowing how to make me a great grandfather anytime soon" said Shamus and everyone laughed at the expression on his face, but as much as Christina's response.

"Dad, the girls already know about the birds and the bees. They know where babies come from and how they are made. Oh and before anything else, if I did get laid it would be none of your business. I'm free white and over 21 and I know how to use a condom"

Pete and Mike busted out laughing as Mike's mum almost passed out from the assumption and Shamus's face turned beet red. It was Kate that seemed to calm the room down though.

"Ok, not to self, the lawyers have a way of bringing Christina's smart alac side out. What happened with the lawyers that has put you in such a mood?"

Christina's shoulders slumped and Kate and Shamus both knew that was a bad sign. Shamus walked up to his youngest and asked if she was alright. Taking a think sheet of folded up papers out of her purse, she handed them over to her dad and he unfolded them and read them. The more he read, the more Christina kept her back to the screen and the more Kate started looking scared at her father's expression turn from worry, to humor, to absolute Fury. Joe being a dad himself of girls went to talk to Shamus and he handed the papers to Joe before saying he was walking outside to cool off. When Mike saw his own dad's face turn red with anger, Mike knew it was bad.

"Christina McGregor" spoke up Joseph Flynn, 'You don't have to do this alone. Here you are trying to save your sister and her baby and your own family is in danger. But not for long, your family to us now too as Kate's little sister. This jerk won't be coming anywhere close to you if he can't find you now can he?"

Christina and Kate looked shocked at Mr. Flynn as he left the room to find Shamus to talk strategy. Kate had tears in her eyes as she held her arms out and Christina went into them. Pete looked at the scene and decided to speak up. He hated men that hurt women, but go after a defenseless child and that was the last straw. He liked Christina, she had the balls to stand up to him and that didn't happen often. The fact he was seeing her crying in her sister's arms not 30 minutes after she snapped back at him showed him she was different than any women he had ever met. He was not going to sit back and do nothing.

"Sir, permission to help protect Kate and Christina when we get back on land Sir?"

Mike just smiled at Pete. He knew how he was better than anybody as they had trained and grew up together on the old Hammersley. If he was willing to protect both, he must have really like Christina McGregor.

"Permission granted X, the more help the merrier. I hate to be Mr. Perkins when he meets you, you're not the easiest man to deal with when you are pissed"

"That is my point Sir. The problem won't know what hit him and by the time I'm finished he won't think to hurt Christina again"

"Good man Pete, good man"

Later that afternoon, Kate noticed Mike had kept the connection up and had taken the laptop into the Wardroom where the RHIB teams and the SAS teams were meeting. Even though she knew Mike was keeping her updated, she really wanted to help. She slowly got out of bed and put on her ship uniform top on over her night shirt. She was a little upset to find it wouldn't close all the way, and then noticed that Mike had left one of his behind. She laughed and went to put it on, finding it way to big for her. Putting his shirt back on the hanger, she put her old one back one, just didn't fasten the last few snaps, showing not only her gray night shirt underneath, but the rapidly growing baby bump now presenting itself. Catherine had started laying more to Kate's front recently and it was starting to really show.

As Kate got back into bed, she placed a wireless mic and headset on her head and pulled the Laptop up to her and entered the meeting. Being a bit mischievous, she found a nametag that would fasten over her McGregor name tag that her sister had made up for her. Putting it on, smiled thinking soon it would be true enough. The buzz she sent would let Mike know she was there and ready to help. Anything to stay productive and sane while stuck in the hospital for the time being.

Mike heard the Buzz and smiled, gaining weird looks from not only his crew, but from Captain Roth and the SAS teams. When Mike had 2Dads hooked the laptop into the projector, the screen used for satellite conferences would show the person on the other end. Before saying anything, Mike turned to the people staring at him.

"As this is a stressful situation that has decided to go terribly wrong, I have requested a bit of outside help. This person is well known to most of the people in this room as well as respected. As I am also sure many people here miss her, left me bring her up on screen"

To everyone's surprise, a smiling Kate shows up on screen and a partially unfastened uniform and white sheet. The HMAS Hammersley crew gave a small cheer and the sight of her and Pete welcomes he back. Kate gives a short nod and thanks and then tells everyone to calm down so they can get to work.

"Did you get the files I had RO email you Kate?"

"Yes I did, Christina printed them out for me in the room. She made me a small office here with my own printer and organizer" Kate said as she showed she had the file in front of her. Mike nodded and continued.

"Ok guys, we are working with the SAS, the crew of the Kingston and the AFP on this one. We are the backup to the SAS as they canvas the area and attack. The suspects will be arrested and then handed over to the AFP to be taken into custody. The SAS will be helping collect evidence at the compound and the SAS and the Navy will be collecting any illegal weapons that might be stolen military equipment"

"We also need to do this with the cover of night" spoke up Kate in professional mode."It will be best if we approach the beach in several areas. Kingston was one side of the island while we have the other. Using the RHIBs will be useful, but only halfway. Then, just like the other night, we cut engines and let the tide and our pervious speed take over for us the rest of the way to shore. If you can get there quicker in another way, speak up and lets here suggestions"

"We can use two men in the back of each RHIB and swim to shore pulling or pushing the RHIB with the current. It might speed things up" said Ryan.

"Yes but then the men swimming will be too tired when they reach shore to help with the search, but good suggestion Ryan. We might find another way to work that for another time" said Mike.

"Wait a minute Mike" spoke up Kate and Ryan kept close attention. The look in her eyes said she wasn't pleased. "We can actually use Ryan's suggestion now. Two people from our crew in each RHIB would be able to use that idea to help the RHIBS reach shore quicker, then be left in the RHIBS when the SAS reach shore. The would be able to guard the RHIBS in case the SAS is caught up or hurt and they need to get out quick"

Mike took this into consideration and agreed it would work.

"Now, when we get to the beach, each SAS team will also have a small navy team to assist them. Dutchy and Dodger will be with SAS Sierra while Pete will go with SAS Bravo. I want to stay in constant communication with you both, so stay safe and careful"

"Also" spoke up Kate "RO should be in there in a bit. While Mike was giving the orders to our people, I looked up satellite surveillance of the area in question. I sent several pictures to RO for all of you. I got the main compound, its defenses, everything. Mike you might want to send a copy of the info to Kingston before we all start"

Just then Ro came in with the pictures Kate had provided and Mike sent RO to send a copy to Kingston with the necessary information. RO walked back out quickly and Mike looked over the pictures.

"Good work Kate, I knew fresh eyes would help"

"Glad to help Mike"

"You are looking well Kate" said Jim and Mike glared at him.

"Yes well" responded Kate. "Of course I look well; the glow of motherhood is kicking in"

"So it is true then" smiled Jim as he looked at her close enough. "I'm guessing about four months"

"Five" responded Mike not thinking clearly and everyone looked at him.

"What you don't expect me to find out why my X left us" responded Mike trying to cover his tracks.

"Well I see" said Jim with a grin. "Congratulations Kate. The father must be proud of his growing boy"

"It's a girl" responded Kate and Jim blushed. He could just see a little Kate running around.

"Can't wait to see if she has her father's eyes" said Mike and smiled at Pete. Pete just grinned big. He caught the joke.

"I think Kate's eyes are pretty" said Jim. "But then I like the color green"

"I know on high authority that the father is very much in love with Kate Jim" responded Mike."If he didn't, he wouldn't have been so excited that the made the bulls eye"

Kate blushed at that one and Jim looked perplexed. Swain, Pete, Ryan and Dutchy had to fight to stop themselves from laughing.

"Yes well, as soon as her father gets here I am quite sure I will pass on the message. He does like being very 'Hands On'"

Mike looked at the screen and smiled. Oh two could play at this game. If Kate wanted to play, he would play.

"I have it on high authority that he likes to have things bent over. He especially likes it when you squeak"

Kate blushed at that and everyone's mouths dropped. Had the Boss just said what they thought he said?

"But then again, you are ticklish"

Kate blushed and growled Mike's name and he just smirked. Dismissing everyone to meet up at the RHIBs in an hour, Mike made sure everyone of out of the room before he unhooked the cables from his laptop and rushed back to his cabin with it.

Once back in his cabin, Mike quickly opened the laptop to find Kate waiting and not amused. That was until he smirked and started unfastening his shirt.

"Mike Flynn what are you doing? You have a operation in 50 minutes!"

"Easy Kate Flynn" as he removed his shirt slowly and then pulled his gray undershirt off, showing of his chest.

"Foreplay"

Kate just blushed while she watched Mike slowly undress in front of her. Apparently Mike found a new way to have fun with her while he was away. As she started to undress as well, she heard him gasp. She smirked as she asked to see more.

Needless to say, about 45 minutes later, Commander Mike Flynn walked up on the bridge of Hammersley with a smile bigger than the cat that got the cream. Everyone was looking at him weird trying to place why the captain was so happy. Mike just couldn't wait to get home.


	12. Chapter 12

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By SigmaStar79

A/N: I have found a Beta! Much love to Sez for being my Beta and helping me write a better story Hope you all enjoy the new chapter And thanks again to the wonderful Sez!

Chapter 12

The operation was a complete success. By dawn, all of the criminals were in custody and over 100 missing women and young girls from around the world had been rescued. Fortunately they didn't find anything more horrendous. When the AFP, Navy and SAS converged on the place, what they found inside made everyone seethe in anger. Girls from the age of 15 to grown woman under 40 were held together in five in cells. Most had been raped and beaten.

Some women had become pregnant from their ordeal and they were held on a separate floor than the others. White power symbols were everywhere and it sickened everyone who saw them. When Mike had been told he would be transferring the woman back to Cairns to be processed along with the Kingston before he took the SAS troop elsewhere, he hadn't been pleased, but had understood. Seeing the women and children put on his boat via the RHIBs had made him think of Kate and Cat.

One young woman looked at Mike with sad eyes and Mike almost cried. She was exactly what Mike pictured Cat would look like when she grew up; long Blonde hair with Crystal blue eyes, petite but feisty. The only thing wrong with the picture was she was about eight months pregnant.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" the young girl asked and Mike felt guilty. He hadn't meant to scare her.

"I'm sorry miss; you just looked like someone I pictured in my dreams".

The girl shrank back thinking he was going to touch her like the other men did, but Mike quickly finished.

"You see, my future wife is pregnant with our first daughter. You look just as I imagined she would look like as a young lady".

The girl looked at him, trying to decide if Mike was telling the truth. She was about to ask something when RO yelled from the upper deck.

"Sir, Admiral Marshall on the Sat phone for you. It's about Kate and the baby".

The girl said nothing more as she watched Mike's face pale and then takes off as if hell was nipping at his heels. She had to smile though. He was going to be a wonderful father, and she knew she would be safe with him.

Kate was breathing carefully as Christina and Catherine held her each of her hands. Since about an hour before, Kate had been having pains and the nurse recognized the signs quickly and called Doctor Harper. When Dr. Harper arrived at the hospital, she took Kate off the drugs to clean out her blood and proceeded to try and stop her labour. It had taken a bit of convincing, but Mike's entire family was once again in the hospital room, but standing against the wall as not to interfere or get in the way. It still didn't help seeing Kate scared though.

"It's going to be OK Katie, don't you worry sis. Remember what I told you about Sarah, she tried the same thing. I was put on full bed rest and then I was fine and so will you and Cat".

"I hope so" Kate said trying to hide her pain. She needed Mike.

Mike rushed to the bridge where RO gave him the phone. It didn't pass his attention that even RO looked worried.

"Mike Flynn"

"Hi Mike it's Steve"

"What's wrong with Kate and Cat?"

"Kate went into early labour Mike. They have taken her off the drugs to clean out the toxins and have put her on a medicine to stop the contractions since it's too soon for her to deliver"

Mike ran a hand down his face and looked out the Bridge window as he sat in the Captain's Chair. He felt his knees would leave from under him if he stood a minute longer. Closing his eyes and placing his fist by his mouth, he gave a quick prayer to any god that was listening not to take Kate and Cat from him. He wouldn't be able to take it if something happened to them.

"Mike are you still there?"

"Yeah, just praying Steve"

"Understandable. Listen Mike, I know you are out there, but when you get the chance, get on your messenger and see Kate. She needs you Mate".

"I know and I need both of them. Damn it to hell I want to be home!"

"I know Mike, I know. Just get finished and then get home. I have to fly to Canberra for a bit, but Susan is staying here. I'll be right back, but the Brass want to talk to me and I need to show them the evidence against Maxine and that I already knew about you and Kate".

"I know, go. We need you to do as we planned so Kate and Cat stay safe. I appreciate everything you have done for us".

"It is no problem Mike, we think of you and Kate as family, and you don't mess with a Marshall".

Mike gave a weak smile and said thanks before Steve hung up. He just hoped Steve did what he did in time. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see RO behind him.

"Can I help you RO?"

"No Sir, but I was about to ask you the same thing".

Mike smiled and told RO he would be better when he was home with Kate. RO nodded and went back to his post. Mike was thankful at that moment for the best crew a man could ask for. His first family was with Kate and their baby on land and he had their second family on the ship. He just hoped it was all enough.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief when the drugs kicked in and stopped her labour. She didn't feel very good when Susan Marshall called her and said Steve had to fly back for a Brass meeting about Maxine and them. She hoped everything would be OK, but was still on guard. Her guard outside would no longer be there and all she wanted was to be at home. At least she could relax there and get things done without being worried about Maxine.

Christina felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took a look at it. She cursed when she read the text sent to her. Her dad knew that look, it was work related.

"Go, I'm here"

"You sure Dad"

"Yes now go"

Christina kissed Kate's head and promised to be back soon. When she got a grip of her supervisor's neck she wasn't going to let go.

Maxine had just got off the phone. It had taken two days, but when she called the naval hospital in town, she found that the hospital would answer no questions about a 'Kate McGregor'. That meant she was there and she was not to know of it. Well too bad she thought to herself as she started going over her plans to ruin Kate. She had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Picking up the phone, she called a young man who knew her son Ryan. She asked him to hack the hospitals files for a Kate McGregor and he said he would bring her the files himself. Maxine had to smile as she hung up the phone knowing soon she would know exactly how to deal with one Kate McGregor and have Mike Flynn all to herself. Just as it should be.

Steve flew into Canberra an exhausted but determined man. Driving his car to the Navy Command Centre there, he went into his office and collected his files on Mike and Kate and his put his evidence together before walking into the Brass meeting. He was ready for them.

Taking his seat, His superiors asked him several questions about the fraternisation charge that had just been placed on Lt. Kate McGregor. Steve passed out copies of the files he had to the members of the Defence Force seated around the table. He then passed the copies of his evidence against Maxine around the table. He waited until they had read almost everything before he said his piece about the subject.

"So, many years ago, the Brass here thought Mike Flynn needed some system management and Kate McGregor needed some pirate. Apparently it worked because in the entire time Mike has been CO of the HMAS Hammersley, the only one who could put up with Mike was Kate. I have interviewed every member of that ship and nothing has ever happened aboard. Now there have been several times they were together".

"That is fraternisation Steve" said the Chief of Navy and mumbles where heard around the room and Steve smirked before responding.

"That would be true if they had been posted together when they were together".

"What do you mean?" asked one of the admirals at the table.

"The first time they were together was right before Mike became Kate's instructor at Watson's Bay. Neither knew the other was Navy until they met in the classroom. Can you imagine their surprise?"

There were murmured coughs and laughs around the table before Steve started again.

"It was too much for them to be Mike and Kate off the Base and Teacher and Student in the classroom. Soon after, teachers were switched due to the news Mike had been made CO of Hammersley, things turned sexual and then ended when Mike realised he couldn't risk Kate's career just because he loved her. Then she was placed on Hammersley as his XO five years later"

Two people cringed at the thought of being posted with their ex's and Steve had to hide his smile. He knew he was starting to get to them.

"Neither of them liked the idea at first and fought me on it, but the Brass had made their decision and that was it. I made a point to file the complaint with their reason and left it at that. The two agreed to leave the past behind and do their jobs. Mike got a girlfriend soon after Kate arrived and from what I can tell, tried to make Kate uncomfortable about it. Had her around a lot, talked about her a lot, that sort of thing. Didn't work too well for him, though as Kate also started dating someone. Mike was not thrilled in the least" Steve said with a little chuckle at the end.

"What is so funny Admiral Marshall?"

"Sorry" he said, not hiding his smile this time. "You would have wanted front row tickets to that train wreck. Mike's girlfriend got herself involved with a terrorist plot and Kate's boyfriend was the mastermind. But you see, Rick wasn't all in Mike's face about it and he could retreat and look the other way. Not even a year when Kate got herself an Army man for a boyfriend. Not any army man mind you, an SAS Captain. The same SAS captain who Mike had to transport to the Samaru Islands"

Steve shook his head and leaned back before continuing. He knew he was reminiscing, but he couldn't help it.

"Mike and Kate were not together, and hadn't been for over six years, but the SAS Captain rubbed Mike up the wrong way, and if any of you have met Mike Flynn, you know he doesn't like his feathers being ruffled. Every time Mike tried to show off, Jim Roth upped the ante. Both men were fighting and poor Kate got caught in their secret war. Jim took Kate out, Mike got jealous. If Kate mentioned Jim, Mike got aggravated. If Jim had to be on the ship due to extractions or something, Mike was like a bull looking at a red cape. He even tried to goad Kate one time about her relationship with Jim and she asked him something that upset him but it made him apologise".

"What was that, if I may ask?" one of the Brass wanted to know.

"Kate had disagreed with a call Mike made over a boarding, so he called her into his cabin and confronted her on it. They had a small discussion over it and he threw the SAS motto up in her face thinking it would get a rise out of her. He didn't expect for her to ask him why he was denying her any opportunity to move on from him. It caught Mike off guard and he apologised seeing that he was hurting her. A few days later, Mike went on a boarding when Roth's team came under fire, both Mike and Jim were hurt and Kate, knowing Jim would be fine went to take care of Mike. Jim woke up and saw her taking care of Mike and ended their relationship"

"That had to be hard on Lieutenant McGregor. Losing someone she had fought so hard to keep"

"It was difficult for a bit for her, yes. But Kate is the type of person to jump into her work and not worry about the rest. Keeping busy is her way of dealing with things. You need to understand something to understand Kate McGregor. Her mother kidnapped her at age nine, brought her to our country. When the relationship she left her husband for didn't work out, she blamed Kate and beat her for it. The woman drank and took drugs. Every man she brought into their home attacked Kate and touched her in ways no child should ever be touched until she was old enough leave home and look for work".

Steve gave a small pause before continuing his evidence about Mike and Kate.

"Meeting a Navy recruiter her first year of high school saved her life. She took the test and transferred herself to a Naval High School, then got a scholarship to attend ADFA, where she won the Sword for best cadet her last year. She excelled at everything, memorised every book she could get her hands on about the navy and its protocol. She was even named 'Princess Perfect' in school because everything had to be perfect with her. She strived for it. She has made herself better for what she has done and has no intention of going back. The only reckless thing she ever did in her life was sleep with Mike at Watson's Bay, and let me tell you, it changed her"

"How so Admiral Marshall?"

"Kate was always dedicated to her job in the Navy, but after Mike it was like it was all she was. No Fun, no pleasure, just her work and the Navy. She became harder, sterner. She followed the book so close to the tee that it even scared all of you here at Canberra. That was when the Brass felt she would do well on Hammersley. After Jim left, I was afraid for a while that she would retreat back to the Kate she was after Mike, but the crew of the Hammersley made sure that didn't happen. When ET died, Kate showed the compassion that I wished somebody had shown her. When someone took his place on the ship, Kate tried to help his fiancée Nav to accept it. Then Mike was forced to face his feelings twice more. The first time was when the Hammersley caught Kershaw and Davis. The second time when they came across the Flamingo Bay".

"The Flamingo Bay, wasn't that the ship that had the psychopath on it?"

"Yes and Kate almost died, twice. Once on the deck of the ship when the guy held a knife to her throat and then again when he somehow got on Hammersley and tried to kill Kate again. Mike was there the second time. He got the guy to let go of Kate's throat by bashing his head in with a fire extinguisher".

That sent a few into laughter. They could all just see Commander Mike Flynn hitting some guy in the head to save Kate and then her run into his arms where she felt safe. They never knew how close to the point they were.

"When Mike got posted as a Commander to NavCom, he saw his opportunity and went for it. The two made up for lost time and were back together for the first time in over 8 years. They were happy. Then he got posted back on Hammersley. It was hell for them. Once more they had everything in their hands and they had to give it up because of the Navy. They went back to being professional. Kate hounded him about finding a new CO, and of course we all know how he loves the Hammersley so he dragged his feet. Maxine didn't help either. She knew Mike had the hots for Kate and knew if they stayed on the same ship –"

"That they couldn't be together and she could have him".

"Exactly" said Steve, glad that they were finally following him. "But it didn't end there. Since then, Kate has been kidnapped, held hostage, poisoned and almost died, blew up pretty much when the boat they were searching was found to have a bomb on it".

"Good grief Steve!" exclaimed the Chief of Navy. "Lieutenant McGregor went through all of that since Mike was reposted and we were never told?"

"Yes she has and she never let it get to her either. When Mike recommended Kate as the new CO, Maxine became livid and from that point on had Kate in her sights as a problem. She refused Lieutenant McGregor's position to be up for promotion and made Mike stay on the ship. Then Mike was taken by that drug cartel and beaten and tortured. They thought he was dead when the sub they thought he was on blew up in front of them. The fact Kate showed so much emotion again angered Commander White. When Kate accidently found him alive on Gorksi's boat, it was considered a miracle. When Mike was no longer CO due to trauma and counselling he was receiving, they started seeing each other again, as Mike was not posted on the ship at that moment. That was when she got pregnant"

"So besides Watson's Bay, every single time these two have been together was when they had one of them off the ship. Are you telling me they were able to keep it professional and didn't break the rules once in all of these years Marshall?" the Chief of Navy asked, with a hint of scepticism.

"Yes Sir, I am. Those two are two of the most dictated sailors I have ever met in my life. When Mike was posted back on Hammersley after he was cleared for work, all hell broke loose. Maxine went as far as to deny any job Kate applied for, and even had her son help her even though the poor boy didn't realize he was pulling Mike away from Kate on their anniversary. She posted Ryan to the Hammersley to keep Kate and Mike apart. With the increase in activity at our boarders, poor Kate didn't even realize she was pregnant until recently and then Maxine couldn't deny her the transfer because you can't have a pregnant woman on a Naval Warship".

"Was that when Maxine got really bad Steve?"

"Yes Sir. She had Kate's ex boyfriend, Jim, who she has on a restraining order, try and break into her house and she had Mike followed while he was doing something with Kate's sister. By the way, Kate finally met her real dad again last year and found out she had a half sister too, and they live quite close to each other. They have been close ever since. But Christina McGregor had had enough when Jim was arrested. Maxine called the police on Kate and Mike's family when they were moving out the stuff from Kate's house to be put up for sale"

"Why is Lieutenant McGregor's house up for sale, and why the restraining order?"

"Let's just say Jim couldn't take being away from Kate and broke into her house to get her 'attention' one night soon after he started stalking and harressing her. The police were called by a distraught neighbour of hers. The police found a knocked out Army Captain and a frightened but angry Navy XO. But that was over two years ago. Mike proposed to Kate when he finally realized he was losing Kate because of Maxine. He didn't even know she was pregnant until she told him, and she expected him to run. Instead he goes ahead with the proposal and Kate said yes, finally I might add. Since neither house was really child friendly, Kate is selling her house and Mike and Kate are buying another house together to raise their little girl, I think they are naming her Catherine LaFern Flynn"

"How do they know she is having a girl?"

"When Kate went to the doctor for her first appointment, they found something wrong. Kate was carrying twins and one died. Since they share the small sack of fluids, and Kate hasn't had the best prenatal care, she is currently in the hospital. Maxine has continued to cause problems which I included in my report, one incident being two days ago"

After everyone had looked over the evidence from the past week, they agreed there was a problem. They were surprised to see Maxine's private journals and paperwork included in the evidence. While incriminating, they needed to know how Steve had got them.

"Steve, you have enough evidence for us to start looking into doing a court marshal or at least a transfer, but we need to know how you got all this?"

Steve chuckled and looked at everyone. He knew he was about to bring in the shock factor.

"When the crew found out Kate was in danger, they all pretty much went bonkers. Ryan came forward and implicated his own mother and got the evidence from home for us. He don't like it that someone it trying to hurt Mike and Kate. He grew up with Mike after Maxine's husband died. Mike is the only father figure the boy can remember. He respects Kate and he doesn't feel his mother should have any say over who Mike loves. Ryan White is just happy that Mike is finally happy. Kate even feels bad for the boy knowing he is in a peculiar predicament. She has gone as far as asking Mike whether they could take her home off the market or give Ryan Mike's old place since they are buying their house, so Ryan is not homeless after all of this. But then that is how Kate is. She will help anybody who proves they deserve it before she helps herself. It's just who she is as a individual"

Everyone agreed with the evidence and said they would look into it and give Steve a ring in a few days. They gave permission for Steve to return to Cairns in case Maxine pulled anything else. With doing all he could do, Steve left the meeting happy. He had done what he set off to do. He just hoped he had done enough.

Christina had handled the problem at work, but had to stay due to paperwork issues. After several hours, she was finally on her way to get the kids, when her cell phone rang. It was the realtor. Christina let it go to voicemail and picked up her children. While sitting in line at her son's school, she checked her voicemail and found she had to go to the realtor's office. Reaching the office with four kids in her car, she quickly ran in to find the woman smiling and giving her a set of paperwork both Mike and Kate had to sign again and return post haste. Then she handed Christina a set of keys and Christina realized Mike and Kate had got the house earlier than the normal 30 day waiting period. She smiled and went to stop by her house to pick up something when she noticed her front door was open. Telling the kids to stay in the car, Christina removed her taser from the glove box before telling the kids to lock the car doors after she got out. Christina crept up to her house looking for anything unusual.

When she went inside, she noticed her whole house was trashed. She almost dropped her taser she was so shocked at the damage in front of her. Grabbing her cell phone from her pocket, she had barely dialled emergency services when she saw something in a fragment of mirror on the wall. Looking at her taser gun, she noticed it was fully charged and ready. She walked forward a bit so she could look down and watch the shadow behind her. She knew it wasn't one of her kids, this was a male, she could smell his aftershave.

The smell was familiar, but she couldn't place it. Seeing a flash of brown behind her, Christina turned and fired her taser, screaming her name and address out so the woman on the other end could send the police. The man went down, but she never saw the second man come up behind her until it was too late. She turns around in time to receive a punch in the face, sending her to the floor. A kick to the head knocked her out while the man above her smiled and hung up the phone in her hand.

"Hello sweetheart. Did you miss me Christina?" said Gerald Perkins as he looked down upon his ex-wife. Picking her up, he started to move upstairs. He had plans for his oh so loving ex wife.


	13. Chapter 13

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By SigmaStar79

A/N: Again I would like to thank the wonderful Sez for being my Beta on this story. She has been ton of help and I kiss the ground she walks on Hope you all enjoy this chapter as it explains what has happened to Christina, and the fallout from it. Let me know what you think

Chapter 13

Kate knew something was wrong. She just didn't feel right. 2Dads and Bird were with her, but she knew something just wasn't right. She had talked to Mike via MSN to learn he was on the way back, but would only have enough time to stop off and say hi before going out again.

When her dad walked in looking for Christina, the two shared a knowing look. Setting up her laptop, she prayed Mike was available. She was lucky; he was and she took the opportunity to ask him if Christina had talked to Pete. Mike had said he didn't think so and that they were still an hour off. Pete came in and said he hadn't spoken to her and Kate started to get worried. Looking to her father, she spoke the words that no one wanted to hear.

"Something is wrong dad. I can feel it, something is wrong with Christina"

Shamus agreed and told Kate's shipmates to stay with her while he checked her house. As he was driving, he kept trying to reach her, but got no response. When he reached her house, he saw the kids were in the car.

"What are you doing in the car?"

"Mum saw our door open when we got here. She told us to say inside the car and lock the doors and she went inside. She never came back; we have been here for about 45 minutes, Grandpa"

Knowing that was something Christina did only if she felt there was extreme danger, he called emergency services and told the person where to come and why. He told the kids to stay in the car and he put in his Bluetooth i and made sure he could hear the operator while he walked into the home. The first thing he saw was a man on the floor. Checking his pulse, he realized the man was dead and he relayed this information to the operator. He didn't call out for Christina. He could tell that she had used her taser gun on his chest at close range. Probably gave the man a heart attack.

Looking downstairs and finding nothing, he proceeded to look upstairs. Having checked the kids' rooms first, he checked his daughter's room last. When he looked inside, he almost cried out.

Christina was on her bed, spread eagle, naked and bleeding. But he knew something wasn't right and looked around. This felt like a trap and he pressed his back to the wall and told the operator what he found and thought. The woman told him to leave the house but he said he couldn't. She was his daughter and it was his job to protect her.

He was surprised when he saw Joseph Flynn and three of his sons come up the stairs. He asked why they were there and Joe said that Kate had told him something was wrong. They all entered the bedroom and almost fell for the trap. A snake was curled up between Christina's legs and looked ready to strike. Shamus told the operator and all the men took a step back. Shamus did a quick look over, but didn't see any puncture marks.

Soon enough the police arrived, as did the animal control workers who removed the brown snake. It was a careful procedure, and Shamus was relieved when the snake was finally away from his daughter. He asked one of Mike's brothers to drive his car to the hospital as he drove Christina's car with her children there.

The ride to the hospital was the longest Shamus had ever driven. The knowledge that not one, but both of his little girls were hurt was almost more than he could handle. He also had to explain to his grandchildren that he had a bad feeling their father was the one behind their mother's attack. Then there was telling Kate. She was going to wonder why the kids were with him and not Christina. How was he going to tell Kate that Christina had been hurt in her own home?

The HMAS Hammersley docked in port, and Mike and Pete made their way to NavCom for a briefing and their new orders to leave after refuelling was done. Pete had asked them to fuel slowly so Mike could see his pregnant fiancée and unborn baby, and the men agreed to fuel as slowly as they could without getting in trouble.

For Mike and Pete, the ride to the hospital was a fast one since they were almost right there, but what Mike and Pete didn't expect was for Andrea and Sarah to run into Mike's arms crying. Mike recognized the girls as being Christina's daughters and then remembered Kate and Shamus both thinking something was wrong. Forgetting Pete for a moment, Mike asked the girls what was wrong. When Andrea said their house had been broken into and her mum had been hurt, his heart met his stomach. Someone had gone after Christina.

Pete looked on shocked that someone had attacked Christina with her children outside. He remembered the discussion where they all had found out Christina's ex husband was after the children and Christina and immediately he smelled a rat. Looking around, he quickly spotted the man he recognized as Kate and Christina's father and walked over.

"Hello sir, I'm Pete, I was supposed to have a dinner date with your daughter Christina. I just heard she was attacked in her home. Is that true?"

Shamus looked at the man and it took a moment before he recognized him as the one Christina had had it out with over the internet. He was supposed to have dinner with Christina, but that was looking unlikely at the moment.

"Yes she was unfortunately. We don't know anything yet as she is still being looked at. I wish they would just hurry up and let me know if my baby girl is alright or not. The paramedics thought she had a concussion and it looked as if she had been kicked in the head"

"May I make the suggestion it might have been her ex sir"

Shamus looked at the man more closely and saw the man was worried about Christina and upset someone had dared to touch her at the same time.

"Then you're thinkin' the same as me lad. Too bad I can't prove nothing till Chrisy comes to again"

Pete nodded his head and looked around before saying anything else. He didn't want Christina's children hearing his conversation with their grandfather about their parents.

"After this quick patrol, Mike and I will be back ashore. We have come in to refuel and drop off the hostages from that sex trafficking ring we discovered. We still need to deliver some SAS troops somewhere. After we get back, may I ask permission to date your daughter sir and help kick her ex's head in for you Sir? No one deserves that treatment and if he did this with his own children outside waiting for her…"

"I like the way you think Lad. Names Shamus McGregor"

"Peter Tomaszewski. I am the XO of the Hammersley. May I say your oldest daughter left me some really big shoes to fill."

Shamus almost laughed at that. He was proud of Kate's achievements and knowing this man respected her as much as Christina whom he planned to date was impressive. Now if he could just keep both his girls safe.

Pete could tell Shamus was thinking bad thoughts so he clapped the man on the shoulder and smiled before saying.

"Don't worry Mate, if Christina is anything like her big sister Kate, they are both going to be out of here soon and busting heads. If there is one thing I learned from Kate over the years and now from Christina is that you can't keep a McGregor woman down for long"

Shamus smiled and thanked Pete for his words, but the knowledge that everything was far from finished still loomed overhead. Then he remembered something.

"That's it!"

"What's it, mate?"

Shamus ran outside to Christina's car and retrieved the keys and paperwork for Kate and Mike's new house. On the way here Andrea had told him that her mum had picked up the keys and paperwork for them both to sign immediately before they had stopped by their house. He ran back inside and Pete and Mike were both waiting for them.

"Christina picked up the keys to your new house and the papers for both you and Katie to sign as soon as possible. No one knows about the new house. After the girls are released…"

"We can hide them at the new house" finished Pete and Mike at the same time and Shamus smiled. Both these men were made for his girls. He just knew it as all three ran to Mike's mum and asked her to watch Christina's children so they could all go and see Kate quickly.

Kate was talking to Carol and Dutchy when her father, Mike and Pete ran in. Quickly signing the papers, Mike handed them back to Shamus before he lunged forward and kissed Kate. Not to be out done, Kate returned the kiss with active fever. But Carol and Dutchy blushed and excused themselves. They had dinner plans to make for after Dutchy returned from patrol.

Breaking the kiss, Mike and Kate looked into each other's eyes and sighed in relief. They had missed each other terribly and the thought of one of them having to leave again killed them, even though they knew Mike had to. It was part of the job and no one understood that better than them. Pete and Shamus walked out of the room to give the two a bit of privacy before Mike and Pete had to leave.

Outside in the hall, Pete gave Shamus his email and messenger information, along with his cell phone number. He wanted Christina and Shamus to have the information just in case. Shamus and Pete went over plans of working on the new house and the possibility of Christina and the kids staying at his if the house wasn't ready for all of them in time. Both men talked about how to provide suitable security for both women and the children, and Pete even learned when everyone's Birthdays where, especially that the boys birthdays were coming up in two weeks and that Shamus knew Christina had been going to have the party that their house, but now they really couldn't now.

Pete thought about it and told Shamus to find out who all was invited and to let him know so he could book a party for the boys. Since they were turning the big number 8, Pete said they deserved a big party. Shamus laughed at that and asked was he going to give Andrea a big thirteenth next month on her birthday too. When Pete grinned, Shamus shook his head while chuckling.

"Lad, where have you been all of Christina's life? You should have been those kids dad instead of that Perkin's boy. That boy rubbed me wrong the moment I met him"

Pete didn't want to pry, but he noticed how old the kids are and how young Christina is. Shamus must have recognized the face because he started to explain.

"Christina was only 12 when she met that cad Gerald Perkins. He was 17 and I didn't approve. At first Christina kept clear of him, but the boy knew how to get around things. He set up some boys to show up and try to attack Christina and I one day, and made sure him and his friends were there to handle them. From then the child was smitten. I tried everything a father could to keep them apart, but in the end, I couldn't stop the inevitable. Christina went to a party with a few of her friends and Perkins showed up with a few of his. All the boys had their sights on our girls and spiked their drinks. When the girls went to lie down, the boys were waiting. Gerald got Christina, Tommy Usher got Cathy Isle and Toby McDowell got Amber Fry. Amber and Cathy got off with just losing their virginities and a sore head".

"Christina wasn't that lucky" stated Pete.

"No, she wasn't" said Shamus with a sigh. "She had just turned 13 three months before. At first, she had told her mum and not me, afraid I would go after the lad, which I would have, since he had already turned 18. I already knew something was up when the boy started having flowers delivered and cards started arriving in the mail. The letters saying how much he missed her and how he wished I would let him see her".

"How did you find out?" asked Pete.

"About two months in, Christina received a letter from Perkins stating how he wished they hadn't been drugged by his friends the night they made love, but that he remembered every caress and kiss. He vowed he had been celibate since then and that her touch was all he craved. He even made the promise to wait until she was 18 if he had to, but he wasn't touching another but her. He vowed to love her and cherish her. I, of course being me, blew the world's biggest gasket. I confronted Christina and my wife, her mother Ceili, told me she knew about it. Christina yelled and said I had no right opening her mail. We fought long and hard. Then she stopped talking to me. For an entire month, she didn't speak one sound to me".

"That must have been hard" said Pete. "I can see how much you love both of your daughters".

"That I do," sighed Shamus and Pete placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. While it wasn't Christina's fault she had been taken advantage of by a grown man, it wasn't Shamus's fault for being angry either. He would have killed the boy!

"Then she started getting sick in the early evening" stated Shamus starting up again. "At first Ceili thought she had caught a virus, and just gave her bland foods to eat in the evening. I was military so I wasn't home all the time. The Army always had me somewhere. When I was home, I was there, but when I was out, I was on a mission"

"You were on a mission, I can understand that" said Pete.

"I came home one night to Christina crying uncontrollably and Ceili holding her crying as well. I can still see Ceili's face as she handed me the paper from the doctor. Christina was pregnant, not sick. My little girl was scared lifeless and I was furious. Before Ceili could stop her, Christina was on the phone, calling Perkins. I could hear her crying and telling him and she hung up the phone. She came back and said Perkins had told her he was fixing things. An hour later, the boy showed up at my door with his parents and grandparents. Along with them was their family priest. In my living room my youngest daughter married Perkins and Perkins promised a larger wedding after the baby was born".

Pete smiled. But he also knew something bad was coming.

"None of us knew he was IRA. When Christina had Andrea, he was there and smiling. I heard after that he had drugged Christina on purpose to have her. He had planned the entire thing. He had wanted her pregnant. By then though it was too late, they were married. Right after Andrea was born; the cad knocked her up with Sarah. Because Perkins didn't wait, there were problems with Sarah's pregnancy. She was born two months early. The girls are only 7 ½ months apart"

Pete cringed. He knew a woman was supposed to heal within about six weeks. She had been 14 when she delivered and was probably told to wait longer, but her ex hadn't listened and done what he wanted. That meant Christina had delivered at 14 again, or right after she turned 15.

"She made sure the doctors put an implant in her after Sarah so she wouldn't get pregnant again so soon. It angered Perkins because he wanted a small army. When he couldn't get her pregnant again so soon, he was afraid at first he had hurt her. When a year came and went, he started thinking maybe he had done something to himself and got checked, but he was fine. When the second year came and went, he asked Christina's doctor to check her out. The doctor knew what the problem was, but said nothing. He knew why Christina had done it, she wanted to finish school"

"Good for her" Pete said with a smile. He was proud of the stand Christina had taken at such an early age. It showed perseverance and spunk.

"Then Perkins got in trouble with the law and was sent to jail for two years. He spent 18 months but…"

"Christina got a break"

"Yes" replied Shamus. "While he was in his first four months of jail, something went wrong with Christina's implant and it had to be removed. Christina never thought anything and just went to work with me after school while her mum watched the girls. She never thought to get on the pill or shot since she never looked at anyone else. Then Perkins got out early and Christina had no time. She came home one night with the girls and found Perkins waiting. He asked where she was and she told him at work with me. She put the girls to bed since they had already had dinner with us and Perkins jumped her. Christina got pregnant with the boys that night."

"Why did they get divorced if you don't mind me asking?" asked Pete, a little afraid of what Shamus might say.

"Perkins got involved with arms smuggling and got caught. When Christina found out, she was furious, she was eight months pregnant and again Perkins was being sent to jail. This time the police entered her home and tried to take everything. Thankfully Christina had paid for everything herself and proved it with her job in my company, or they would have taken everything. That was why everything was in Christina's name. When they told her Perkins was a terrorist, she asked how to get a divorce, stating she didn't want her kids around that. The divorce went through right after I retired from the Army and got more involved with my business, which boomed because of it".

"Congrats then Sir" said Pete. He knew there was more.

"Thank you" said Shamus proudly. "I never knew a shipment business of livestock would be that great, but when I learned of an opportunity here, I took it. Soon though after the divorce, Perkins was having people come and harass Christina and the kids. I sent her here, knowing her and the kids would be safe. Her house is in my name, which we never transferred due to Perkins. She had the boys and moved here right after. She has lived here almost eight years now. Now the jerk is out and has found them"

"Don't worry Shamus. Nothing is going to happen again. After I get back, I'll do my best to make sure of it"

"Good lad, Good lad. Just keep my baby happy and her and her kids safe".

"Yes sir" Pete said smiling big right as Mike came out of Kate's room. Looking at his watch he noticed Mike had been in there 45 minutes. The look on Mike's face said a story only Pete could read and Pete had to keep the smile off of his face unless Shamus realized what Mike and Kate had been up too.

"Dutchy just texted me, the refuelling is almost done. Mr. McGregor, Kate signed her part of the paperwork. The sooner you get those to the realtor, the soon I can get back and start working on everything".

"You mean us Mike" stated Shamus with a no nonsense look. "You don't have to do everything by yourself; we are all here to help".

"OK then Dad, can't wait to get back so WE can work on the house. Kate knows how to get a hold of me so we can all chat online about what needs to be done, and how we are going to do it all".

Shamus agreed and Pete and Mike left the hospital. Then Shamus looked at his own watch and realized Mike had been alone with his little girl for almost an hour. Walking in the check on her, he found her rumpled but asleep with a pleasant smile on her face. A smell lingered in the room and Shamus had to fight the urge to kill one Mike Flynn. Taking the paperwork, Shamus went down stairs to collect his grandchildren and go to the realtor's office. He had paperwork to drop off.

Walking back on Hammersley, Mike had an extra spring in his step and his heart felt light. Sitting in his chair, he took Hammersley out to deliver the SAS troops aboard. Pete stood next to him with a large grin on his face and Mike knew why. Pete could read him like a book and knew what Mike and Kate had been up to in her room. After they were well on their way at sea, Mike and Pete left the ship to Dutchy while they went down to his cabin and looked over the entire copy of the video Christina had taken of the house with their Laptops open and messengers up. They had planning to do.

Christina came to, sore and confused. When she realised she was in hospital, she tried to get up, only to be stopped by Catherine Flynn. After giving the woman a weird look, she tried again, only to be stopped by Catherine once more.

"Please let me up, my ex is back and he will hurt my kids if I don't warn my Dad".

"Your Dad is talking to police at the moment. He just got back from the realtors with the signed paperwork you had picked up earlier. Your father and the guys already guessed your ex was responsible and your father is not amused".

Christina groaned, knowing she wasn't ever going to hear the end of this. Her father never liked Gerald, and he had been right not to. While she wouldn't give her children up for the world, she did wish she had them later in life with somebody else. Then all the memories of what happened in her house came back to her and she gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Catherine. She watched as the blood drained from Christina's face and she started crying while repeating the word no over and over again.

"Féilire" cried out Christina with tears running down her eyes. She couldn't, she just couldn't.

"What?" said Catherine confused. She knew Kate's mum was from England and remembered hearing Christina's mum was half English half Irish while Shamus was full Irish, but she didn't know what Christina was saying at the moment.

"Féilire" repeated Christina crying harder. Catherine felt at a lost and called out for Shamus.

"Shamus, get in here. Something is wrong with Christina. She is saying something, but I don't understand what she is saying"

Shamus ran in the room with Joe, a doctor, and two police officers behind him. Seeing his youngest cry, he almost started crying and ran to her.

"What is it Christina, what do you need?"

"Féilire" Christina said again, sounding more heartbroken than the first two times before. When everyone noticed Shamus's face pale, they all knew something was terribly wrong.

"Someone had me a calendar quickly" said Shamus and the terrified look on his face only added to Catherine' s worry as she grabbed a miniature one from her purse and handed it to Shamus. Everyone watched as Shamus handed it the Christina and she looked through it, and started crying harder.

"Does féilire mean calendar?" asked Joseph

Shamus nodded his head, crying with Christina now and holding her close, whispering words in a language no one understood.

"Oro he force you?" asked Shamus.

"Yes" replied Christina.

" IR tere a cance?" asked Shamus, now paler than he was before. Everyone knew he was talking in a different language, but they knew he was asking important questions.

"I know" responded Christina and Shamus cried out and hugged her tighter. When he turned to the doctor and spoke, Catherine cried out and Joe held her to him. He was as upset as Catherine and Shamus.

"Perkins raped her and she knows she has become pregnant. It is the right time in her cycle for it"

The doctor asked Shamus was it alright to give Christina the morning after pill and Shamus said no. Everyone was shocked his answer until he explained.

"It doesn't work on her. She tried it with Sarah, and she still had her. Her body doesn't accept the medicine"

Catherine hugged Christina as Christina cried out harder. The doctor confirmed they had found evidence of rape and had already taken a sample. The police officers noted it down and asked Christina who hurt her.

"My ex husband" Christina said while crying into Catherine. The police already had his name and asked a few more questions before they left the weeping mother to her doom. Shamus only had to look at Joseph for the other man to understand. Joe nodded and left the room to find his other sons while Shamus told them Christina was to rest in Kate's room and to make sure they stayed together. Catherine agreed and watched Shamus leave the room. She knew what they were doing.

They were going after Gerald Perkins.


	14. Chapter 14

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By SigmaStar79

A/N: Thank you so much for the support everyone. I am so glad everyone is enjoying this so much. Again, I tip my hat off to my wonderful Beta, Sez, who without, this story would not be half as good. Thank you so much for being my beta. You are heaven sent and a blessing

Dedicated to everyone who has followed this story so far! Thank you all so much

Chapter 14

Maxine had heard on the news at work that Christina McGregor Perkins had been attacked at home and was almost killed by her ex husband Gerald Perkins. She almost smiled at that, but knew it wasn't her place. She was mad at Kate, not her sister Christina.

Looking at her screen, she sent the files she needed to Command Central in Cabrera. She felt a lot better now that that was done. She had obtained paperwork from the hospital stating that Kate was five months pregnant, so, Maxine altered it, so it read three months pregnant, stating she knew for a fact they had not been together at the time originally stated. She knew that would cause problems for Kate. She just knew the baby wasn't Mike's kid. If she proved Kate a liar, then she would finally win.

Feeling it was finally time, Maxine got up and walked out of her office. Walking through the halls of NavCom, she felt at peace for the first time within the last year. Kate was about to be removed from her life and home, Mike was finally going to be hers, and Ryan and Mike were serving together on the same boat so she knew Ryan was safe.

Once she reached her car, she reached for her keys to unlock the door when she saw someone walking behind her in the reflection of her mirror. Turning around, she greeted the friend she hadn't seen in so long.

"Frances! How are you?"

Kate was beside herself when her sister was brought into her room. Catherine knew from the look on Kate's face that her father and Mike had not filled her in. After making sure Christina was comfortable and settled, she sat down and told Kate everything. As Kate fought the tears from coming forward, she carefully climbed out of bed and into her little sister's bed.

Seeing her sister lay down beside her, Christina broke into a brand new set of tears. Kate felt useless, but knew she was helping by just being there. Holding her sister as her tears fell, Kate felt hatred enter her heart for the first time since she thought Mike was dead. A horrid man had hurt her sister beyond words and it would be her sister that faced the consequences for the rest of her life. It didn't seem fair, but knowing her father was out there with Mike's father and brothers gave her some form of comfort. That man would not get away with hurting Christina again, even if it meant her putting herself in danger to kill him herself.

Catherine watched the display and smiled. Kate was already a wonderful big sister and aunt and she knew she would also make a wonderful mother. Sitting back, she decided to help Christina's children with their homework. All four had refused to leave the hospital stating that if their mum was here then so were they. Catherine had to appreciate that kind of devotion.

Andrea and Sarah weren't stupid. They had overheard their grandfather talk to Uncle Mike's dad and brothers. They knew who was responsible for hurting their mother, and they weren't happy. But if anyone knew Gerald Perkins better than their mother, it was them. Their father was ruthless and cruel. There were things their mother had never told their grandfather in fear he would lose his mind in hatred. But what no one knew better than them was that when their dad started something, he was going to finish it. Their dad was coming back; it was only a matter of when.

Pete found out the Cairns tropical zoo held birthday parties and quickly called them up. Thankfully, they could organize a last minute birthday party which Pete was thankful for and he booked it with his credit card immediately. Glad to have that done, he went online to a toy store and bought several toys and video games for the boys; before going to another site to buy decorations. After all was said and done, he had paid a pretty penny, but it was worth it.

Remembering Shamus's words about Andrea's birthday being next month, Pete quickly went back online to look for girly gifts. If Andrea's birthday is next month that meant Sarah had turned 12 two months ago. He didn't want the girls to feel left out, so he got on and signed up to be able to bid on auctions. He ended up wining a beautiful garnet and gold cross for Sarah and a diamond and gold cross for Andrea. Paying for his purchases, Pete felt very proud of himself.

Looking up at Mike, he saw that Mike already had a long list of things to do with items needed for the jobs under each one. Pete had to shake his head at Mike being so gung-ho over the house. But then again, he was finally getting the woman he had loved for so long and was becoming a father as well. He could understand why his best mate wanted everything perfect.

"Boss, you do know we don't have that long before the baby is born right?"

Mike looked up at Pete with a surprised look on his face and a pencil stuck sideways in his mouth. Removing the pencil with a smile, Mike responded.

"A lot of this I am going to hire someone to do. Like the basement. I want someone to go down and check the electrical work, make sure it is up for putting a family room, office and laundry down there. The painting we can do ourselves. Putting the baby's room together will be my pleasure alone since I'm daddy and decorating is something my mother and sister in law have taken over, so yeah. All new major appliances are a must, I don't want anything blowing up or breaking down on us. Then there is the front and back yards. I want to plant a garden and set up a swing set and redo the front and back porch. You know, make sure the wood is good and sturdy. A fresh coat of white paint would do there with some weather proofing and putting up a swing in front. I also want to fix the fences, maybe put new ones up. Then there is Ryan's little surprise."

"What surprise is that boss?" asked Pete with a smile. He knew Mike favored the boy and was curious on how he was going to reward him over helping them.

"I'm giving him a choice. My place or Kate's old place"

Pete looked shocked. Mike was giving one of the places to Ryan. His look must have been funny because Mike gave a chuckle.

"I found Ryan asleep at his desk on the way back to port. The boy has been collecting evidence against his mum, checking in, trying to finish his college courses to be an officer, and looking for a place to live and where to store all his stuff. Go look at his locker and personal space. Almost everything from home is stored on board besides his furniture. He is running himself bare and thin and I can't let that continue. He needs his own place. I talked to Kate today and she was actually thinking the same thing. We are giving him the option once we are back on shore."

Pete shook his head and laughed. Mike and Kate were two of a kind. Always helping others before themselves. Just then both their computers alerted them to a new Messenger request. It was a conference video chat request from AnBaby98. It took them a moment before Pete realized it was Andrea and told Mike to accept. Neither man expected to see Andrea raise a finger to her lips quickly then tell someone she was doing her home work. She tugged on her ear, showing them she wanted them to listen as she typed to both.

AnBaby98: Listen, mum was raped by dad. Mum is scared she is pregnant since it is the right time for it to happen. She is scared Pete wont like her anymore. But the police are here because Dad was seen nearby. They are here letting Mum and Aunt Kate know what is going on. Mike's mum called Grandpa and Mr. Flynn along with Uncle Mike's brothers and they are setting up a perimeter. But I know dad. He won't stop till he has completed what he has set out to do. I think he is trying to force mum and us to go back to him. He did it long ago when he purposely got her pregnant with me, and then with Sarah. I don't think he knows about the boys yet. Are you on your way back yet?

Mike and Pete looked at each other. Mike ran out the door as Pete told her to let her mum know he still wants her no matter what and that Uncle Mike had gone to see how long till they reached the destination the SAS needed to go. Andrea sent a smiley face back and Pete smiled. Andrea was definitely a smart little girl.

Mike came back and the face he gave was not promising.

"Our ETA is 0800 tomorrow. It is 1700 now, we are nowhere near close"

"Damn" Pete said out loud and Andrea giggled. Pete gave a small smirk at the girl's reaction and then to her typed response.

AnBaby98: Bad X, and here I thought I would not hear another bad word today lol

Pete and Mike laughed at that. Then they noticed Andrea grab her ear and unplug her headset while giving the quiet smiley. Pete and Mike were listening in.

Back in Kate and Christina's room, Shamus and Joe were not happy. Steve had just made it back and was waiting for Canberra to call him back with his orders. Now instead of one wacko, they had two.

"What the hell are we going to do? The police said we should stand back and let them do their jobs, but these are my babies. I am partially responsible for them being alive; I can't stand back and do nothing"

"I know Shamus, but we are helping here. By standing guard, nothing can get in here to them. One of us needs to reach Mike and have him set up a security alarm system in the new house"

"I will later when the girls are awake. I know Kate will want to talk to him. Have you seen the news?"

"Yes and I'm trying to keep Catherine from seeing it. She is already upset over the whole thing. She doesn't understand how someone can rape and attempt to kill the mother of your children. I mean good grief, I can see he's angry, but a brown snake, Shamus! I know that upsets you"

"Hell yes it upsets me Joseph, but I also need to keep my head. This jerk isn't done, I can feel it. I don't know what he has planned, but there is something else. The problem is it is probably in front of me face and I can't see it"

"Could he be after the girls? The court papers did mention the girls"

"Yeah but it didn't mention the boys"

"What if he didn't know about the boys at first?"

"Oh sweet heavenly lord, he's angry over the boys. He don't know they're his sons"

"What would he do Shamus? What would he do to the boys?"

"He'd kill them unless he recognized his own blood, or if the girls get captured and tell him they are his as well. Either way, it's not good because he was never placed on the boys' birth certificates. Christina didn't even give them their father's names. After she came here, she gave the girls our name as well as the boys to protect them. She didn't want anyone knowing they were the offspring of a terrorist. She was planning to change her name too, but with four children, she never got around to it since it was so expensive to do."

"You don't think…"

"What Joseph?"

"He forced her Shamus. Your daughter was so upset she was talking in a different language. You told me that was how he got the kids in the first place. Was there a calendar in her house…"

"In her room there was one. She was like Kate. She kept a record in case she had to go to the doctor."

"Shamus, I hate to say this, but he knew Mate. He knew she would be fertile right now"

Shamus cursed and Andrea watched with sad eyes as her grandfather once again started to sob. She was as worried as her grandfather. She knew her dad was a bad person.

AnBaby98: Dad knew Uncle Mike. He raped her on purpose. Not to mention there were things missing from the house.

Mike and Pete just looked at each other. Mike knew that Pete liked Christina. He also knew Pete would stop at nothing to hurt Christina's ex if he laid one finger on her or the kids. He looked at his screen as he heard Pete typing to Andrea.

Buffer: It's going to be ok Andrea, I promise. What was missing from your house?

AnBaby98: Pictures of me and Sarah. One picture of us girls holding the boys when they were born and a recent family picture of Mum and all of us kids. The last picture was a family portrait; Grandpa, Aunt Kate, Mum and then us four kids. I remember hearing grandpa saying it was outdated when we found out. Aunt Kate said the picture was only taken four months ago. Grandpa said it was outdated because Cat, you and Uncle Mike are not in the picture.

Mike and Pete looked at each other again after Andrea's response. While they felt good to be included, they also understood something else.

Navy4Life: Andrea, the boys look like you girls. It is not going to take much for him to see that. The fact he took a picture with Kate in it has me worried. He might not just be angry about not being told.

Buffer: Maybe we can use this though. Andrea, send me the latest family picture you have on your net book.

AnBaby98: Ok Pete

Andrea sent the picture and Pete put it into the Photoshop folder. He changed the back ground, and he told Mike to send him a picture in his whites. Mike did one better and got dressed in his whites and Pete posed him then took a picture. Pete went and grabbed his whites and returned to Mike's cabin and did the same. He then combined the pictures. He had to smile at the finished product.

Now instead of a white background with Shamus McGregor standing in the background with his hands on Kate and Christina's shoulders with Andrea and Sarah sitting in front of Kate and Christina with their hands on the boys shoulders; It was HMAS Hammersrly in the background. Everyone was in the same position, except this time Mike was behind Kate with an arm around her waist, his hand on her stomach advertising they were having a baby. Pete was standing behind Christina with an arm around her waist. Since Kate was wearing her Navy Whites in the picture, he altered the boys clothing for small Navy uniforms and hats on the floor in front of them. He changed the colors of the girl's shirts and the color of Christina's Dress. When he printed it in ComCen, RO had just about a fit until he was shown the final result. RO had just grumbled about unprofessional use of his work space and Pete smiled. Same old Robert.

Reentering Mike's cabin, Pete handed the picture to Mike to look at after sending a copy to Andrea. Mike laughed and told Pete he made it look so professional. Andrea's mouth dropped and yelled at her grandfather. When she showed Shamus she was actually talking to Mike and Pete, Shamus gave Andrea a disapproving look before looking at the picture Pete had made. That seemed to do the trick as Shamus started laughing.

Hooking her Net Book into the TV so everyone could see, Andrea showed the new picture to the room, which brought smiles to everyone. Not noticing that Kate ad Christina had both woke up, seeing the picture made both women smile. Christina more so when she found out Pete knew what happened and still made the picture. Then they heard Mike's voice loud and clear.

"Put the picture back in Christina's house after cleaning it up. Print out new pictures of the one missing and then put this one on the mantel. If Andrea and Shamus are right, Gerald will return to see what has happened. Pete is making another picture now with himself in it and a border. It will infuriate Gerald into making a mistake."

Just then, Pete nodded to Mike and Mike told everyone to be prepared for new photoshoped pictures. The first one was of Christina close up with Pete behind her. The second one was of Christina and Pete at a naval ball, both wearing white. The third was of Christina, Pete and the kids. The fourth was Pete and Christina on the back deck of Hammersrly with Pete in his ship's uniform and Christina in a yellow top and white capri's. Christina was shocked, but smiled.

"Are you sure Peter, there's a good chance"

"I know, and if I have my way, we will grow together as will the new little one. When he or she is born, it will have my name, not his"

Christina's eyes busted with tears of happiness and Pete just smiled at her. He knew she would love that. He wanted to make her happy, more than anyone else he had ever known. From the moment he saw her and they fought, he knew she was his kind of girl.

"I have also taken the liberty of handling the boy's birthday party plans. I emailed Andrea where to pick everything up and she and Shamus can handle the rest. You just get better Christina McGregor"

Christina was shocked he was taking such an active role in her children's lives, but was glad to finally have someone there for her and not be blood related. She had waited so long.

"Has anyone heard from Steve?" asked Mike.

"He called earlier Mike, when we were busy. The text he sent said the meeting went as planned.

They are looking into Maxine."

"Good" replied Mike. 'I know I will feel a lot better once I know you and Cat are safe."

Shamus smiled at that. He liked Mike the more he spoke. He was turning out to be the best thing for Kate.

"Mike, I want you to look into a security system at the new house" Shamus started, only to be interrupted by Mike.

"Already on my list Mr. McGregor, I have a lot of projects on my new list for when we get back. I will send a copy of it to Kate for you"

"Excellent Mike, I like your forward thinking. It will be helpful in the days to come"

"Thank you sir"

Just then, Mike and Pete heard the intercom speak out.

"CO and XO to the Bridge at the rush. CO and XO to the Bridge at the rush"

Mike and Pete groaned out and everyone laughed. They all said their quick goodbyes as Mike and Pete headed to the bridge. Something was wrong, again.

Sitting in her living room drinking wine, Maxine was pleasantly pleased. Her friend Frances Flynn had surprised her at NavCom and asked to speak to her in private. Going to her home, Frances had spilled everything about Kate to her. She was shocked to hear about the twins and one being passed on and the fact Kate was in fact five months pregnant. The fact Kate was at the naval hospital gave Maxine enough info to go after Kate, but she had to be careful since Christina was now at the same hospital.

"You sure she's five months?" asked Maxine one last time. She had to be sure.

"Yeah, and I'm not totally convinced it's Mike's baby. I want him to get a DNA test."

"Can't blame you there" said Maxine sipping her wine. "I don't like her either."

"Have you ever met someone so perfect you want them whipped from the face of the earth?" asked Frances.

"Yeah, her" Maxine responded and they both laughed.

"What I don't understand is why Mike is denying you two. You have no reason to lie to me and they do. Kate served under him, and that breaks the rules. You would think he would have slipped something on to prevent this sort of thing. It makes me think Kate planned this"

"Same here" responded Maxine. As much as she loathed to, the new information proved Kate was carrying Mike's child. That just seemed to piss her off more. She had to get rid of that child.

"I will see what I can do about getting Kate transferred far away from Mike, Frances, I promise. The accusation that my own son is against me is ridiculous. Ryan loves Mike like a dad and since I'm his mum he would want us together, not apart."

"I thought the same thing too, but just in case you should be careful. Mike has a big influence on Ryan and Kate has a big influence on Mike."

Maxine had to admit she was right and quickly went into her office and started deleting all her journals and logs about Kate McGregor. Frances watched and sat with her in her office, shredding personal and professional papers and feeding them to the fireplace in the living room. Friends helped friends and she was determined to have Mike with a decent woman, someone his own age, not some tramp from the wrong side of the tracks.

After they finished that, they made sure everything was cleaned up at Maxine's house before they both headed to NavCom. They needed to destroy evidence there too. Clean up and close up loose ends. It was time to end Kate McGregor and now Maxine had someone on the inside to help her.

Frances Flynn.

Sitting in his apartment hotel suite, Gerald Perkins looked over the pictures he had quickly taken after his encounter with his ex wife Christina. He had almost forgotten how well the woman could fight, and she had improved over the years. Having her under him screaming again had been a pleasure in itself. He always loved the way she begged as she cried. She had done the same thing when he was purposely impregnating her with their second daughter Sarah. When he searched her room and found her cycle calendar, he almost cheered for joy. He would get his wife and daughters back, and impregnating her again was only the first step in doing so. He knew the pills they gave rape victims didn't work on his beloved Christina, she had tried them with Sarah and they hadn't worked.

When he had started looking for them, he had come across some interesting information. Shamus had found his long lost older daughter alive and well in Australia. After looking into Shamus's business dealings, he found he also had dealings in Australia. Finding Christina in charge there was just his luck. Finding out her older sister was Navy was a set back.

Now he was sitting in the living room of his suite looking at yet another surprise about Christina. A Family picture of Christina, his daughters, and two little boys. When he first saw the picture, he was angry and took it out on Christina in bed. Every rough thrust was a punishment of her betrayal. He had thought she had let another man touch her and set children within her. Now looking at the picture more closely, he knew he was wrong.

While Christina and Andrea had Shamus's hair, his blonde hair had been given somewhat to his youngest daughter Sarah. Her strawberry blonde hair and green eyes were a gorgeous combination. Both girls seemed to have his nose. Now looking at the twins boys in the picture, he was looking at the same green eyes, the same strawberry blonde hair. But unlike their sisters, they both had his mouth. Andrea and Sarah had gotten their mother's perfect lips, but Christina's sons had his. They had his forehead, his build. He had produced sons.

Thinking back, he remembered the day he had gotten out of jail early. He hadn't called Christina, just had his sources trace where her and the girls were and went there. She was his wife and he had been without her for too long. Finding out she was finishing school and working for her father, he had decided to be nice. He cooked dinner for them, but Christina arrived home late with the girls both half asleep. Seeing her walk in tired but happy, he sat back until she saw him. She had been so shocked she almost dropped the girls.

That night he hadn't thought about it, he had just helped her put the girls to bed and then took her into their bed. He had loved her like a starving men loves food that night. He craved her, needed her. He had wanted and craved her from the moment he had seen her at the Ceili, the celebration her mother had been named after. She had been 12 then and her body and eyes had smitten him since then. He knew he had to have her, so he teamed up with two other boys who wanted a chance at her two friends and set the trap. Silly girls should have known to never put their drinks down during a party. It had been to easy that night and after the first time tasting her sweetness, he was hooked. He had to claim her, and he did, several times that first night. Unbeknownst to him, they had conceived their daughter Andrea that night and he had considered himself blessed.

Now looking at the boys in the photos it was like seeing that first night over again in his head. Like when they made Andrea, they had made these boys. Two perfect little boys. He almost cried in relief. He had wanted sons, and he had them. Looking back at the picture, he vowed to get them, even if it meant hurting Christina's family to get them. He knew he had already placed the seed for another within her, and as he sat back and drank more of his wine, he imagined another little boy or girl. Then a thought crossed his mind. A thought that angered him.

Christina had come home early. She had also been seen with another man. He had to go back to the house, but he couldn't tonight. Instead he stood up and walked over to the window overlooking the city and the naval hospital his beloved and children were currently at. He would wait till tomorrow night to go back to Christina's house. Then he would look for evidence of the other man. If he had touched his wife he man would pay with his life.


	15. Chapter 15

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By SigmaStar79

A/N: I have found a wonderful Beta in Sez, to whom I have the deepest respect for. If it wasn't for her, this story would not be as good as it is Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 15

The next day Corey watched over Kate and Christina while the kids were at school and Shamus, Joseph, Catherine, Kevin, Howard, Carol, and Angela cleaned up and fixed up Christina's house. Shamus and Joseph laughed when they saw Catherine and Carol sit down with a homemade scrapbook and started coping pictures to Christina's office computer and printing out pictures. By the time they were done cleaning up, Catherine and Carol had made eight different scrapbooks. One for each child, one for Kate, one of Christina and Pete, one of Kate and Mike, and one of family and the HMAS Hammersley and the crew, which they had gotten from Kate via email. They set out the scrapbooks so they could be easily found, and then set up the new photo shopped pictures courtesy of Pete. They all were smiling when they left. They didn't know they were being watched.

A man in a silver sedan was taking several photos and video of the house in question. He wanted to know when it would be safe to enter and his newest employer needed this information ASAP. He was being paid well to know who was entering the house, when it was safe to enter without being noticed, and to get the information quickly. Calling his boss, he left a message that he would drop off his information soon and then left. His job was done for the most part. Now he just needed to know when Mrs. Christina Perkins left the local hospital.

Getting the message, Gerald smiled. Soon he would be able to look more into Christina's personal life. He was looking forward to becoming acquainted with his wife again.

Shamus and Joseph walked into Mike and Kate's new house and smiled. In Joseph's truck was several tins of paint to bring inside. Kate had picked what colours would go in what room beforehand and both men smiled as they took their supplies inside. They would have the interior of the house painted before the evening.

Kevin and Howard showed up and started testing the wood on the back porch and front porch. Finding it sturdy and in excellent condition, they sanded both porches down, weatherproofed them and put a new coat of paint on them. This was their project.

Catherine and Carol were responsible for measuring the rooms for new carpet before they started cleaning and sterilizing each room. They talked and laughed as they did their given tasks, as Angela showed up with her husband Jackson. Since Jackson was an electrician, he went down into the basement to check out the wiring. He quickly approved it for the tasks Mike was wanting downstairs while Angela started bringing in minor things that has been delivered to her brother's home.

After Jackson checked all the wiring in the house twice, he started helping Shamus and Joseph to finish off the painting. Soon enough it was dark, and the Flynn family left Mike and Kate's house with a considerable amount of work done. They had painted and cleaned every room and had started moving the baby's items into her new room. As they headed off to the hospital, they were all in good spirits.

Kate and Christina had discussed babies and work the entire day. Corey had been glad to be relieved from watcher duty and had gone home to bed. Frances just stood there waiting for when she would learn of Christina's release. Maxine wanted to speak with Kate woman to woman and she couldn't do that if Christina was there. Maxine had every right in Frances's opinion to give Kate McGregor a piece of her mind. She was the other woman in Frances's mind and she also planned to have a word with her brother when he arrived back and was given shore leave. Things were going to get settled one way or another.

Gerald waited until about midnight before he snuck into Christina's home once more. This time he took his time going through each room. Noticing dirty clothes in the laundry, he started a load thinking that Christina would appreciate it. He walked through the living room and noticed that all the pictures he had taken had been replaced, and some new ones his associate must have destroyed before handing them over because he didn't remember them. He quickly took them and placed them in the sports bag he had brought with him.

Without looking at them he placed them in the bag and looked inside Christina's office. He sat down and turned the machine on. Removing some recordable CDs from his jacket, he copied everything off the computer onto the CDs and put a program in the computer to trace everything Christina would do or pull up. If this computer was turned on and used, he would know it. Finding some scrapbooks kept neatly together, Gerald also took those for safe keeping. He would look through them later.

From there he turned to go back upstairs. Noticing several pictures on the wall, he looked at each one before looking to the next. Walking into the first bedroom, he found it to be Andrea's room. The dark green walls with white ivy stencil were beautiful in itself. Pictures of her and her friends were scattered all around. Looking around the room, he found signs of a busy social life. Trophies from cheerleading and dance covered her bookcase. Her bed was a camo design and a poster above her bed stated she planned to follow in her Aunt Kate's footsteps.

The next room belonged to Sarah. He had to laugh at what he saw. It appeared his youngest daughter liked music. Looking at her vanity, he found an iPod. He put it into her iPod dock and started listening to the music she liked. It seemed Sarah had a bit of an attitude due to her music. He found a script of a play she was auditioning for at school; and judging by the awards that were proudly displayed his daughter loved to sing and was good at it too. All the posters were of singers and actors. It was clear to see Sarah wanted to be in show business.

Leaving Sarah's room, he found the twins' rooms. Side by side, one side of the door said Christopher while the other said Daniel. Walking inside Christopher's room first, he saw a room with deep red walls and dragons. Everything in the room was red. It was easy to see his son's favourite colour. A picture of him and his mum on his nightstand, his toys were all put away neatly and his books were straight.

Daniel's room was painted light blue with posters of ships covering the walls. A navy poster hung above his bed, and a picture of him with two different men stood proudly on his nightstand. One man was the one he had seen with Christina earlier that week. Taking the picture out of the frame, he looked on the back. What he saw shocked him.

'Daniel, Pete and Uncle Mike'

Looking back at the picture, he wondered which man Pete was and which was Uncle Mike. Seeing the boy's room in complete order showed all the rooms had been cleaned. As he looked back before leaving the room, Gerald smiled at how precise his boys seemed to be.

The next room was one he already knew. Walking into Christina's room, he could still smell the faint odour of sex in the air. He smiled as he knew that the smell was from him and saw the bed had been changed and made. Carefully looking through her drawers, he found Christina liked having matching sets of underwear. It was something he was going to keep in mind.

Looking in her personal bathroom, he noticed she still loved the scent of sweet pea and violets. Her shampoo was still apple and no perfume was in sight. A small jewellery box held all of her jewellery, even her old wedding band. Picking up the band, he held it in his hands for a few moments before putting it in his pocket. He would be placing that back on her hand soon enough.

After about two more hours in the house, as much as Gerald loathed it, he had to leave. Walking towards the back door, he noticed two family pictures were on the mantel instead of one like last time. The frames were engraved and he quickly saw why. They were dated a year apart. He took both pictures so he could have a better look at them later. He would have all the time in the world in his hotel apartment.

Frances was starting to get aggravated. She had asked the nurse several times when Christina would be discharged but no one answered her. She had even heard Christina ask them, but still the nurses said nothing. When the doctor came in to check on the women, he said Christina would probably be released in the morning. Smiling, Frances sent a quick text to Maxine.

'Doctor thinks Christina will be going home tomorrow. Be ready when I call you.'

Frances sent the message and then she waited. About fifteen minutes later, her phone vibrated. Opening it, she noticed she had a new message. Looking at the message, Frances smiled. It was from Maxine.

"Good, I need to get this confrontation off my chest to heal and get Mike back where he belongs and I promise you I will. Thank you Frances"

Frances just smiled. If she was to believe her friend, her brother had probably been playing them both. But if she had to pick someone for him, it would definitely be Maxine. She was his age and Kate was just too damn young to be chasing her brother around. It was time the confrontation happened and it was going to happen, come hell or high water.

Mike was so glad when he finally dropped off the SAS teams off that morning. Now on their way back, he was even more anxious. Those short 45 minutes in Kate's hospital room had relieved much of the pressure off both of them, but it was a bit difficult to truly love the woman who has your heart and child while she lies in a hospital bed. In the end they both felt relief after those 45 minutes but it had been a bit awkward to say the least. Now he was sitting with Dutchy and Pete, talking about what their plans would be when they got back to their girls.

"I hope I'm not upsetting you by dating your little sister, Sir" said Dutchy, a bit nervous to be talking about his plans with Carol in front of his Boss, and her big brother.

"No harm done Dutchy, just don't hurt her. Remember I'm not only her brother but your boss" said Mike with a smile.

"Think about it this way mate," Pete said with a smile on his face "I have to deal with both of them. I'm dating Kate's sister. If I mess up I get the boss and her on my tail."

Dutchy laughed at that one. He had to admit, Pete was right.

"So what are your plans with my little sister Dutchy?" asked Mike pleasantly curious.

"I'm taking her to dinner at that new restaurant down by the docks."

"Ah I've heard of that one" said Pete smiling and then looked at Mike "He's taking her to that expensive one."

"Really?" said Mike surprised "How did you get reservations for that place?"

"I know the owner, went to school with the chap."

"Good going Dutchy, I know for a fact that Carol has actually been wanting to go there" said Mike.

Dutchy smiled at Mike's compliment, and then frowned.

"What's wrong Mate?" asked Pete concerned.

"I have no clue what to do after dinner" said Dutchy and Mike laughed.

"Take her on an evening stroll by the water, she loves it."

"Thanks boss" said Dutchy with a smile.

"How about you, Boss?" asked Pete with a smile, even though he already knew what Mike had planned.

"Working on the house and trying to see if I can't get everything moved in so I can try and convince Doctor Harper to let Kate come home"

"Hmm" sounded Pete and even Dutchy laughed at the smile Pete was projecting.

"What?" said Mike and both men started laughing.

"You want a repeat huh Boss" said Pete and Mike smiled. That just caused Pete to laugh harder.

"What about you X, what are your plans?" asked Dutchy. He wanted a scoop.

"I plan on taking her to dinner and throwing her sons a large birthday bash. I have also bought a small necklace for Sarah's belated birthday and I bought some gifts for Andrea's birthday next month. No bad thoughts here guys, not with what Christina has just gone through. I plan to be the perfect gentleman."

Mike clapped Pete on the back and gave him a smile.

"Good man Pete, treat her like gold. I don't think she has as much patience as her sister."

Pete laughed at that and said he wouldn't have her any other way. Both men had to agree with him as they felt the same way.

Mike was too excited to sleep. He took a shower and dressed before heading up to bridge. Ryan and 2Dads had watch and both were surprised to see him there.

"Hi Uncle Mike"

"Hi Ryan listen, when he get back, I want to talk to you, there are some things we need to discuss"

"Why not discuss it now Boss. I have the ship. If something goes wrong while you and knocker are talking in your cabin, I can pipe it down to you" suggested in 2Dads.

Mike looked at 2Dads suspiciously but accepted his offer, deciding that the conversation wasn't going to take long. Walking back to his cabin, he let Ryan inside before he shut the door.

"Listen Ryan, I noticed you have all your stuff on board"

"I'm looking for a place now. I know with everything happening with mum I needed –"

"I understand Ryan, more than you know. That was why your Aunt Kate and I discussed it and we want to give you something special. Something that will help you out"

"I'm OK Uncle Mike, really. I just have a lot of stuff happening"

"We want to Ryan. The choice we are giving you is this; my place or Aunt Kate's place"

"I don't understand" Ryan looked at his uncle. He couldn't mean what he thought he did; could he?

"I mean we are selling one or the other. We want you to have your own place. You deserve to spread your independent wings Ryan. We are getting a new place and don't need separate houses anymore. We're getting married Ryan. So the choice is yours of which place you want. I can take you by Kate's place and let you look around since you already know what mine looks like and you can get back a hold of me when you make your decision."

Ryan lunged at Mike and gave him the biggest hug he could. Mike laughed and hugged him back. He wanted Ryan to have the chance to be on his own. His father was his best mate growing up and he promised him he would watch over his boy. This was just his way of finishing the job. Ryan was now a man, and his father would have been proud.

It was 0800 when Mike was awoken in his rack to 2Dads once again singing. But instead of 'Danny Boy', this time the song was 'Naturally'. As he stood up to get dressed, he heard 2Dads say something that put a smile on his face.

"Dedicated to our CO and his special lady. Welcome home Sir, we should be in port in two hours."

Mike just shook his head and went to grab his clothes. He was glad 2Dads cared so much, but did he really have to announce that over the pipes?

Frances woke up and went straight to the hospital. She was more than pleased to see Christina out of bed and dressed. She also saw Kate had just finished showering. She smiled as she noticed the doctor come in and give Christina her final exam.

"Ok Miss McGregor-Perkins, we can't tell for another few weeks if you are actually pregnant. As soon as I get your blood test results from this morning, you should be good to go."

"Thank you doctor" she said as she looked to Kate. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better" said Kate. "Still sore but I think Dr. Harper is coming in today to see me."

"Yes, I have her down as coming in any moment. It seems she wants to do another ultrasound"

Kate looked worried and it didn't pass Frances or Christina's attention, especially when she placed her arms around her protruding belly.

"Is there something wrong with my little girl?" Kate asked afraid.

"With you going into premature labour yesterday, she wants to make sure your daughter is healthy and safe. You are 21 weeks today and she wants to see if the living baby is doing ok without the drug that was cleansing your blood. She needs to check her over again"

"Ok" Kate managed to say, but Christina could see the cracks in her demeanour. Her sister was trying very hard to keep it together.

Frances left the room for a bit and sent Maxine a text.

'Christina being let go this morning, see you soon'

The morning started off big for the rest of the Flynn and McGregor families. After getting the kids to school, Shamus went and joined Joe and Catherine who were already at Mike and Kate's new house. The men went to pick up the new carpet while Catherine started mowing the front yard. By the time she was finished with the front, Carol and Angela had showed up with her other daughter Mellisa and her young son and a van full of flowers and rose bushes. Angela took over mowing the sides and back yard, while Carol and Mellisa planted the various flowers and bushes. Catherine cleaned up and took her grandson inside with her.

By the time Joe and Shamus made it back, Kevin, Howard and Corey were all there giving the house a fresh coat of paint. Both fathers chuckled at the boys, but said nothing more as they started taking the new carpet and padding out of the truck and into the house.

After that, Joe started digging a strip of dirt from the front of the house to the front gate, with a detour strip to form a driveway. Shamus was behind him laying down concrete and blue and grey stones for the pathway. By 9am with so much having been completed, everyone was pleasantly surprised. With three men working, the house was already painted, Joe and Shamus had laid the concrete, the lawn had been mown and the flowers planted. Catherine called from inside and served a large breakfast she had made for everyone and the family ate together.

After they were finished eating, Catherine once again cleaned the kitchen and dining room while Kevin ripped up the old carpet with Corey and throwing out the rubbish while Joe and Shamus put the padding and new carpet down. Howard was starting the downstairs area with Jackson, who had arrived late due to an inspection he had to do earlier that morning. By 10am, all the old carpet was ripped up and thrown out and you could clearly hear the power tools down stairs as Howard and Jackson put up the supporting beams for the new walls. Corey and Kevin went down to help finish it while their fathers finished putting down the new carpet.

The women hadn't been idle either. Each time a room's carpet was done, Angela was in there cleaning the carpets. Mellisa put up all the hanging flowers up on the porch and the new porch swings up. Carol was washing all the windows in the house and taking all the rubbish out. Catherine again was watching Mellisa's boy and had started cooking lunch for the hordes of working family members.

After the carpet was done, Joe and Shamus started bringing things from storage to the house. It took one trip, an hour between the men, but they got the job done. When they got back to the house, they noticed a security person there installing a security system and they knew Mike had sent them. A construction team showed up and started helping the men downstairs with the new walls and wiring. With Jackson there, they knew the wiring was going to be approved. It was turning out to be a very productive day.

The HMAS Hammersley docked in port an hour behind schedule, due to a small yacht having an emergency. After towing them in and dealing with that, Mike was told to go to NavCom for his debriefing. So, he was forced to stay until the ship was closed up and then went to NavCom.

When he got there, Maxine was in a meeting and that forced him to stay put in her office. He sat there for about 40 minutes before Maxine showed up and he handed her his and Pete's completed paperwork. When he tried to leave, Maxine tried to get him to stay and asked him if he wanted to have some lunch with her. Mike declined saying he needed some sleep and Maxine said she understood. Driving to his house, Mike called Ryan to come to the house.

15 minutes later, Ryan and Mike were out the front door and pulling into Kate's driveway. Getting out of the car, Mike showed Ryan the front and back yards, and then took him inside the house. Ryan looked in every room while Mike stood back and reminisced about what had happened in this house. This was where he and Kate officially reignited the flame all over again. He would miss it here, but in reality, he couldn't wait to start working on his new house and live there with Kate and their daughter.

When he tried to call Kate, he found she was down in ultrasound and was fine but not available for phone calls. He thanked Frances and asked her to keep him posted. Frances agreed and he hung up, just in time for Ryan to come walking up to him.

"It's nice, but I like your place better, Uncle Mike."

"Kate thought you would too. Come on, we will go back to my place and see where you want stuff."

Ryan and Mike left Kate's place happily. After picking up some lunch, they headed back to his place for a bit. He then gave Ryan a copy of his key and then drove from his house to the hospital. He couldn't wait to see Kate.

After being discharged, Christina drove straight to work and dropped off her paperwork she had completed and then went to work looking over new shipments. It took a bit, but by noon she had finally finished most of her paperwork. After her father started the business here, everything had been hectic, but after Christina took over, everything ran more smoothly. She organised for all the bills to be sent to her electronically and every payment and bill paid was electronically documented. It made things run smoother at tax time.

Walking around her office, she looked down at the current shipment going out. She reminded herself to set up a surprise inspection tomorrow for all the workers and barges. It was best to keep everything up to scratch.

When she was finished, she got in her car and drove to Mike and Kate's new place. She was surprised to see how much had been done in two days, but then with a large family to back you up, things went by quickly. When she heard her name, Christina turned her head towards the front porch to see Catherine Flynn.

"Hi Mrs. Flynn, what can I do to help?"

"The girls are inside decorating, you can help with that."

"Ok" said Christina as she jogged up the stairs."What are the boys doing?"

"The Basement" smiled Mrs. Flynn as Christina reached her and cooed at the small baby in the woman's arms. Neither woman saw the silver sedan watching them closely. Neither knew just how much danger Christina was now in.


	16. Chapter 16

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By SigmaStar79

A/N: I have found a wonderful Beta in Sez, to whom I have the deepest respect for. If it wasn't for her, this story would not be as good as it is Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 16

Gerald once again sat back in the chair that overlooked Cairns, sipping a lager. In front of him he had laid out all the pictures he took from Christina's house, with the exception of two. Those pictures were still in the frames he took and were currently in his lap. The first one was a copy of the one he took the first time. Shamus, Kate, Christina and their children all posing for a family picture, the silver frame was engraved and stated the picture was taken last year. The second picture was in a blue metallic frame and said it was taken this year; maybe the month before. This was the picture that angered him.

The McGregor family stood together on board an Australian naval ship called the HMAS Hammersley. Shamus stood proud in the back, his hands on each of his daughters' shoulders. Both of his daughters stood more apart then the last picture. Like in the last one, Kate, the older of Shamus's daughters, was in full Naval uniform, her Whites pristine and pressed. Christina was in a flowing white sundress with a blue belt. Behind Kate was a man with his arm around her, holding her close. His other hand was pressed protectively on Kate's stomach, indicating she was pregnant. Both were smiling big and looked happy. The man was also dressed in full Navy whites, his uniform as pristine as Kate's uniform.

'This man must be Uncle Mike' thought Gerald as he looked at the picture closely. 'And Kate is pregnant by the way he is holding her, how interesting that both sisters will be pregnant together'

Looking over to Christina, he sees another man in Navy whites standing behind her, his hands on her hips and standing very close. He is wearing a smirk and seems too happy to be touching Christina. It is not hard to determine that this is the Pete mentioned in his son's picture.

Looking at his daughters, Andrea is sitting and facing the same direction as Kate, wearing a white uniform almost identical to her aunt, but has a patch on the side stating she is in her local schools naval ROTC program. Sarah was also sitting, but facing the same direction as Christina. She is wearing a light blue dress. Both of his sons are wearing what looks to be little versions of the white naval uniforms and are sitting on the deck, Indian style, with their legs crossed.

Sitting back and taking the last swig of his lager, Gerald puts down the pictures to get another. Coming back with another drink, he picks up a scrapbook that has the boy's names on it. Looking through it he sees pictures of them right after they were born, their first steps, their first birthday. Their first picture shows just how different the identical twin boys are. One is almost sleeping while the other seems wide awake and angry. Two pages showing their second birthday seems to show it more. Christopher with a dragon toy and looking mad at the camera like he didn't want his picture taken and Daniel with a toy whale, looking around curious of everything. He had to laugh at his boys; they were perfect in every way.

Closing the book, he picks up the one that belonged to Christopher alone. His full name on the front in bold Red letters on a black background with dragons all around; Christopher Alan McGregor. While the fact he has Christina's maiden name ticks him off, he lets it go, for now. Opening it, he saw pictures of his son at school, in martial arts classes. Pictures of him and 'Uncle' Mike at some zoo. One picture is of Chris and his aunt Kate in a pool. Apparently he had been playing a game and won. Chris was cheering in happiness while Kate was smiling at him proudly.

One picture caught his eye. It was Chris and Pete. Pete was in a defensive block while his son was attacking him. This did not please him one bit. That man had no right teaching HIS SON how to fight. That was his job!

Closing the book aggravated, Gerald takes another long swig before picking up another scrapbook. This one is Daniel's. It has a dark blue background with a large navy ship in the middle with Daniel's full name written on the side of the ship.

Daniel Shamus McGregor

That made him smile realising that both boys held part of their grandfathers' names; Shamus being her father and Alan being his. Opening the book, the first picture he saw was Dan standing on the bars, holding on tight and smiling. The next picture is of Dan sitting in a large chair on what looked to be the ship's bridge. He laughed at seeing the picture of Dan seemingly attack Mike while he was shirtless and face down in his rack in his cabin. Apparently he had been sleeping. The next picture showed a groggy but laughing Mike with a laughing Daniel. The caption underneath said it all.

'Uncle Mike got a personal wake up call courtesy of Daniel. And here he thought nothing was worse than 2Dads singing 'Oh Danny Boy' for a wakey wakey song. Guess a 7 year old boy will do that to a 40 year old man lol'

He burst out laughing at that comment. He didn't think Mike was that old, he was certainly built well for a man his age. The next few pictures showed Daniel in several different places. The next few pictures were of his Aunt Kate helping Dan put together a model ship and her showing Dan how the radar worked and then at the navigation table. The last few pictures were of Daniel and Pete. Pete holding Dan up behind the ship gun. Pete showing Dan the typhoon. Pete and Dan peeking out the curtain of Pete's upper rack. The last picture was of Pete seemingly asleep on the boat deck with a small Daniel who was also sleeping, using Pete as a pillow. The caption underneath explained the situation more.

'After a day of exploring HMAS Hammersley with crew, Pete and Daniel decided to watch clouds and fell asleep. SO CUTE! I guess no one warned Pete that 7 year old boys were tiring '

Gerald closed the book. He had already looked at the others apart from the ones marked 'Mike & Kate' and 'Christina & Pete'. He didn't need to see the one of his ex wife and her boyfriend. He already knew they weren't married from the info his informant dug up on her. He didn't want to see her happy with another man. The one with Mike and Kate just didn't interest him, considering the front picture was of Mike and Kate in civilian clothes and holding each other smiling at the camera.

Calling up his informant, he checked up on Christina. Finding out she was out of the hospital and at a house under renovation, he smiled and asked him to send pictures immediately. He wanted to see what his little Irish song bird was up to.

Christina helped the Flynn women set up the spare bedroom, the kitchen, the living room and the bathrooms before taking a lemonade break down stairs. A heating and cooling man had just arrived was installing a new central air unit outside. It seemed the guys were taking a break as well as they were up from the basement. You could tell they had been working hard as they were sweating and were covered in wood dust and plaster.

"How is the basement going?" asked Catherine.

"Good" replied Joe while stretching. "Got all the framework for the new walls up and all the wiring is done. We got the insulation done and out of the way too. After this little break, we are going to cut and install the drywall. After that we will mud and tape and we will be done with the walls until tomorrow."

"Jeez, you Flynn boys know how to get things done don't ya" Laughed Christina drinking her lemonade.

"We do, but we also had your dad's help. He has already cleaned up the area we have finished and laid down all the tack strips. He has also already pre-cut all the carpet. When we have finished putting up the drywall, we're going to put it all down while my boys start moving the larger pieces of furniture upstairs"

Joe looked confused as the women started laughing. It didn't take Shamus long to realise why.

"You've already done that, haven't you Christina?"

"Yes Sir" Christina said with a grin while the women just laughed at the frown Shamus was giving his daughter.

"You just got discharged from the hospital girl, what were you thinking!"

"I was thinking I am your daughter, and that Kate and I got our attitude, spunk and notion of hard work from you. I was raped, Dad and I have a small concussion, OK. That didn't say I couldn't work"

"There is a chance you're pregnant, Christina Ann. What if you-"

"If I lose the baby, while it would break my heart, it might save some heart ache. Dad, you're not the one who has to explain to this child that while it has the same father as siblings that his or her father had to rape me for them to be conceived. I'm leaving this in God's hands, and that's it."

Shamus just sighed and shook his head. While he knew Christina was right, it still bothered him that she had done so much so soon. The touch of her hand on his made him look into his daughter's eyes.

"I understand you're worried Dad, so am I, but there is nothing more I can do with a clear conscience. I have to place this in God's hands and move on, or it is going to be like a cancer and eat me up from the inside out and I will never be rid of Gerald"

Shamus smiled at his daughter's wisdom. She was in fact a McGregor woman.

"How did you and your sister turn out so wise and smart?"

Christina smiled and so did everyone else at the table when she responded.

"Because you're our father, we carry your genes and stubbornness. That and we both had Grandma McGregor with us for nine years before she passed. That woman taught you while she loved you."

Shamus smiled at the memory of his mother. Small and petite she was, but full of fire, Kate had been nine when she was taken and Christina was nine when she passed on. Christina was right, Katelyn LaFern McGregor was one hell of a woman and her spirit lived on through her granddaughters.

When Mike walked into Kate's hospital room, she was no longer in bed. At first he was worried something may have happened, until he felt her hug him from behind. Turning around, Kate didn't have time to really react when Mike Flynn grabbed her and kissed her like his life depended on it. When they came up for air, he placed his forehead against hers while looking in her eyes and placed a hand on her belly.

"Hey beautiful, I missed you"

"We missed you too handsome"

The baby gave a firm kick to show she was around and both Mike and Kate chuckled. Getting down on one knee he kissed the protruding belly in front of him.

"Hello to you too princess, I heard you gave mummy a hard time while I was gone."

The baby pressed into Kate's stomach to try and make her presence known. Mike placed both hands around the small child and smiled. He looked up at Kate at the same time Frances walked in. Not expecting her brother to be back, she watched carefully. She wanted to see what her brother did when he thought he was alone.

"What did the doctor say? Is she OK or is there something they need to do or-"

"Right now there is nothing Dr. Harper can do. She is thinking of sending me home with strict instructions if anything happens again, but I will know more tomorrow when the blood tests come back"

"OK" replied Mike. That was when he noticed his eldest sister watching them. He already knew Frances wasn't helping but he also knew that was because of unresolved issues with him. Unresolved issues that he had to handle.

"I didn't see you there sis. Watching over your sister in law and little niece while I have been gone"

"I was but I don't see why as I have been informed it's not your baby"

"Frances" Mike exclaimed in exasperation "The baby is mine; I can have a DNA test done when she is born to prove it, but I guarantee it's mine"

"OK I'll bite" said Frances. This needed to be settled. "I know if this is your baby, you broke the rules to have her. You broke up with your girlfriend to sleep with a whore who probably got pregnant on purpose to either trap you or to get herself promoted. Wake up lil brother and see her games"

Mike and Kate knew right then that Frances had been talking to Maxine, which Mike should have foreseen. Now he had a really big problem to handle swiftly.

"Frances, I don't know what you have been told, but I was never with Maxine. I can call Ryan and he can tell you that. Whatever Maxine has said is a lie and I can prove it. I have been in love with Kate for over eight years now, but I let my career get in the way of the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm not going to let Maxine White fill your head with doubts because she has an obsession with me. I can prove it sis, look into my eyes, you know when I'm lying better than Mum does. After that I can call Ryan."

Frances looked her brother in the eyes and saw he was telling the truth. Now she felt totally ashamed. Mike was telling the truth and she had acted like an ass. She knew she was in the wrong and what she had to do.

"I'm sorry Mike; I don't know why Maxine lied to me. But I have known her longer than anybody; can you see why I took her word first?"

"Yes I can. I also understand after you're ex husband you have a hard time trusting people. You can trust me Frances, and you can trust Kate. But you have to tell me Frances, what does Maxine have planned?"

Frances looked at her brother then at Kate, then back at Mike. "She wants to confront Kate for breaking your relationship up. She thinks Kate got pregnant on purpose to ruin you. She is planning on filling charges against Kate for fraternisation, but not you. She filled several papers about Kate being a heavy drinker; an unfit parent. She reckons that Kate must have slipped you something when you were together having dinner and had taken advantage of you knowing her cycles and when she would become pregnant. Maxine thinks that if Kate hadn't become pregnant, you two would have been married within the year. "

"I can't blame her Mike" said Kate placing her hand on his arm to calm him. "She has known Maxine for a long time and she thought she was protecting you as a big sister should. I would protect Christina with my life; Frances is just doing the same"

Mike looked back at Kate and again thought he had hit the mother load with forgiveness. The fact that Kate was so ready to forgive Frances from an older sister's point of view showed him just how wonderful he had it to be able to be with her again. He had screwed up so many years ago; he wasn't going to do it again. Looking back at Frances, he smiled and hugged her, which caught her off guard. She was expecting a fist to the face, not a brotherly hug. Her look said it all to Mike.

"Like Kate said Frances, you were trying to protect me, I can admire that. But we need to talk. I need to know what Maxine knows."

"Well she found out the day Christina got attacked that Kate was in this hospital because the hospital refused to tell her anything about a possible patient. She is waiting for an all clear from me for the confrontation. She has wedding rings Mike"

"OK" said Mike "No harm, no foul it seems; just no more contacting her. I don't need Maxine trying to hurt Kate or Cat"

"I understand and I'm sorry"

"No need for apologies. Just help us protect this one" said Kate as she took Frances's hand and placed it on her stomach in time to feel the baby move. Frances couldn't help but smile. She was going to be an aunt.

Maxine was standing outside a convenience store when a black sedan pulled up. A man got out and walked over to her.

"You got the 150"

"You got what I need?" asked Maxine. She wasn't about to play any games. The man pulled out a clear box and Maxine pulled out the cash. With her cargo in hand, Maxine got back in her car and drove off. She would wait until no one was around before she struck. Soon her precious Mike wouldn't have to worry about Kate and her unwanted brat anymore.

At 1300 hours the Flynn men got an unexpected surprise as Dutchy and Pete showed up to help. Pete offered his truck and Dutchy offered his car. Together, the men not only finished the drywall, mud and taping, and the carpeting, but the front and back landscaping was done and the garage was also fixed. All the men would have to do was come back the next day to put the filling over the mud and taping and let it dry before sanding it down. Then the basement would be able to be painted. Pete and Dutchy had helped move most of the furniture from Mike's place to the new house and at Pete's insistence, helped Dutchy move all the furniture upstairs before Christina could act. Instead, Christina was quite pleased to see Pete come in the second time from going out with her four kids in tow. She let them play outside while she helped cook a large family dinner.

Soon the men had adjourned with their extra set of clothes upstairs to shower in one of the two bathrooms while the women severed up dinner on paper plates and plastic silverware to minimise the clean up afterwards. The sound of a car pulling up surprised everyone, but not as much as the man that walked in the door.

"If I had known you all were going to finish my 'To Do List' I would have made it bigger" said Mike as he walked into the kitchen and kissed his mum on the cheek. He told her that the problem with Frances was finally fixed up and Catherine was relieved. She had been worried about her oldest for the past week.

"So you got Frances to help Kate, huh?" said Christina as she had a bite of her salad.

"Yes. Maxine had her thinking Kate was using me and thought she was protecting me. Kate said she understood from a big sister's perspective and even said there were no hard feelings. They are currently looking at baby toys online that are educational for Cat."

That made his Mum and Kate's sister laughed and his Dad shake his head. Leave it to Frances to jump into her job while also being an aunt.

"Looks like the teacher in Frances is coming out" said Joseph."Watch out Michael, she try and have her in advance classes by the time she's two"

Mike laughed and saw Dutchy there with Carol and Pete there with Christina. Mike only had to raise his eyebrow for Pete to respond to the request in his eyes.

"We both have been helping. We cleaned up here, but we still plan to fulfil our other plans."

Mike nodded his head and took a drink while both women looked at their new boyfriends then at each other. What they said to each other made everyone laugh out.

"Navy guys"

Frances found she was enjoying Kate's company now that she got things cleared up with her brother. They were currently talking about what Mike was like at sea and Kate was telling funny stories about him. She had to admit she hadn't laughed this hard in ages, and she now had enough ammunition against her brother Mike to last for the next thirty years.

"Tell me he didn't"

"Yes he did' said Kate laughing. "He tried to aggravate me by singing our song for a wakey wakey song. It wouldn't have been so bad I hadn't been dating someone else at the time. The moment I got to the bridge, it only took one look and the whole crew was scared. Poor Charge clapped his hand on Mike's shoulders and promised him a wonderful eulogy at his service and ran off the Bridge"

Frances laughed again and shook her head, "Yeah that is Mike for you. He gets super jealous at times and when he does he refuses to play fair. At least you give him a run for his money"

"That I do" said Kate smiling. She had to admit, she was having fun. "Not long after I was first posted, there was this woman who was obsessed with being rescued. I got so annoyed at having to continually rescue her, that as she was sailing off the third or fourth time we saved her I told her to hit a reef and Nav told her to get eaten by a shark."

"I would have paid to see his face when you both showed your displeasure"

"He gave his 'what the hell' face to both of us before walking away from us. Me and Nav just shrugged, which I think just made him even more mad."

Both girls giggled as Kate told stories from on the boat, and Frances told stories from their childhood.

"Know that scar between his eyes?"

"Yeah, he said he flew down on the old Hammersley stairs during a bad storm". When Frances started laughing, Kate knew there was something juicy about Mike's little scar.

"What?"

"He said he fell down the stairs did he. Hmm, that is funny, considering he got it when he was 12 and the doctor came over see Dad when he was sick. The doctor brought his granddaughter with him and the girl waved at him. Mike was riding his bike and was so transfixed, he ran right into one of the fence posts. He went right over his handle bars and busted his forehead open."

Kate cringed and laughed at the same time. Frances laughed too. It was nice having a girl's night with someone. It gave them both a chance to leave their work personas aside and just be them and have a little fun.

Meanwhile a white sedan was waiting in the hospital garage looking right at Frances' car. They would wait until Frances Flynn was gone before entering. They had a job to do that they were paid good money for. The job was to cover the boss while he took care of loose ends.

The loose end was Kate McGregor.


	17. Chapter 17

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By SigmaStar79

A/N: OK people, this chapter has a bit of a sad twist to it, but you will be alot happier with Frances after this. Again, I would like to thank the wonderful SEZ for being my Beta, girl you are the best and I hope everyone likes the new chapter. Enjoy

Chapter 17

When Frances left, Kate decided to take a long shower. The warm water felt good against her skin since the hospital room was a bit too cool for her liking. Knowing Mike would probably be back later, she made sure she was shaved and ready to impress. The thought of his arms around her were enough to remind her how she found herself in the current position she was in, but she found she just didn't care. She was anxious for his touch, his kiss, him.

Walking out the bathroom, she went to her drawers where she quickly found the silk nightgown her sister had bought her for her last birthday. Putting it on, Kate went to go and lie down for a bit. She knew she would have to be rested up if Mike Flynn decided to be frisky tonight.

A man came up behind her and grabbed her. Kate quickly disentangled herself and moved away, screaming for assistance. The guy punched her in the stomach and Kate screamed. Security ran into the room and quickly found themselves under attack from three other men. Soon three doctors ran into the room followed by some nurses. The men were soon captured and handcuffed by security who then called the police.

But the damage had been done. Doctor Hawkins looked and found Kate lying on the floor holding her stomach. Seeing blood on her nightgown, he screamed for one of the nurses to call Doctor Harper immediately. Kate cried out in pain as a contraction hit and the doctor got help to get her back into bed and rushed out the order for meds. Kate was in Labour.

Mike was just about to say goodbye to Christina, Pete, Dutchy, and Carol when he heard his mother scream. Running into the kitchen, Mike saw his mother crying and holding the phone. Shamus had grabbed the phone and asked what was going on while Joe was trying to console Catherine. Mike's stomach dropped when Shamus started crying. He knew then, something was wrong with Kate. He didn't hesitate to grab his keys and run out the door. He needed to get to Kate.

The waiting room in the hospital was possibly the worst place for Mike to be, even if everyone was there. Upon arriving, he learned that several men had tried to attack Kate which had caused her labour to start again. When he was told Kate was bleeding, he broke down. When Frances arrived, everyone was surprised when she grabbed a nurse and asked how Kate was doing.

"Frances" Mike cried out. Turning around, she saw her brother and ran to him, taking him in her arms.

"It's OK Mike. Kate is a fighter and so is your little girl. Have faith and they will be OK."

Mike cried into the arms of his older sister as she asked what happened. When told she became furious. They didn't know why until she told them they had attacked soon after she left, which meant someone was watching and waiting for her to leave. It had left her angry and she knew just who to be angry at. She dialed the number in front of everyone and said to keep quite. Frances was not going to let this go without a fight.

"Maxine White"

"What the hell were you thinking Maxine?"

"Frances? Frances what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is you had me followed, and don't say you didn't, your thugs were here"

Putting it on speaker, everyone heard her response.

"They were only there to tell Kate something, they weren't supposed to hurt you!"

"Well they did. Maxine this is starting to go too far. This needs to end"

"Maybe you're right, I don't know"

"Yeah well I do know. It's over Maxine, let it go. If you care for Mike at all, just let it go"

"Listen I have to go"

"Maxine"

"Bye"

"Maxine I swear-"

Before Frances could finish, Maxine hung up and Frances became so mad, she threw her phone across the room, shatterening it. Joseph grabbed his daughter and hugged her. He was proud of her for finally doing the right thing. He was going to let her know it too.

"I'm proud of you"

"Why?"

"Because you stood up for Mike, Kate and the baby. Because you finally accepted the truth."

Frances looked up at her dad and gave a small smile. She didn't feel like she deserved it, but she still stood there in her father's arms for a little longer. They all sat down and waited. Soon enough, Steve and Susan arrived as did the rest of the crew.

Two hours later Doctor Harper came into the waiting room to see it filled with Mike and Kate's family and the crew. That was a really good thing, because they were really going to need it now.

"Mike?"

Hearing Doctor Harper's voice, Mike sprung to his feet and rushed over. He wanted to know what was going on. Every minute he had waited had felt like years. Looking at Doctor Harper's face was heart breaking. One look told him something was terribly wrong, and he tried to brace himself for the worse.

"How is she? How is Kate?"

"She is recovering right now. She is in a lot of pain emotionally and physically. It was not an easy road she has just taken. I am recommending she stay in the hospital for a while, except for when you have the burial."

Mike almost broke down then and there. Burial meant to baby was dead. They had lost their daughter.

"Little Catherine has gone to the angels" Mike said, his voice breaking as tears streamed down his face.

"No, but little Mary Elizabeth has"

Mike looked at Doctor Harper. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? Everyone was watching and waiting.

"Due to the stress and the actual attack itself, Kate went into Labour. Before we could stop it, she felt the baby. At first we thought it was Catherine. Then the smaller baby girl came out. We preformed microscopic surgery and Catherine is alive and healing. We put in a cervical plug to stop her from losing anymore fluids and she will be on bed rest for the duration of the pregnancy."

Everyone started smiling and cheering, but Mike knew it wasn't over. He knew there was more, and he was right.

"She is going to be staying in the hospital until it is safe to deliver Catherine. I don't think she will make the full 19 weeks she has left, but if she makes it to the 32nd week it will be a lot better than right now. She wouldn't survive outside the womb now. But there is something else."

"What is it doctor?"

"Kate wanted to give you chance to say goodbye to Mary before we send her to the funeral home. She was born, so there is a birth certificate and a death certificate."

Mike followed Doctor Harper as did everyone else to a room far from the others. When they entered, they saw Kate with a very small bundle wrapped up and she was crying. Mike rushed to her and hugged her, which just made her cry more. Looking down, he saw the small shrivelled face of his dead little girl and cried. She looked so small and peaceful.

"Can I?"

Kate nodded and handed the little girl to him. She was small enough to hold in the palms of his hands, but she was still precious to him. Placing a soft kiss to her head, he was looking at Kate when Doctor Harper came back in the room to take the smaller baby girl away. She briefly told Mike and Kate a pastor would be in tomorrow to help them plan the service.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to stop them Kate" said Mike. Kate understood and hugged him. She knew it wasn't his fault, but she had other fears.

"Mike, I am sure she sent them"

"I know. Frances called and told a bit of a fib but used it to have a go at Maxine"

Kate's eyebrows shot up and looked at Frances. Everyone laughed at her response.

"I'm sorry I missed that, bet it was one hell of a go"

"Yes it was" said Christina as she patted Frances on the shoulder, both smiling.

Maxine was livid. She hadn't expected them to attack Kate and Frances. Her little spy at the hospital said she had delivered a little baby girl that was dead before birth. Forgetting Kate was supposed to have twins, Maxine threw a little party. Then it sank in she still had one more baby. One more baby to be rid of before she could have Mike. But she had to make this one look like an accident, which meant waiting a few weeks. Patience was not a virtue to her, but she had no choice. Looking at the syringe in her fridge, she smiled. She had what she needed. Now she just had to wait for the perfect time.

The next four weeks went by well. Mike was a bit sexually frustrated, but he really couldn't do anything about it for another seven weeks. In that time, a scheduled patrol took precedence and he had been gone most of the four weeks. When he finally came home, he noticed his family and Kate's had finished the basement and garage. The mail had been picked up and set on the inn table and a note on the fridge said Christina and Frances had gone grocery shopping for him the night before so he had food at home.

Mike went upstairs to look at all the furniture he was yet to put together. By now all the deliveries that were originally delivered to Mike's old house had been brought over and tomorrow he would sign the papers to hand over his old place over to Ryan permanently. He called the rental company and set up for them to remove everything from his old house tomorrow when he knew Maxine would be at NavCom so there would be no problems. Things had been fairly calm, but that didn't mean anything. He was notified that Maxine was up for a Court Marshal soon, although Maxine had no idea why.

Sitting down with his tool box, Mike set out to put his daughter's room together. Thinking about the crib made him reflect on the funeral for his other daughter. They had held it at the small chapel next to the hospital. A very small pink casket held Mary Elizabeth's body and even though it had been a closed casket, Frances had picked up a little pink preemie dress for her to wear. It had engulfed her, but Mike and Kate were just happy Frances was supporting them. It had been a hard time. Then Hammersley had been crashed sailed due to Maxine being mad that Mike was attending his daughter's funeral.

Everyone waited until the funeral was over before Mike helped Kate back to the hospital and then left for the ship. No one was letting Maxine White interrupt the little girl's funeral or taking away Mike and Kate's right to grieve over her passing.

Now, he was fixing up the room his little girl would soon be sleeping in. Catherine would be cherished and Mike planned to spoil her as well. All the guys had already tried to spoil her. 2Dads and Rebecca had bought a swing and bouncy chair for her. Charge had bought a Johnny jump up for her. When he heard from Pete that Kate was pregnant, Spider had a one meter tall pink teddy bear delivered to the house and a very large light green dolphin after he learned the walls of the room was to be decorated in them. RO had bought a small baby pool and a sand box for her to play in when she got a bit older. Nav had a walker and an exercise chair sent to them since she was on a frigate at the moment. Bird had bought a ton of little night clothes and dresses. Dutchy, with his sister Carol's help, had bought a large plastic toy ship with the name Hammersley printed on the side.

Swain and Ryan were about the worst though besides family. Everything Chloe used had been delivered to Mike. Bottles, and blankets, and clothes, socks, shoes, and toys; if Swain's daughter had grown out of it, it was currently in Mike's spare bedroom. Ryan had started a bank account for her. When he handed it to Mike, he said it was the kind that collected interest. He had started Catherine on her way to a college career.

It took a good three hours, but Mike was finally finished with the baby's room. The dolphin border was around the centre of the room, with the decorations on the walls. All the furniture had been put together and finished. He had moved the new light green toy box and the two small bookcases with pink trim into the room and filled the toy box with all the toys that had given to his little princess. The dresser and chest of drawers had been given a pastel blue trim had her larger toys and her small dolphin lamp was placed on top of the draws. Her pastel colored dolphin curtains were up and he had hung the nappy stacker by the changing table and made sure the nappy genie worked.

Smelling a delicious smell, Mike cautiously went downstairs. He wasn't too surprised to see Frances there cooking several pots of food and had several storage containers on the counter. He sat on the stairs for bit watching before he said something, scaring her and almost making her drop the pan of food she was putting in the oven.

"Hello, didn't know I order a chefo for my home"

"Really? Well Kate was worried you would just eat take out every time you were hungry, so she asked me to make sure you had some real food for you. I am cooking all of my specialties and freezing them for you to microwave later"

"Not that I'm surprised at Kate's worry or thankful for your help sis, but what are you cooking?"

"Lemon Chicken, Corn Beef for Ruban sandwiches, beef roast with vegetables, Lamb cutlet with Bavarian potatoes, vegetable soup, potato soup, orange Chicken, imperial crab and beef stir fry"

Mike laughed and took one of the apples from the counter before turning back to his sister and watching her cook. He was amazed at how well Kate and Frances became friends after everything. The fact she was just as protective now as Christina was hilarious.

"I thought you and Christina were busy planning a surprise for Kate"

"We have everything ready for the hospital baby shower little brother, how about you and Steve Marshall's secret plans for the surprise wedding you are throwing for the both of you"

Mike smiled at the thought of making Kate his wife and had to remember to control himself. This was no time to pitch a tent with his sister around.

"The chapel is booked for three months from now. I was joking around with Kate online one night and while we were playing truth or dare, I dared her to send me a truthful picture of her dream wedding dress. She has no idea it is currently sitting inside our wardrobe upstairs. I booked a day spa for her and her bridesmaids. I asked what her favourite flower was and double checked her favourite colour. Invitations have already been sent out, flowers ordered, reception hall booked and the DJ will be booked tomorrow"

"Honeymoon?" asked Frances curious.

"I have a friend who owns a yacht that I can borrow for a weekend. Mum said she would watch the baby. Christina has enough to worry about"

"So you've heard then"

"Yeah, she was confirmed pregnant yesterday. Pete promised to stick by her no matter what and I think that was just what Christina needed."

"I have to agree" said Frances as she handed Mike a beer before grabbing her own."This can't be easy for her. She feels like she is waiting for him to make his move. She swears she can feel him near her every time she goes to the hospital to see Kate, or the clinic next door for her doctor's appointments. She is running scared."

Mike nodded as he took a swig of his beer. He had to admit she was right. Everyone seemed to be waiting for both Maxine and Gerald to strike, and they knew it was only a matter of time before they did. With Kate being 25 weeks along now, Mike was hoping that Maxine had just given up, but he knew better. Maxine was a woman used to getting her way and she wanted him. She wouldn't give up so easily.

"Thinking about Maxine?" Frances asked matter of factly, but she could tell by the troubled look on his face that he was.

"Waiting not only for Gerald but Maxine. She's waiting to make her perfect move. I just hope I'm here to save Kate when she does"

Frances squeezed Mike's shoulder and then went back to cooking. Mike went down to the basement to start washing all of his, Kate's and the baby's clothes. Everything needed to be ready for when Kate gave birth.

Maxine was beyond mad. Every time she tried to talk to Ryan, he was busy. He was going out with friends, he had a date, he was busy. She tried to access his banking information only to find out he had changed all his passwords and PIN numbers. When she tried to go by Mike's house, she couldn't find his car. She looked at the hospital where she found it occasionally, but on that occasion it wasn't there either.

Ryan was currently at Kmart with Jessica Bird. He was walking around looking for different things for his new place. With his Uncle Mike giving him his old place he wanted to make it his own. He had already picked out everything for his kitchen, including his kitchen table and chairs. He was currently looking at grills and patio sets.

"I don't know which one I like better, the Arcadia set or the Ellison set. I already know I want the nexgrill 3 burner and that Kenmore smoker"

"Arcadia, easier to clean"

"OK then and I need to get extra chairs-"

"Folding ones will do nicely and they are easier to store when they're not being using so the back patio won't look too crowded"

"Good point Jess, how about a fire pit? Good or bad idea?"

"Good, the Jaclyn Smith one will go great with the set you already picked out "

"OK. What's next on my list, Jess?"

"Well you already know you have a bed and living room set from the boss, you picked out your patio, grill, kitchen essentials and blinds, so that leaves your bathroom and bedroom colours, such as sheets and comforters and such."

Walking over to the bathroom supplies, Ryan quickly picked a blue bathroom set and several blue towels. The sheets were easy as he let Jessica pick those for him as he looked at a new TV and stereo system. He also picked out another computer by the time Jessica came back with four separate bedding sets and a few rugs for the house. How she managed to put it all into a separate cart he had no idea. 'Must be a woman thing' Ryan thought to himself.

"OK Ryan, I'm exhausted, is this everything you need?"

"Yeah I think so. Jess I wanted to say thank you for helping me today. I really appreciate it"

"No problem" Jessica said giving Ryan a kiss on the cheek as they took their carts to the layby area and put several things on layby along with the information for someone to collect his bigger items. Jessica didn't even realise until she saw them putting things out the back that they also had a pool.

"Ryan when did you pick out the pool?"

"While you were looking for the bathroom the first time"

"Ah, naughty boy" giggled Jessica teasing him.

"Not naughty until I get you in a bikini" winked Ryan and Bird blushed. Ryan paid the deposit and then they drove back to Mike's house and parked in the garage instead of out front. He didn't want his Mum to know it was his house now.

"So when does the boss move completely out?"

"Tomorrow. He is bringing a moving truck over while Mum is at work. That way she can't try to stop him or follow him to his new house"

"Seems like a good plan. Want to start packing up his stuff?"

"No need really, he already has most of it except for his furniture."

"Well that's good" Jessica said before she turned around and was caught up in Ryan's kiss and embrace. Things escalated quickly from there and soon they were in his new bedroom. As he laid her down, all he could think about was how beautiful she was and how lucky he was.

The next day went as planned as Mike waited until Ryan had seen his mother drive to work before picking up the moving truck and heading to his old place. Backing up the driveway, Mike quickly got out and knocked on the door. Ryan answered the door shirtless with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Come on in Uncle Mike, Jess was just cooking breakfast. Is anyone else coming over or is it just us?"

"Shamus and my Dad will be here in a bit. Why is Bird here, Ryan?"

Ryan didn't have to answer as Bird came out in jeans, a loose t-shirt Mike knew for a fact was Ryan's and barefoot.

"Hi boss, want some breakfast? I sorta figured you all might be hungry this early in the morning" handing Mike a cup of coffee the way he liked it. It only took looking at Ryan watching Bird walking back into the kitchen to know what the problem was.

"Ryan-"

"I know Uncle Mike; we don't take it on the ship. The Hammersley is work, home is home. We keep things separate. I read on Mum's computer that Bird was up for promotion Sir and with her paramedic's training almost finished, she might be transferred to the Kingston or Melbourne. Once that happens we can come out with no problems"

Mike looked impressed. He wasn't too surprised Ryan had followed his footsteps, but he didn't want the heartache that came with it.

"Just remember not to put anything above your love for her and keep things quiet. Don't make the same mistakes I made with Kate. Don't wait til it's almost too late"

"I won't. The moment she is promoted, we are coming out and I'm going to wait six months before I propose. I did learn from you Uncle Mike"

Mike had to laugh at that. Ryan was a lot more secure with his feelings than he had been, and he was proud he was learning from them. The plan he had already set out included Jessica and he had made sure he paved a way for them and their careers. As he sat down to eat, Mike had to be impressed. Ryan was doing his best and was making the most out of it. He was proud of his Godson.

Across town, Gerald finished with the escort he had hired and watched as the woman got dressed and left. After taking a long hot shower he sat down to look over his plans. The private jet was booked and ready. He bought a piece of property on one of the Truman Islands so that he could hide them all there until Christina was ready to give birth. By then she would be his wife again and she wouldn't want to leave. Making some phone calls, he made sure the house was fully stocked and ready. Pleased to hear the solar panels were up and the generator had already arrived, he asked how everything else was looking.

"Things are going excellent Sir. The personal garden has been finished and the house has been stocked to your specifications. All 12 deep freezers are here and are packed with food. The bedrooms are ready and the delivery room for your bride is being set up tomorrow. Everything is ready Mr. Perkins"

"Excellent" said Gerald with a smile upon his face. "I will be there to verify everything this week. I need to make sure everything is ready with the security measures I have taken before I bring my children and pregnant wife home"

"Yes Sir, we will be expecting you" with that the man hung up and Gerald started making calls about the job he had just finished. A small terrorist job but it had been easy for him. But then it was easy to start wars between countries in the Middle East. He had also done a job for someone in America and had been gone for almost a month.

Learning that Christina was indeed pregnant had been a blessing when he returned. Now it was time to prepare what he needed. Packing everything in the hotel room except the bare essentials, he took his items down to the car he had waiting and went to the airport. It was time to inspect his new family home. Then, it would be time to strike and reclaim what had been taken from him before.

"Almost time my beautiful Christina. Soon you will be back where you and our children belong. With me."


	18. Chapter 18

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By SigmaStar79

A/N: I have found a wonderful Beta in the wonderful and glorious Sez, to whom I have the deepest respect for. If it wasn't for her help, this story wouldn't be as good as it is. Also, thank you for everyone who has read and commented on this story, my lovelies you all rock!

Chapter 18

Christina had been nervous at first when she found out she was pregnant, but the fact that Pete was still standing by her and claiming the baby as his was amazing. He loved her kids, and they loved him. She still couldn't shake the feeling something was coming, but for the moment, she just sat back and watched as her four children and Pete played in the pool while she caught up with some work. The new security system gave Christina a small sense of security after the attack. The fact that Pete was there 24/7 whenever he wasn't on the ship helped too.

She had begged him to teach her some martial arts moves, but he was afraid he would hurt the baby, so instead he was teaching the kids so they could defend themselves and their mum. She took pride in knowing that not only did she feel whole and complete for the first time in years, but her children had the father figure they all had secretly craved.

She had thought when he had put together the boy's birthday party for her that it had been a bit over the top, something only a father would do for his sons. But when he gave the gifts to the girls, especially since Sarah's birthday had already passed, her heart had overflowed with joy and love. Both her daughters now walked around constantly saying their 'Dad' was a Navy Officer like their Aunt Kate, and the boys called him their 'Navy Superhero'. Both girls wore their necklaces constantly and refused to remove them for anything. She didn't even notice him walking up to her as she was so involved in her thoughts.

"Hey gorgeous, are you hungry?"

"Yeah actually I am, why?"

"The kids are too, so I thought I would make tacos. Do you think you and the little man would be able to handle those?" Pete asked as he placed his hand over her invisible baby bump.

"Yeah tacos sound good actually. How about you make the tacos and I'll make the tostadas"

"Sounds good to me" said Pete as he kissed her quickly and ran off to make lunch. Yes, life was good at the moment.

It had been a week since Ryan officially moved into his new home. After Ryan, Mike, Shamus and Joe had removed what little was left in Mike's old house that Mike wanted, Mike had found the receipt for Ryan's layby and went and paid it off then took everything back to Ryan's place, including a new washer and dryer that had not been on Ryan's list of items. Ryan had been upset at first, until Mike reminded him he hadn't given him a graduation gift yet so this was it. Jessica had just laughed at the two men and proceeded to start washing all the new linen and towels so they could be put away while the men set everything else up.

It hadn't surprised Mike when Bird had ended up cooking everyone a large lunch in thanks for the help while Ryan had officially signed all the paperwork to make the house his. After lunch, Mike had dropped the papers off with his lawyers to file so everything would be handled correctly. It was one more thing off his long list of things to do.

Now at 26 weeks, Kate was becoming more and more uncomfortable being stuck on bed rest. Cat had been growing rapidly due to her little sister now being gone and had seemed to make up for lost time and then some. Now Kate actually looked 6 months pregnant.

"I can't believe you will be 27 weeks in two days Kate. Cat is getting so big!"

"I can't wait till it is time" mumbled Kate. Mike looked up and noticed she was in pain again. Calling for the nurse, the woman rushed in and then left swiftly. She came back with Doctor Harper and a needle.

"You know the drill Kate, roll on your side and raise your gown. I need to give you this injection into your hip. I don't know why Cat is so anxious when she needs to stay in longer" said Doctor Harper as she administered into Kate's hip to stop the contractions again. She wasn't pleased that Kate's body was so insistent on pushing the baby out so early.

"I don't know but I wish it would stop" mumbled Kate again and Mike and the Doctor understood. It might have been painful to watch, but it even more painful to go through. Mike's cell phone buzzed then and when he read the message he groaned out loud. Kate knew that groan. It meant Hammersley had been tasked.

"I'll be fine Mike, go and do your job. I promise I will be here when you get back"

Mike kissed Kate passionately and then sent out a mass text to everyone with their notice for sea. When he bent down to give Kate another kiss, it took everything in him and Kate to stop it at just kissing.

"32 weeks can't come soon enough" whispered Kate as they broke apart. Mike just chuckled and placed his forehead against hers.

"I'll be back soon I promise"

"Be safe, yeah"

"Always, I have you and Cat to come home to"

Kate watched as Mike left the room to go home and prepare his travel bag. Tired due to the baby, Kate snuggled into her pillow and went to sleep. She had a feeling she was going to need the rest soon.

Maxine was not in a good mood. She had to send Hammersley out and she had planned to go to his house this evening with nothing but a trench coat on. She had heard through the grapevine that Mighty Mike Flynn wasn't able to do anything with Kate due to complications and she was going to use it to her advantage. But with the increase activity as of late, she had been left with no choice.

Seeing Mike tense before coming into her office was not a good sign. He stood by the doorway and waited for their orders.

"Mike, sit down, do you want a brew?"

"No thanks just need our orders Ma'am"

"OK, we suspect a large drug operation is coming in from somewhere near Red Reef, I want you and the Hammersley to go see what you can sniff out. You always seem to enjoy catching these guys so instead of sending you to out to Christmas Island, I am sending you on this. Be careful, there is a large storm coming in"

"OK Maxine, thanks for the heads up. I have to go and consult with my crew"

"Fair winds Mike"

As Maxine watched Mike leave, she became enraged all over again. Mike was still mad by the looks of things about Kate losing one of the babies. If she had her way, both babies would be dead. She hadn't got a response from any of the messages or calls that she had left when the baby had died. Frances hadn't called her back, and she couldn't find Ryan anywhere.

Then there was the court marshal coming up. Her Navy lawyer had informed her she had been accused of causing harm to another officer and a civilian, conspiracy to attempt sabotage on a Navy Officer, and abuse of her position and privilege for her own personal gain. Maxine wasn't stupid; she knew Kate was behind the charges. But she also knew with the files she had on her she could probably easily get out of it. Kate had no proof, so it was Kate's word against hers.

As she thought about it, she was glad that she and Frances had destroyed all the evidence in her house and office pertaining to Kate McGregor and Mike Flynn for the most part. Then she remembered the one thing she still did have.

The syringe.

Smiling to herself, Maxine called up an old friend that owed her a particularly large favor. She would wait until he got the information she needed before she decided to strike. She needed to be sure this time that she destroyed every link between Mike and Kate. She also needed to do so when no one would think she was capable. As theories ran through her head, the wheels of motion were once again in overdrive. She would make Kate McGregor wish she was never born by the time she was done, let alone cross her and then try and take away HER Mike!

The first few days of Patrol were pretty much uneventful. They were chasing leads and coming up empty handed. Mike wasn't so pleased to be out at sea and Swain noticed it. He had taken Mike aside several times since they had cast off to make sure he was OK. He understood the threat of the baby being born too early was causing stress not only on Kate, but on him as well. Not being able to be there for Kate just added to his worries.

"You OK, Sir?"

"Yes Swain, I'm fine. Just a bit tired"

"Do you want to go to your cabin for a bit, get some shut eye? You have been up for three watches now"

"I might at the end of this watch Swaino; I just want to catch these guys so we can go home"

"Understandable Sir, how is Kate doing?"

"Fine; she is at 27 weeks now. Doctor Harper said she wants to try and keep Cat in till at least 32 weeks. But the way her body has been acting up after all the trauma, Doctor Harper has told us to just be glad we still have one little girl left. Kate keeps blaming herself about Mary Elizabeth and I don't know how to help her or make her feel better"

"Well Sir, you know that we lost a baby not too soon after me and Sally had Chloe. Maybe I could send Sally over to talk with her when she gets the chance? Her parents are in town this week, but afterwards I am sure Sally can go up there. I doubt she would mind."

"Thanks Chris, I think Kate would like that" Mike said as he gave the first real smile the entire patrol.

"I think it will help Kate feel less guilty, and she has always got along with Sal"

"I'll call her from the SAT phone when I get the chance, with your permission of course"

"Permission granted Swaino, commence Operation Heal"

Swain laughed at Mike for a bit before he excused himself from the bridge to run down to the ComCen to call Sally. That is, if he could get passed RO.

Sally was pleased to hear Chris's voice, but worried when he had explained the situation. She knew Mike and Kate had lost their one little girl, but hearing that Kate was blaming herself broke her heart. Kate McGregor did her best for everybody when she was on the ship. Every time someone needed her she was always right there. If you needed a shoulder to cry on, a person to talk to, a friend to understand, Kate was there doing everything she powers to help. Now it was time for someone to help Kate.

Sally's problem was her parents were in town. Every time she mentioned taking Chloe to go and see Kate, her mother got upset. Saying they come all the way from Perth to see their daughter and granddaughter, not for their daughter to visit some woman who thought she could do a man's job. Her father had agreed with Sally and said her mother was wrong to say what she said. He was proud that after being told what all Kate had gone through to have this baby that Sally was willing to step up and help while Kate while Mike was out at sea.

Eventually, by the end of the week, Sally was finally able to visit Kate in the hospital. Kate was now 28 weeks pregnant and sore from being stuck on full bed rest. Sally taught her some breathing techniques she and Chris had learnt during childbirth classes. They watched child birth videos and some videos on how to breast feed. She also talked to Kate about how bad she felt after she lost the baby so soon after Chloe; and that there was nothing either of them could have done differently. Sometimes something goes wrong in the infant's development and the baby doesn't make it.

Kate finally cried and told Sally all of her fears and feelings and both women had a good cry for the baby girl that never made it and for the baby girl that would. It had helped Kate out a lot to be able to talk to another woman about what had happened that knew exactly everything she was and had been going through.

"Do you think Mike will still find me attractive after I have the baby?"

"Kate, I know Mike. You're going to have to remind him he has to wait six weeks afterwards. When those six weeks are over, I wouldn't be surprised to find you pregnant again with a totally normal pregnancy the next time around"

Kate and Sally smiled and laughed at the implication and went back to watching child birth videos and talking baby talk. They never paid attention to the new male nurse that came in and took Kate's information and then looked at her chart. As the man left the room though, his smile would have showed his devious intent.

Maxine was happy with the information Larry had been able to obtain for her about Kate. It had taken about a week, but in front of her were all the records, medicines and restrictions of one Katelyn Louise McGregor. It showed she was a day off being 29 weeks and that her doctor had recommended she not be induced until the 32 week mark for the survival of the remaining baby due and to reduce the risk of further pain and trauma to both mother and child. Sitting back, she looked at all the paperwork in front of her. She needed all her paperwork to be finished before she had to leave. Her court marshal was next week and she planned to deal with Kate and her baby on her way out of town.

Getting down to business, she called Larry for assistance on getting in and out of the hospital quickly and quietly while she proceeded to work on all of her paperwork. She had her assistant make copies of all the files and evidence she had against Kate for the court marshal, which she was going to have to show to the brass in Canberra. She couldn't wait for the end of the week.

Mike was starting to get frustrated. They had found, caught and transferred all of the suspected drug cartel that was indeed coming out of Red Reef, but Maxine was still keeping them out at sea for patrol. He could see her point somewhat but he wanted to be home with Kate in case something happened and she needed him. He needed to finish the last few things on his list at the new house and Ryan's so everything could be ready when little Catherine LaFern was born.

Remembering Ryan, or as the crew now called him Polo, Mike excused himself from the bridge to find his godson. Finding him in the Galley with Bird, Mike stepped back and watched them try to copy a recipe from the cookbook Bomber had made and left for the next Chefo. He tried not to laugh and just shook his head as Bird tripped over her own two feet and fell against Ryan, sending both tumbling to the Galley floor. Hearing them just made him shake his head again.

"Hello beautiful, never knew you were falling for me"

"Stop being cheeky and get up so I can. We have dinner to make and you don't want to be late for that trust me"

"What if I like it just where I'm at? Maybe I don't want to move"

"The 'no snogging your shipmates' rule says you have to"

"You're no fun Jess"

"Love you too, now help me up please"

"Always, my Uncle Mike always taught me how to treat a lady"

Mike decided it was time to make his presence known, "I also taught you that if you were going to break the rules to not get caught"

Both Polo and Bird jumped back and apart from each other as they heard Mike's voice. This time Mike did laugh. He couldn't help it; their faces at being caught were just too funny.

"No worries you two, but I do need to talk to Ryan for a moment in my cabin"

"Am I…"

"No you're not in trouble I just need to speak with you. Sort of a father/son talk, but I'm your godfather"

"OK" Ryan said as he quickly followed Mike back to the CO's cabin after grabbing two apples. Once inside, Mike got down to business.

"OK Ryan, I know you have a lot of stuff already, but I noticed when we were setting everything up that you really didn't get a lot of stuff for the kitchen, just the basics. When I got everything home, I realized that Kate and I have a lot of the same thing, so I want you to come by the house a pick out what you want from it. Whatever you don't take I am sending off to the crew barracks. Also if you need anything else, let me know. Your father was always proud of you and he was my best friend. I am trying to do right by you as if you were my own son and make sure you have everything that you need"

"Uncle Mike, you have done enough already" said Ryan with a smile. "You gave me a choice between two wonderful places to live, you helped me move into the one I choose. You paid off my layby and delivered it to my house and helped me set everything up. You have given me most of my furniture and appliances. Heck Uncle Mike, you even bought and filled the house with non perishable groceries. What else could you have given me that I don't already have?"

"I just want to make sure…"

"I know you worry about me Uncle Mike, and I love you for it. You took the place of my father when I needed one and I do thank you for that. Now it is time to let me fly on my own wings"

"If you ever need anything…"

"I know where to go. I'll stop by your house with Jessica after we get back for shore leave"

Mike and Ryan shared a brief hug before Ryan returned to his sea duties while Mike sat in his cabin alone thinking back to when Ryan was just a boy and wondered at that very moment whether it would be this hard to let Cat goes when she grows up.

Maxine was proud of herself. All the paperwork on her desk was completed and she had set up a time to 'visit' one Kate McGregor while she was heading out of town. Now all she had to do was keep herself in the clear for the rest of the week, and everything would work out. She just had to play it cool.

Steve Marshall had just finished all the preparations that Mike had wanted. He had the wedding ring Mike had had made for Kate, and he was on his way to deliver it to him. All of the wedding plans were ready and paid for. All the dresses, flowers, gifts, and accessories were already bought. The church was ready and the invites were sent and RSVP's already coming in. Heck, he had even got approval from the Brass for an extra week off for the both of them as a wedding present from the Brass themselves. Now they just had to wait a few more weeks for little Catherine LaFern Flynn to be born.

Gerald knew it was almost time to strike. The house was ready, food was stocked and the yacht was ready. Calling in his informant, he notified him to start the next morning. The children were to be removed first. He had Christina.

Kate had just had her latest ultrasound with Christina present. They had both been happy to see that Cat had grown so much since her last ultrasound. According to Doctor Harper, Cat was about 15 inches long and about 3 pounds.

"I can't believe she is so big already" said Kate in awe, rubbing her belly.

"Doctor Harper seemed impressed she is growing so fast and developing well now that she no longer has to share the space with Mary"

"I do believe it is unusual for the baby to grow so fast, but like the doctor said, she is making up for lost time and her body is finally catching up. Now if we can just keep your body from going wacky on us" said Christina with a grin. She was a little over two months pregnant and definitely had a bit of a glow.

"I'm still jealous though"

"Of what Katie?"

"You don't get sick!"

"No you get sick, I get migraines. If you want, I can gladly trade with you. I'd rather puke then have the slightest movement or light hurt my brain"

"Good point" said Kate as they proceeded to look over the baby items that Christina was currently starting to look at. "How about the Winnie the Pooh?"

"I like having something different for each child, so they are individuals from the start"

"So" ask Kate confused. She didn't see a problem yet.

"Had Winnie the Pooh with Sarah" Christina quickly explained. "Had Care Bears with Andrea, and I had a two different Noah's Ark themes for the boys. This baby will be just like its siblings"

"Different" replied Kate smiling and Christina returned the smile and nodded.

"I wish we knew what you were having"

"Won't find out for another 3 months; I'm just getting ideas for right now"

"Oh look at this for a girl, its butterflies"

"Very cute, write the info down for it, I found a Navy theme for a boy and a blue star bedding set as well. Either would be cute, but I want two of each theme to choose from"

"Well how about ladybugs?"

"Let me see first" said Christina looking at the set and smiling. "Perfect"

"Well then, that's done. What about names?"

"Already been picked sissy; Peter Michael if it's a boy and Lisa Katelyn if it's a girl"

"Christina, I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything" said Christina smiling. "I'm honoring who I want to honor"

Giving her sister a quick hug, they continued looking at various baby things. She didn't realize that soon enough she would have wished she had done more than hugged her little sister.

Andrea knew something was wrong the moment she entered the hall. Seeing Sarah walk out of her classroom, she quickly walked towards her. One look told the other they were on the same page. Both sisters went back to back immediately, and moved swiftly in a circle to check out the area surrounding them. Not seeing the danger but still sensing it, Andrea grabbed her phone and turned the tracker on. She told Sarah to do the same to hers and she did. If they were right, their father was finally making his move. They were going to need the trackers.

Both girls acted calm but stayed alert, just as Pete had taught them. Reaching Andrea's locker first, she started gathering all her stuff. Andrea had just hidden her cell phone inside a hidden pocket in her bag when she felt a nudge from Sarah.

In the mirror behind them was a man trying to hide from them. He was standing beside the drinks machine. Too bad the girls both had mirrors in their lockers. Sarah grabbed her Bluetooth and put it in her ear. Andrea grabbed her makeup compact and put in her Bluetooth as well. Winking to each other, they started walking towards Sarah's locker a bit further down the hall. Both girls were in the same grade due to Sarah getting advanced a year.

After reaching her locker, Andrea took out her makeup compact to look behind her as Sarah gathered her things. Seeing the man coming into the hall, Andrea cleared her throat to let Sarah know the threat was coming. After Sarah closed her locker, both girls turned the corner like they were going to the office.

After turning the corner, both girls took off running as Sarah activated her Bluetooth and used her voice recognition system. "Call Grandpa" was heard as both girls headed towards the stairwell. As they ran down the stairs, they almost didn't notice the man waiting at the bottom of them. Hearing her grandpa picking up the phone, Sarah mumbled 'damn' like she was talking to Andrea. She knew grandpa Shamus would pick up on what was happening.

"Sis, there are two of them now. One above and one below; what do you want to do?"

"Use your martial arts kick on the one above, I will use mine on the one below" said Andrea as she acted like she was looking at her makeup when the man below them went to grab them. Using her moves taught to her by Pete, she heard Sarah using hers on the other man, before both girls ran out the side door.

"Grandpa, are you there?"

"Yea and what is going on!"

"Dad's making his move!"

Andrea and Sarah ran as Sarah hid her phone inside her jacket. As they were running across the parking lot, two men on motorbikes rushed up to them. Both girls tried to defend themselves, but the men were too strong. Coming up on a van, both men threw the girls inside as the van drove off. From the ground where the van had once been, was Sarah's Bluetooth. You could hear Shamus screaming from it.

"Sarah! Sarah's what's going on. Sarah? SARAH!"

Christopher and Daniel were playing on the playground of their school when they heard the motorbikes. Looking up to see two men, both boys went into defensive positions. As the men went to grab them, both boys gave one heck of a fight before both were restrained and knocked out. One playground supervisor tried to stop the men while another one yelled for help. Both boys were thrown into a large van and drove off. The children had been obtained.

Christina and Kate were both looking at baby furniture when both had a sudden craving for ice cream. Since Christina was the one mobile of the two, she went to the cafeteria to get them some. As she was returning, Gerald came out of seemingly nowhere and grabbed her from behind. Using a cloth with chloroform on it, he covered her nose and mouth. Christina struggled before passing out in her ex husband's arms, terrified for herself and her children as she heard his last words to her before she gave into to unconsciousness.

"Ah, there you are Christina," Gerald crooned while he tenderly kissed her neck. "My beautiful wife, I understand why you filed for divorce. It took me a while, but I figured out Interpol must have tried something with you and the girls. I want to thank you though; I know the boys are mine. They're gorgeous Christina and I love them, just as I love you and the girls. Just as I love this new baby we have so lovingly made"

Feeling Christina go limp in his arms, he pulls her into a public restroom and into the handicapped stall where he had a wheelchair waiting. Sitting her in it, he kneeled down in front of her and kissed her stomach and then her lips. Anyone who saw the sight would have seen a devoted husband, not a deranged psychopath. Once wheeling her outside to his awaiting car, he had his driver drive them to the marina. Calling his informant, he smiled as he heard the news that his children were already on the yacht waiting for him. Looking over at Christina, Gerald smiled and started kissing down her neck. Soon his family would be reunited under one house once more.


	19. Chapter 19

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By: Sigmastar79

A/N: I have found a wonderful Beta in the glorious Miss Sez, for whom I have the greatest respect. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on this story, this is all for you :D I still can't believe I have written this much :P

Chapter 19

Christina woke up to find herself in a luxurious bedroom, and sat up dazed. How did she get here? Just then she remembered everything and cried out in agony. Gerald. Feeling something different, she noticed she was lying in a large bed with soft silk sheets. Seeing her clothing gone upset Christina even more, knowing it had been her ex who had undressed her. Knowing he had seen and touched her naked body made her want to be sick, but not as much as when she realised she was also sore. He had done more than touch her she realised, and the tears started to fall. Since there wasn't much she could do at the moment, Christina started to take in her surroundings.

She could hear several footsteps above her. She was in a well made and expensive room. When she went to move, she noticed the room also moved. A rocking motion; she was on a boat. Rushing out of bed, she went to look out the window. She became even more terrified when she saw water, lots of water. They were at sea.

"I see you have awakened, my beautiful wife"

Christina turned around quickly to see Gerald standing against the door frame of the bathroom, arms crossed against his bare chest and the same smirk he wore whenever she had seen him truly happy. Christina knew she had to play this carefully. There were things she desperately needed to know.

"Where are we Gerald?"

"On our way home"

"Ireland?" Christina said confused and listened to Gerald laugh.

"No my dear, that is no longer our home, Princess. No, I bought a new home on an island not far from the mainland. I felt it appropriate that I give my family the best home they deserve. It has eight bedrooms, two large offices, four bathrooms, a super size kitchen, just the way I remember you always wanted. It has two large pools, a wonderful view of the ocean, a game room and a glorious garden. I have even set up a special room for the baby's arrival. All state of the art, nothing is too good for my growing family"

Christina stood there shocked for a moment. She was surprised he had bought a house near the Australian coast. She had forgotten how brazen he could be.

"The children, Gerald where are our children?"

"Relax Princess; they are all relaxing up on deck. You have been asleep for almost two hours. I must say, Andrea and Sarah have truly blossomed Christina, you have done well with them. Imagine my surprise through when I found my beautiful wife had also blessed me with sons" Gerald said as he slowly crossed the room to her and Christina had to remember not to look at the way his silk pants fit him like a second skin. Just because he had become a murderous and sadist jerk did not mean he wasn't good looking.

"Gerald, about the boys, I…"

"I know" said Gerald as he placed one hand on her bare waist while he held two fingers to hers lips. Once silenced, she forced herself to accept his kiss and not retch at the thought that she was naked in front of this man. She shivered in disgust as he caressed her stomach and her face before continuing the conversation.

"I learned that Interpol raided the house not long after I was arrested. They used something to influence you in your decision. I was not told what they used to influence you, but I now know it must have been something drastic for you to have done what you did. I no longer blame you Princess, but I am curious. What did they use to break my feisty Celt?"

She had to find an excuse and quick. She felt him place his forehead against hers as she searched her mind for an answer to give. If she didn't play this right, it could mean all their lives. "The girls" she whispered in suppressed fright for the man holding her. "They used the girls. Gerald they tried to take the girls."

Thinking she was trembling at the memories of his touch and the fright of almost losing their daughters, Gerald kissed her while running his fingers through her red locks. Thinking her increased trembling meant something else, he proceeded to move her back towards the bed and made love to her. He thought her tears of sorrow where tears of joy at them being back together once more.

Afterwards, Gerald was lying in their bed as Christina lay against him, trembling and trying not to start crying again as he had one hand in her hair and the other had his fingers running up and down her arm. She lay there silently berating herself for not being stronger, faster, and more able to escape the man who she had feared for so long. She was in love with Pete but she was being forced to allow this monster to touch her carelessly.

"I guess we should get showered and dressed so we can attend to the children. We still have so much to discuss but we can do that after the children go to bed. After all, we have a new addition that I have been told about. The private jet is awaiting us on Green Island to take us home. The sooner we arrive the sooner we can get the children all settled in"

"Yes Gerald" said Christina as she removed herself from his embrace and went to shower. As the water ran over her body, so did the tears run down her face. She was once again trapped under Gerald Perkins' thumb and she didn't know if she had the strength to escape his cruelty twice. Placing her hand on her stomach, Christina prayed for the sake of her children that she did. She knew she was going to have to be one hell of an actress to be able to save her children from their father.

The Police were everywhere. After the boys had been taken all hell had broken loose when Shamus called to tell everyone his phone conversation with Sarah had been interrupted. When Kate revealed Christina had never returned from her ice cream run, everyone knew Gerald was the responsible party. He had finally played his hand and now he held all the cards.

The only thing worse than not knowing if Christina and the kids were OK or not was worrying about Kate. As soon as the situation became clearer, the stress of it all sent her body into labour and the doctors were severely concerned, while Shamus looked on in pain knowing that he could do nothing to help either of his daughters. Kate wasn't supposed to be under ANY form of stress, yet within minutes of learning what had actually happened, Kate had gone from sister mode to XO mode. Shamus watched in amazed awe as his oldest daughter got up from her hospital bed the moment her labour stopped and grabbed some clothes to take a shower.

When she came back out, she was wearing Mike's fatigue shirt, a pair of loose sweet pants with her combat boots on. Her long blonde hair was pulled back and there was a look in her eyes that dared anyone to mess with her the wrong way. He watched as she called Admiral Marshall and the Brass in Canberra. He watched as she looked at two nurses and requested a small folding table be brought to her room. She had her laptop up and on, her wireless headset on top her head and she was constantly trying to hail Mike or Pete on it, grumbling under her breath when she didn't succeed. When the AFP came in the room, Kate jumped straight into the fray.

"Ok, we all know who is responsible here. His name is Gerald Perkins. Here is a picture of the man in question." said Kate as she passed around copies of his last known picture and criminal file. "He is a terrorist for the IRA, but he is most likely working solo at the moment. The pictures I am passing around are his victims. Christina McGregor Perkins, his ex-wife, was taken by force from this hospital not too long ago. His children; 13 year old Andrea McGregor, 12 year old Sarah McGregor and 8 year old twin sons Christopher and Daniel McGregor, were all taken from their schools by force this afternoon. Christina was raped two months ago by her ex husband, by whom she has become pregnant. This man is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous"

Shamus watched as several AFP agents took in the information when Steve ran in the room with Mike's parents; Joseph and Catherine. Steve laid out several tubes which held several different maps. As Kate looked over one in particular, she motioned for a few AFP agents to come over to her.

"Ok, this is the local marina. The easiest way for Gerald to leave unnoticed would be by boat. Now I am sure it didn't get past his little cronies that Sarah had been on the phone with her grandfather when her and Andrea were taken so he knows we are probably already on to him. It would be a pleasure craft and not a fishing vessel though. He has a pregnant woman and four children as his bounty, no one would notice a family on a yacht per se, but they would if they were on a fishing trawler. He's not out to harm them, his goal is getting his family back. He raped Christina with the intent of impregnating her once more. He would have just realized the boys are in fact his sons. He has been in prison for a while so he is unpredictable"

"Why not a plane?" asked one AFP agent

"If he left on a plane it would have to be a private jet and not commercial. It would not be easy boarding a plane with four screaming children and one screaming female, especially if they were a McGregor. No he might take a plane later, but his first escape would be a boat. I would bet my entire Navy career on it"

"Katie you need to rest" said Shamus as he watched her working on everything. He was worried about both of his daughters.

"Not now Dad, I can't. I have to help save Christina and her children. I have to be a XO right now, not a sister"

Shamus stood back once more and had to admire his daughter as she looked over the maps in front of her and recommended actions. She called for a list of any pleasure craft leaving in the last two hours. She asked Steve to get some coast watch planes as well as a search of any pleasure craft near their boarders by the RAN's patrol boats. As proud as he was of his daughters, he could see that Kate's ability to detach from her emotions of the situation and her tenacity for the job at hand was why she had made it so far in the Navy. But he also knew it had to do with the treatment she had received by the hands of her mother. He just hoped she knew it was OK to lean on someone else when she needed to.

"OK Kate, here is the list of every pleasure craft that left the docks within the last two hours. What is it we want to look for?" asked Steve as he walked in with the list Kate had requested.

"Perkins' advantage would be water; he would want a vessel that would be big enough and then some that could carry him, Christina, the four kids and a security detail. He's smart, so he won't be using his real name, and from what I have been told about the jerk, he likes to flaunt himself a bit and shove his accomplishments in other people's faces."

"So something large, like a luxury yacht?"

"That would be my bet. He got Christina pregnant on purpose but he knows she has a boyfriend. While the thought alone of Peter loving Christina and vice versa would drive him insane with anger, he would also want to prove to Christina that he is the better choice for a lover and he will want to try to impress her, woo her."

"His ego gets in the way"

"Exactly"

"OK then" said Steve as he started looking over the list while Kate looked at the maps and tried texting Mike and Pete. Shamus just watched as his oldest daughter proved her worth in the Navy as she planned out several different routes Gerald could have taken.

"Kate, there are eight boats that left the marina in the time frame we are looking at that fit your presumptions. That is a third of what the list was. The problem is that with it being the American's spring break a lot of pleasure craft have been taken out"

"OK, we need to check those eight boats, then. Let's set up routine boardings for the pleasure craft on this list. I know once Mike answers his bloody phone he will be more than ready to do them. With Pete being in the loop about Christina and the kids being the hostages, expect a pissed off Hammersley XO. Agent Jameson, how about we do a full background check on Gerald to see what he's been doing since he has been out of prison. Since Interpol was involved, I guarantee there were some bank accounts that had been frozen, but probably not all."

"Good idea" Agent Jameson replied, and he started giving orders to his own men. "We will also see if he had any Australian friends and run background checks and initiate surveillance on them. He would have had to have had massive help in doing this. Interpol needs to be notified to the situation and they will probably send people to help"

"That would probably be wise. But we will probably reach the prick first. Lord help him when he meets Buffer, I mean Pete. The man is known for being a bit overprotective and when he finds Gerald, there might not be much left to arrest. That is one volcano that I'm glad I won't see explode".

Steve and Shamus just chuckled at Kate's last comment about Pete. It was widely known you didn't mess with Pete and the fact that someone just had would not prove to be a pretty picture if it happened to be the Hammersley that found Gerald.

"OK Kate, good work. I have to call the Brass in Canberra for permission to start a rescue centre at NavCom. Considering the risk right now, I'm sure they won't mind me taking over Cairns NavCom a bit sooner than expected. I'm going to get coast watch in the air. I want you to stay here, get some rest and keep trying to get a hold of that cowboy of yours"

Shamus watched as Steve rushed from the room with his cell phone to his ear. Looking towards his daughter once more, he almost laughed when he heard her growl at her laptop. As she went back to the map and her list of boats and AFP agents, it surprised him when she called him over. She had noticed his curiosity and was going to show him what she was doing.

Pointing at the map, she explained - "see these islands here, here, and here, dad?"

"Yes"

"OK, these are the most plausible locations Gerald could be heading with Christina and the kids. These are the boats we are looking for that match the criteria Gerald would need for this. If we can find out where they are in the water, via the patrol boats and/or Coast Watch, we can weed out who is who and find the right boat"

"Is this all you did as an XO, Katie?"

"No. I also did boardings, rescues, and translation. I help the CO run the ship and keep the junior officers in their place as well as several of the higher officers. A lot of what I just did has to do with the skills I learned as Navigator years before. But I promise to use every skill I have to return them home Dad. I promise"

Shamus hugged Kate with tears in his eyes. He knew if anyone could find his youngest daughter Christina, it was his oldest daughter Katelyn.

Maxine was none too pleased when she had been revealed of duty at NavCom. Not only had Admiral Marshall shown up, but so had the AFP! She watched as they set up a staging area in her command centre and then when she had tried to get answers, all Steve had told her was Canberra was well aware of what was happening and if they needed her they would call upon her. Then when she heard Steve call the patrol boats in the area to search certain ships, she was beyond furious.

"Why are we going after pleasure crafts Sir?"

"A family was kidnapped Maxine. A pregnant mother and her four children were taken under duress by a known IRA terrorist this afternoon. We know his attentions with the family are not honourable"

Maxine took a step back then. If it was a terrorist situation along with a kidnapping, and the Brass had stepped in along with the AFP, then Interpol wasn't going to be far behind. The family in question must be either very important, or very important to somebody in the Brass. Packing up her office, Maxine watched the goings on of the command centre where Marshall was currently calling the coast guard. Whoever had pissed off Admiral Marshall was a very stupid man indeed.

Christina was up on deck with the children watching the scenery go by. If she saw something she recognized, she might be able to sneak into the bridge and called the Hammersley. Right now that was her best option for trying to save her family. There wasn't much she could do pregnant and with four children in the middle of the ocean. From what she knew they had been on the water for three hours, and the longer they were at sea, the further away they were from getting help.

Andrea saw her mother and breathed a sigh of relief. She had gone down below decks before her mother had awakened and had heard her father pleasuring himself with her. It sickened her to know her father had absolutely no morals and she would be glad when they were all finally away from him.

Motioning to Sarah that their mum was awake, they made their way over to her. She knew they were in danger and decided that if her mother was looking around, then she probably had some sort of plan. Helping her mother as the oldest was not only her job, but her responsibility.

"Beautiful isn't Mum?"

Christina looked at her oldest and smiled. She knew what the child was up too, and she thought as she looked upon Andrea just how much she was like her Aunt Kate.

"Yes it is, and your dad has promised that where we are going is even more beautiful"

"Do you think we will be safe though when he leaves to go to work?"

'I like the way you think' thought Christina with a smirk. 'She is trying to find a way out already'

"I'm sure we will be Andrea, if anything your father is overprotective. He won't let much get past him"

Andrea nodded her head as she received the message underneath. 'So Dad had eyes everywhere, huh? That will make things more difficult'

"Has Dad run background checks on all the guards?"

"Why do you ask Andrea?" asked Gerald walking into their conversation. He wanted to know what they were up too.

"Are any of them convicted of sex crimes? You have to admit Dad, you might be a man no one wants to mess with most of the time, but you also have two daughters. No matter how good you are Daddy, you can't be around 24/7. At some time or another, you will have to go and do a job. What happens to our safety then?"

Gerald could see his oldest daughter's point. He had four children, two of whom were beautiful daughters that were coming into themselves. He also had a pregnant wife who was more than gorgeous. What would happen if he left to go and work and someone he hired tried to forces themselves on his daughters or his wife? What if he had hired someone who would have preferred his sons over his daughters?

"Good thinking my precious. I will do a secondary search on all employees Andrea. Protecting yourself as well as your family makes me very proud of you. I see you have grown not only in beauty but with brains my dear"

As Gerald kissed the top of her head, Andrea had to fight to hide to shiver of disgust going through her. As her father walked away, she turned her look of hatred towards the water. When she looked at her Mum though, she knew it was now or never. She quickly leaned over and hugged her Mum, whispering into her ear.

"Grandpa's insurance is hidden within my favourite bag"

Christina looked at Andrea and ran a hand through her matching red hair as she smiled at her. She made it look like an emotional mother/daughter moment, when in reality, it was Christina giving Andrea her approval. She knew what her daughter had meant. Andrea and Sarah's cell phones had trackers on them just in case something like this ever happened.

"Sir, Admiral Marshal for you" said RO on the bridge of the HMAS Hammersley. Mike turned, surprised that it was Steve and not Maxine calling the ship.

"Hammersley, Commander Flynn. What do we owe this pleasure Admiral?"

"Mike, it's Steve. Listen I have some bad news. Perkins has played his hand. Christina and her children were taken by force early this afternoon. I am sending your RO a list of pleasure crafts we are looking for in the area. Two are by you. Kate figured everything out and we are working with the AFP on this one. Interpol will be here in a few days and they have already been briefed about the situation"

"Steve, Kate is not supposed to have any stress! Cat..."

"Cat is fine at the moment Mike. Kate has been a very helpful asset in all of this. She went from Kate to XO in 2.5 seconds, shocked everyone there, including her own father I might add. Your mother is making sure she eats while your father and Shamus are making sure she has the doctor on standby. She is refusing to relax until Christina and the kids are back safe."

"Stubborn woman, I swear on the sea… " Mike mumbles to himself and the crew chuckles a bit. To say their old XO was stubborn was like saying it was fun to ride the old Hammersley through a typhoon. "OK Sir, we will look over the info you, the AFP and Kate have sent us. I will need to tell my XO in private though"

"Understandable. Fair winds Mike, oh and Mike"

"Yes Sir?" said Mike a little worried for a moment.

"Contact Kate before she breaks her laptop. She is getting frustrated that you and Pete refused to answer your messengers and your phones. She is not a very happy woman at the present moment"

"Yes sir, Hammersley out" said Mike laughing as he hung up the phone, he saw Pete's look from across the bridge. He had to tell Pete. He immediately turned back into his serious mode.

"X, a word in my cabin please. Dutchy has the ship"

"Aye sir I have the ship" said Dutchy and Pete and Mike left the bridge. Once reaching the CO's cabin, Mike sat Pete down before telling him. He knew Pete, and how he was going to react. The man was going to blow up.

"Mate, Perkins played his hand. He's got Christina and the kids"


	20. Chapter 20

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By: Sigmastar79

A/N: I have found a wonderful Beta in the glorious Miss Sez, to whom I have the greatest respect for. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on this story. Let me know what you guys think so far For those who are underage, there is nudity in this chapter, so if you are uncomfortable, please skip the conversation between Mike and Kate on the webcam later in the chapter . Thank you.

Chapter 20

Mike had not liked being the one to tell Pete about his new family. The man had almost lost it and Mike had to calm him. To say Pete was livid was an understatement. He wanted to rip Gerald Perkins apart and vowed to torture him if he laid even one fingertip on Christina or the kids. Now he was sitting in his cabin, alone, waiting for Kate to get online. When he saw her get in front of the webcam, he smiled at the sight in front of him.

"There is my beautiful momma. How are you holding up?"

"Been better but we're holding on. I just need to find them Mike. Just the thought of what that man might be doing…"

"We're going to find them Kate, don't worry, it's not good for you or Cat"

"Mike, she's my sister and nephews and nieces. I can't just lie back and do nothing!"

"I know; you're Kate McGregor through and through, and my Katie to boot. I know how you think because we are very much alike, but try to at least relax a bit for me and the baby, OK?"

"I'll relax when she's born and Christina and her children are all back safe and sound. Has RO got the paperwork yet?"

"Yes he is on the bridge with it. Dutchy and Pete are looking over everything. I really need to get up there, but I wanted to check on you first. Steve was worried you were scaring the nurses by going all XO on everyone"

"We will be fine. I have my Dad and your family here with me. Just keep safe and bring our family home"

"I love you Katie, no matter what I love you. Remember that OK?"

"OK. Fair winds Mighty Mike Flynn, and I love you too"

Mike hung his head as he turned off his computer. He knew Kate needed him right now, but he also needed to find her family. Getting up from his seat, Mike made his way to the bridge. He had a lot of work to do.

Kate hung her head in grief as Mike had to disconnect. She needed him there to hold her, but she knew better than anyone that he had a job to do and that he was needed out there more. A tear slipped down her cheek as her father watched quietly from the doorway. He knew she didn't know he was there, but he had to admire her perseverance. Her grandmother would have been proud. Katelyn had grown into a strong and respected woman. She made the McGregor name proud.

Pete was seemingly focused on the job at hand, but his mind was really on Christina and the kids. The jerk had them in his grasps and he had a gut feeling he had been preparing this for a while. He watched Mike come up to the bridge and take over, walking over to RO to look at the list of pleasure crafts and knew he was made even more determined by talking to Kate. To know this couldn't be easy on Kate was something Pete understood. He loved Christina and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but she was Kate's baby sister. There was a blood bond there that Pete knew went deep, even if Kate had been ripped from their father at an early age.

It also helped knowing Kate and Steve were doing all they could on land while they did everything they could at sea. This gave a small measure of comfort to Pete. If he was completely honest with himself, he didn't know what he would do without Christina and the kids, which was weird considering they were still so new. But looking at Mike he knew it was as he once told him several weeks before.

'_It's the pull of a McGregor woman, it is just that strong. Once you open your heart to them you are theirs forever. They are the glue that binds us together'_

Mike looked at everyone before he spoke. He needed them all together on this one. The Hammersley was a family within themselves. It was time they came together as one.

"OK crew, listen up. This is what we have. Kate has figured out Perkins took Christina and her kids via boat about four hours ago. That gives them a bit of a head start. It's the American's spring break so there is a lot of pleasure craft out there, but they were able to narrow down the list to eight. The HMAS Aztec just knocked two of those yachts off our list; the Morningstar and the Gambler. The HMAS Kingston knocked off the Riding Sun and the Island Lure. That means out of eight boats, we have four boats left. What are the names of the remaining ships Dutchy?"

"Um, we have the Sailor's Dream, the Piece of Mind, the Coral Drifter and, the oh geez really original, the Pirates of the Caribbean"

Everyone laughed at the last ship, until RO pointed at the list of Ships Dutchy had just read from with a weird expression on his face. He was looking at the 'Piece of Mind'. Everyone was shocked when they heard him speak.

"I know that boat! It was always in dock when I visit my brother. It has never been used. See this mark here? It was made when Cyclone Yasi hit a few months back. The owner finally put it up for sale after that. Something about it was his son's boat but he had been killed in the war several years ago. It's the same boat, just a different name"

Mike and Pete shared a look before Pete had to ask.

"RO, do you remember the name of the ship before it was called the Piece of Mind?"

"Yeah" said RO nonchalantly. "It was called 'Irish Eyes'. Why?"

Mike and Pete's mouths dropped and neither could believe their ears or the coincidence of the former boat's name. Mike ran to the SAT phone while Pete clapped Robert on the back.

"For a pain in the ass at times RO, you just saved the day"

""I did?" asked RO. He didn't know what he did that helped, he had just pointed out the boat's name was wrong.

"Yes you did. No one was told this, but Christina's ex husband is Irish. Only the boss and I knew on the ship"

Everyone's eyes widened at the implication to that bit of information while RO just gave a smile.

"Glad I could help Bu… I mean X"

Everyone laughed at RO's near blunder, even Pete.

"Mate no worries, if you want to call me 'Buff' then it's OK by me. Just remember Dutchy is the real Buffer now"

"Yes Sir" said RO and everyone smiled. It was nice to see Robert opening up for once. The man deserved a little praise.

"The coast watch is out looking for the Piece of Mind as we speak" said Mike with a smile. "RO, don't be surprised that Kate and Shamus decide to show you a lot of love if we find them"

RO looked surprised and horrified at the same time. The poor man didn't know how to handle this much attention and praise.

Gerald had heard over the radio that the Navy was looking for his vessel. He smirked at the idea that he had been found out. He looked out into the salon of his yacht to see Christina serving their children the dinner she had insisted on cooking. He had taken the boys fishing off the port bow for the first time this afternoon and both boys had caught themselves a large Red Emperor. The boys had screamed for their mum, scaring poor Christina half to death. He almost laughed at her face when she rounded the side of the boat with the girls in tow and saw the fish the boys were holding up with his help. The look of relief on her face was one only a mother could show when she realized they had only screamed out of excitement and not danger.

Christina had immediately taken the fish and started cleaning them in the galley, much to his chef's disgust, but when the man had tried to argue about his kitchen, Christina gave him the patented McGregor glare and the poor man literally pissed his pants. Gerald did laugh then and when Christina turned the glare on him, he just walked to her with his hands raised and kissed her forehead before saying "don't look at me like that, I know better than to mess with a McGregor woman in the Kitchen. That is like asking for an instant death sentence. You have been my wife for how many years now my feisty Lass?"

He had smirked then and left the kitchen to let her be. Christina apparently had not been in the mood for a loving kiss, but he only thought she was in a fool mood over the chef's attitude problem. She was his feisty lass after all. Pulling his attention back to the problem at hand, he turned to his head of security.

"How long till port Danny"

"We are coming up to it now Mr. Perkins"

"Good. How long till we board the plane and offload everything?"

"Thirty minutes tops Sir, the plane is already filled up and waiting. The men packed the kitchen supplies after your wife cooked dinner. Your clothes are packed and the boys had nothing with them when taken. The girls had their backpacks and bags, but they have them locked up in their safe so they will have to get them themselves. Weapons have already been put away and are ready for transport."

"Good, when we get to dock, have a skeleton crew stay behind to take the boat back to the island under another name. Don't get us caught Danny or it will fall on your doorstep"

"Yes Sir" replied Danny as he went to oversee the boat being docked. Gerald just smiled and readied his excuse for his family. It didn't take long for Christina to call him down for dinner. As he kissed her cheek and sat down, she noticed the boat slowing down.

"What's going on Gerald?"

"The boat needs something fixed on the engine. We are docking at Green Island and getting her fixed. We will be taking my jet to the island. Please Princess, sit and eat. You have cooked a wonderful meal here with the bounty our sons have provided."

Christina served everyone dinner while she and Andrea exchanged looks. They needed a plan.

Mike was searching everywhere he could for the Piece of Mind. He knew Kate and Shamus were counting on him and he wasn't going to let them down if he could help it. He was getting updates every two hours via phone from Shamus about Kate. It seemed Kate was refusing to behave and stay in bed. She was working out of her private hospital room in search for her sister and her sister's children.

He would look at Pete every once in a while and knew the man was just as worried and getting even more edgy. He was dating Christina and he cared for her children. He was planning on asking Shamus for Christina's hand and giving the new baby his name. Just a few weeks ago Pete was the Hammersley 'Mr. Lover' and now he had been caught by the heart by a McGregor girl. Not that he could blame him, he loved the older sister of the two. He knew just how 'attractive' they could be from experience.

The other patrol boats in the area had even checked out the other pleasure craft on the list so they could focus on the Piece of Mind. Every captain in the fleet knew to contact Mike if they sighted the Piece of Mind. It was the fellowship of the sea, it was one of their own families out there in danger and they were determined to find them.

Gerald smiled as he watched the rest of the things being packed up onto the ute before it drove off. The only thing the girls were carrying was their bags and backpacks which they used to play games with their brothers. Climbing into the waiting limo, they headed off to the plane awaiting them. They would be home within the hour.

Unbeknownst to her father or his crew, Andrea had left a big lipstick stain heart on the children's bathroom mirror. It said quite clearly.

'Andrea McGregor was here, heading off to the airport at Green Island. Flew the rest of the way to dad's private house on another island'

Mike was getting frustrated. The Kingston said they had received word that Piece of Mind was currently docked at Green Island. They were currently 30 minutes from the island and had thanked Spicy Donger for the info. Now he waited with baited breath as Pete, Dutchy, Polo (Ryan) and 2Dads searched the empty vessel. When he had learned that they had in fact been on the vessel, he became mad at himself. If they had been there 30 minutes earlier, they would have had them. Now they were back to step one. That was until 2Dads found the little note on the mirror.

"Sir, looks like the oldest left us a message. Says they took a plane from this island to another island where her Dad's private home is"

"Good work leader, show the X"

"Yes sir"

Shamus was checking his voicemails when he found he had one form Telstra. When he tried to call the company back to get the message, no one could retrieve the information, and he was currently on hold. The last thing someone wanted to do was put Shamus McGregor on hold when he was agitated. Someone was going to pay big time. His daughters had got their tempers from their Dad!

Kate was on the phone with Mike getting an update. Learning that they had abandoned the boat made her heart sank, but the prospect that they had gone to one of the private air strips on the island helped a lot. The AFP was currently on their way there to find out which one. They almost had them. Imagine her surprise when she heard her father yelp out in joy.

Shamus was starting to get more and more aggravated, until and operator got back on the phone. When he heard the important message, he yelped out in joy, scaring poor Kate and gaining weird looks from Joe, Catherine and Frances. He had forgotten all about those!

"Kate, you said you had word from Mike?"

"Yeah, they found the boat but it was abandoned. Andrea left us a note that they were finishing the trip by air. Why?"

"Because we have a new lead, I forgot all about it! I got the girls new phones for Christmas"

"Yes Dad, I know" said Kate a tad bit exasperated. She thought the poor man had finally lost it due to the stress of everything. "You got the girls new cell phones and Christina and I new laptops. Why is that important?" Kate said while on the phone with Mike. She didn't miss the chuckle from the other end of the line.

"Is your Dad ok or has he lost it?"

"I think the second" replied Kate as she shook her head. "Dad, what are you talking about?"

"The trackers Katie, the trackers! I had tracking devices put on the girls' phone and you and your sister's laptops! I did it as a security issue. With Christina going out of country on business so much lately and you are always at sea, if something happened I would know if you girls needed help by activating the trackers! The same if someone tried to grab the girls! I didn't do anything for the boys because they were too young to carry anything yet!"

It took a moment before everything started to sink in. When it did, Kate smiled. She had also forgotten about the trackers. At the moment she could have squeezed the man thanked him for his over protectiveness that they had all complained about not too long ago.

"Mike hold on, I know what Dad is talking about now."

"OK Beautiful" said Mike confused. He wished someone would fill him in! He hated being out of the loop!

"Dad, are you saying the girls' trackers have been activated?"

"Yes, have been since they were taken! Telstra are just now contacting now, the bastards!"

"Hand me that phone, I got them"

Shamus smiled as he handed the phone to Kate to let her rip into the representative on the other line while he explained what was going on to Mike on Kate's phone. It seemed his daughter also knew some words that made sailors themselves blush. Before he knew it, Kate had the coordinates and had them on hold for the AFP to interrogate. He laughed as he heard Kate yell at Mike to get online she had the needed information.

"Better get online me boy, she's on a roll this one!" Shamus laughed.

"I know it Mr. McGregor, but I wouldn't want her any other way" Mike said and almost swore he could hear the other man smile.

"I bet, and call me Dad, son; you're with my girl for good now right""

"Yes Sir"

"Then Dad is fine"

Mike smiled as he grabbed his laptop and turned it on. Seeing Kate looking over maps again made him smile. He should have known she would be working again with the new information. She was a hard worker and task master; she wasn't going to stop it with herself, especially since it was her family at stake.

"You know you are suppose to be resting"

"You know they are still out there, here are the coordinates"

Mike sighed as he took the requested information and started again.

"Kate"

"Mike, she's my sister and those are her kids. You would be doing the same thing if it was one of your siblings. Don't ask me to be different just because we weren't raised together"

Mike had to stop for a moment and realised she was actually right, as usual. If it was one of the Flynn siblings, he would probably be worse than Kate was actually. He would move heaven and earth for his family, and for Kate and their baby. She was doing the same thing, just being a lot more calm and clear headed about the situation.

"You're right of course, but I still worry"

Kate turned to look at the screen that showed Mike and smiled seeing his smile. It was just then he realized what she was wearing his shirt he had left behind. It was big in the shoulders and sleeves, but it looked perfect on her still.

"Lieutenant McGregor, I believe you have on the wrong shirt"

"I do? Well, I found it in MY closet, not to mention I will be a Flynn soon enough, or did you not get the memo"

"What memo?" asked Mike with a large smile. This was his Kate.

"The one where I got pregnant and then accepted the marriage proposal from the biggest cowboy in the RAN. You might know him actually; clean cut, shaven, going slightly grey on top type, but very sexy"

Mike laughed at Kate as she used his own words against him. Yet he knew how to get her in her place.

"Alright then Lieutenant Katelyn Flynn, what have you found then? Especially since you're not only an experienced XO, but a skilled Navigator?"

"Well Commander Michael Flynn" Kate said with a smile and not missing a beat; "According to the map, there are a few places he could have gone, but with the new information from the tracker, I can't track them until they stay stationary. When that happens, we will have a definite location and we can run up and rescue them"

"Explain"

"Perkins likes to make himself out to be a big and bad. Earlier on today, I got info he somehow was able to retrieve money from of his frozen Swiss bank accounts."

"So you think he bought a new house on one of the islands?"

"Yes I do Sir" said Kate as she purred the 'Sir' part making Mike visibly shiver. Forgetting that her father and his family was in the room, Kate turned on the sweetness as she slowly undid the snaps on the shirt, opening the said shirt he had spoken of.

"I think we should pull recent transactions made by cash if we can. We also need to look at someone who might be renting a very large house instead of owning one on one of the islands. Either way, he is going to want to show off a bit. From there we will know what we are dealing with when it comes to his security"

As Kate said this, she finished removing the shirt, showing her in noting but her silk night pants and her new black lace bra, while fanning herself. Mike had edged to the edge of his seat to get a better look. He was already sexually frustrated, and Kate wasn't helping matters. He swore she was trying to get him hot and bothered so he would ravish her when he got back.

"Furthermore Sir, we need to look at either Christina or one of the girls finding another method of contact. They aren't going to sit idly by and wait, they are going to find a way to communicate with us"

"Kate" Mike growled. He was about to lose his composure and if he did, we was going to need a change of pants.

"Yes Commander Flynn?" Kate asked innocently. She wasn't stupid; she knew what she was doing to him.

"If you don't want me making you pregnant again the moment our daughter is born than I respectfully ask you to put on a shirt. A man can only take so much"

Kate's reaction was to remove the black bra and then place his shirt back over her shoulders leaving the shirt open. Her breasts had grown due to Catherine and she was proud of her enlarged self. Raising an eyebrow to Mike, she had to stop herself from smiling as she noticed him wiggle in his chair a bit.

Mike on the other hand needed a cold shower and to take care of something else. Kate might be the love of his life, but she knew how to turn him on. But then again, that was how they ended up with Catherine.

Shamus shook his head and left the room with a snickering Frances. Joe and Catherine had left the room before the show to get something to eat knowing it was going to be a long day. That was something that they didn't need to see. That and a father should never see his daughter seduce another man, it was just wrong. Knowing he was going to have to have a talk with her later, he chuckled to himself. His daughter and son in-law to be were so entangled with themselves; they had forgotten he was in the room along with her sister in law. He shook his head at that, maybe she was like him on that aspect after all.

Gerald helped his family off the plane and into the awaiting car to take them to their new home. They had arrived an hour after leaving Green Island, but they were all so tired that they all went straight to bed. Andrea and Sarah were so sleepy, they almost forgot their bags on the plane as they helped their brothers down the stairs. Putting them on their backs, Andrea and Sarah carried the boys in the new house and to the rooms that held their names.

Christina vowed to find a way out of this mess as Gerald had forced himself on her again on the plane. Entering the new estate, she watched as her daughters put her sons and themselves to bed as Gerald took her to their room. To her dismay, Gerald stripped naked and then pulled back the sheets, calling her to bed. As she went to undress to go to bed, she was not given the chance to put on night clothes as he retrieved her and took her to bed just as naked as he was. He wrapped his arm around her and fell straight asleep. Christina fell asleep pretending the man next to her was Peter and not her monster of an ex husband.

The next morning was a bushel of activity. Tutors for the children arrived as did a new doctor to come and check out Christina. Guards were brought in and some were replaced. In the front foyer, people were coming in to work with Gerald on business. Andrea took the opportunity to run to her room and grab her bag. Checking her phone and finding it dead, she quickly hid it under her bed while plugging it up to charge. Making sure the phone was on silent so it wouldn't make a sound; she also faced it down so no one could see the light coming from the screen. She wasn't taking any chances of her father finding it and giving him any reason to distrust her or their chances were as good as shot.

Walking out of her room, she quickly finds her sister and pulls her aside. To anyone watching, it looked like two sisters sharing secrets. Sarah quickly went to her room with Andrea not far behind to copy the actions her sister had just preformed. Seeing the security office open on the way out, Andrea stood watch as Sarah snatched two radios. Both girls turned them off and made sure they had ones that were fully charged before hiding one in each of their rooms. Walking back to find their brothers, both sisters smiled. They were going to get their family out of here.

Two days. Her sister and her children had been gone two days and still there was no sound from them. Kate was sure Christina or the girls would have found a way to communicate by now, but had to remind herself that if they did, they would need to be somewhere safe to do so. But Kate also knew the longer it took to find them, the harder it was going to be to rescue them. Not to mention the whole situation had raised her blood pressure and stress levels. Her father had finally been told to go and rest at Mike and Kate's new place by Catherine and Joseph, and she was grateful for that. Her father wasn't young by any standard, heck she was 36. That made him 56. The last thing Kate needed was for her father to drop dead of a heart attack. She never noticed the male nurse come in and check over her file, taking a picture and video of it. He had just finished when she turned around and got a scare.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Can I help you Sir?"

"You should be resting"

"I'll rest when my family is safe"

The man chuckled and then noticed the shirt she was wearing.

"Interesting shirt young lady, if I may say so. I thought your last name was McGregor, not Flynn"

Kate looked down and saw she was still wearing Mike's shirt from the day before and giggled. She could understand the nurse's confusion.

"Not my shirt, it belongs to my fiancée; Mike Flynn. I can't fit into my own anymore and he feels better when I wear his. If I'm honest, it makes me feel better too"

"Understandable miss, but I must insist you get back into bed and rest. I'll move your laptop closer to you OK?"

After finishing with Kate, Larry left the room to inform Maxine of the newest development. He knew she was not going to be happy knowing Kate and Mike were now engaged. As he hid in the nearest bathroom to call her, he dreaded hearing from the woman who he know was about to be screaming in his ear. Maxine White was not a nice woman when pissed off.


	21. Chapter 21

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By: Sigmastar79

A/N: I have found a wonderful Beta in the glorious Miss Sez, to whom I have the greatest respect for. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on this story, this is all for you :D

Chapter 21

Maxine was furious! They were engaged! Mike and Kate were engaged to be married and they were still going to have a baby together. Maxine was seeing red. She was already angry that Steve Marshall had been given full control of Cairns NavCom before she could even leave for her court marshal, and now this!

Sitting in her quiet home drinking a glass of red wine, Maxine had already changed her clothes and packed for her trip to Canberra. Being a curious mother, she decided to enter her son's room. He hadn't been home in weeks and she was starting to become concerned. She ran her fingers over his dusty desk. Deciding to wipe them down, she opened the drawer Ryan kept his rags to find it empty. Confused, she started looking inside all of his drawers. She found them empty as well. Running to his closet, she threw open the doors to find it too was empty.

She searched everywhere to find everything was gone. His CDs, clothes, books, his posters, everything was gone. Her son had moved out and she had never even known! Sitting on his bed, Maxine tired to ponder why Ryan would leave. Then she remembered Frances saying at one point that Ryan was working with Mike and Kate. Still not wanting to believe it, she went into the office and checked his records. She noticed an address change in his file. Pulling it up, she saw Mike's address there instead of hers. Confused, she pulled up Mike's file and found that his address information had not only been changed, but also blocked.

'Why would he change his address and why does Ryan have everything under Mike's address?,' she wondered. The more she looked, the more upset she got. What was going on?

Andrea knew it was time to make a move. Sarah was watching the boys play in the pool that wrapped around the house while her mother was trapped inside the bedroom with her father again. She knew her father was forcing himself on her mother and she had had enough of it. Turning on her laptop, she connected her wireless internet. It wasn't hard to hack her father's internet system; all his passwords were her mother's name. She had just connected when she heard a knock at the door.

"Andrea, I think we need to have a talk?"

'Shit' thought Andrea has she started to panic. It was her father at the door. Quickly going on her Facebook account, she saw her best friend Travis had a new update. 'Perfect' she thought. She had found her scapegoat.

"Can I just get a moment to myself Dad?"

"What you can do is open this door right now young lady!"

Andrea unlocked the door and made sure to look a little miserable as Gerald walked into the room looking none too happy.

"Explain"

"Explain what?"

"Why you are locking yourself in your room? Why are you separating yourself from the family? Why are you in your room when you are supposed to be watching your siblings for a bit? Explain your recent behaviour Andrea Perkins. If there is something bothering you, you need to tell me and your mother!" Gerald yelled sternly "I know, it's just, it's something you wouldn't understand Dad"

"Try me, and why is your laptop out? I told you no internet in the bedroom"

"Hold on Gerald" said Christina as she entered the room. Looking at the computer, she saw her daughter's Facebook up. She had heard Andrea's excuse about not understanding."Andrea, is this about what I think it's about?"

Andrea looked at her laptop and clicked on Travis's page. Showing her mother, she kept her head down to keep from smiling. Leave it to her mother to save the day. Watching her mother look at the page in front of her she heard her sigh. She was going along with it.

"So this is about Travis Webb? I should have known"

Gerald looked at Christina shocked. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? He watched as she sighed and sat on the bed next to Andrea and sat down the laptop to wrap her arms around their daughter, kissing her head. Gerald didn't know what to do at first. A boy, his daughter was upset over a boy!

"I got on my laptop yesterday when we got here and saw he had changed his message. He asked Polly Anderson out. I haven't even been gone 24 hours and he cheats on me with Polly Anderson! That blonde haired little pixie that couldn't tell a croc from a mosquito! Andrea pretended to cry on her mum's shoulder and Christina just cooed to her, acting like she was calming her.

"It's going to be OK honey, calm down. You're young and beautiful and there are plenty of boys out there. Travis isn't worth your tears"

Christina knew there was nothing going on between Andrea and her best friend Travis, but she played along. Her daughter was trying to tell her something or trying to do something.

"But mum, he promised no matter what happened to us he would always find me. Instead of looking, he's parading around with some bimbo! He said he loved me!"

Christina just kissed Andrea's head and tried not to smile. The tracker, Andrea was using it and the internet to contact help. Proud of her daughter's courage, she spoke in a voice she knew Gerald knew very well.

"I tried to tell you that boy was no good baby. He is what your grandmother would have called a 'Walk Away Joe'. He would have showed his true colours soon enough"

Gerald was furious that some boy had broken his little girl's heart. The problem was he had no clue how to help her or make her feel any better. Then a light bulb went off in his mind. His daughter needed cheering up.

"Ok, I'm a Dad so I'm not the best at this, but I do remember that when your Mum would get upset, her Mum would take her out. How about I call a driver to take you, your Mum, and your sister out? I'm sure me and the boys will be OK by ourselves. We can have a boy's day while you women shop."

"It's OK Dad, I just need some time to myself, that's all"

"Nonsense. You're going out and having some fun. Christina, come back to the room so I can give you the credit cards while I call the driver"

"Yes Gerald" said Christina as they watched him leave the room. Christina whispered inside her ear.

"Grab your cell phone and hide it in your bag. Tell your sister to keep hers here"

"Ok Mum and thanks"

"Welcome" Christina said as she went towards her and Gerald's room. She knew how to keep Gerald busy while Andrea worked her magic. She was a woman after all. Entering the room, she stripped off her clothes quickly. The moment Gerald turned around, the poor man dropped his wallet. He watched as Christina sashayed towards the bed and quickly followed suit. She forced herself to think of Pete while Gerald once again took advantage. She just hoped her daughter's plan worked.

Andrea rushed to her sister's room and made sure her cell phone had maximum signal while hiding it well behind her pillow on her bed. Running back to her room, she grabbed her laptop and phone then she quickly threw both in her large shoulder bag and then ran to tell her sister they were going shopping. The boys seemed excited about having a boys' day, as they didn't understand what their Dad was really like yet.

Once in the car, the girls watched as their father looked into their mother's eyes before kissing her. As soon as she was in, the driver took off and both girls smirked as soon as they heard their mother.

"Danny, our oldest has had her heart broken, where is the closest place we can shop?"

"Ah about 45 minute drive ma'am. There is a private resort down the way and they have a large shopping area near it. It is the best place to please our little miss" replied Danny.

"Ok, I'll trust you with that one Danny. Did my husband give a certain time he wanted us back, I have an ultrasound tech coming soon."

"He said you have about three hours Mrs. Perkins. I trust you might want to pick up some things as well?"

"Yes Danny, that is a good idea indeed. It will be nice to pick up something for Mr. Perkins while we are out too"

"Very well ma'am" Danny said with a smile and raised the protective glass. Danny didn't see Andrea hide off in the corner the whole conversation. She was on her laptop, looking for a sat phone number to the Hammersley, which when she found, she saved. Once she was free to hide while shopping, she was calling Uncle Mike.

RO was in the ComCen when the SAT Phone rang. Picking up the phone, he was shocked yet elated at the voice on the other end of the phone. Telling her to hold on and sitting down the phone, he ran up to the bridge. He knew this would please his captain.

"Boss, you have a very important phone call in the ComCen"

"It better be very important RO, I'm busy at the moment" said Mike looking over maps with Pete and Dutchy. None of the men had had much sleep while looking for Christina and the kids.

"Really Sir, I thought your niece Andrea might be an important phone call"

Mike looked up and looked at RO to make sure he wasn't joking before rushing down to the ComCen. Grabbing the phone, he almost yelled.

"Andrea!"

"Hi Uncle Mike"

"Andrea, where are you?"

"Shopping at a resort with Mum and Sarah, listen Uncle Mike, I don't have long, and I'm in a dressing room. What is the frequency Hammersley transmits with the radios?

"Channel 16, why?"

"Then that is the channel I'll use. Listen…"

Mike listened as Andrea handed something to her mum and took something as well. He could hear Christina tell her daughter to make it quick before Danny got back. After he heard the locking click of a door, Andrea was back on the phone.

"Listen, I don't have long. Mum is keeping our 'protection' busy. We are on Truman Island. It's a large house; Bullet proof glass covers the exterior walls. There are a lot of eyes around so be careful when approaching. Get us out of here Uncle Mike; I don't know how long Mum can keep her sanity while Dad touches her"

"What do you mean touches her?"

"Like a husband touches his wife. He is planning a wedding in one week. He is forcing mum to remarry him"

"Ok Andrea, we are on our way OK"

"OK. Bye Uncle Mike, tell everyone we love them"

With that Andrea disconnected the call and Mike turned around to see the crew behind him, including Pete who had heard everything.

"The only house for sale that fits that description was Ray Walsman's Boss" said Pete gritting his teeth. Mike grinned. Pete had just given him the info needed.

After returning to the compound, Christina went to put the new clothes in the laundry room. Seeing the boys were nowhere in sight, she decided to walk into the office. There she found Gerald and the boys with a few of his business associates.

"Ah, there are my boys. Chris and Dan, there are a few things in your rooms we brought back for the both of you. Be sure to thank your sisters later at dinner"

"OK Mum" yelled both boys as they ran out of the room. Looking back at Gerald, she saw him leaning back in his chair observing her from afar. She knew her little 'gift' would go a long way if Andrea had to leave the compound later.

"I also have something for you, sweet husband" Christina said as she placed the small box in front of Gerald on the desk as she kissed his cheek. She watched as he opened the small bow and found a solid gold pocket watch. Opening the watch, he saw the engraving inside.

'To the World's Best Father and Husband. Happy Birthday'

Gerald smiled and kissed Christina lightly on the lips. His birthday had been last month, but the fact she had still got him something warmed his heart. His princess was his again. Before he could say anything, Danny came in and told Christina the doctor had arrived. Excusing herself to put groceries away, Christina left the room. Gerald just smiled and watched as she walked away.

"Anything to report?"

"Nothing, they don't suspect a thing. The jet is ready for the honeymoon as soon as she says I do"

"Excellent"

The HMAS Hammersley was on its way to Truman Island when he heard the HMAS Kingston and the HMAS Huon would be joining the rescue. Mike gave thanks to the two other Captains, and went into the wardroom to plan with them via Satellite Phone. They knew they would have to wait until nightfall to strike, which wasn't far off. But first and foremost, they needed a plan.

Christina left the exam room in utter shock and disbelief. How was she going to deal with this? As she walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner, the chef tried to argue, but one look into Christina's broken eyes made the man pause. He knew a woman dealing with heartache. He wasn't going to upset her more.

"Mrs. Perkins, is everything alright?"

"No not really. Just in shock. Please Harem, let me cook dinner tonight"

"Ok Mrs. Perkins, I know how you like to cook for your family. But please let me help you, you look very pale at the moment. You tell Harem what to do and Harem will do it"

"OK" Christina said, her void of any emotion. "Can you please bring out the crab from the freezer? You can clean it and wash it for me while I get the asparagus and the potatoes together. A single tear left her eye as she prepared the side dishes while Harem prepared the crab for cooking. She only had to wait for the doctor to bring in the envelope for her. Dinner would seal her fate.

Mike had just finished when RO came in. Telling him that Kate was on the phone, Mike excused himself so the other captains could prepare their RHIB teams, Mike told RO he would take the call in his cabin. Rushing down the stairs, Mike calmed his nerves before answering.

"Hello"

Kate McGregor for Commander Flynn was heard before Kate's voice came on the line.

"Hi"

"Hi there yourself, is everything OK?"

"Yes, just the new nurse gives me the creeps"

"New nurse huh"

"Male nurse too. I don't know what it is, but he just gives me a bad vibe"

"Hmmm, well you are almost at 30 weeks now. You won't be in there for too much longer"

"I know. I'm 29 ½ weeks and I feel like I swallowed a whale"

"You're beautiful Kate; don't let anything make you think otherwise"

"I just have a bad feeling"

"How about you take a nice long bubble bath? That might relax you a bit. Do you still have my bank card there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Order yourself some ice cream and an iced coffee from the cafeteria. I'm sure the nurses won't complain about bringing it up to you. You need to relax otherwise you're going to go into labour again"

"OK, any word yet?"

"Waiting on Andrea's signal now. When we get it, we are going in and commence the rescue. Hold on honey, we're almost there"

"Let me know, yeah"

"Of course. Now get some rest."

"OK. Love you"

"Love you too"

As Kate hung up, Mike took a deep breath. When Kate had a bad feeling, something usually happened. Going back to the wardroom, Mike made sure nothing could go wrong. He wouldn't be able to face Kate if it did.

Gerald felt as if everything was right in the world. He had a wonderful home. He had four wonderful children and his fifth on the way. His beautiful and pregnant wife, whom he had just stole from making dinner, had just given him a passion filled love making session that still had his toes curling, and yet it wasn't enough. He had just remembered the ring.

"Christina, is it just me or is something missing?"

Christina looked up, shocked but not showing it. If she hadn't pleased him there could be serious consequences. She couldn't let Gerald find out about Andrea's new telescope she had bought to look for the Hammersley. She went to kiss down his body, but he stopped her.

"As much as I would love to receive that treatment from you Christina; that is not what I meant Princess"

"What did I do wrong?" asked Christina trying to act innocent. She knew he liked that.

Gerald growled and pulled Christina up to kiss her, rolling them over so she was on her back and he was back on top. He ran his fingers through her hair, loving the feeling of them going through her thick red locks. He loved the feel of her hair, so smooth and silky. He loved the feeling of her underneath him, so soft and yet inviting. Brushing her hair from her face, Gerald looked down into the eyes of his Irish beauty he had claimed as his so long ago. He smiled as he saw the questioning look in hers.

"You did nothing wrong my little Celt. You are perfect in every way imaginable. What is missing is this"

As Gerald kissed Christina again, he placed the forgotten wedding back upon her left ring. Christina looked shocked at seeing the old wedding upon her finger again as Gerald kissed down her neck. She knew he had taken it in the first break in, but she never expected him to have put back on her finger. Looking down at the emerald engagement ring with the solid gold Claddagh, Christina once again started to cry. She had never wanted to see them on her finger again.

"A token of my love and a symbol that you belong to me always, under God's kingdom and in this world, for all eternity, you are my wife"

Christina just sobbed harder while Gerald held her, silently damning her pregnancy hormones. He didn't realise her tears were tears of heartache. She felt as if she had just betrayed the man she loved. She just prayed Pete could one day forgive her betrayal. She was broken and she was Gerald's wife once more.

Andrea had been in her room waiting. Her radio and her cell phone were fully charged. Her phone was hidden behind all the pillows on her bed, open and receiving a full signal. The radio was on channel 16, waiting for any noise from any Australian Warship. Looking through her telescope, she swore she saw the grey hull of the Hammersley and had to fight back a silent cheer. When she heard the communications between the Hammersley and another ship, she grabbed her radio. Talking softly, she spoke into the radio she had by hooking up a head set to keep others from hearing it.

"HMAS Hammersley, this is Seaman Andrea McGregor, come in over"


	22. Chapter 22

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By: Sigmastar79

A/N: So Sorry for the wait, have had alot of problems here at home, but im back now :)

Chapter 22

Andrea waited a bit before calling out again. She knew her head set worked, she had tried it out with Sarah earlier that evening when they returned from their shopping trip. Taking a deep breath, she again called out with better results this time.

"HMAS Hammersley, this is Seaman Andrea McGregor, come in over"

"This is the HMAS Hammersley, what is your emergency?"

"RO, thank the heavens! This is Andrea, let Uncle Mike know I have spotted you and that we are about to have dinner. When the coast is clear, I will call back out on this channel when it is time to move in over"

"Loud and clear Juliet A-2, Romeo A-2 out"

Andrea giggled at RO's little joke. She had to admit, the RO for Hammersley was kinda cute. She always got a little flustered around the man. As she heard her mother yell out for dinner, she hid the radio and head set, making sure no one could hear it before going to dinner. She knew exactly how to tell her mother help was coming!

RO smiled and wrote down his little joke in his journal. To call Andrea 'Juliet' was an inside joke since the Hammersley was 'Romeo' and Romeo was saving Juliet. Walking up on bridge, he let Mike know Andrea had called in with a sighting of them and would call back when it was time to strike.

"Are you sure it was Andrea RO?"

A look was passed between Mike, Pete and Dutchy. Mike knew Andrea had a bit of a crush. He was starting to have a bad feeling about this SitRep.

"Yes sir and we even set up a little joke between the two of us to relieve the tension"

"How did you do that?" asked Pete. He had a bad feeling he was going to strangle a certain Radio Operator.

"Her call name is 'Juliet', and we are 'Romeo'. She thought it was pretty funny since she laughed. Laughter is good when you're being held hostage by a deranged lunatic"

Mike just chuckled while Pete gave Robert a look only a father would understand. A look that clearly said 'touch my daughter and die'.

"Andrea, dinner is ready, come eat"

Christina was not in the mood when she saw her daughter run into the room happy. Andrea was about to say something, until she saw the dead look coming from her mother's eyes. That was when she saw it. Her mother's old wedding ring, it was once again upon her finger. Andrea looked from the ring to her mum and Christina only blinked. Anger coursed through her veins at the thought of her father finally breaking her mother's spirit.

Her mother was a strong willed woman, but with the stress of Aunt Kate's pregnancy problems, the funeral of the first baby, the rape and break in, the new baby, and now their kidnapping; her mother was finally at her limit and the ring had tipped the scales. Knowing her mother was giving up, she knew she had to shine that light to keep her mother going. She had to give her mother her strength.

"Mum the most wonderful thing happened!"

"Oh really" said Christina indifferently. She had no clue what her daughter was going to pull out next, but she was just so tired. All she wanted to do was lie down and sleep for a thousand years. Seeing Gerald coming in for dinner, she looked at her daughter putting on a fake smile. "What is so wonderful Andrea?"

"Remember I said I knew about Travis and Polly?"

"Yes" said Christina weary of where this conversation was going. Gerald was right there and Andrea could mess everything up if she wasn't careful.

"Well, I got on messenger and walked right in the middle of a great big fight!"

"Oh really" said Gerald as he sat at the table. "What kind of fight?"

"Travis Webb aka Spider against Robert Dixon aka RO"

Gerald looked between Andrea and Christina as Andrea spoke about this new boy. He knew something was up. He would play their game until they messed up and he would catch them. He just had to wait.

"OK, and please tell me what is so wonderful about breaking the no internet our room rule your Dad has?"

Sarah had also perked up at the conversation which Gerald had noticed. He had a feeling he was about to dislike his gender.

"He was defending me, mum! Robert was going off to Travis about me. He told spider I deserved better. Spider said he asked out Polly because I wouldn't, you know"

"Yes I do" said Christina. She wasn't very pleased at the moment, but she knew Andrea was trying to say something in code. "And what did Robert say?"

"Robert said it was just fine with him if I wanted to wait. He said a lady always waits until she knows for certain that he's the one. Only a whore gives it out so freely. Then he pissed off Travis by asking me whether he could be my Romeo and I his Juliet!"

"Wait, you mean the same Robert that every time he sees you he stutters?" giggled Sarah. She knew exactly who 'Robert' was.

"Yep. The one who always is spurting off weird facts to everyone"

Christina smiled then. She had finally figured it out. Robert Dixon was the Radio Operator on the Hammersley. Andrea had found help. Stating she was now dating the boy was only to get under her father's skin.

"Is this the same boy that every time your Uncle Mike gives a glare, the boy runs in fear?" asked Christina with a smile. She would deal with Gerald later. She was actually having fun with this.

"Yes Mum, one in the same. He asked me out and I said yes. I told him you and Dad got back together and he said that was fantastic. He made and sent me a little graphic that says Dixon loves Perkins"

Sarah squealed so loud that it made everyone jump as she ran to hug Andrea. Gerald just looked on as he told the boys to remove their elbows from the table before asking Christina what was for dinner.

"Crab imperial, asparagus tips with sauce, garlic mashed potatoes, and snow peas. I made sweet tea for the children and Irish breakfast tea to calm my stomach and to help you relax. "

"Crab imperial; you only make that on special occasions, so what's the occasion princess?"

Christina pointed to the envelope on the table next to him while yelling at the girls to sit down. Opening it, he smiled and then laughed. He watched his wife serve him first and then got their daughters to help her serve everyone else. Sitting back in his chair, he sipped his tea, enjoying the way it ran smoothly down his throat, while watching Christina enjoying the chaos that was their dinner table. This was an unexpected surprise, but a pleasant surprise. He was going to have to make the nursery bigger.

Christina was almost sick of the looks Gerald was giving her at the moment. She subconsciously touched her stomach as to protect her children. Children, good god she was having two sets of twins. When the doctor had come this afternoon, the man had given her the news. When she found out she was carrying four children, she broke down in tears. How could Pete ever want her after all of this? She wasn't having one child, she was having four. He wasn't going to want to be held down with eight children.

She looked up to watch as Gerald watched her from across the table and saw the passion in his eyes. She knew he would want to 'celebrate' his accomplishment after dinner. She shivered in disgust at the thought that she was now stuck with this man for the rest of her life.

She remembered asking the doctor how in the hell could she have ended up with two sets of twins and the doctor laughed while he explained things. From the look of things, she had double ovulated this last cycle and fate had not been kind in that Gerald's swimmers had decided they would all be twin producers again this time around. Instead of her last pregnancy with one set though, she was now 'blessed' with two sets.

The problem was Christina didn't feel like celebrating. As she thought back to the moment, all she wanted to do was cry.

"_You've been blessed Mrs. Perkins. This only has happened a handful of times in history naturally. I will come and see you next week for another ultrasound and to make a plan to keep the babies in uteruo as long as possible. Looks like congratulations are in order for you and Mr. Perkins"_

Kate was beside herself. She wanted so badly to be there for her father, but she couldn't leave the damn hospital. Hell she would give just about anything to be out with the Hammersley looking for Christina and the kids herself, but again she couldn't. She instead sent her father to be with Mike's parents. She knew they could be his strength while she helped with the search.

Waiting was her problem, she was never known for her patience. Knowing Andrea had been in contact with the Hammersley took a large load of her shoulders, but she wouldn't feel better until she held her sister in her arms with her children to know they were safe and sound at home.

She had done what Mike had asked. She had used his card to buy something form the cafeteria and had it brought up. She had spoiled herself with a noodle dish and an iced coffee, which she had found she recently liked. She thinks it was called a frapachino. Whatever it was called, she liked it. Taking a nice long hot bath afterwards had also helped. She was a little more relaxed, but not much.

Cat had been more active as of recently. She swore the baby was trying out for the Olympics. She could watch her stomach for hours as it moved with the baby. Doctor Harper had said this was normal at her stage of development. But still she had this bad feeling and she prayed it had nothing to do with Christina and the kids. She had no clue the one in danger was her.

When Maxine had received word the family in danger was Kate's, she was furious. She was furious that her office had been taken over to help out that insufferable whore's family. Making up her mind, she started making some phone calls. She knew she had to end this once and for and she was putting together a backup plan just in case things went wrong for her. Looking over her chequebook and house, she couldn't help but smile at the idea rushing through her head. Yes, that was perfect!

Larry received the text from Maxine and smiled. He texted back that the best time to strike was right before the end of third shift. That way she could get in and get out with him without anyone noticing. He knew she had formulated a backup plan that would save her in case she got caught. He smiled again at the thought of what she was planning to do. Oh how he loved a devious woman.

After clearing out her bank account with the help of some prepaid credit cards and ATM's, Maxine went through her house and packed everything in big garbage bags. Packing things into her car, she went to the one thing she still owned that was still in Jeff's name. Stocking it with food and fuel, she started taking things from her car inside. She knew she had several trips to go, but her plane flight wasn't for another few hours and she still had time. Once everything was transferred, she went back to the empty house she once called her home. Walking to her bedroom, she grabbed the suitcase that held her uniform and paperwork she needed for Canberra. After putting those into the boot of her car, she walked to the fridge, removing the one thing she needed.

The syringe, it was finally time for Kate to get what she deserved!

Andrea waited until her mother put her brothers to bed before giving the signal to her sister behind their father's back. Nodding, Sarah went into her room after kissing their parents goodnight and went into her room. The signal was to start packing. After going to her own bedroom, she waited patiently till there were no more sound in the house before walking back out of her room. Looking around quickly and seeing nothing, she moved quickly to the fridge. Grabbing the leftover crab imperial, she set it aside along with some tuna that had been made for lunch and some of her mother's famous fruit dip. She had just grabbed a couple of apples when she heard light footsteps. 'Someone is trying to be quiet' thought Andrea as she acted like she knew nothing and started to slice the apples. She was almost finished when felt a hand grab her wrist.

"What the…"

"I could say the same thing Andrea" said Christina. Not much got past her at the moment.

"Hungry. Have a bad feeling"

Christina nodded her head. She knew something was about to happen. She waited for her daughter's hidden clues.

"I know, I feel it in the air"

"It feels like before. Eyes closely watching us and the feeling of stalked. I need to gain strength and energy to protect you and the kids. As the oldest that is my job"

"OK" said Christina 'So we are being watched, with their father that is no surprise'.

"Don't take your father's security so seriously sweetheart. We are in no danger"

"I don't know Mum, what I do know is we 'strike first'"

Christina froze for a moment. That was the Hammersley's motto, strike first. Andrea had the Hammersley on hold ready to strike. They were awaiting her signal. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, Christina decided it was best to cover up. The hairs only rose up when Gerald was around.

"Ok, I'll bite Andrea. You're having the dreams again. The dreams where someone is coming to take us, and hurt us if we are not together right?"

"Yes"

Christina nodded again. Now she understood. Andrea needed all of them together to save them. One safe location where no one would hurt her younger siblings and they would stay safe during the fire fight.

"Will it help calm you if I put Sarah in the same room with the boys tonight and allow you to watch over them?"

"Yes Please"

"Ok. Finish whatever it is that you are doing here and I will go and arrange it. Your father is probably still awake so I will go let him know your fears and your dedication to protecting your siblings. Your father will appreciate your loyalty"

"Yes I do"

Both females visibly jumped and turned to see Gerald standing in his pyjama pants leaning against the door frame to the kitchen in the dark. The look on his face was a dangerous one and Christina had to fight placing herself in front of Andrea.

"I sometimes forget things. Like I had forgotten that the McGregor women seem to have their own special little code. So tell me what is watching me my dear daughter?"

"I don't know" said Andrea faking a serious look. "All I know is every time I close my eyes tonight I am seeing it again. Mum knows what happened the last time I dreamt this"

Christina forced herself to forcibly shiver causing Gerald to turn his attention to her.

"Explain Christina"

"After you were arrested the last time, Andrea started having dreams. I ignored it at first, thinking it was because she must have overheard something. She was your little girl Gerald, and little girls miss their fathers when they are gone. She wouldn't sleep for three days. On the fourth the police and Interpol showed up. I told you they used the girls to make me sign the papers Gerald. I never told you how"

Gerald looked at Christina anxiously. He knew something had happened, but he had never pressed it. Now he was finding out in the worse way. Christina took a deep breath while Andrea let off a growl deep from her throat, not too much unlike him. It didn't pass his attention she was gripping the counter in anger.

"They tried to take everything"

"And everyone" said Andrea with a forced hate through clenched teeth. Gerald looked to Christina who had her head down.

"So that was what you meant by they used the girls, huh Princess? They made you choose; me or our children?"

"I didn't even know I was pregnant with the boys yet Gerald. All I knew was I was scared and I had one very scared little girl and"

"And what Christina?" Gerald said, his anger slipping out. They had two daughters, if one was scared, what was the other one?

"And I was angry and hurt" said Andrea threw her clenched teeth, her knuckles turning white from gripping the counter top so hard. Her mother wasn't the only one who could act well.

"WHAT!" yelled Gerald. This brought the guards out and Gerald waved them off in anger. Sarah came into the room and Andrea told her to fetch the boys and place them in her room for all to sleep in. Not arguing with an angry Andrea, Sarah ran to do as she was instructed to do.

"Andrea went after one of them when one of the men grabbed Sarah and hurt her arm. She became your daughter through and through. She grabbed a knife and stabbed the man in the leg then grabbed Sarah and locked herself in their room. She put herself and Sarah in that small cubby hole that used to be inside their closet. She barricaded them in there and stayed there and guarded Sarah. Since breakfast had just finished, they were both full and the little sneaks were known to horde snacks in there for their 'tea parties'. Andrea wouldn't let them out or help in until I told them it was safe"

Gerald was shocked. He remembered yelling at the girls for that, saying it would cause bugs and mice. He didn't realise it had helped save them in the end.

"You saved your sister?"

"They planned to take Mum at the front and us from the back before Mum even knew we were gone. Too bad for them I am a McGregor and a Perkins. You don't screw with me."

Gerald laughed at this. He had been worried for nothing. Andrea wasn't up to anything; she was being protective and cautious while still being 13. She was learning. Then he remembered.

"You said you where hurt"

"One of the men went to fire his gun at me when I stabbed the other one. Mum grabbed his arm and the gun shot at a lower angle. What was meant for my head got my leg. I wrapped an old cloth in the cubby hole around my leg while I waited for the all clear. Mum got the living daylights beaten out of her for interfering with the guy's shot"

Gerald looked at Christina and saw her head held high. She had saved their oldest daughter and was beaten, yet still was able to carry the boys. He was even more proud of the tenacity of his bride. She was his feisty lass, and had passed that down to their daughter.

"Ok, I'm going to back to bed. Christina, I expect you soon as I wish to spend some more time with you. If it makes you feel any better Andrea, watch over your siblings. Scream for us if you need us"

"Ok Daddy"

Gerald kissed Andrea on her forehead and then kissed Christina lightly on the lips before heading back to bed. Andrea looked at her mother with relief. Their little lie had worked. Christina helped rush the food into the room with Andrea and informed her other daughter what was happening softly as Andrea readied her radio. Everything was in place. Christina turned on the TV on low and Andrea gave her mother a hug as she had to leave the room to attend to their father.

As she left the room, Christina prayed she could keep Gerald busy long enough for Andrea to set off the signal to the Hammersley, whatever it was. She had to help her children escape even if it meant in the end she would be alone for the rest of her days. Walking into her room, she saw Gerald waiting in bed. Closing and locking the door, she dropped her gown to the floor at her feet. The look of arousal crossed his face as he got out of bed to meet her. It didn't pass her attention he was already undressed. He had been waiting for her, but she knew something he didn't. She knew that this was the last night she would ever have to lay with Gerald Perkins.


	23. Chapter 23

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By: Sigmastar79

Chapter 23

Andrea waited until her mother left the room before she told Sarah to get the boys to eat something then move to the far side of the room. Sarah saw the radio and knew it was time. Smiling, she did as her sister asked, moving the TV to face them. It didn't take long for the boys to fall back asleep and for the girls to put them in Andrea's bed. Sarah went to get a snack as Andrea grabbed the radio. Putting her headset on, she spoke low but clearly.

"Romeo A-2, this is Juliet A-2, come in over"

Mike was pacing the bridge of the Hammersley while RO was manning the radio. He knew Andrea would be calling in soon, and he hoped soon came really quickly. Every time the boss or Pete looked at the radio equipment, he was forced to get them to back of using one excuse or another. When he finally heard her, he smiled. He was glad to finally hear her voice.

"Romeo A-2, this is Juliet A-2, come in over"

"Sir"

Mike turned to tell RO now was not the time, until he saw the smile across the man's face. Not really in the mood for his dry humour or outlandish comments and facts, he responded in kind.

"If it's not life or death RO I don't want to hear it. We're waiting for Andrea to make contact"

RO's smile just got bigger as he put the call on loud speaker in the bridge while taking off his head set and picking up the mic. Everyone looked at RO weirdly until they heard him speak. Then they understood the smile upon the man's face.

"Juliet A-2, this is Romeo A-2, I'm receiving you over. What is your situation?"

The whole bridge cheered as they heard the young girl respond. They had them, they were coming home.

"All is quiet here Romeo, Juliet is ready to be rescued. Give me Uncle Mike or Dad please Romeo, I need to give a SitRep"

Mike smiled and took the mic from RO. The man was in for a lot of praise in a bit. Not to mention a lot of love from Kate and Shamus, if not a stern talking to by Pete by the way the man was looking at Robert.

"Andrea, its Uncle Mike. SitRep over"

"All is quiet, Mum is keeping father busy while I give the signal. The boys are asleep in my room and Sarah is with me. There are 12 guards outside, 5 inside There is a large auburn man here that is my father's right hand man. His name is Danny. You will probably have to get past him and our father to get to us."

"How are all of you doing? Are you all OK?"

"No, Mum has just about had it. I think father has finally got into her head. Mum has been trying to play along to keep us all safe, but it's taken its toll. She's about to break, Uncle Mike. With everything at home, the babies, now all this; it has been too much for her. Her eyes have gone dead. I think she is on the edge of giving up hope"

Pete looked at Mike when he heard Andrea say that. It broke his heart to know Christina having to go through so much without him. All he wanted to do was hold on to her and tell her everything was going to be OK.

"What do you mean your mum has been playing along Andrea? I need to know the situation over"

"You don't know how my father is Uncle Mike. If mum doesn't act a certain way, he will know we are looking for a way out. He's been forcing her. He keeps thinking she's crying because of the hormones, but she's crying about having to let him touch her. Today, he forced her to put her old wedding rings on again. She's breaking right in front of us and there's nothing I can do, which is really pissing me off. He is also getting super scary. He calls Mum his wife, he's planning the baby's room. He had everything set up before we got here. And I do mean everything. He even has a delivery suite here. He hardly lets mum out of his sight. If you saw the room with all the freezers full of food, you would swear he wasn't planning on any of us leaving until after the baby's born! "

Mike looked to Pete again and knew from the look on his face he knew what was happening. Christina was playing along to protect the children and herself, but at the same time was starting to develop Stock Holmes Syndrome. They needed to get all of them out of there and fast. Christina was on the break of no return.

"What was your Mum's reaction when you told her we were coming?"

"She was almost indifferent. She wants me to save myself and the kids. The doctor came today and did an ultrasound. She has been super quiet since. Something is wrong with the baby or there is more than one. She is more focused on us than her"

Mike and Pete shared a look with everyone on the bridge when Andrea said this. Christina was giving Andrea the chance to take the kids and run, leaving herself to deal with the fallout afterwards. Something was terribly wrong. They needed to get in there and now.

"Juliet, Romeo is coming"

Kate had just got settled in once again when the male nurse returned. Kate was still sitting in bed staring at the laptop in front of her with a worried expression on her face. She didn't even notice the man looking at her chart, or her. All her focus was on the screen in front of her, waiting for word on the rescue of Christina and her kids.

"Is there a problem Miss McGregor?"

Kate looked up to see the male nurse once more. She had to think for a moment before she could remember his name.

"Not really Larry, just anxious. They found where my sister and her children are being held captive. I was just waiting for word as to the progress of the evacuation"

"Oh, well I hope all works out well for your sister and her kids. I will just fix you a new saline bag then I'm out for the night. Your new nurse should be in after a while to check on you"

"Ok Larry. Thank you"

"Oh you're very welcome" smiled Larry as he walked out of the room to get a new IV bag. When he retrieved it, he took a needle out of his pocket and shot its contents into the saline bag. He smiled as he put the used syringe into a biohazard box on the wall and walked back into Kate's room. Hooking it up for her and throwing away the old one, he marked down on the chart the change and checked her blood pressure. Writing down the numbers, he asked if she needed anything before using the excuse of making sure everything was working in her bathroom to text Maxine. He smiled at the message and waited a bit. It wouldn't take long for the medicine to take affect and put Kate McGregor to sleep. That and the meds Maxine had would leave Kate defenceless to protect herself and her child.

'She's ready'

Looking back in the room, Larry smiled at the sight of Kate McGregor passed out in her bed. Making sure she hadn't pushed the call button, he smiled at the unexpected woman. This was going to be fun. Moving and disconnecting the laptop, he moved it before removing the sheet covering her to take a look at her. Feeling his phone vibrate, he pulled the cell out and read the message sent.

'Good, I'll be up in 15'

Looking at the petite blonde in front of him, Larry moved the hair form her face as he started to touch the sleeping woman. If Maxine could have her fun, why couldn't he? Removing Kate's nightgown, he texted Maxine back before he continued with his playing.

'Excellent. See you in a bit'

When Maxine arrived, she found Kate McGregor naked in her bed. When she looked to Larry, he was removing the condom from himself and putting it into a plastic bag to dispose of later. She looked a little shocked and disgusted, but didn't really want to ask. Whatever Larry did to the woman in the bed was fine with her. If anything, it took the blame off of her and onto him. All the evidence would point to him instead once they found the evidence of a man penetrating her. Walking up to Kate, Maxine slapped her as hard as she could before punching her in the stomach. Taking the syringe from her purse, she quickly handed it to Larry to inject into Kate's IV bag. As Larry was doing that, Maxine bent down and whispered into an unconscious Kate's ear.

"This is what happens to stupid little whores who think they can sleep their way to the top. Remember this you little slut, Mike is MINE!"

After Larry put the syringe in his pocket to dispose of downstairs, Larry and Maxine left the hospital together but in separate vehicles. Larry headed home to destroy his evidence as Maxine drove to the Airport to catch her flight. Taking her bags with her inside the airport, she boarded the plane for Canberra. She had done what she needed to do. Before she boarded the plane, she sent a text to the man she had hired to drive her getaway to Canberra. Now all she had to do was wait and act surprised when the news came.

When the evening nurse came in to check on Kate, she was horrified to find Kate unconscious and bleeding. Sounding the alarm, several other nurses rushed into the room. The head nurse rushed in and started barking out orders. She sent one nurse to inform Doctor Harper at home, while she told another nurse to call and notify the family. She looked at two other nurses and told them to set up the operating theatre and NICU while she set up a foetal monitor around Kate's stomach. Something was terribly wrong.

Doctor Harper rushed into the room and asked for an update. Quickly seeing the blood, and the nurses trying to stop it, she ordered the medicine to stop labour. When the dose came and was administered, Doctor Harper was shocked to find it wasn't working. If anything, it was raising Kate's blood pressure dramatically and the baby Cat's heart rate. That was when she noticed the mark on Kate's face and stomach. The blood drained from her face when she realized this had been done deliberately. Screaming for one of the nurses to call the police and Admiral Marshall, she told someone they needed to run a test on her blood. Two nurses rushed to follow her orders as she had Kate rushed to the theatre. Placing a hand on Kate's stomach, she whispered to the young baby inside her mother as a tear ran down her face.

"We needed you to stay in for another 2 ½ weeks, but someone has taken that out of our hands little one. Be strong and live through this and I will do everything I can for you and your momma. I just pray your father gets here in time"

Shamus was enjoying a whiskey sour with Joe when the phone rang. When they heard Catherine scream, both men dropped their tumblers and ran inside. The tears running down her face told both men something bad had happened. Thinking it was Christina, Shamus grabbed the phone.

"This is Shamus McGregor, what is wrong with my baby?"

"Mr. McGregor, this is Nurse London from Cairns Naval Hospital. I have been told to call you and the family of Kate McGregor. Miss McGregor was attacked a little while ago and has suffered injuries. She is in labour and Doctor Harper can't stop it. You all need to get to the hospital quickly"

Shamus chocked out an answer that he was on his way as Joseph looked at him. He was blaming himself. With all the worried thoughts surrounding Christina, Shamus had forgotten Katelyn was also in danger. He had left her alone and now his oldest was paying the price for his mistake. Turning around, he shared a look with Joe only fathers could understand. Joe didn't expect Shamus to say what he said next.

"Call your kin Joe, someone attacked Katelyn. She's giving birth. Little Cat is on her way"

Steve was in his office when he received the call from the hospital. Knowing the operation to save Christina and her children was still underway; he couldn't call Mike at the moment. Grabbing his keys, his hat and his phone, Steve rushed from NavCom like hell was nipping at his heels. Dialling his wife, he told Susan to meet them at the hospital and gave her an update of what was going on. It broke his heart to think someone had hurt Kate, but he had a good idea who it was.

Driving by Maxine's house, he saw all the lights off. Calling her cell, he got her voicemail, saying she was not in town and to please leave a message. Driving to the hospital, he called the Chief of Navy to get an update when Maxine showed up. Pulling into the hospital, Steve ran into Shamus and Joe. Going inside with the two men, they waited for news not only on Kate and Cat, but also Christina and her children.

The RHIB teams reached the beach and were meat by a single AFP agent who had warrants to search the premises. They were then informed the rest of the AFP would be there in a few hours but to go ahead. The teams from Hammersley were Polo, Red, Charge, Bird, and Crafty lead by Pete. Dutchy lead 2Dads, Swain, Stormy, and Mac; the teams from the HMAS Huon and HMAS Kingston seemed to be fired up as well since the XO from the Huon happened to be the Hammersley's old Navigator Nikki . With her was Charge's son Peterson and Spider. The Kingston's Swaino had also served on the old Hammersley as the Chefo before Bomber.

They all quickly surrounded the property using the dark of night as their cover. Spider, 2Dads, and Sparky were all in position to take out the first of the guards. Swain, Bird and Chefo stood back ready to help any injured as Nikki and Pete stood ready to charge in with the XO from Kingston, Hawker. Their job was to enter the house and find Christina and the kids. Peterson and Charge were tasked with the job of knocking out the power before the attack started. Everyone else was charged with taking out the resistance and arresting Gerald Perkins.

Mike and the RO waited until word came back that the teams were in place. After a quick communication with the two other ships, all were in agreement. RO held his breath as Mike grabbed the mic and called out to Pete.

"Bravo A-2 this is Papa A-2, Insert Insert Insert! Get our people home."

RO held his breath and hoped Andrea had herself and the kids covered. That house was about to become a hellhole. He looked at Mike and Mike saw his face. Both men shared a moment between them that said the same thing. They were worried about Christina and the children.

After hearing the order, Pete made the motion to Charge and Peterson. The power was cut to the property and then all hell broke loose. Spider, 2Dads and Sparky took out the sentries as the other teams moved in. Shooting could be heard as Gerald's security detail started yelling out orders.

Pete, Dutchy, Nikki, Hawker, Swain and Davis went towards the house while being covered by Spider, 2Dads, Sparky and Mac. Entering the house, more gunfire ensued around them. Pete saw Gerald running down the hall at him and gave the order to duck right before Gerald fired a semi automatic weapon in their direction. Pete and Dutchy returned fire when Hawker saw a man coming up behind 2Dads. Firing the gun, the other man screamed as his weapon went off in his hand around him. That was when they all heard it; the scream.

Hearing the gunfire, Andrea and Sarah went to cover the boys who woke up screaming. Moving the boys down to the floor and by the base on the bed, Andrea and Sarah once again covered their siblings. Andrea just prayed her mother was OK. Andrea could hear voices screaming orders around her and she cooed to the boys and Sarah that everything was going to be alright. That was when she heard the scream and started to cry. No, it couldn't be…..

Gerald and Christina were in bed. They had just had a shower and Christina was feeling sick to her stomach. She wished the Hammersley would hurry up so she wouldn't have to deal with Gerald any longer. Then the lights went out. Christina sat up and looked around.

"What the, Gerald?"

"It's OK Princess, I will go…"

That was when they heard the gunfire and Christina screamed. Gerald called out for Danny and the man ran in the room.

"Mr. Perkins, it's the Australian Navy"

"God damnit" yelled Gerald as he back handed Christina hard across the face. "You had something to do with this!"

"No I didn't Gerald, but you need to go and defend us. Danny, go with him and keep him safe. I need to get to the children!"

Gerald could hear his security detail screaming orders to defend the house. He looked to Christina who was already out of bed and putting on her gown. As he went to grab her, she kissed him to convince him to go into the fray outside. Placing his hand on her extended stomach she looked into his eyes.

"You go take care of the intruders my Irish Warrior. Let this feisty Celt care for our young"

It had been years since she had called him that and he kissed her again more fiercely. He wished the Navy wasn't outside at the moment because he would have taken her right then and there. But she was right though, he was her warrior and she his lass. He had to protect them.

"I love you Christina Perkins. Protect our children and I will return to you with the heads of those who dare to hurt us"

As he left the room, Christina watched in relief as he walked out to his death. She had fooled him. Their rescue was upon them. Running out after them, she quickly ducked to dodge bullets flying over her head. Running to Andrea's room, she prayed none of them had been hurt. She felt a sharp pain rip through her left shoulder and she screamed out in pain. Her scream before entering the room echoed through the house and she could hear Pete and Gerald scream out for her as she hit the ground. Her last thought before feeling someone's arms around her was of her children.


	24. Chapter 24

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By: Sigmastar79

Chapter 24

Danny covered Gerald as he rushed to Christina. Picking her up, he saw the bullet hole in her upper left collarbone area. Pressing on the wound, he rushed her into Andrea's room. Seeing his daughter covering her siblings, their eyes met for a moment before Andrea hid her face. He whispers into her hair as tears ran down his face.

"Please wake up Christina, please my love. I can't raise our young on my own, I need you"

Andrea told Sarah to keep the boys down as she rushed over to her father. Taking her mother from her father, Andrea ripped the gown and robe from her mother's shoulder to get a better look at the wound. That was when she saw the bruise starting to form on her mother's forehead.

"Did she hit the wall when she was hit?"

"She might have, why?"

"She hit her head. She is just knocked out. She is bleeding a lot Dad. When this is over, we need a doctor and fast. The good news is the bullet went clean through her shoulder. But we need to keep pressure on the wound."

Just then Christina moaned as she started to regain consciousness. Her shoulder and head was killing her. When she opened her eyes, she saw her Andrea and Gerald crouched over her. But she also noticed the shadow hovering in the corner. Recognizing the shadow she smiled. Gerald thought she was smiling at him. He never even saw the man coming.

Pete saw Gerald yell at another man behind him to cover him as he ran to grab Christina. Hawker returned fire and yelled for Pete to get her. Thanking the Gods for Hawker, Pete ran towards where Gerald had taken Christina as Hawker delivered a bullet in between the eyes of Danny. He heard Nikki telling Hawker 'good shot' before bracing himself against the wall outside the door. Looking in the room, he inched inside. Seeing Christina in the arms of Gerald made his blood boil, but he almost lost it when he heard the man declare his love for her. Seeing Andrea taking her mother from her father was a comforting sight. Realising she saw him and was not giving it away just made him more proud. Gerald thought she was taking to him about the doctor, when she was really taking to Pete. When he saw Christina see him, he made his move.

Firing one precise shot, Gerald fell forward. Seeing this, Andrea winked at him before she screamed and came at him. Realising she was pretending to attack for Gerald's sake, he pretended to fight back. It was then he saw Nikki coming in and motioning Sarah and the boys to follow her. A quick nod from Andrea told Sarah to go and she took the boys and ran to Nikki.

Christina turned to Gerald who was on the floor gasping for breath. She knew he was dying and so did he. Running a hand through his hair, Gerald took it and kissed it. Christina figured she would give the damned man some peace before meeting the devil.

"I love you Christina"

Christina took off her wedding set and placed it in his hands before she whispered.

"I know, and there will be no other husband like you, I promise"

Thinking she was being faithful, he placed his hand on her belly before the light left his eyes. As soon as she knew he was dead, Christina spoke again.

"No other husband like you I promise. There is no way I could ever fear or hate someone as much as I hate you"

Pete and Andrea walked over to Christina as she threw Gerald's dead hand from her body. He hugged her as she cried in relief that it was all over. She cried even harder when she heard him speak.

"It's going to be ok Christina, I'm here now. I saw the envelope outside. Two sets of twins, huh? Looks like I'll be asking for a raise"

Christina laughed as she heard this and hugged Pete back. She thought she would lose him for good. When she found out he was excited over the babies, she once again felt whole. He still loved her. After everything she had to do to keep her family safe, he still loved her. She felt blessed.

Neither saw Andrea close her father's eyes as one tear fell for the man who made her. She whispered softly as she did.

"Rest in Peace Father"

Picking up the radio once more, Andrea spoke once again into it.

"Romeo A-2, this is Juliet A-2. Compound secure, Gerald Perkins is dead"

Pete laid a hand on her shoulder and Andrea gave it a small squeeze. No matter how much she hated Gerald Perkins; there was a small part that would miss the man. After all, he was her father. Andrea smiled when she heard her Uncle Mike respond.

"Sounds good Juliet A-2, and good job Andrea; Welcome to the Hammersley"

Doctor Harper rushed Kate into the operating theatre. Checking her, she realised Kate's body had already taken over and Cat was half way down the canal. Knowing there was no stopping this labour, she helped Kate's body along. Catherine LaFern Flynn was born on April 29th, 2011 at 1:04 am. She weighed 3.9 pounds and was 15.4 inches long. She was rushed into the NICU to get warm and to have a breathing tube inserted. An IV was hooked up and she was placed inside an incubator. Doctor Harper ordered a set of blood tests to be run on mother and daughter as she tried to stop Kate's bleeding.

The first blood tests that had been taken and placed on a rush order came back showing two different medicines. Both medicines could be fatal for little Catherine and Kate. Catherine had been given something to clean out her blood that was already thin due to the medicine in her system. The baby was in a comatose state and the doctors were fighting to save her life.

Kate wasn't fairing any better. The mix of medicines had caused severe haemorrhaging and had also placed her in a comatose state. Her blood pressure was dangerously low due to the majority of the drugs in her system and the doctors were concerned her heart might stop. The doctors put her on a ventilator to help her breath, and prescribed a heavier dose of meds to clean out her blood system. Her doctors could only pray it worked in time.

The next 24 to 48 hours would tell the tale. Since both mother and daughter were in comas, Doctor Harper sullenly went to tell the family the news. The only thing more heart breaking was knowing Mike didn't make it back in time to cut the cord. He hadn't made it in time to watch his daughter be born like Doctor Harper knew he wanted too.

After breaking the news, Steve went back to NavCom. He was about to make the most heart wrenching call he would ever have to make. He had to call Mike and tell him the news.

Mike was relieved to hear Andrea's voice over the intercom, both he and RO celebrated in a large hug. Knowing the bastard was gone and everyone was safe and there were no injuries to the crew made everyone very happy. Calling the Kingston and the Huon to pass on the news, Mike couldn't wait until Christina and her kids were back onboard. Then their sat phone rang. RO went to answer it and fell heavily in his seat. Mike knew when he saw the despair on RO's face, something was terribly wrong.

"What is it RO?"

"It's for you sir, it's Admiral Marshall. Sir I am so sorry"

Mike grabbed the phone in desperation and horror to RO's reply. He knew if RO was upset it was something very bad. The only thing he could think was something was wrong with Kate.

"HMAS Hammersley, Commander Flynn speaking; what can I do for you Admiral?"

"Mike, it's Steve" Steve said while trying not to break down in tears. He had to be strong for Mike and Kate.

"Steve what's going on?"

"Have you got Christina and the kids yet?"

"Yes Sir, they are just closing up everything before they are transferred over"

"When they get back on board, make way for home at the top of the green. Someone attacked Kate and they couldn't stop the labour this time. The person who attacked Kate gave her two different types of drugs. They are both in comas and the baby is in the NICU. The next 24 to 48 hours are critical."

Mike cried out and RO had to make sure Mike made it to the chair to keep him from falling to the floor. He put his hands on Mike's shoulders as the man in front of him sobbed heartbroken tears for the woman he loved with all of his heart and for his beloved little girl. RO grabbed the phone and answered Admiral Marshal.

"Sir, the boss is having a moment. Should I steam for home as soon as everyone is on board?"

"Yes leader. Have the XO call me when he gets back on board. And Leader?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Keep an eye on him for me. I know he is hurting very badly right now. He needs someone to tell him everything is going to be OK"

"It would be my pleasure Sir"

"Good Man" said Steve as he hung up and RO sighed. He wasn't the best man to be consoling someone, but he would try. His boss and his old X didn't deserve this pain. Hanging up the sat phone, RO picked up the radio and asked for Pete. When he got on, he had the displeasure of informing him of the news.

'X, this is Romeo A-2, come in please"

"This is the X, what's wrong RO?"

"All the Hammersley crew must return to the ship at the rush. Someone attacked the X and she had the baby. Both are not faring well. We need to get the boss back home"

Christina, Pete, Swain and Andrea paled at the news and the pain in RO's voice. Someone had hurt Kate and the baby and now both were fighting for their lives. The fact that Mike had also missed the birth broke everyone's hearts and they knew RO was probably the only one left to console the Boss. It didn't surprise Christina at all when Andrea got up and took charge.

Andrea walked out of the room and reminded everyone of Kate as she started barking out orders.

"OK everyone, we have a situation and we need to move quickly. Charge, you and your son are in charge of packing the freezers in the back room. Please take the handcuffs off Harem and he will help you. The man doesn't even know how to hold a gun, let alone hurt anybody. Harem, please help these men"

"Yes Lady Perkins" Harem replied as Charge took off the plastic cuffs and he went to help Charge and his boy pack up the freezers in back, but not before he gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry for your loss my little lady. Your father was most proud of you. He told me so often. You did good little lady"

"Thank you Harem. I appreciate your kind words" said Andrea on a whisper before watching the man bark orders at Charge and his son about how to handle food correctly. That gave everyone a small chuckle before Andrea started up again.

"2Dads pack the fridge please. Christopher and Daniel, please go pack your rooms. Dad help the boys."

"How can we help young lady? We all knew your aunt and if I might say so you are very much like her" said Hawker with respect. He could see this girl growing up to be just like her Aunt Kate.

'"What's your name sir?"

"Hawker. I'm one of the XOs"

"He'll be the new CO of Kingston when Donger steps down after this next patrol" said Chefo and everyone from Kingston laughed and patted the man on the back. Andrea smiled and remembered being told once by her aunt that she liked the XO from Kingston, but not the sexiest jerk that was their captain.

"Good to see the Kingston is getting some fresh and good blood for once. Can you round up all the baddies and transfer them to your ship to be handed off to the AFP when possible?"

"It will be a pleasure" said Hawker as he yelled at his team to round up the men in custody and ready them for transfer.

"Miss Nikki, could you help Sarah and my Mum pack their rooms. I would appreciate it"

"Of Course" said Nikki with a smile. She also saw a lot of Kate in Andrea.

"Spider, go round up the utes and bring them around. We will use them to transfer the stuff from the house to the RHIBs. Take Mac with you please"

"Gotcha" replied Spider as he took Mac to go help him. Everyone laughed when she turned to Ryan.

"Cousin Polo, can you go clean out my father's office. I know you have an eye for important things and I would like a copy of all my father's files before we hand them over to the AFP"

"OK" Ryan said smiling at Andrea calling him cousin and Polo. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as he walked past, letting her know all was going to be ok.

"Swain, help my Mum to the RHIB and patch her up please. Bird, help Red and Crafty to start an inventory of everything. I need to collect my things, Dutchy, please start packing everything into the utes with Spider and Mac. I know it will go a lot faster if it's you lighting a fire under their rears. Everyone else, make your way to the RHIBs and await instruction from your commanders"

A chorus of 'Yes Ma'am" was heard as everyone got to work. They knew they had to work quickly before the AFP could destroy any evidence and they knew they would to cover their arses.

Within an hour, the house had been cleared out of everything of value to Andrea and the utes were being driven by Dutchy and Spider. Once down at the water, Dutchy quickly got everyone together to quickly and swiftly load up the Hammersley.

Before long, everything had been transferred to the Hammersley and Andrea thanked everyone. Hawker gave her a hug and told her to call him in a few years, which earned him a glare from Pete and a laugh from Christina. Andrea knew he meant call him about serving on Kingston, not something else. Nikki gave Christina and Pete a hug and promised to come see Kate and the baby. When she hugged Andrea before leaving with her team, she whispered into the girl's ear.

"You're a hard task master just like your Aunt Kate. You are going to go far in the Navy"

Andrea gave her a smile and then helped Pete get her Mum into the first Hammersley RHIB with her sister and brothers staying behind with her as Red, Crafty, Sparky, Harem, Swain, Bird and Charge joined her mum. Dutchy helped Andrea get Sarah and the boys into the second RHIB before 2Dads, Polo, and Stormy jumped in.

The AFP hand finally taken over and were processing what the teams hadn't taken. Since they were too busy doing their own thing, they never noticed things had been removed from the house. They weren't too happy when Andrea asked to take her father's body, but as his next of kin, they didn't have much choice in the matter. His body had been transferred with the stores back to the ship first.

Setting foot back on the Hammersley, Andrea gave a sigh of relief then accepted a hug from her Uncle Mike, and then from RO. No one noticed the small blush on Andrea's face. No one knew she actually held a small crush for the Radio Operator besides her sister, her Mum and her Uncle Mike, and she planned to keep it that way until she could confront her own feelings.

Quickly recovering, Andrea acted liked Kate once again and asked for help organizing the items on board. She asked 2Dads and her cousin Ryan to help Bird and Harem put the food away in the galley. Harem was thankful not to be in trouble and had asked to stay by the family until they reached dock, which everyone understood. She knew Swain had her Mum in the Wardroom. Asking if her Aunt's cabin was still empty, she learned it was and asked to put her sister and brothers there, which Mike agreed with a smile. She knew Pete and Dutchy needed to be on the bridge with her Uncle Mike and RO to get them home and she smiled. Home. They were going home. Having Crafty take her and her siblings to her Aunt's cabin, Andrea finally felt like it was all over.

Walking into the old cabin, Andrea could still smell the faint scent of her Aunt's shampoo. Settling the boys into the lower bunk and her sister into the upper bunk, Andrea had a seat in the chair at the small desk. When she heard snickering behind her, she turned around to see 2Dads leaning against the door jam.

"What?"

"Do you know how much you look like the X?"

"Pete?"

"No. THE X"

Andrea smiled at that. He was comparing her to her Aunt.

"I'll that as a compliment Leader"

"As you should little lady, although I don't think the Kingston XO thinks of you as a little lady"

"2Dads, he made the comment at the house while we were packing because he would love to see me serve on the Kingston when I reached of age to join. He wasn't being rude or crude you goof. Especially since I like another older man"

"You're like your Aunt in more ways than one. Tell me, who"

"Nope, if I do, it will get out. I refuse to be the reason Pete kills him. He has enough up against him as it is!"

2Dads laughed, already figuring it out but saying nothing. All he thought was it was too bad she wasn't old enough to give RO a run for his money yet. But then again, if the Boss and the X could wait as long as they did, why couldn't Robert and Andrea?

Andrea smiled as 2Dads left, knowing he probably already knew who her crush was and praying he wouldn't say anything. Getting up from her seat, she noticed her siblings were already asleep and smiled. Opening the closet, she found one of her Aunt's old DCPU's still inside. Remembering her Aunt had been in the hospital from the time she found out she was pregnant, she realised her Uncle Mike had yet to really clean out the room yet. Taking the uniform in her hand, she walked into the bathroom. Finding a lot of her Aunt's things, Andrea smiled. She took a quick shower and cleaned up. After cleaning up, she brushed her hair, braiding it just like her Aunt did. She put on the DCPU's and almost laughed to find they were a perfect fit. Putting on the boots that were in the closet as well, Andrea put on the Hammersley hat also there, she was ready.

Checking on her siblings, she told Sarah that she was checking in on Mum. When Sarah saw her in their Aunt's uniform she laughed.

"You're going to get in trouble"

"Everyone keeps telling me I am just like her. I wanna see what happens when they think I am her"

Both sisters laugh at the little inside joke and Sarah went back to sleep as Andrea left the cabin. Heading towards the wardroom, she received several weird looks along the way. Not that she cared; she knew she looked a lot like her aunt, just with red hair.

Reaching the wardroom, Andrea stood back and watched as Pete spoke to her Mum in soft tones while Swain was completing a full check-up on her after her head trauma and gunshot wound. When Swain looked up to see Andrea, he just about fell over from shock. He knew it was against the rules to be impersonating an officer, but seeing Andrea standing there in her Aunt's uniform shocked him. He never knew just how much Andrea looked like Kate until then. A small laugh from his side alerted him that Christina too had seen her daughter and the chuckle from Pete confirmed it.

"Where did you find those?" asked Pete. He knew she took after her aunt, but standing there, she didn't just look like her, she was almost her. All Andrea needed was blonde hair and she would be her Aunt Kate's double!

"In the closet in her old cabin, I had to shower and change. I smelt like sweat and him"

Pete nodded his understanding and Christina frowned. She knew this had to be hard on her daughter.

"Andrea, come here honey"

Andrea went to her mother and received a one armed hug from her, which Andrea reciprocated. She was glad her mother was doing well; she had been worried about her.

"How are you doing honey? He might have been an arse, but he was still your dad and you watched him die in front of you. I know that can't be easy, I was there when Grandma McGregor passed."

"I've been better. Feels a lot safer wearing these" said Andrea as she picked at the uniform she was wearing. "I'm glad you are doing better Mum, I was worried about you" said Andrea as she gave her Mum another hug.

It was then Swain and Pete understood. Andrea was using the uniform as a shield, a defence after what had happened. She was looking for an outlet. Swain smiled at how well Andrea was handling everything. She was in fact just like her Aunt; strong and brave, but with a heart. He didn't expect her to turn to him with a look Kate gave people when she was all business.

"How is she really?"

"She will need to get some professional stitches when we get back, but she is not bleeding much and no major arteries were hit. Your Mum was lucky"

Andrea nodded her head and Swain found talking to her was just like talking to Kate. He knew what would help her.

"Have you been to the galley yet Perky?"

Andrea and Christina both gave a look to Swain that made him take a step back and Pete laughed. He knew what the problem was.

"Her father's last name is Perkins, so Perky would be her navy nickname. McGregor would be Macca. Take a pick Andrea, Perky or Macca?"

"How about no" said Andrea deadpan. She was not amused and Swain could tell. It was scary how much Andrea was like Kate.


	25. Chapter 25

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By: Sigmastar79

A/N: I have found a wonderful Beta in the glorious Miss Sez, to whom I have the greatest respect for. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on this story, this is all for you :D Next to last chapter :Biggrin:

Chapter 25

Mike was up on the bridge when Andrea came up the stairs. Not looking to see who was behind him, he didn't notice everyone's stares pertaining to her. She walked up and asked Ryan about the EOD and Radar. Ryan just smirked as he started to show her around. Charge looked up to see who Polo was talking to and just about fell out of his seat. It took him a moment to realise he was looking at Kate's niece and not Kate.

"Looking good there kiddo. Almost thought you were the X"

Mike turned around and had to do a double take. If it wasn't for the red hair, he also would have thought he was looking at Kate. Andrea was wearing her Aunt's DCPU's and was being shown different things by Ryan and Charge. He stood back and watched his niece as she looked at the surveillance cameras that were currently being explained to her by 2Dads. It didn't pass his attention that 2Dads was nudging Andrea closer to Robert and that the colour of her cheeks were beginning to resemble that of her hair. Could it be that 2Dads now knew her secret too?

"Andrea, come here for a bit young lady" Mike requested.

Andrea knew that tone. It was playful with the undertone of 'I know what's going on'. She walked over to her Uncle and stood at his side waiting for him to say something. She was surprised to hear what he did say.

"I want you to go down to ComCen with RO for a moment. I need a weather report. If you're going to wear your aunt's uniform, then I'm putting you to work"

Everyone's mouths dropped and their eyes widened. Everyone except RO and Andrea that is, Andrea just squealed and hugged her Uncle while RO just raised his eyebrow at his boss. What was he trying to do?

"Are you sure that's wise sir?" asked Charge. 2Dads wasn't the only one who noticed Andrea's blushing and didn't like the idea of RO and Andrea being in an enclosed area alone at all.

"Yes I do Charge. If Andrea is as serious about the Navy as she lets on, let her learn. RO is very knowledgeable about ALL the rules, is he not?"

"Yes sir I am, but we have a storm coming and…"

"And this is a perfect chance for Andrea to try out her sea legs"

Charge smiled as he finally understood. Once you get RO going on about the rules and protocol, he could bore a ghost to death. Mike was ruining the crush, not nurturing it. Charge just hoped it didn't blow up in his boss's face.

"Yes Sir" both Andrea and Robert replied as RO took her off the bridge. By the time they were at the bottom of the stairs, RO had already started and everyone was fighting to stop snickering. Andrea was going to hate Robert by the end of this patrol.

Andrea walked into ComCen as RO printed off a weather report. Giving it to Andrea, she smiled and said she would be right back. Rushing the updated report up to Mike, Andrea rushed back down to learn more from RO. The sight she saw shocked her. RO had opened the snaps on his shirt and was refastening them. She mouth went dry as he looked up.

"I thought they were uneven so I am redoing them. Read this, it is all the protocol for ComCen"

Andrea just nodded her head and cleared her throat before asking.

"Is there a notebook I can write notes in, I like to be able to look back over material when I need to"

RO smiled and pulled one out and Andrea started reading through the thick volume of protocol as RO spat out different facts here and there. When about an hour later, he turned to Andrea and he saw her half way through the book. Thinking she was skipping things, he started asking her questions. When she answered them all correctly, he was pleasantly surprised.

"I didn't think other people retained information like I do. It's nice to see someone else who appreciates the rules and procedures."

"I like rules, they give us something to follow and live by. But I am curious though"

"About what?" asked RO. He had no clue what he was about to walk into.

"Well, if there was one rule you could break and not get in trouble for, what would it be?" asked Andrea. She knew she was never going to get a chance like this again, so she wasn't going to waste it.

"I don't know" said RO honestly. Then he made the mistake that would later get him in trouble. "You're not bounded by our rules yet, but if you were, what rule would you break?"

"This one" replied Andrea as she walked over and kissed RO on the lips while sitting on his lap. At first RO was too shocked to move. When Andrea stopped the kiss, she moved away and then sat back down in her seat, RO was surprised how quickly she went from seductive to professional. She blew his mind.

"Sir, shouldn't I go give the CO an updated storm report. It's been about an hour?"

Gapping like a fish, RO produced the updated report and Andrea kissed him on the cheek as she went to take it up to the bridge, with the protocol book under her arm. After she left the ComCen, RO looked at the notebook to see several pages of notes on the rules. He wasn't really surprised, she was the X's niece after all, but he would probably need to remind her she was still underage. He couldn't have Andrea walking around kissing him. He was an adult.

About an hour later, Andrea had made enough notes from RO's book to last a year of studying. He had found her notes to be precise and accurate, which he found impressive and he told her so. When a Mayday call came in from 30 minutes ahead of them in the storm, he had been impressed that she had taken the coordinates correctly before rushing them up to his assistant Crafty and the Boss herself. When Crafty was finally relieved of his duty, RO had to go back on the bridge, but not before Andrea had shocked him with another light kiss on the cheek. Now that all the adrenaline had worn off, she found herself in the galley making brews for everyone on the bridge.

Pete had come and told her that her mum was sleeping peacefully in the wardroom and she had asked him to go check on the kids. He smiled and said he would be glad to and she had smiled back. Her thoughts kept going back to when her father had told them about the night he had met their mother. It was something she couldn't stop thinking about. She was so deep in her own thoughts that she never noticed RO come in the Galley.

RO knew something was up. Andrea had kissed him a few times now and now she was making brews for the crew. Walking over to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist from behind before he started picking up brews, startling her.

"We need to get these up top. Then I think we need to talk Ann"

Andrea just gave a small smile over her shoulder and grabbed the rest of the brews and followed. On the bridge, they handed out the brews before RO asked Mike whether he could have a moment to talk to Andrea in private. Mike looked surprised until RO gave his reason.

"She has something on her mind and she needs to talk about it, Sir. I'm the one she is going to open up to right now because I'm not family"

Mike just turned to look at Andrea watching Dutchy and Pete looking over the EOD and Radar, and then turned back to RO.

"Has something happened I need to be aware of?"

"We'll talk later Sir."

That meant yes in RO language.

The fact he was trying to help actually pleased Mike. He had a lot on his plate to worry about and he had been grateful that RO had taken initiative when he was too heartbroken to speak let alone function after he got the news about Kate. Now he was trying to help his niece when she needed someone. Not only was he being a team player and showing concern for a crew member, he was trying to help him out personally with his family. Mike nodded his approval and asked Swain to look over the radio while RO took Andrea below decks. Pete came over concerned.

"Sir I don't feel comfortable with my daughter going off alone with the RO"

"Stand down Pete. Robert noticed something going on with Andrea and knows she won't open up to us because all of our minds are on Kate and Cat. He's trying to help mate, let him"

"Are you sure?" asked Pete and Mike understood the feeling. It was weird to be trusting RO with this, but she was opening up to him.

"Yeah mate. Your daughter has a bit of a crush. RO is using it to his advantage to help her. He won't do anything else, I give you my word"

Pete nodded his agreement and went to watch the radar. His next comment made Mike chuckle though. Leave it to Pete to agree and lay down a threat at the same time.

"Ok, but if he touches my daughter I'm kicking his head in"

"Roger"

Andrea was lead by Robert through the lower desks and moved into the door of his sleeping quarters. She felt a bit shy being where he slept, but knew it was time to bite the bullet. Sitting on his rack, he patted the space beside him and Andrea sat down next to him. He smiled when she kissed his cheek but surprised her with what he asked.

"What's on your mind Ann, and don't say nothing. Something had brought out these feelings in you?"

Andrea looked down because she knew she had been caught. But how did she tell the guy she liked what she was feeling when it was confusing her herself. She figured she start with her father.

"When Dad first took us, Mum was knocked out. I watched quietly as he explained to us he was our Dad. Me and Sarah knew this and told him so, but the boys didn't. They didn't understand because they had never known anything about him. I don't think he knew what he was doing. They started asking him all kinds of questions, which he tried to answer. But one question they asked and he answered is stuck in my head"

"And that one is?" asked RO patiently. He wanted to help if he could.

"Chris asked how Mum and Dad got together. He said that they had met a few times before and he had been smitten with Mum when she was only 12. A bit after she turned 13, everyone had gone to a party. My Mum with two of her friends and our Dad with two of his friends. He said someone had spiked their drinks and by the morning, he had woken up with Mum in his arms. They had given each other their innocence and Dad said he had loved her ever since. Even more when he found out the result of their night together"

"What was the result?" asked RO, even though he already knew.

"Me. They had made me that night and they were married soon after Mum found out. Dad said he considered it a blessing and soon after I was born, they made Sarah. He said he regretted not being there when the boys were born because the greatest feeling in his life was cutting the cords when me and my sister were born. He said the heart knows no age"

"You're the same age your Mum was when she got pregnant with you and married"

"Yeah" said Andrea and she gave a soft smile to RO, who put his arm around her and gave her a tight squeeze. Andrea sighed put her head on his shoulder. She felt safe here. There was just something about Robert Dixon…

"Ann, what your Dad did was considered rape. He lied to you. Mike told us what your Mum had told your Aunt. The girls were drugged yes, but it was your Dad and his friends that drugged them. They weren't drugged. He wanted to make you and succeeded. He trapped a little girl in a world that was made for adults. You are the same age your mum was when she lost her innocence, got pregnant with you and married. Now you're wondering if you can feel the same thing"

"That's why I kissed you. I wanted to see if I could. I like you, you're nice Robert. When I kissed you, I don't know how to explain to really. It was like my heart took flight"

"Thank you for that, but I'm also 29 years old Ann, and you're 13 years old. I have no business having a relationship with a child your age"

Andrea put her head down in shame and rejection, until RO put his finger under her chin and made her look at him. Kissing her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips, RO gave her the kiss she craved. When Andrea tried to take it a step further, Robert stopped her. He couldn't risk it being taken too far. Pete would kill him!

"OK, you have had your first real kiss now. How do you feel?"

"On top of the world" said Andrea and RO chuckled.

"Good, you are supposed to. Now hear me on this and know I speak the truth because if there is one thing to learn about me, is that I am brutally honest. You're too young for me Ann; you deserve a guy who is around your own age. If you feel the same way about me when your turn 18, come find me then, but until then nothing can happen, OK"

"OK" replied Andrea and they shared a hug and he gave her a small kiss on the cheek before letting her go again.

"Now go and lie down with your siblings for a bit. We should be back in home port in a while and we are going to be going through a large storm. You are going to need your strength to be there for your family."

Andrea just nodded but laid down on RO's rack instead, instantly falling asleep. RO just gave a small laugh and shook his head. When he heard someone clear their throat, he looked up and paled. There stood the one man he didn't want to see. Pete was leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"How long have you been there?" asked RO gulping knowing he was dead. The smirk on the X's face just confirmed his fears.

"Since her explanation of what Gerald told the boys"

"I'm dead"

"No not dead, but we are going to have a talk. You kissed my daughter. I want to know why leader"

"She has given me several in a short period of time. I gave her one good one to hold her until she is older. I explained I had no business with a girl her age until she is of age. Maybe she won't be so eager to grow up now"

Pete gave a real smile and walked in. Sitting next to RO, he looked at Andrea and clapped the other man on the back before teasing him further.

"My daughter is in your rack asleep"

"I told her to go back to Kate's cabin but she didn't listen. She was gone the moment her head touched the pillow"

"I know, I saw and heard. You did very well with her RO, thank you"

"You're welcome Sir" RO said with a smile. He got up to leave the cabin as Pete picked up Andrea, pillow and all and went to take her back to Kate's cabin, but was surprised when she kicked him and went back to sleep in RO's rack. Andrea had been running on empty and it wasn't a shock she had finally passed out. Both men gave a light laugh though when even in sleep she refused to be moved from where she was. That didn't mean Pete and RO wasn't going to have a more serious talk in the future.

When the Hammersley was about an hour from port, Mike was starting to feel anxious again. Not really in the mood to wait for things, Mike grabbed the mic that went to the ship's loud speaker. It was time.

"Here there, this is your Captain speaking. Everyone start to close up your areas unless it is vital to the ship making port. Start closing procedures and have a wonderful shore leave. That is all"

Swain, Pete and Dutchy watched as Mike handed the ship over to Pete for a bit and left the bridge. Mike didn't really care, he had to pack and check on the kids. Reaching his cabin, he quickly went in and changed into his whites and packed his things. Sitting down at his desk, Mike grabbed a pen and signed everything that he had to sign. He only quickly glanced over the paperwork and reports so much so he almost missed the detailed report Andrea had also made and turned in. Reading over it, he had to smile. She was just as precise as Kate was, not missing a single detail. Signing it and placing it in his folder, he quickly grabbed his phone and asked RO to have the X come down to his cabin.

When Pete arrived, Mike asked if his paperwork was done. The sheepish look on Pete's face said it all, and Mike told him to get on it now or take it to the hospital with him. Pete agreed and left the cabin to pack his own bag and grab his paperwork. Mike sat back for a moment and again, his emotions came pouring out and he started to cry; for himself, for Kate, for their little girl. Placing his head in his hands, he started to sob and didn't realise someone had entered the room until he felt the small arms of Andrea wrap around him. Shocked that she was awake, he looked up at the miniature Kate and held her as they cried, tears also running down her face. They are both crying for Kate and the baby.

"Uncle Mike, there are two woman I aspire to be like. Strong, courageous, diligent, and loving. Those women are my Mum and my Aunt Kate. Cat will become strong just like them. It's in our blood. We will survive"

Mike laughed and hugs Andrea tighter before looking up at her.

"You forgot wise for you're just as wise as your Aunt and mother, Andrea. Why are you awake?"

"Your little announcement woke me up. Had a very nice rest in RO's rack, although I heard Pete got mad about it. He told me to go sleep with the kids and I lay down in his rack instead, so it wasn't his fault. I already got food for Sarah and the boys and made them eat in the senior's mess while I grabbed a brew. Dutchy is organising a junior sailor's team to offload all our stuff into the moving van I have an older friend bringing over to the docks. It will be easier if I unload everything at the house and keep the kids at the house while Mum, you, and Pete are at the hospital. Plus…"

Mike knows what she is about to say. As the oldest child, it is Andrea's job to plan a funeral for her father. It doesn't seem fair to put that on the shoulders of a 13 year old girl, but Mike also knows she is wise beyond her years. The fact she had handled the situation and received help, aided in the rescue, took charge of retrieving everything and getting it organized on board before showering and changing into her Aunt's uniform to learn something new was saying a lot about Andrea Perkins McGregor.

"You know you don't have to plan that by yourself, we are here for you"

"I know" said Andrea with a small smile. "But he was my father and it is my job. He said it himself, I am the oldest. The weight is on my shoulders and it is a weight I should be proud of. It has made me who I am"

Mike nodded his head and Andrea got up. Squeezing his shoulder one last time, Andrea left her Uncle's cabin to oversee the operation to offload the property of the Perkins family with Dutchy. Mike had to admire his niece. She was a strong one. It reminded him of Kate and he knew if anyone could beat this, it was her. Andrea got it from somewhere after all.

Closing the door behind her, Andrea lowered her head. She was glad her Aunt Kate had someone as special as her Uncle Mike to be there for her in the hard times as well as the good. She knew that what she was about to do had to be alone. Robert was right, she was too young for him, but she couldn't help what she felt. She could have gotten him in a lot of trouble if they had been caught. Letting a single tear run down her face, she went back to check in on her siblings and on Dutchy with the progress of the transfer. She had a lot to do still, and she had to stay strong.

She never noticed Robert watching her as she walked away from Mike's cabin. He had done the inventory of the boarding party gear for him as a favour for Pete and had heard the last bit of Andrea's conversation with the boss. He had forgotten that Gerald's body was on board and that it was now up to Andrea to plan everything by herself. He remembered having to do that for his own father a few years back, and it wasn't a pleasant experience. Kate had been there when he had finally said goodbye, she even said something for him since he couldn't.

Watching her walk away, he saw the tear she let escape and knew he had to do something. He couldn't let her go through this alone. She was so young, yet so strong, he knew she would grow up and make some man very happy one day. Too bad that person couldn't be him. Stealing his emotions and his heart, RO made himself a promise to help Andrea whether she liked it or not. He was going to prove to her she was not alone in this.


	26. Chapter 26

The Turbulent Road Ahead

By: Sigmastar79

A/N: I have found a wonderful Beta in the glorious Miss Sez, to whom I have the greatest respect for. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on this story, this is all for you :D Last chapter people, I can't believe I wrote so much! I am planning to write a story to follow this one called 'Robert's 'Discussion' and an Andrea story as well. Enjoy Everyone!

Chapter 26

The moment the Hammersley docked, you saw Andrea and Dutchy taking over. Andrea had waited for the gangway to be lowered, before she walked off the ship and motioned to her friend Tony and his father. Both men knew what had happened and where glad to help. Andrea thanked them and had Dutchy start offloading their belongings into the large moving van from the company Tony's Dad owned. Steve Marshall almost passed out seeing Andrea in her Aunt's DCPUs until he realised she wasn't Kate. He almost laughed when he heard Dutchy call out to her.

"Perky, what about the kids?"

"They are coming with me to the house. I have to offload the truck and get them to bed. I won't make them go to school tomorrow, but I do have a very hectic 24 hours ahead of me. Is the coroner here yet?"

"They are pulling up now Ma'am. Should I have Swain and Crafty bring out your dad?"

"Yes please, Dutchy. The sooner we get him there, the sooner I can plan the service"

Steve was amazed at how professional and mature Andrea was acting. He was even more surprised when he heard her yell.

"Gangway Ho!"

Mike and Pete were coming off the gangway and everyone stopped what they did and saluted. Andrea saw the car Steve had come out in and opened the door for her Uncle. Seeing Mike hug her and smile, he got in. Giving Steve a nod, he watched her wave over the ambulance that was waiting for her Mother. He watched her promise her Mum that she had the kids before Pete left with her.

He then watched as she made sure her Mum was gone before having her Father brought out to the coroner's van. Signing his paperwork after Swain identified him as Gerald Perkins and as the man's next of kin, Andrea agreed to be at the coroner's office later that morning. After that was finished, Steve just shook his head and drove an anxious Mike to the hospital. He had a fiancée and baby to get to.

Andrea watched as the last of the supplies was loaded and her siblings brought out to the truck. Dutchy and RO followed Andrea and her friends to the house where they helped moved everything into the house so Andrea could get her siblings back to bed before helping herself. RO offered to stay behind and help Andrea even after she insisted she didn't need it. Watching Andrea and Robert having a standoff with each other made Dutchy chuckle. He wondered if they knew just how much they resembled Mike and Kate at that very moment.

"Robert, we'll be fine, go get some rest"

"Not leaving Ann"

"Damnit Robert I have a lot to do and…"

"And I had to do the same without help and it was hell a few years back. Your Aunt was there for me, and I will be there for you."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do but…"

"No buts. I ain't leaving. Now let's get everything organized before it grows legs and multiplies. And trust me, it will"

Andrea just smiled and shook her head as she led Robert into the house as Dutchy left. He knew nothing would happen between them. At least, he hoped nothing happened. He didn't want to be on the wrong side of Pete if Andrea turned up pregnant.

Mike rushed into the hospital and didn't even wait to be told where Kate was. He knew where the nursery was and that the NICU wasn't too far from it. Rushing in, he looked through the window. He started to cry all over again seeing the small incubator with the name Flynn on it. A hand on his shoulder made him jump and turn. Doctor Harper looked tired but happy. Her smile told him it was OK and to be strong.

"Better late then never, Dad. She just came out of the coma, but she is still a long way off being able to go home. Want to see your little girl?"

"Yes please" sobbed Mike as he was lead inside and given a paper gown and mask. Walking over to the incubator, Mike cried again at the sight of his little girl. She was wrapped up tightly in a blanket, wires going everywhere. Breathing tubes were going inside her nose and her eyes were closed. Mike lowered his head and whispered to the baby inside.

"Hi Princess, it's Daddy. I love you Catherine LaFern. Get bigger for me, OK"

Just then, Cat opened her baby blue eyes and Mike started crying all over again. Doctor Harper took the baby girl out and placed her in her Father's waiting arms. The baby seemed to know who he was because she seemed to turn and nestle herself into Mike and go back to sleep. The flash of a camera made Mike look up to see his parents and Shamus. Mike smiled at his Father-in-law and said what he knew the man needed to hear most of all.

"They're fine Dad. The kids are at Christina's house. Christina is here with Pete. Gerald Perkins is dead"

Seeing the tears spring up in Shamus's eyes again made Mike smile once more. He knew he had given the best answer the man could hear. The monster was gone. His family was once again safe, and he was a new grandfather. Life couldn't be better for Shamus McGregor.

Kate awoke to feel someone beside her. Looking over to see Mike cuddled up to her she smiled. That was until she touched her stomach. She let out a small scream when she realised she couldn't feel Cat move. It woke Mike up and he had to restrain her to calm her down.

"I'm glad you are finally awake. You have been in a coma for three days"

"The baby, Mike the baby…"

"Is just fine and is in the NICU. She needs a little help breathing but is doing just fine. She is perfect Katie. Thank you for the beautiful little girl"

"Mike what happened?"

"Maxine hired someone to come in and hurt you. We have her on cameras entering the hospital and your room. The evidence of sexual assault has been dealt with. The male nurse, Larry Tate, was arrested when he came to work the next day and Maxine was arrested the moment she walked off the plane in Canberra."

"So it's over?"

"Yes Katie, it's over" Mike said bending over to kiss Kate. He would have continued kissing her if she hadn't pulled back.

"Christina!"

"Is just fine" was heard from the door way. Standing there was Christina and Pete smiling at them. Andrea, Robert, Sarah, Shamus, Chris and Dan were with them and Christina came over to hug her sister.

"I got back safe thanks to my oldest daughter. She got a hold of RO there and got help. She takes after you so much I'm starting to think she should be your daughter instead of mine!"

Kate laughs at that one and opens her arms to her niece. Andrea runs over and hugs her, glad her Aunt is OK.

"Glad to see you awake Aunt Kate. Now Uncle Mike won't be so grumpy"

Kate laughs and kisses Mike. Life is perfect. It might have been a turbulent road from the beginning, but the end result was well worth the wait as Kate was wheeled into the NICU unit not to soon afterwards and was finally allowed to hold the little life her and Mike had created. Kissing Mike and holding their daughter, life was good.

No one noticed due to the excitement that Kate was finally awake that Robert and Andrea were holding hands while smiling at the picture in front of them. Time would tell the truth for them in the long run.

Gerald's funeral had been a hectic affair for Andrea. Robert made sure to stand by her and the family as several people showed up for the wake and funeral. Once word had spread of his death, several people from Ireland and surrounding countries came to pay their respects. The boys were not there due to them being so young and not really knowing their father well, but it had gotten around that Christina had also given Gerald two twin boys.

For an easy excuse, Andrea said the boys were helping their mother at home while she handled the arrangements. Sarah had sat in the front pew with Mike for protection from all the people she didn't know, as Robert stood by Andrea to help her. While Mike had dressed casually, Robert had showed up in his whites. Andrea had appreciated his efforts and whenever someone tried to pull something, RO just said he was there as Andrea's escort. When Andrea smiled up at Robert, everyone seemed to see her father in her as they could all see she was smitten with the navy officer.

It was quite embarrassing for Robert as several of the Irish friends and associates of Gerald had decided to congratulated and then threaten him not to hurt the oldest daughter of their fallen friend. Mike had just shook his head and smiled. If Robert thought this was bad, wait until he met Shamus!

A month later, Mike brought Kate home to the house the two families had prepared for them. Due to all the trauma of the birth, Kate had been kept in hospital longer along with Catherine, and they were finally allowed to come home together. Cat was now a happy, bouncy baby girl that weighed 10 lbs and 6 ounces. They were due to get married that weekend and when Kate sees her dream dress in the closet, no six week rule can stand between Mike and Kate as they christen their new bedroom, and their new life. Too bad they forgot that not waiting also ensured a new baby for the couple.

Maxine's Court Marshal had been a tiring experience. Both Kate and Mike had to both show up to testify against her. At first Maxine tried pulling out her records and alibi to defend herself. She accused Kate of manipulating Mike and tricking him to get her pregnant. She had several false documents filed that showed false complaints against Kate, but when Ryan took the stand against him mother, all hell had broken loose. His account of all his mothers plans and delusions had been the first nail in her coffin.

When Steve Marshall showed all the files and paperwork that Ryan had taken from his mother's home, combined with his testimony of how he got the said paperwork and documents, the magistrate threw the book at her. The added bonus of her getaway plan only added to her guilt. The stocked boat that had once been her husband Jeffery has just sealed the deal. Kate had to hide the smile as Maxine's face fell when the evidence against was shown. Not only was Maxine dishonourably discharged from RAN, she was found guilty of all charges. She was sentenced to forty years in prison.

Larry Tate had been found guilty in a civilian court for his role in the attempted murder and his charge of rape against Kate. He had been sentenced to twenty years in prison. He vowed revenge on Kate and Mike as he was taken from the court room, but it made no matter to Mike and Kate. He had been sentenced with no possibility of early discharge due to his threats.

Mike went back to NavCom and was promoted to head Commander there in Maxine's place. Since Kate was taking care of the baby, she too went to NavCom, becoming Mike's 2IC, again. Pete became CO of the Hammersley the same week Hawker was officially made CO of the Kingston. The two ships were friends now, no longer attacking each other.

A lady by the name of Karen Sill became the new XO for the Hammersley. She worked well with Pete, being married herself to the CO of the HMAS Fremount. Christina gave birth to two little girls, and two little boys. Peter Michael, Shamus Anthony, Lisa Katelyn and Ceili Ambrosa were born on December 25th 2011. They were the perfect Christmas gifts to the newly married couple.

Ryan and Bird had been married two years later, opting for a long engagement, which happened to be a blessing considering she had been tasked with the Huon to Afghanistan for 8 months after her promotion. The two were now also happily married and expecting their first child soon. A little boy they planned to name Jeffery Michael.

***Five years later***

Andrea Perkins-Tomaszewski waited nervously at the docks. A newly graduated woman, she was already an officer in the navy due to her years and training in Sea Cadet Corps. Naval school had done a lot for the young Woman that looked every bit like her Aunt, Commander Katelyn Flynn. She had advanced grades in the Naval Academy due to being in her element, even winning the sword her last year at ADFA. Her Uncle, Rear Admiral Michael Flynn had just promoted Andrea to the HMAS Kingston, under Hawker's command. He knew better than to put her on the Hammersley. He knew her plans, which posed no problem for Hawker as he welcomed his new Navigator.

As she watched the Hammersley dock next to the Kingston, she smiled. She had matured in the last five years and had waited for this day. She watched as people started filing off the ship. Her Father wasn't pleased in her choice, but Peter knew nothing had happened in the last five years, so he was confident enough in her decision to chase after the man she desired. Seeing her Father give her the signal from the gangway, Andrea rushed down the Kingston and boarded the HMAS Hammersley. Waiting for her was her Dad, the CO of the HMAS Hammersley, Peter Tomaszewski. He smiled as she waited with her back to one Lieutenant Robert Dixon, RO, as he walked towards them. Pete knew what he was doing as he shook his head before he made the introductions.

"Ah RO, I think I want you to re-meet someone"

"Who is that Sir; I have a date with a beer at the pub with 2Dads. He and his wife Mary just announced that they were expecting their fourth child"

Andrea put her head down and went to walk away, but Pete grabbed her arm. He knew she was about to give up thinking the worse. She was at times, also her Mother's daughter.

"Lieut. Robert Dixon, radio operator, met the Kingston's new navigator, Petty Officer Andrea Perkins – Tomaszewski"

Andrea turned around and looked at Robert. He hadn't changed that much. Now at 34, the man in front of her was just about the same as he was when she had first kissed him 5 years ago after being rescued from her biological father, except he was more open now.

"Hello Robert" spoke Andrea, her voice was much more mature now, and the sound was as smooth as honey, something she had inherited from Gerald. Her voice was said to do things to people, just as her biological father's voice had.

Robert stood there in shock. Not only had she joined the Navy like she always wanted to, but he had heard she had finished her schooling in a local military school and had been taking the ADFA courses during her vacations. It seemed that she had already made Petty Officer, a big accomplishment for the young woman. The fact she was looking at him like she did 5 years ago made him a little nervous. He still remembered the kiss they had shared five years before on the ship and then in her house all those years ago and he tried not to think about it too often because she had been nothing but a child.

That was the current problem now is that she was no longer a child. Standing in front of him was a young woman, a young woman who was looking straight at him, with desire in her eyes. And the desire was only for him.

When Robert didn't do or say anything, Andrea's heart fell a bit. She understood of course, she had been a child. He had been trying to let her down easily. Giving him a small smile, she saluted RO and then her Dad. She then turned to leave the Hammersley, walking away from the one man she ever felt anything for. She refused to look back, it would break her heart. She could not be weak in this, she had to be strong.

She had to remember not all love lasted a lifetime. Not all love stories ended with happy endings. Not all loves stories where like her Aunt Kate's and Uncle Mike's love story. They were a once in a lifetime love. That was not something she was destined to have with Robert Dixon apparently. She had given her heart to the wrong man.

RO was speechless. He had seen her facial expression change, and he knew what it meant. He had hurt her and he hadn't meant too. Letting out a sigh, he didn't expect to feel his CO's hand come down on his shoulder, or to hear his next words whispered in his ear.

"She waited"

"Excuse me Sir?"

"Someone told her if she felt the same in five years to come and find him. She waited"

RO turned to look at his Captain, and the step father of the woman who was now walking onto the dock and towards the Kingston beside them. He couldn't be saying what he thought he was saying, could he?

"Sir, she was a child who was scared and confused. She got her first kiss from someone she admired after a traumatic event in her life. How could she feel the same as she did then? She was a child then and a woman now"

"Exactly Robert"

"I don't understand?"

"A woman Robert, you're letting a woman walk away. You're 34 years old now? Not getting any younger mate. If there is one thing I know about the McGregor women, it is this. Once they give their hearts, they give them completely. You just broke my daughter's heart RO"

RO looked shocked at Pete as he walked off the ship and towards Christina, their 5 year old quads yelling happily as their Dad came into sight with a brown haired little 3 year old girl on Christina's hip and two 13 year old boys trying to keep the four five year olds from knocking Pete down. He looked again at the Kingston and saw Andrea saluting her ship's mascot before walking onboard. She happened to look up and their eyes met. He could see the pain in her eyes, but also the spirit to not show it. He removed his hat and placed it in front of him on his chest. It hit him like a ton of bricks, his Ann loved him. Andrea bowed her head to him and went to walk on board the patrol boat.

Knowing it was now or never, Robert ran off the Hammersley and straight to the Kingston. He didn't notice Pete's laugh or Christina mumbling as she shook her head that it was about time as Robert ran up the gangway to the Kingston, surprising Hawker and his XO as the Hammersley's RO ran onto his ship. Looking up at a laughing Pete, Hawker just shook his head as RO yelled for Andrea. Looked like his new Nav was going to be courted by the Hammersley's RO, and with her father's consent no doubt.

"ANN!"

Andrea kept walking, thinking she was hearing things. She passed a few bewildered shipmates as she made her way to the sleeping quarters. Right now all she wanted was to go to her rack and close the curtain and have a good cry. She had been foolish to think that Robert had meant what he had said five years ago. She was a child, a foolish stupid child.

"ANN! ANN STOP!"

Andrea had just reached one of the interior doors when she felt a hand grab her arm and twist her around. Before she could comprehend what was going on, Robert's lips were on hers. She fought at first until she realised it was Robert, and then kissed back. He was kissing her, he had chased after her! He loved her too! Breaking the kiss, Robert just smiled back at the young woman in his arms.

"I was calling you"

"I thought you didn't want me"

"Andrea I'm idiot, ask anyone on the Hammersley"

"You're not an idiot" said Andrea sternly and Robert just smiled and kissed her again. He would have been if he had let her go twice.

"Sorry about before, I was in a bit of shock"

"That's OK" whispered Andrea and Robert laughed.

"So, my stern Perkins woman, do you feel like you could do with a bite to eat? My friends are waiting at the pub to announce their fourth child is on the way"

"Yeah actually" she replied and wrapped her arm around his waist as he wrapped one around her shoulder. Walking off the ship and along the docks, they were happy and oblivious to the eyes upon them.

"About time"

"Christina"

"Don't Christina me, she's like you"

"Your daughter"

"Your niece!"

Kate giggled as she watched poor Chris and Dan trying their hardest to keep up with 5 year olds; Catherine (Cat), Peter, Shamus, Lisa and Ceili, while Pete and Mike tried to keep up with a 4 year old Michael, 3 year old Patricia, and a 2 year old Roxy.

"Well, your oldest has found her love match, now all we have to do is tell our husbands they are about to become fathers again"

Christina looked at her 7 children present and her sister Kate's 3 children and giggled.

"I wonder what their reaction will be when they find out we are both having twins?"

Kate laughed as they headed their families towards the awaiting vans. Sarah was having her first concert tonight and they didn't want to miss it. Texting her niece Andrea, she reminded her about her sister's performance and told her to bring Robert. It was about time he meet the rest of the McGregor family, be it Grandpa Shamus, the McGregor/Tomaszewski group or the McGregor/Flynn group. This was going to be fun.

Robert and Andrea were married a year later. They had the wedding outside on the docks in the presences of both ship's companies. Christina had cried and Pete had as well as he walked Andrea to Robert. Mike had married the two with pride and couldn't help but think how much his niece really did look like his Katie, especially considering she was wearing her Aunt's wedding dress from so many years before.

Andrea was already two months pregnant at her wedding


End file.
